Bring Me Down
by Aika Umezawa
Summary: Takut. Ragu. Menyukai sesuatu yang pasti, tetapi mencintai orang yang tidak pasti perasaannya. "Kau takut, Sakura?" Long-awaited last chapter: Bring Me Down. AU. Finally complete. Mind to review?
1. Rainy Day

"Sakuuu, ikut yaaa..." bujuk Ino dengan nada semanja mungkin. Ia bisa mendengar helaan nafas dari sahabatnya di seberang sana.

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung sofa berwarna _peach_ dengan iPhone di telinga kanannya. Sepasang _emerald_ miliknya menatap _kaiyu-shiki_ di sisi kanan ruang tamu. Hanya gemercik air dari gerakan ikan-ikan koi yang berenang dengan lincah yang terdengar. Ah, betapa heningnya suasana kediaman Haruno saat itu.

"Siapa saja yang ikut?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku, kau, Sasuke, dan Sai. Ikut, Saaak!" Suara nyaring nona Yamanaka itu berkoar-koar di telinganya.

"Tak tau. Mungkin saja aku ada acara hari itu," jawab Sakura cuek. "_By the way_, siapa pula itu Sai?"

Ino terkekeh pelan. "Cowok yang kutemui di Festival Konoha itu. Aku sudah menceritakannya padamu, kan?"

"Hooh, yang main di rumahmu sampai jam 9 malem itu?"

"Yep. Tidak mungkin hanya aku satu-satunya perempuan yang ikut. Makanya aku mengajak dirimuuu."

"Lalu?"

"Masalahnya Sasuke cuma mengenalku, Sai juga begitu. Aku khawatir mereka nanti tidak akur. Kalau kau ikut, aku bisa menemani Sai, dan kau dengan Sasuke tuh."

"Aku seperti orang tambahan, ya?" cecar Sakura sambil memutar bola matanya imajinatif. Setelah menghela nafas panjang, akhirnya ia menjawab, "Oke. Aku ikut."

Teriakan girang Ino terdengar keras sampai-sampai Sakura menjauhkan ponselnya jauh-jauh dari telinganya, sebelum hal barusan merusak gendang telinganya. Gadis Haruno itu tersenyum kecil membayangkan sahabatnya itu sedang bersorak sorai kegirangan di kamarnya.

"Oke! Jam 7 kumpul di rumahku, ya! _Love you, Sak! You're my saviour!_"

"Hmm, hmm," gumam Sakura tidak jelas.

"'_Kay! See ya!_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bring Me Down © Aika Umezawa**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimers Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Alternate Universe, Out of Characters (perhaps)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**Rainy Day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau menyuruhku datang pagi-pagi sedangkan yang lain belum?" Sakura berdiri dengan kedua tangan di pinggangnya. Ia menaikkan alisnya pada gadis berambut pirang yang terkekeh. Karena Ino terus-terusan menelponnya, Sakura tidak sempat menghabiskan sarapannya dan langsung menghambur pergi. Ia juga tidak sempat memilih-milih pakaian dan berakhir dengan kemeja panjang bergradasi _pink_, _jeans_ putih, dan sepatu sandal cokelat tua. Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai mencapai pinggang.

"Hehe, maaf deh. Tadi Sasuke telpon, katanya dia masih di jalan. Nanti kita jemput dia di Konoha Square. Sai sebentar lagi sampai," ucap Ino sambil nyengir tanpa merasa bersalah. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur Ino. Diletakkannya tas selempang hitam miliknya di bawah beserta jaket yang ia bawa.

Pelayan kediaman Yamanaka membawakan dua gelas jus leci dan meletakkannya. Sakura menggumamkan terima kasih, yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil sang pelayan sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu. Menghirup sedikit jusnya, Sakura memulai pembicaraan. "Oke, jadi—"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dentingan bel listrik kediaman Yamanaka terdengar sampai kamar tempat Ino dan Sakura berada. Kedua gadis itu bergegas menuju pintu dan bertenggerlah pemuda berwajah pucat dengan T-shirt hitam polos, celana seragam hitam, dan sepatu kets. Dengan senyum cerah, Ino menyambutnya.

"Hai, Sai! Ayo masuk!" seru Ino mempersilakan Sai untuk masuk.

Orang bernama Sai itu mengangguk kecil dan melepas sepatu kets hitam miliknya. Ino mengenalkan Sai pada Sakura, sahabatnya itu. Mereka berdua berjabat tangan dengan menyebutkan nama masing-masing. Usai sesi perkenalan, Ino menyeret Sakura mengikutinya ke kamar untuk mengganti baju.

Setelah mengaduk-aduk isi lemarinya dan membuat seisi kamarnya berantakan dengan baju yang bertebaran di mana-mana, akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk mengenakan _long tank-top_ hitam dengan kalung dari bebatuan yang dirangkai sedemikian rupa dan kardigan cokelat muda. Dengan _skinny jeans_ sebagai bawahan dilengkapi _flat shoes_ hitam, penampilan Ino bisa dibilang sempurna. Kasual, namun tetap terlihat feminim. Ia mengambil tas selempang yang ia gantung di pintu kamarnya dan mengisinya dengan barang-barang yang perlu dibawanya, disampirkannya tas itu di bahunya.

"Sip. Ayo berangkat~!" seru Ino ceria.

.

.

.

Hujan-hujan begini mau ke Kyoto? Yang benar saja. Walau kuungkapkan pada Ino, tentu ia tetap bersikeras untuk pergi. _Well,_ aku juga jarang pergi ke luar kota sih. Tapi tidak dengan cuaca seperti ini, kan? Duh. _Ford_ hitam yang dikemudikan supir pribadi Ino meluncur menuju Konoha Square, tempat kita menjemput orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku mengobrol dengan Ino tentang sekolah, dari guru biologi Chiyo-sensei yang membuat tiap siswa menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja saking bosannya dengan penjelasan ibu yang sudah berumur itu sampai Maito Gai, guru olahraga yang—dengan semangat masa mudanya yang menggelora—menyuruh kami untuk berenang gaya bebas dua puluh kali bolak-balik ukuran lebar kolam utama di komplek olahraga Konoha High School yang ukurannya 50 m x 30 m, yang sama artinya 600 meter atau 0.6 kilometer; dan belum termasuk dengan satu kali gaya punggung untuk nilai rapot semester 1. Terkadang Sai yang duduk di depan menyahuti obrolan kami—tepatnya berkomentar—yang memancing Ino untuk sekedar meninju bahunya pelan. Dan hari ini aku melihat wajah Ino yang sedemikian senang. Err, bukan berarti selama ini dia tidak senang. Malah kelewat senang hingga membuat rusuh. Maksudku, aku tidak pernah melihat Ino yang sedemikian senang bersama laki-laki. Dengan wajahnya yang cantik, sepasang iris _baby blue_, dan rambut pirangnya yang panjang dan lembut itu, lelaki manapun pasti akan dengan mudah ia dapatkan. Tapi dia yang seperti ini malah tertarik dengan Sai. Wah.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit, kami sudah tiba di Konoha Square. Supir Ino—Hito-san—memarkirkan mobilnya di bawah kanopi depan pintu utama Konoha Square. Kubuka pintu mobil di sebelah kananku lalu bersandar pada punggung kursi di belakangku. Sambil menunggu, aku memutar lagu dari ponselku. _Earphone_ terpasang pas di telingaku dengan lagu "Rain" dari YUI mengalun merdu. Ah, pas sekali dengan suasana hujan rintik-rintik seperti ini. Kupejamkan sejenak mataku sembari menikmati setiap alunan nada yang keluar.

Setelah beberapa lagu telah dimainkan, aku mulai merasa bosan. Aku melirik benda elektronik mini yang kugenggam. Jam 8 lewat 20 menit. Bayangkan, sudah setengah jam lebih dan orang itu belum menunjukkan ujung rambutnya sekalipun. Apakah ia tidak tahu kalimat bahwa waktu adalah uang? Menyia-nyiakan waktu sama dengan menyia-nyiakan uang. Apalagi, ia membuat dua orang perempuan menunggu. Maklum, aku tidak terbiasa menunggu orang selama ini. Paling lama mungkin 10 menit, tidak sampai setengah jam seperti ini.

Baru saja aku ingin bertanya pada Ino, sesosok pemuda dengan _hoodie_ biru tua berlari-lari kecil ke arah mobil tempat kami berada. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena hujan yang mulai deras. Kututup pintu mobil di sebelah kananku agar butir-butir air tidak masuk ke dalam. Dan saat itulah, pemuda itu masuk dari pintu mobil dekat Ino.

"Lama sekali kau, Sasuke," gumam Ino sembari turun dari mobil untuk melipat kursi mobilnya agar pemuda itu bisa masuk ke bagian belakang dan meminta Sai untuk pindah ke belakang pula.

Setelah kembali duduk di kursinya, Ino memberi tanda untuk segera jalan menuju Kyoto kepada Hito-san. Pemuda itu membuka penutup _hoodie_-nya dan menunjukkan wajah di baliknya. _Well,_ aku memang pernah mendengar cerita tentang dia dari Ino. Tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa orangnya seganteng ini. Dan karena aku masih gadis normal yang tertarik dengan laki-laki berparas tampan, tentu saja dikenalkan dengan orang seperti ini sedikit-banyak membuatku gugup. Kuangkat wajahku untuk melihatnya lebih jelas dan ternyata kedua mata kami beradu pandang. Sepertinya dia melihat keterkejutanku dan segera saja menunjukkan senyum menyeringai yang oh-waw-banget padaku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku untuk menenangkan jantungku yang berlompat-lompatan tak karuan sambil berdoa semoga dia tidak mendengar suara degup jantungku yang (kurasa) begitu kencang.

Ino membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengikutiku bersandar pada pintu mobil di belakangnya, jadinya kami berdua saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Sas, kenalin. Yang di sampingmu itu namanya Sai," kedua pemuda di belakangku—atau samping?—saling menjabat tangan masing-masing, "kalau yang ini Haruno Sakura."

Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tanganku. Sambil tersenyum kecil, dia berkata, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Aku mengangguk dan menggumamkan 'Haruno Sakura' sambil menjabat tangan yang terulur itu. Tangannya terasa dingin, mungkin karena ia tadi berada di tengah hujan dan udara dingin.

"Sekelas sama Ino?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Ino di kelas X-3, aku X-5. Kau?"

"X-9 di bawah. Makanya aku tidak kenal banyak anak di atas," jawab Sasuke. Wow. Itu 'kan kelas Superior. Kudengar ujian masuknya cukup sulit. Hebat, hebat.

Ino menyahut. "Kelasmu di bawah gitu, sih. Orang-orangnya juga jarang keluar kelas."

"Lagipula aku hanya mengenalmu, Dobe..." Manik obsidian Sasuke kembali menatapku, "dan sekarang Sakura." Ia melepaskan _hoodie_-nya dan diletakkannya begitu saja di atas tas Jansport hitamnya. Tangannya mengacak-acak poninya yang sedikit berantakan. Hng? Rambutnya kok... aneh? Mencuat begitu seperti umm... _chicken butt_?

.

.

Eh, tapi benar begitu bentuknya.

.

.

Bah, peduli amat dengan rambutnya. _Okay, skip babbling._

.

.

"Iya, sih. Makanya sering-sering main ke atas! Sombong kali kau!" seru Ino sambil meninju bahunya pelan. Manik _baby blue_-nya menatap jalan yang basah oleh hujan. Tiba-tiba sekelebat ide melintas di benaknya. "Btw, Hinata mau ikut kita tidak, ya?"

"Pagi-pagi gini? Pastinya tidak bisa," sahutku.

Sasuke kembali menatapku dengan wajah penasaran. "Kau kenal dengan Hinata juga?"

Aku mengangguk. "Dulu pernah nonton film bersama. Dia itu teman SD dari sahabatku di SMP. Kau satu kelas dengannya, 'kan?"

"Iya. Dia itu sasaran empuk untuk dijahili," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum menyeringai, memperlihatkan sederet gigi yang putih bersih. Wew.

"Dijahili? Misalnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Hahaha, macam-macam. Dia sering dijahili anak-anak satu kelas karena polos sekali, terutama aku. Reaksinya itu lucu kalau dikelitikin."

Aku dan Ino tertawa mendengarnya. Tak kusangka Hinata sepolos itu. Ino pun menceritakan bagaimana seorang Hinata itu. Wajar saja kalau Ino tahu banyak tentangnya, jarak rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh dan selalu bersama-sama sejak TK. Kami berempat tertawa bersama. Kulirik Sasuke dari sudut mataku, lalu tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke ini orang yang cukup menyenangkan.

.

.

.

"Toiletnya di mana, ya? Kalau macet begini, kapan kita sampai Kyoto?" gumam Sasuke.

Jalan menuju Kyoto memang padat luar biasa. Padahal baru sampai di perbatasan Tokyo-Kyoto, tapi keadaan saat itu amat sangat padat—sampai-sampai hanya bisa berjalan 1-2 meter, sebelum kembali berhenti. Keadaan seperti itu jelas-jelas membuat frustasi, ditambah rintik-rintik gerimis yang membasahi jalan. Harus ekstra hati-hati untuk melalui jalan-jalan yang becek yang digenangi air tersebut.

Sakura melirik orang-orang yang kini berlalu lalang di jalan, keluar dari mobil masing-masing. Sepertinya mereka semua sama frustasinya dengan mereka. Beberapa orang terlihat kembali dari tempat di kejauhan sana. Tidak terlihat dari posisi Sakura dan kawan-kawan, namun jelas dari arah jalan menuju Kyoto. "Coba tanya mereka."

Ino menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan bertanya pada orang yang tepat lewat di samping kaca jendela, "Ji-san, maaf. Mau tanya, toiletnya dimana, ya?"

"Di sana, Dik. Naik sedikit, agak ke dalam," jawab pria itu.

"Terima kasih, Ji-san."

Pria itu mengangguk lalu melenggang pergi. Setelah memberi pesan pada supirnya, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Sai keluar dari mobil. Mereka berempat mengikuti arahan dari paman yang mereka tanyai. Ternyata memang benar-benar macet. Dua mobil polisi dikerahkan untuk mengatur kendaraan-kendaraan yang ingin menuju Kyoto.

Sasuke dan Sai menaiki gundukan tanah merah yang licin dengan mudah. Begitu pula dengan Ino, yang dibantu oleh Sai. Sedangkan Sakura masih ragu untuk melewati gundukan itu. Tanah merah itu begitu licin untuk dilalui. Ditambah lagi, di bawahnya terdapat genangan air yang cukup luas. Berarti, apabila ia terpeleset sedikit saja, maka ia akan terjerembab di genangan air dengan lumpur yang menempel di mana. Gosh. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke toilet. Melihat kerutan di dahi gadis _pink_ di hadapannya, Sasuke pun nalar pula. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura, membuat pemilik manik _emerald_ itu menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat si empunya tangan.

Dengan wajah setengah-tersenyum-setengah-menyeringai, Sasuke berkata, "Pegang. Aku akan menarikmu untuk naik."

Kalimat tersebut membuat Sakura curiga, apalagi dengan senyuman misterius sang Uchiha. Ia masih membiarkan tangan Sasuke mengambang di udara. "Jangan-jangan kau mau melepaskanku saat hampir sampai di atas agar jatuh terguling-guling dan terdampar di kubangan lumpur tepat di bawahku ini, ya?" tuduh Sakura.

Sasuke tertawa ringan. "Ya ampun, Sakura. Aku tidak sejahat itu. Ayo naik."

Tapi tetap saja gadis itu masih wanti-wanti karena Sasuke tetap saja mengembangkan senyum setengah-setengah miliknya. Walau begitu, akhirnya Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke, yang langsung dipegang erat-erat oleh pemuda itu. Ditariknya perlahan-lahan hingga Sakura tiba di puncak.

"Tuh. Tidak kulepas, 'kan?" Uchiha muda itu menyeringai kecil, yang dibalas dengan putaran mata dari Sakura.

"Iya, iya. Thanks, Sasuke."

"_No problem_."

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan panggilan alam masing-masing, Sakura dan Ino berpisah jalan dengan Sasuke dan Sai yang kembali ke mobil. Dilihat dari situasi, jalur mereka menuju Kyoto tadi ditutup. Di persimpangan keempat jalur tersebut dijaga oleh tiga orang polisi yang masing-masing dari mereka sibuk menjawab pertanyaan setiap orang. Kedua gadis itu bermaksud untuk ikut bertanya pada polisi lalu lintas mengenai kemacetan ini.

"Maaf, Pak. Kami mau bertanya. Kenapa kita tidak bisa melalui jalan ini? Sudah 1 jam kami sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisi kami," kata Sakura.

"Oh. Jadi seperti ini, Nona. Kendaraan dari Kyoto menuju Tokyo dan sekitarnya juga sama padatnya. Bahkan pengalihan jalan pun sudah dilakukan, namun nihil. Sehingga kami mencoba untuk memberlakukan sistem buka-tutup jalur," jelas polisi tersebut.

"Kira-kira sampai kapan, ya?" tanya Ino.

"Kurang tahu, ya. Kalian juga mau ke Kyoto?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk. Lalu polisi itu berkata, "Sebaiknya kalian lewat jalur belakang. Kalian berputar arah. Agak jauh memang, namun itu lebih baik. Kalau tetap di sini, sampai tengah malam pun kalian tidak akan sampai di Kyoto."

.

.

.

"Begitulah." Sakura menjelaskan kepada dua orang lainnya—tiga, dengan Hito-san—mengenai keadaan jalur menuju Kyoto yang luar biasa padat. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran dari polisi tersebut daripada terjebak entah sampai kapan di perbatasan antara Tokyo dan Kyoto. Sakura melirik Swatch yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Dan sudah masuk jam makan siang pula. Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

Ketiga temannya saling melempar pandang. Lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Apa kita ke Iwatayama Monkey Park saja?" usul Sai.

Sakura, Ino, dan Sasuke menoleh pada pemuda berwajah pucat itu. "Memangnya kau tahu jalannya?"

"Iya, tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, sih. Mau ke sana saja?"

"Hm. Oke."

Mobil Ino itu pun perlahan-lahan mulai meninggalkan tempat 'laknat' itu dan mengarah pada instruksi yang diberikan oleh polisi tadi. Hujan kembali turun dengan derasnya dan membuat udara semakin dingin. Sakura mematikan AC mobil dan mengeratkan jaket parasutnya.

Entah ini hari sial atau apa, ternyata jalan memutar ini juga macet. _Well_, tidak terlalu parah sih. Hanya saja, sama-sama macet. Dan hujan deras ini sama sekali tidak memperbaiki keadaan, malah memperburuk. Suara klakson mobil yang menuntut untuk terus berjalan terdengar dari hampir setiap mobil di sekitar situ.

Tapi kali ini tidak memakan waktu lama untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Kepadatan mobil rupanya tidak separah tempat pertama. Namun ada masalah lain.

"Ini di mana, ya?" gumam Sakura. "Kok aku sama sekali tidak mengenal tempat ini?"

Gadis Haruno itu celingukan melihat sekitarnya. Di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan banyak terdapat kedai-kedai kecil yang berjualan di pinggir jalan. Di depannya, jalan tak berujung padat merayap oleh mobil-mobil maupun motor yang nekat menembus hujan.

Keadaan seperti ini lama-lama membuat Sasuke angkat bicara juga. "Hei, Sai. Sebenarnya kau tahu jalan tidak?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke barusan membuat Sai menunjukkan cengirannya. Hal ini jelas membuat Sasuke dan kedua gadis di depannya menoleh ke belakang dengan horornya.

"Jangan bilang kamu lupa jalannya..." tebak Ino dengan suara pelan, berharap semoga saja kata-katanya salah. Tidak perlu kata-kata lagi, ekspresi _innocent_ di wajah Sai sudah menjawab semuanya.

.

DUAGH!

.

"Ouch."

.

"SAAAI! KAMU GIMANA SIIIH? KALAU KITA KESASAR BAGAIMANA, HAH?" teriak Ino dengan tidak santainya. Tangannya mencengkram rambutnya frustasi. Mata birunya mendelik tajam pada Sai yang kembali menunjukkan senyum tanpa ekspresinya. Keinginan untuk menjitak Sai kembali muncul dalam pikirannya. Tangannya sudah terkepal, siap-siap untuk melayangkan jitakan pada pemuda yang hanya menunjukkan wajah datar.

"Wetseh, santai, No. Dunia belum berakhir," ujar Sakura santai. Ia bersandar di pintu mobil sambil tetap menggerakkan matanya ke sekelilingnya.

Pandangan tajam Ino beralih pada Sakura. "Sama saja tau!" jawab Ino sewot.

"Kalau kita panik malah banyak hal buruk yang akan datang," kata Sakura enteng.

"Bener tuh kata nona Haruno," timpal Sasuke.

Sakura kembali memutar bola matanya mendengar cara Sasuke menyebut namanya. "Daripada kita terus-terusan tanpa tentu arah seperti ini, mending tanya sama orang daerah sini," usul Sakura. "Gantian, cowok-cowok yang nanya."

Sai dan Sasuke saling bertukar pandang. "Kita?" tanya mereka sambil menunjuk dari sendiri.

"Iya. Masa aku terus? Sekalian gantian kalian yang duduk di tengah, biar gampang keluarnya kalau mau tanya-tanya. No, pindah."

Sakura memberi komando pada mereka untuk bertukar posisi. Kini Sakura dan Ino duduk di belakang, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sai di tengah. Mobil kembali berjalan walau sedikit, sebelum kembali berhenti pada beberapa puluh meter. Sakura melihat sebuah toko kelontong di tepi jalan sebelah kiri dan memberi tanda pada kedua cowok untuk turun dan bertanya.

Bukannya keluar dari mobil, mereka berdua malah berdebat untuk memutuskan siapa yang harus bertanya terlebih dahulu. Sebal, Sakura menyuruh Sai untuk geser sedikit agar ia bisa mendorong kursi mobil dan keluar untuk bertanya. Sasuke dan Sai bergumam 'wow' pada inisiatif Sakura dan akhirnya menyusul gadis itu untuk bertanya.

Rintik-rintik hujan sedikit membasahi pucuk kepalanya, namun tidak cukup deras untuk membuatnya basah kuyup. Ia mendekati toko tersebut dan bertanya pada pemiliknya.

"Maaf, saya mau tanya. Kalau jalan menuju Iwatayama Monkey Park ke arah mana ya?" tanya Sakura pada seorang wanita paruh baya dengan kimono sederhana yang membalut tubuhnya.

Wajah wanita itu melembut dan menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Oh, Nona terus berjalan mengikuti jalur ini. Belokan ke dua sebelah kanan, Anda lewat situ. Seterusnya cukup ikuti jalan."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Baik. _Ariga—_"

TIIIN!

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih terburu-buru, cepat-cepat Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil karena ditarik oleh Sai dan tidak sempat untuk pindah ke bangku belakang karena mobil-mobil di belakang mereka sudah mengklakson dengan berisiknya.

"WEIII, SABAR BISA KALI!" teriak mereka berempat saking kesalnya.

Hito-san segera tancap gas meninggalkan tempat itu secepat mungkin. Ia mengikuti instruksi dari Sakura yang sempat didengarnya saat gadis itu bertanya tadi. Kali ini jalan cukup mulus tanpa hambatan. Karena sebangku dengan dua lelaki yang mempunyai tubuh lebih besar darinya, bangku mobil terasa sempit sekali. Tidak tahan berlama-lama seperti ini, ia berdiri menghadap Sasuke dan Sai selagi Ino melipat kursi mobil untuk pindah ke belakang, lalu melaluinya sebelum sebuah gundukan membuat mobil terguncang dan menyebabkan gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Dengan sigap, Sasuke menahan bahu Sakura agar tidak menabrak kaca. Akhirnya Sakura kembali ke bangku belakang dengan utuh dan selamat.

Keempat remaja itu menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bertukar cerita; saling menceritakan kisah masing-masing.

"Oh iya. Bagaimana kabar pacarmu, Sas?" tanya Ino.

.

Pacar?

.

"Baik-baik saja, kok," jawab Sasuke sembari tersenyum tipis.

Ino bergumam pelan. "Sudah hampir setahun, 'kan?"

.

Setahun?

.

"Ya. Bulan Juli nanti."

"Pacarmu orangnya seperti apa, Sasuke?" Kali ini Sakura yang bertanya.

Sasuke berpikir sebentar. Kemudian ia menjawab, "Polos. Dan agak manja karena anak satu-satunya. Susah dapat izin dari orangtuanya kalau mau ke mana-mana, makanya jarang sekali jalan berdua. Biasanya aku yang datang ke rumahnya."

"Kau sayang sekali ya dengannya..." gumam Sakura.

Pemuda itu tersenyum hambar. "Ya, aku sayang padanya. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah dia juga merasa begitu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Glossary:

_Kaiyu-shiki_: _strolling garden_.

A/N:

Umm, halo (?)

Kalau dilihat-lihat, plotnya agak ngaco nan berantakan yak.

Saya menggunakan setting asli Jepang, seperti kota Tokyo, Kyoto, Osaka, dll. Mungkin nama-nama seperti Konoha, Suna, etc akan digunakan sebagai nama distrik saja kali ya ._. #seenaknyasendiri #kicked

Alur kecepetan. Mana minim deskrip begitu -_- #gulingguling

Yosh! Kritik? Saran? Silakan.

Mind to review? :3


	2. Cheerful Girls and Charming Boys

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam setibanya di kuil Seiryoji. Dataran tinggi yang dilatarbelakangi gunung dan pepohonan hijau nan rindang mengelilingi sebagian besar wilayah kuil. "Haaah, udara pegunungan yang sejuk..." gumam Sakura pelan sembari menutup matanya, menikmati kesejukan dan ketenangan di tempatnya berada saat ini.

.

Tunggu.

.

Kuil?

.

Bukannya mereka semua **seharusnya** berada di Iwatayama yang penuh dengan berbagai jenis monyet yang berkeliaran?

.

Salahkan pengunjung kota Kyoto hari ini yang banyaknya membuat jalan-jalan utama penuh dengan kendaraan pribadi dan hujan labil yang menimpa mereka selama perjalanan sehingga mengharuskan mereka untuk berakhir di sebuah kuil paling termahsyur di Kyoto, yang jelas-jelas bukan tujuan utama mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bring Me Down © Aika Umezawa**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Dislaimers Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Alternate Universe, Out of Characters (perhaps)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 **

**.**

**Cheerful Girls and Charming Boys**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah setengah hari penuh dengan hujan yang turun dengan labilnya, rintik-rintik air yang terjun bebas dari langit kelabu di atas sana berhenti juga—walau bergumpal-gumpal awan yang gelap masih betah menutupi sinar sang surya. Sebuah mobil bermerek Ford warna hitam berhenti di area parkir yang telah disediakan. Keempat remaja terlihat bergantian keluar satu demi satu dari transportasi beroda empat itu. Bisa dibilang, kehadiran mereka semua benar-benar menarik perhatian—terutama dari penampilan fisik mereka yang mencolok.

Salah satu remaja pria berkulit pucat dengan senyum palsu yang senantiasa diumbarkannya kepada khalayak umum; pemuda berambut _raven_ beserta wajah tampannya yang membuat setiap gadis menghentikan segala kegiatannya hanya untuk melirik _masterpiece_ Kami-sama yang satu itu; si _blondie_ cantik yang menatap pemandangan sekelilingnya dengan manik _baby blue_ miliknya; dan seorang gadis manis bermata _emerald_ dan helaian rambut merah mudanya yang panjang agak ikal cukup menimbulkan tanda tanya di benak orang-orang akan keaslian warna mata dan rambutnya itu. Ya, mereka adalah Sai, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, dan Haruno Sakura.

Di sinilah mereka berempat berdiri, di sebuah tempat parkir yang—entah bagaimana—penuh dengan gerombolan gadis-gadis dengan mata yang berbinar-binar saat menatap mereka—ralat, tepatnya menatap Sai dan tuan Uchiha. Sedangkan kedua nona muda kita hanya memutar matanya bosan melihat pemandangan seperti itu, sudah santapan sehari-hari, terutama pemandangan _fangirls_ Sasuke yang notabene satu sekolah dengan mereka.

Angin yang berhembus di dataran tinggi seperti Kuil Seiryoji ini cukup menusuk tulang. Apalagi setelah hujan yang melanda selama kurang lebih 6 jam. Untuk Ino dan Sai yang terbiasa memakai pendingin ruangan dalam kesehariannya mungkin tahan dengan hawa dingin seperti ini. Namun tidak dengan Sakura, yang lebih cenderung menikmati alam terbuka ketimbang benda elektronik yang membuat ozon bumi menjadi berlubang dan meningkatkan jumlah penderita kanker kulit di dunia. Wajar saja, kediaman Haruno adalah sebuah komplek perumahan tradisional Jepang dengan berbagai macam taman menguasai 3/5 dari keseluruhan luas tanah. Cukup dengan membuka pintu, maka angin yang sejuk dari luar akan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ditambah dengan wangi dedaunan yang segar dan gemercik air dari sungai kecil atau danau akan membuat pikiran menjadi rileks.

Gadis Haruno ini merapatkan jaket parasut yang sudah sedari tadi melekat di tubuhnya, namun seerat apapun ia menggunakannya, tetap saja angin pegunungan mampu menembus selapis bahan parasut yang tipis itu. Sakura menggerutu dengan kebodohannya dan mencoba untuk menghangatkan dirinya dengan meniup-niupkan udara ke kedua telapak tangannya dan menepukannya ke pipi. Baru saja ia ingin meminjam jaket hitam yang dibawa Ino, namun sudah disambar lebih dulu oleh Sai.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar, tetapi tiba-tiba alisnya terangkat melihat keabsenan Uchiha Sasuke dari sebelah kanan Sai. Padahal belum ada 10 detik yang lalu ia melihat Uchiha bungsu itu berdiam diri di sana. Dan dalam sekelebat sudah menghilang begitu saja. Sakura menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, mencari keberadaan pemuda itu. Di tengah kesibukannya menoleh ke sana kemari, ia mendapati sebuah kain tebal menutupi pandangannya. Diraihnya kain itu dan direntangkannya. _Hoodie_ biru tua yang Sasuke kenakan tadi.

"Pakai itu sebelum kau menggigil kedinginan," suara baritone yang khas terdengar dari punggungnya. Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan satu tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Mata obsidiannya tengah asik menikmati pemandangan alam di sekitarnya. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap _hoodie_ Sasuke di tangannya. Kepalanya kembali menengadah untuk menatap Sasuke, yang kini sedang menatap balik manik hijau _mint_ miliknya. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah biasa. Kau pakai saja itu," sahut Sasuke santai, "lagipula, itu sudah terlalu pas di badanku. Dan sepertinya itu lebih cocok kalau kau yang pakai."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan segera melepas jaket parasutnya untuk digantikan dengan _hoodie_ milik Sasuke. Ia meletakkan jaketnya begitu saja di jok tengah dan kembali menutup pintu mobil. Ternyata benar kata Sasuke, _hoodie_-nya pas dengan tubuh Sakura yang lebih kecil. Walau masih agak kebesaran, namun itu membuatnya lebih hangat. Sakura menggumamkan terima kasih pada Sasuke dan kembali berkumpul bersama yang lain.

"Hei, Sak. Mau ber—ehem, jaket siapa tuh yang kau pakai?" Pertanyaan awal Ino teralihkan oleh sosok Sakura yang memakai jaket biru tua milik Sasuke dengan lambang Uchiha di belakangnya dan pemilik dari jaket itu yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata, Sakura hanya mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. Ino mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan bertanya, "Mau ke kuil di atas? Pemandangannya lebih bagus lagi."

.

.

.

Cring.

Sebuah koin perak berkumpul bersama teman-teman yang satu jenis dengannya di depan altar. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan si pirang di sebelahnya menangkupkan kedua tangan masing-masing dan memejamkan mata. Berbagai doa mereka panjatkan dalam hati, dengan harapan akan terkabul tentunya.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding kuil yang terbuat dari kayu yang dirawat dengan sangat baik. Matanya menerawang setiap lekuk dari salah satu kuil tertua di Kyoto ini sembari mendengarkan musik dari iPod hitam miliknya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Sai sedang sibuk mencari objek fotografi yang bagus untuk koleksinya, hitung-hitung menunggu kedua gadis yang sedang konsentrasi dengan doa masing-masing. Sudah banyak foto yang diambil olehnya dan semuanya terlihat sangat indah.

Setelah lima menit yang dirasa cukup lama untuk para lelaki, Sakura dan Ino menghampiri Sasuke dan ketiganya menuruni tangga kuil. Di bawah, Sai sudah menunggu dengan kamera digital di tangannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya, memberi tanda pada ketiga orang itu untuk tetap di tempat. Sakura, Sasuke, dan Ino mengerutkan dahi mereka, namun kemudian mengangguk mengerti begitu pemuda-senyum-palsu itu mengarahkan lensa kameranya pada objek foto yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya.

Splash!

.

.

.

"Waw. Ternyata kau ganteng juga, Sas," komentar Ino saat melihat setiap foto yang diambil oleh mereka berempat secara bergantian. Foto yang dimaksud Ino adalah saat Sasuke sedang tertawa bersama Sakura dan Ino mengambilnya secara _candid_. "Kalian terlihat mesra."

"Hei!" seru Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

Ada saat Sasuke mencolekkan bubuk tepung kue mochi pada pipi Sakura; Sai menangkap Ino yang tersandung; Sakura dan Ino yang berlarian dari kejaran Sai yang ingin melumuri mereka dengan tepung mochi; Sasuke yang memakan mochi dari tangan Sakura; Sakura dan Ino promosi botol mineral yang mereka genggam masing-masing; dan terakhir, foto mereka berempat yang sedang tersenyum, diambil oleh supir Ino—Hito-san—sesaat sebelum mereka saling mencolekkan tepung ke pipi mereka.

Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat _candid_ hasil dirinya sendiri, yaitu foto Sai yang terlihat seperti ingin mencium Sasuke, dengan wajah kaget bercampur jijik dari Uchiha bungsu itu. Sasuke memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya pada Sakura yang masih terkekeh geli dan berusaha merebut kamera digital itu untuk menghapus foto aibnya dengan Sai, namun Sakura berlari menghindarinya dan mengoper kamera tersebut pada Sai, yang langsung disembunyikan di dalam kantung jaketnya. Pemilik manik _onyx_ itu hanya mendecih kesal dan berdiri di antara Sakura dan Ino yang tertawa melihat reaksi dari Sasuke.

Ino mengeluarkan Blackberry Pearl miliknya dan melihat angka yang tertera di sana. Pukul empat lewat 30 menit waktu Tokyo sore. Ia masukkan kembali benda elektronik mungil itu dan berkata, "Sudah sore. Balik, yuk. Kemungkinan besar kita baru sampai Tokyo pada malam hari."

Keempat remaja itu memasuki Ford hitam dengan Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di bangku tengah, sedangkan Sai dan Ino di bangku belakang. Perlahan-lahan, mobil itu meninggalkan tempat parkir Kuil Seiryoji dan memasuki jalan utama Kyoto.

Sakura melirik iPhone miliknya yang mati. Ia lupa untuk mengisi baterainya dan sekarang berakhir dengan mengenaskan. Padahal ia belum memberitahu posisinya sekarang pada ibunya. Membayangkan nyonya Haruno dengan tampang datar yang mengancam miliknya membuat Sakura mau-tak-mau bergidik ketakutan.

Gadis itu melirik ketiga orang sebayanya. Sai yang sibuk SMS-an entah dengan siapa, Sasuke yang memandang rintik-rintik hujan yang kembali turun, dan Ino yang sedang melihat kembali foto-foto di kamera digital Sai. Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu mobil dan menghadap Sasuke yang kini melakukan hal yang sama. Nona Haruno melirik Ino yang masih berkutat dengan kamera di tangannya dan berkata, "No, pinjam ponselmu. Aku mau SMS Okaa-san."

Ino mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana dan memberikannya pada Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kamera. Sakura menerima benda berwarna hitam itu dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hei, hei. Bateraimu juga habis?" tanya Sakura heran.

Si pirang yang satu itu menoleh pada Sakura yang menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang mati. Selang beberapa detik, tiba-tiba Ino berteriak, "HAH? DEMI APA?"

.

No, reaksimu itu telat sekali.

.

.

Ino menyambar Blackberry-nya dan mencoba untuk menyalakannya, namun hasilnya nihil. Hanya layar gelap yang terpeta dengan jelas, membuat gadis itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? Aku juga belum laporan pada Mama!" seru Ino panik. "Oh ya, Sai! Pinjam!"

Sai menghentikan sesi SMS-annya dan langsung menyerahkan ponselnya pada Ino. Dengan jari-jari terlatih miliknya, dalam hitungan detik, pesan singkat yang ditujukan untuk ibunya sudah terkirim. Selesai dengan laporannya, Ino mengoper benda elektronik mini itu pada Sakura.

"Aku.. masih.. di Kyoto. Dengan Ino... Sasuke... dan Sai. Nanti malam mungkin... baru sampai... Sakura. Yak, terkirim. _Thanks_, Sai." Sakura mengembalikan ponsel metalik hitam itu kepada pemiliknya. Si senyum palsu itu kembali memainkannya sebelum akhirnya bergetar pelan, tanda bahwa ada pesan singkat yang masuk.

"Sakura, sepertinya dari ibumu," kata Sai sembari menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sakura.

.

.

**From: Mrs. Haruno**

_**Lurus-lurus saja, 'kan?**_

.

.

Hah? Sakura mengerutkan dahinya membaca pesan dari ibunya. Dengan cepat ia membalas pesan dari ibunya itu, tidak mengerti dengan maksud ibunya. Sasuke yang sempat melihat pesan yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura barusan hanya bergumam pelan.

.

.

**To: Mrs. Haruno**

_**Apanya yang lurus?**_

.

**Status: delivered**

.

.

"Apa maksud dari ibumu?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu dan menunggu jawaban selanjutnya. Benar saja, tidak perlu menunggu lama, balasan dari ibunya tiba. Keempat remaja itu menundukkan kepala mereka untuk melihat isi pesan dari nyonya Haruno.

.

.

**From: Haruno-san**

_**Tidak melakukan tindakan asusila dan melanggar hukum.**_

.

.

Krik.

Oke, Okaa-san. Kalimat barusan seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa aku salah satu mantan narapidana masih dinyatakan bebas bersyarat dan berada di bawah pengawasan polisi setempat.

"BAHAHAHAHA!" Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dalam hitungan detik, mobil itu penuh dengan ledakan tawa remaja SMA. Oke, yang perlu diperhatikan di sini adalah Sasuke dan Sai. Orang berwajah stoik seperti Sasuke dan Sai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal? Dunia sudah terbalik.

Sakura hanya mencibir melihat kelakuan teman-temannya yang sama sekali tidak membantu. Tidak ada yang lucu dari kalimat ibunya. Ada-ada saja. Jelas-jelas seorang Haruno tidak mungkin melakukan tindakan kriminal yang melanggar hukum dan bisa masuk penjara. Bisa-bisa dikutuk oleh para leluhur Haruno—yang tentunya bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

"Ibumu lucu sekali, Jidat! Hahahaha," tawa Ino sambil mengusap sudut matanya akibat tertawa yang kelewat berlebihan. "Haduh, perutku sampai sakit!"

Sai sudah kembali pada wajah datar miliknya dan berkata, "Mungkin ibumu mengira bahwa kau akan masuk dalam _breaking news_ dengan _headline_ 'Remaja Labil Melakukan Kerusuhan di Kyoto'."

"Sial," umpat Sakura heran, kembali melirik pada sumber permasalahan yang kini berada di tangan Sai. "Memangnya apa yang lucu dari hal itu, eh?"

Sasuke sudah berhenti dengan sesi tertawanya dan menyeringai, "Memangnya ada yang akan 'membelokkan'mu, Sakura?" Sambil menggerakkan tangannya membentuk kelokan.

"Huh?" gumam Sakura tak mengerti. Sepertinya hanya ia satu-satunya manusia yang tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke. Bahkan Sai memasang ekspresi yang mencurigakan, begitu pula dengan Ino. Tepatnya, senyum om-om paruh baya yang sedang menggoda gadis di bawah umur.

"Iya, 'dibelokkin'," ulang Sasuke.

Selang beberapa detik, barulah Sakura sadar maksud dari Sasuke. "IH, MESUM!" seru Sakura sambil meninju bahu Sasuke pelan.

Menghindar dari kepalan tangan gadis di hadapannya, Sasuke berseru, "Sai, coba bilang sama nyonya Haruno; Tante, tante. Sakura-nya diculik Sasuke!"

.

.

.

"Gila. Sudah jam segini masih di Kyoto?" gerutu Sakura sambil melirik jam tangannya. Biasanya jam segini ia sudah berada di rumah. Tentu saja aturan jam malam dari ibunya yang mengatur semua itu. Seperti dugaan awal mereka, jalan pulang pun semacet saat berangkat tadi. Mereka masih terjebak di Kyoto, bahkan sampai perbatasan pun belum. Dan dengan suhu udara sedingin ini, membuat kantung kemih miliknya cepat penuh dan menuntut panggilan alamnya untuk segera menemukan kamar kecil. Ia melihat sebuah kedai makan yang penuh dengan antrean orang-orang, yang sepertinya hanya ingin meminjam toilet. Gadis itu membuka pintu mobil. Baru saja kakinya ingin melangkah turun, suara seseorang menahannya. "Mau kemana?"

Sakura melirik orang di sampingnya—Sasuke—yang baru saja memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantung celana panjangnya. Sepertinya ia baru saja selesai menelepon seseorang. Tanpa ragu ia menjawab, "Toilet."

Sakura membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari mobil. Begitu ia menutup pintu, ia mendapati Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya. "Kapan kau keluar!" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

Ternyata bukan hanya Sasuke saja, kedua orang lainnya pun turut serta. 'Mau ke toilet saja rombongan seperti ini.' Mereka mendekati kedai makan itu dan keadaan ternyata lebih ramai daripada yang terlihat di mobil tadi. Sebagian antrean berisi anak-anak kecil yang berebut masuk toilet dengan suara yang tidak kecil tentunya, membuat kepala pusing saja. Keempat remaja itu memutuskan untuk mencari tempat lain, dan bingo! Toilet umum yang terletak di belakang kedai makan.

Terdapat dua bilik toilet, yang mereka gunakan secara bergantian. Sekembalinya dari tempat itu, mereka bergegas kembali ke mobil. Tidak jauh dari toilet umum tersebut, segerombolan preman berkumpul di depan sebuah toko bangunan. Sakura meringis melihat penampilan orang-orang itu dan berjalan merapat di sebelah Sasuke. Salah satu preman itu berteriak, "Jaket biru! Sini main sama saya!" sambil bersiul-siul. Teman-temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sakura memutar bola matanya imajinatif dan berlagak cuek. Sasuke menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sakura dan berkata agar tidak mengindahkan perkataan orang-orang itu. Mereka mencari Ford hitam yang menjadi tumpangan mereka namun tidak menemukannya.

"Mobilnya mana?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Ino menoleh ke kiri dan kanannya tapi tidak mendapati kendaraannya. Rintik-rintik hujan kembali turun dan angin pegunungan berhembus dingin. Yak, bagus sekali.

"Itu." Sai menunjuk mobil yang tengah berjalan meninggalkan mereka perlahan-lahan.

.

.

"..."

.

.

"SAI! KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI!" Keempat remaja itu berlarian mengejar mobil dan masuk dengan terburu-buru karena mobil-mobil di belakang mereka sudah membunyikan klakson dengan tidak sabar. Sai dan Ino masuk ke bagian belakang cepat-cepat dan Sasuke melompat ke bangku tengah. Mobil mulai berjalan padahal Sakura masih di luar, tali sandalnya lepas. Sasuke menarik tangan gadis berambut merah muda itu untuk masuk dan menangkapnya saat tubuh Sakura hampir menabrak pintu di belakangnya. Ino menutup pintu di belakang Sakura dan keempatnya menghela napas lega.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan itu lagi."

.

.

.

Setelah berjam-jam terjebak di Kyoto hingga malam datang menjelang, sebuah mobil Ford hitam melintas memasuki lintas kota Tokyo pukul 9 lewat 30 menit waktu Tokyo malam. Seorang gadis berambut pirang terlihat sedang tertidur, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. Sedangkan gadis yang satunya, dengan rambut merah mudanya yang menutupi sisi kiri wajahnya berbaring di sepanjang bangku tengah mobil, berbagi tempat dengan pemuda tampan yang masih terjaga, menatap sang gadis yang sedang memasuki alam bawah sadar di sisinya.

.

.

Flashback

.

"_Kalau tidur dengan posisi seperti itu akan membuat kepalamu sakit karena beradu dengan pintu mobil," sahut Sasuke saat melihat Haruno di sampingnya menyandarkan kepalanya pada sisi jendela mobil dengan mata tertutup. "Dasar bocah, jam segini sudah mengantuk."_

_Mendengar kata 'bocah' sontak membuat Sakura menunjukkan manik zamrudnya yang masih setengah menutup. Ia mendelik pada Sasuke sesaat lalu kembali pada sesi tidurnya. Sasuke menggeser posisi duduknya sampai tepi bangku dan menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong di sebelahnya. Alis _pink_ gadis itu terangkat lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggumamkan 'tidak-usah-di sini-saja.' Namun pemuda itu menariknya dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang berbaring di sebelah Sasuke. Dengan iseng, Sai mengambil foto mereka berdua yang diikuti tawa dari Ino. Mendengar suara _blitz_ kamera, Sakura langsung bangun dari posisinya dan tidak sengaja beradu dengan kepala Sasuke._

"_Aduuuuh," ringis Sakura sambil mengusap-usap bagian yang sakit. Sedangkan Sasuke menanggapinya dengan santai—walau pada kenyataannya sakit sekali. Kepalanya sekeras batu, batinnya._

"_SAAAI!" seru Sakura sambil menggapai-gapai tangannya untuk merebut kamera Sai dan menghapus foto barusan. Sai malah mengopernya pada Ino yang menyeringai jahil dan kembali mengambil foto Sakura yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal kecil dengan Sasuke yang terlihat seperti merangkulnya._

"_AWAS KAU, INOOO!"_

.

.

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa apabila mengingat kejadian barusan. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan kesenangan seperti hari ini. Bertemu dengan orang-orang baru dan menghabiskan waktu sehari penuh ternyata menyenangkan pula. Terutama gadis berambut _pink_ yang tertidur di sampingnya. Tidak disangka, perempuan yang (ia sangka) sangat cuek ini ternyata memiliki pribadi yang menyenangkan. Cara bicaranya yang cepat, kata-kata sulit yang kadang ia keluarkan, dan refleks saat tangannya membuat gadis itu kegelian benar-benar hiburan untuknya.

Kedua gadis yang tertidur itu bangun dari tidur singkat mereka saat mobil sudah memasuki distrik Konoha, dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Uchiha. Ino mengantar Sasuke, Sakura, dan Sai masing-masing ke rumahnya, dimulai dari rumah Sasuke yang paling jauh. Alasan utamanya tentu saja karena hari sudah malam dan tidak mungkin membiarkan ketiga anak itu naik kendaraan umum untuk pulang.

Mereka kembali bercengkrama satu sama lain, saling bertukar nomor ponsel agar tetap bisa saling berhubungan. Sakura mengarahkan Hito-san agar melalui jalur yang tidak begitu ramai di jam-jam seperti ini. Ino berdecak kagum dengan pengetahuan umum Sakura yang tahu seluk-beluk kota Tokyo, bahkan sampai jalur transportasi daratnya pun Sakura hapal semua itu. Sampai-sampai ia dijuluki sebagai GPS berjalan. Dijamin, kita tidak akan tersesat saat bersama dengan gadis itu.

Dalam waktu 15 menit, Ford hitam itu berhenti di depan gerbang kediaman Uchiha yang megah. Sasuke menggumamkan terima kasih pada mereka semua dan turun dari mobil.

"Tidak usah," potong Sasuke cepat saat Sakura bersiap melepaskan _hoodie_ biru tua yang dikenakan gadis itu, "pinjam saja selama kau mau."

"Aa, baiklah. Terima kasih, Sasuke," gumam Sakura.

"Hn," balas pemuda itu sambil menepuk kepala Sakura. "_Thanks_, ya, untuk hari ini."

"_No problem,_ Sas!" seru Ino sambil ber-_high five_ bersama dengan Sai, Sakura, dan Sasuke. Uchiha itu melangkah memasuki gerbang rumahnya dan menghilang seiring dengan jarak mobil yang semakin jauh dengan kediaman Uchiha.

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi. Hari sudah menunjukkan waktu setengah sebelas malam dan mobil dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Matanya melirik keluar jendela, melihat kehidupan kota di malam hari.

"Sasuke baik sekali padamu, Sakura," gumam Ino, yang dijawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas dari Sakura. "Baru kali ini aku melihat dia tertawa ngakak seperti tadi. Biasanya kan dia selalu memasang wajah stoiknya khas Uchiha itu."

"Iya, ya," ucap Sakura pelan.

"Semoga hubungannya dengan pacarnya berjalan lancar," sahut Sai tidak nyambung.

"Gadis yang beruntung. Semoga saja dia menjadi gadis terakhir di hidupnya," timpal Ino sambil menghela napas lega. "Walau gadis itu tidak sepatutnya mendapat orang seperti Sasuke."

Sai menatap Ino dan bertanya, "Kau kenal dengan pacar Sasuke?"

"Tidak bisa dibilang kenal juga. Tapi aku tahu orang seperti apa dia," jawab Ino. "Jelas, Sasuke menyembunyikan fakta sesungguhnya agar kita tidak berpikir hal-hal yang negatif mengenai pacarnya. Cepat atau lambat, kalian akan tahu bagaimana dia sebenarnya. Pacar Sasuke, maksudku. Aku sendiri pernah suka dengan Sasuke, sekarang sih tidak. Hihihi."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya saat melihat Ino yang tertawa seperti itu. "Yang benar saja. Aku tidak mengincar orang yang sudah '_sold out_'. Aku tidak mau dicap sebagai tukang rebut atau apalah itu."

"Jangan begitu."

Ino memajukan dirinya agar bisa menatap _emerald_ sahabatnya itu. Ia berkata dengan senyum penuh keyakinan, "Haruno Sakura, suatu saat nanti dapat kupastikan bahwa kau akan terjebak dalam pesona sang Uchiha, bahkan tanpa kau sadari. Dan sepertinya, sekarang hal itu sudah dimulai bukan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N:

Saya merasa kalau chapter ini kurang bagus banget -_-"

Sasuke makin OOC yak? Akan diusahakan untuk dikurangi ke-OOC-annya di chapter depan (walau sepertinya bakal susah banget)

Mengatur alur cerita agar nggak kecepetan itu susahnya nauzubillah. Beh.

Abis kalau nggak begini, problemnya nggak muncul-muncul nanti :0

Err konflik baru muncul di chapter 3 *lirik-lirik Kokoro*

Awawawawaw makasih banyak yang udah review :D

Saya ngga nyangka ada yang mau sekedar baca fic abal ini. Ehehehehe

**Thanks to:**

**tomat-pyon**

**Uchiha Kluke Ai-chan**

**Maya**

**Nurama Nurmala**

**luth **a.k.a** LuthRhythm**

**xxxkshineiiiga21737**

**4ntk4-ch4n**

**Kokoro Fujisaki **a.k.a** kanarienvogel**

Okaaay, mind to review? :3


	3. New Found Glory

30 Maret. Satu hari menjelang awal tahun ajaran baru. Bagaikan panggilan kematian yang mencabut nyawa setiap orang yang mempunyai kegiatan yang disebut bersekolah. Kembali berkutat dengan buku-buku pelajaran yang membuat mata lelah dan guru yang siap memberikan pekerjaan rumah selama seminggu penuh. Untuk mereka yang berada di luar daerah saat ini, pastinya sedang terjebak dalam kemacetan bagai neraka menuju Konoha. Sama nasibnya dengan mereka yang di luar negeri, beramai-ramai memesan tiket pesawat atau kereta dan menunggu penuh sesak di bandara dan stasiun.

_Fine_. Tidak dengan keadaan putri satu-satunya dari klan Haruno—Sakura, nona muda berambut _pink_ yang tengah mengomel dengan wajah kesal.

"Kenapa Sasori-nii tidak pulaaang? Aku sendirian di rumah!" sergah Sakura kesal. Ayahnya masih di luar negeri dan tidak akan pulang sampai akhir tahun nanti, sedangkan ibu dan neneknya di Hokkaido untuk mengunjungi bibi dan pamannya dan baru kembali saat minggu kedua masuk sekolah, meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di rumah. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa diandalkan malah memutuskan untuk tidak pulang hari ini, padahal adik kesayangannya itu sama sekali belum bertemu dengannya selama seminggu terakhir.

Akasuna no Sasori menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bingung dengan cara apa ia menjelaskan alasannya pada gadis yang merengut kesal melalui Skype. Mana mungkin ia bilang kalau saat ini ia berada di Bali kalau tidak diamuk oleh Sakura sepulangnya nanti?

"Err, aku sedang mencari bahan untuk skripsiku, Saku-chan..." elak Sasori, berpikir bahwa itu satu-satunya alasan yang paling logis berhubung statusnya sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir Universitas Konoha.

"Nii-san, kau sudah menyelesaikan skripsimu seminggu yang lalu," bantah Sakura telak. Jelas Sakura tahu, karena dirinyalah yang membantu pengerjaan tugas akhir kakaknya itu dalam tata bahasa. Walau Sasori jenius, tetap saja membutuhkan bantuan adiknya yang lebih pintar dalam urusan bahasa, terutama bahasa Inggris yang digunakan Sasori untuk mengerjakan skripsinya. Kali ini Sasori tidak berkutik dengan asumsi Sakura yang benar-benar tepat sasaran.

Menyadari tingkah aneh kakaknya, otak Sakura pun berusaha mengingat _event_ nasional dan internasional apa dalam seminggu terakhir ini. Grammy Award? Mustahil. Memangnya dia siapa? Tanabata? Masih lama. Festival Es Hokkaido? Sudah lewat. Berarti hanya satu yang mungkin.

"Nii-san nonton Festival Ubud di Bali, ya?" tebak Sakura.

Selamat, Sasori. Kau baru saja membuka neraka pertama untuk dirimu sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bring Me Down © Aika Umezawa**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimers Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Alternate Universe, Out of Characters (perhaps)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**New Found Glory**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awal tahun ajaran baru Haruno Sakura sudah suram. Tidak adanya satu orang pun penghuni di Haruno _estate_ mengharuskan dirinya melakukan segalanya sendiri. Jam setengah 7 sudah bangun, satu jam lebih cepat dari kebiasannya dan mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan sekolahnya dalam waktu singkatnya lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi. Sudah rapi dengan seragam Perguruan Konoha tingkat SMA—kemeja hitam, dasi merah, _vest_ putih, dan rok tartan hitam-merah 2 cm di atas lutut—, gadis itu menyisir rambut merah mudanya dan mengikatnya sebagian dengan pita merah. Setelah mematut dirinya di depan cermin, memastikan penampilannya sudah sempurna, ia beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Yang menyedihkan untuk dirinya adalah hanya ada empat butir telur, sekotak susu, dan sebutir tomat di kulkas. Yak, masalah pertama: ia tidak tahu harus sarapan dengan apa. Oke, ia memang bisa memasak. Tapi memasak di sini adalah membuat _cake_, kue kering, dan sejenisnya, bukan masakan sehari-hari. Ia bisa membuat kari, tapi sayangnya tidak ada bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan dan waktu untuk memasaknya. Dahi Sakura mengerut, berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat masakan macam apa yang bisa diolah hanya dengan telur dan tomat (susu tidak masuk hitungan).

Mendapat ide, Sakura mengambil apron yang digantung di samping pintu dapur dan mulai memasak. Tidak sampai 10 menit, masakannya sudah jadi. Telur tumis tomat. Wangi tomat yang menggiurkan sudah membuat perut Sakura keroncongan, menuntut untuk diisi makanan.

Sakura menghabiskan sarapannya dalam hening. Kediaman Haruno begitu sepi tanpa ibu, kakak, dan neneknya. Biasanya ia harus berdebat dengan Sasori dulu karena kebiasaan kakaknya yang suka mencomot sarapannya. Atau suara ibunya yang setengah berteriak untuk membangunkannya. Dan wangi masakan yang sudah disiapkan nenek tercintanya beserta bekal yang siap dibawa olehnya. Untuk hari ini, ia menghabiskan satu hari penuh tanpa keluarganya. Sambil menyuap makanannya, gadis itu berpikir, mungkin ia bisa menyeret Ino, Hinata, atau Temari untuk menemaninya di rumah.

Setelah mencuci piring yang dipakainya, Sakura kembali ke kamar untuk meraih tas Three Rey warna _beige_ miliknya dan kembali ke bawah. Memastikan semua jendela dan pintu sudah terkunci, gadis itu memakai pantofel hitamnya dan berangkat menuju sekolahnya.

.

.

.

"Sabaku. Sabaku. Sabaku... ketemu!" Seorang gadis pirang kecokelatan yang dikuncir empat akhirnya menemukan namanya di deretan daftar murid kelas XI Perguruan Konoha yang ditempel di papan pengumuman. XI-5. Ia kembali menelusuri daftar itu dan tersenyum senang melihat nama sahabatnya berada di kelas yang sama dengannya. Setelah berhasil keluar dari kerumunan manusia yang saling menyeruak untuk menemukan nama mereka, Sabaku no Temari melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas barunya di lantai 3 gedung SMA sebelah barat. Mata _teal_ miliknya menemukan sosok yang sudah sangat dikenalinya itu sedang menaiki tangga. Dipercepat langkah kakinya dan menepuk bahu orang itu.

"Sakura!" sapa Temari.

Sosok yang dipanggil Sakura itu menoleh pada salah satu sahabatnya itu. Sabaku no Temari, pemegang posisi teratas di kelas selama setahun penuh di tahun pertamanya di SMA. Tidak usah diragukan lagi, ia-sangat-pintar.

"Halo, Temari. _Ohayou_," balas Sakura singkat dengan memamerkan senyumnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan sama-sama menuju kelas mereka, XI-5. Sepanjang jalan, kedua sahabat itu saling menceritakan liburannya masing-masing. Temari menceritakan tentang batalnya kunjungan ke Oto, yang sudah sangat dinantikannya karena keluarganya sakit (termasuk dirinya), mengharuskannya menghabiskan sebagian besar liburannya di rumah. Gadis pirang itu cemberut begitu tahu bahwa Ino tidak mengajaknya ke Kyoto, daripada berkutat di rumah di depan laptop seharian. Sakura hanya bisa menyeringai melihat sahabatnya yang masih kesal karena liburannya yang suram itu. Lalu Temari meminta Sakura untuk menceritakan bagaimana di Kyoto hari itu selengkap-lengkapnya.

"Waw. Jadi kalian seperti _double date_ gitu?" tanya Temari terkekeh kecil.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Bukan, lah. Cuma jalan-jalan biasa. Lagian yaaa, yang namanya _double date_ itu kalau kita berempat _single_ semua. Sasuke 'kan sudah '_sold out',_" jelas Sakura, tidak membuat tanda petik dengan kedua tangannya saat menyebutkan '_sold out_'.

Temari tertawa mendengar perumpaan Sakura tentang seseorang yang sudah punya kekasih atau pacar. Terkadang Sakura suka seenaknya sendiri dalam memberi suatu julukan. Kelas masih begitu kosong, hanya ada 4-5 orang yang duduk di bangku masing-masing. Beruntung untuk mereka berdua karena bangku depan masih kosong sehingga mereka bisa mengambil posisi yang strategis untuk memperhatikan penjelasan guru. Sakura duduk di samping Temari yang telah menempatkan tasnya di bangku. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 tepat ketika alunan _cello_ yang memainkan Cello Concerto in B-flat major dari Luigi Boccherini keluar dari setiap pengeras suara di tiap sudut setiap lantai gedung SMA sebelah barat ini, menandakan jam pertama akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Murid-murid yang masih berada di koridor pun cepat-cepat kembali ke kelas masing-masing sebelum guru piket menghukum mereka karena berkeliaran saat jam pelajaran berlangsung.

.

.

.

"Nih." Sasuke memandang _hoodie_ biru tua miliknya yang terlipat rapi di tangan Sakura. Terlihat jauh lebih bersih dari sebelumnya. Pemuda itu mengambilnya dan menggumamkan terima kasih yang tidak jelas pada Sakura, yang dibalas dengan tawa kecil dari gadis itu.

"Ya ampun. Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu, Sasuke. Trims, ya. Maaf baru dikembalikan," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hn. Tidak masalah. Kau bisa setiap saat meminjamnya," sahut Sasuke tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. 'Mulai lagi deh sok _cool_-nya. Dasar Uchiha,' batin Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar lalu bertanya, "Waktu pulang dari Kyoto gimana? Ibumu marah tidak?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambut merah mudanya ikut bergerak seiring dengan kepalanya. "Okaa-san malah senyum-senyum tidak jelas padahal putrinya baru pulang jam sebelas malam sendirian. Dan dia malah meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah sekarang."

"Kemana?"

"Hokkaido. Dengan Obaa-sama."

"Untuk?"

"Mengunjungi bibiku."

"Ayahmu?"

"New York. Menetap di sana."

"Kerja?"

"Iyalah."

"Kakak?"

"Menonton Festival Ubud."

"Pulangnya?"

"Hari ini," jawab Sakura. "Haduh, Sasuke. Kau seperti menginterogasiku saja."

"Memang," sahut Sasuke, menyeringai. "Berarti nanti kau menjemput kakakmu di bandara?"

"Tidak, langsung pulang. Dia bisa pulang sendiri," jawab Sakura ketus. Ia masih mengingat jelas saat Sasori mencoba membohonginya. Seandainya Sasori meneleponnya untuk minta dijemput sekalipun Sakura tidak akan mau datang. Pembalasan, batinnya.

Sasuke berpikir sebentar. Sebuah ide melintas dalam pikirannya. "Nanti ikut aku."

"Kemana?" Sakura menaikkan alisnya.

"Konoha Mall. Mencari _software_ _game_ terbaru sekalian makan malam."

"Kau yang traktir?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Sakura bersorak. "Yes! Tidak usah. Aku hanya bercanda," kata Sakura. "Oke, nanti ya."

"Hn, serius. Aku akan mentraktirmu," ujar Sasuke sambil menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari-jarinya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah. Aku sudah sering merepotkanmu."

"Pokoknya aku yang traktir. Sampai ketemu pulang sekolah." Pemuda itu langsung masuk ke dalam kelasnya, meninggalkan Sakura yang tidak sempat membantah kata-katanya. Sakura menepuk dahinya pelan. "Dasar Uchiha. Hergh."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Sasuke," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam ketika kedua remaja itu tiba di depan kediaman Haruno. Mereka berdua menghabiskan tiga jam lebih bersama di Konoha Mall dan makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran _yakitori_ di bagian _food court_. Dan selama tiga jam itu, Sakura mendapatkan perlakuan yang pastinya akan membuat semua _fangirls_ Sasuke berteriak histeris saking irinya. Hal yang mungkin hanya terjadi di novel-novel romantis masa kini. Siapa yang akan menyangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke, _heartthrob_ Perguruan Konoha, kandidat terkuat ketua klub karate, dan seorang **Uchiha**, yang terkenal dengan sikapnya yang dingin itu dapat berubah layaknya _gentleman_ di depan seorang gadis biasa seperti Sakura? Hanya Kami-sama dan Sasuke sendiri yang tahu. Kalau saja pemuda itu tidak menggantikannya mengantre di restoran _yakitori_ tadi, membawakan, bahkan membayarkan pesanannya tadi, Sakura pasti sudah percaya bahwa berita mengenai Sasuke si patung es berjalan itu benar. Dan ia mau repot-repot mengantar gadis itu pulang padahal jelas-jelas arahnya berlawanan dengan kediaman Uchiha.

Sasuke hanya menggumam pelan dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan melihat sikap sok cuek Sasuke yang suka kumat itu. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa memintamu masuk untuk sekedar mampir. _Well_, kau tahu kenapa," gumam Sakura.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Hn, tenang saja. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau aku di posisimu."

Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Hati-hati. Kalau ada apa-apa, SMS atau telepon aku."

Dengan sebuah lambaian tangan singkat di udara dan kalimat 'sampai jumpa besok', Sasuke meninggalkan kediaman Haruno dan menghilang di sudut jalan. Sakura masuk ke dalam dan mengunci kembali pintu depan. Sepatu diletakkannya dengan rapi di rak kayu yang berada di sisi kanan pintu dan setengah berlari menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Pintar sekali kau, Nii-san. Meninggalkanku sendirian untuk bersenang-senang di Bali," seorang gadis bermata hijau _mint_ berkacak pinggang dengan handuk putih di lehernya. Air masih menetes dari helai-helai rambut merah mudanya dan aroma sakura tercium segar dari tubuhnya. Gadis itu baru selesai mandi ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dan di sinilah ia, berdiri dengan mata yang berkilat kesal kepada pemuda tampan berambut merah marun acak-acakan. Pemuda itu hanya menunjukkan cengirannya. Dengan tangannya yang bebas dari barang bawaannya, ia mengacak-acak rambut adiknya itu dan langsung masuk begitu saja dengan santainya tanpa mempedulikan gadis yang bersiap-siap untuk meneriakinya.

Sasori—nama pemuda itu—berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air dingin. Dahinya berkerut bingung melihat kotak besar pendingin itu kosong tanpa bahan makanan. Sekelebat pikiran melintas dalam otaknya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kulkas kosong?" tanya Sasori. Tangannya sibuk menuang air dingin ke dalam gelas dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

"Mana kutahu kalau kau akan pulang malam," sahut Sakura cuek.

"Dan kau belum makan malam?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku sudah makan malam tadi dengan temanku. Ini baru pulang setengah jam lalu."

"Masih lapar? Kalau yang kau maksud teman itu adalah laki-laki, pasti makanmu sedikit. Biasanya 'kan porsi makanmu itu sama denganku," kata Sasori, menyeringai.

Sakura meninju bahu Sasori, cukup keras untuk membuat pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan. Tenaga adiknya benar-benar menyeramkan. Namun tak urung menahan dirinya untuk menyeringai melihat wajah marah adiknya. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Nii-san. Huh."

Tangannya mengusap-usap tempat Sakura memukulnya tadi dan berkata, "Maaf, maaf. Ya sudah, sana telepon _pizza delivery_. Pesan saja apa yang kau mau. Aku yang bayar."

"Benarkah?" Mata Sakura berkilat senang. Jarang-jarang kakaknya berbaik hati seperti itu. Baiklah, memang biasanya baik. Tapi biasanya ada udang di balik batu, punya keinginan tersembunyi.

Sasori menggumam pelan. "He-eh, he-eh."

Sakura bersorak senang dan segera meraih iPhone miliknya untuk menghubungi nomor telepon _pizza delivery_. Ia akan makan sepuasnya malam ini.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu berlalu sejak tahun ajaran baru. Sakura menjalani kehidupannya sebagai pelajar kelas sebelas, tingkat menengah di antara tiga tahun di sekolah menengah atas. Ia bangun pagi, sarapan, berangkat sekolah, belajar, berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, dan segala hal yang biasa ia lakukan selama lima hari dalam seminggu. Termasuk kegiatan barunya di tahun kedua ini, bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Entah takdir atau apapun itu, ada saja waktu di mana Haruno muda itu bertemu dengan sang Uchiha. Dari hanya bertemu pandang dan saling melempar senyum—oke, Sasuke hanya mengangguk, tidak tersenyum. Namun biasanya mereka selalu menyempatkan diri hanya untuk menanyakan kabar masing-masing atau keisengan Uchiha yang sering menjalankan tangannya untuk mengelitiki titik terlemah Sakura hingga gadis itu berjengit kegelian. Setelah itu, pasti seringainya yang khas itu akan muncul di wajah tampannya. _Well_, tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Kedua orang itu tidak saling bertemu, bahkan sampai jam pelajaran berakhir karena...

"Kudengar hari ini kau izin pulang cepat." Suara baritone itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata pendahuluan seperti 'halo' atau 'hai' terlebih dahulu. Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini dan hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis di bibirnya yang agak pucat. Ia terbaring di atas futon dengan selimut tebal bercorak bunga sakura menyelimutinya.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Sakura. _Well_, ia sudah tahu jawabannya karena setibanya di rumah, Temari mengiriminya pesan singkat yang berisi bahwa pemuda Uchiha itu berkunjung ke kelas mencarinya. Pastinya gadis pirang itu memberitahukan keadaannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Gadis Sabaku itu yang memberitahuku," jawab Sasuke. Tuh 'kan.

"Aku tahu itu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa bertanya?"

"Hmm, cuma ingin memastikan," sahut Sakura sembari menahan senyum. Ia menjauhkan ponselnya saat tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa gatal dan membuatnya terbatuk-batuk, walau ia yakin Sasuke pasti mendengarnya.

Sakura menuang air putih ke dalam gelasnya dan meneguknya untuk menghilangkan rasa menggelitik di leher yang memancingnya untuk kembali terbatuk. Setelah merasa lebih baik, ia kembali mendekatkan ponselnya di telinga kanan. "Maaf, ada interupsi," gumam Sakura.

Tidak terdengar suara apapun dari seberang sana padahal masih tersambung dengan Sasuke, membuat Sakura mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Setengah menit kemudian suaranya yang khas itu kembali terdengar.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku dari bawah sebentar," kata Sasuke, "kau istirahat saja dulu. Darah rendahmu juga kambuh, 'kan?"

"Iya, tidak apa. He? Tahu dari mana?" Seingat Sakura, ia tidak pernah menceritakan perihal kecenderungan darah rendahnya itu pada Sasuke.

"Baru saja aku tanya pada Sabaku. Dia bilang kau pucat sekali hari ini dan berkali-kali hampir jatuh di tangga."

"Segitu khawatirnya kau padaku, Sasuke-_kun_?" goda Sakura setengah tertawa. Ia bisa membayangkan wajah stoik pemuda Uchiha itu. Sasuke paling tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu. _Well_, kecuali kalau Sakura sudah menggodanya. Tangannya itu akan beraksi dengan cepat menggelitiki titik terlemah Sakura sampai menangis saking gelinya.

"_Drop the suffix, _Sakura," desis Sasuke. "Sempat-sempatnya kau meledekku sedangkan keadaanmu begitu."

"Aih, bilang saja kalau kau khawatir padaku, Sasuke-_kun_. Meledekmu adalah kesenangan tersendiri untukku," sahut gadis itu. Tawanya yang renyah terdengar begitu senang sampai di telinga sang Uchiha.

"Hn, memang."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Kata-kata barusan langsung membuat otaknya berhenti berpikir untuk sesaat. Sepertinya kata berhenti tidak tepat. Konslet? Korslet? Apapun itu namanya. Ya, otak Sakura konslet seketika. "Hah? A-apa?"

"Aku tidak suka mengulang kata-kataku. Istirahatlah. Minum obat. Jangan sampai telat makan. Kabari aku kalau ada apa-apa," ujar Sasuke dengan nada penuh komando. "Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."

"Aa. Baiklah," gumam Sakura masih syok. "Err, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. _Bye._"

Sakura menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Kata-kata Sasuke tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Sedetik kemudian, senyum manis mengembang di bibirnya. Sasuke khawatir padanya. Mengingatnya saja sudah cukup membuat seluruh tubuhnya bagaikan mengalami demam tinggi 40o C , pipinya memerah, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Oke, ini hanya karena flu. Ya, flu. Tidak lebih," ucap Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. 'Ini flu bukan, sih?'

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun saat matahari mulai terbenam di ufuk barat. Secercah sinar berwarna jingga keemasan menerobos celah-celah pintu geser kamarnya. Sensasi berputar terasa menusuk-nusuk kepala saat dirinya mencoba untuk bangkit dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya dan manik zamrud yang berkilau itu terlihat meredup. Gadis itu merutuki keadaannya. Ia benar-benar tidak suka terlihat lemah dan tak berdaya seperti ini. Rasanya seperti tidak berguna.

Sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke ponselnya. Diraihnya benda elektronik yang mungil itu dan dibukanya pesan tersebut.

.

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

_Sudah lebih baik?_

.

Sakura tersenyum tipis membaca pesan dari Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia mengetikkan balasannya dengan sebuah senyum yang masih merekah di bibirnya. Tepat saat ia mengirimkan pesannya, pintu kamarnya tergeser buka. Muncul sesosok pemuda berambut merah berantakan dengan segala ketampanannya datang membawa nampan dengan semangkuk bubur dan sepoci teh. Ia menaruh nampan tersebut di sebelah futon Sakura dan melihat adiknya dengan tatapan bingung. Sejenak ia heran melihat Sakura yang senyum-senyum sendiri sambil ber-SMS-an. Tidak biasanya ia seperti itu.

"Sedang apa kau, Sakura? Kuperhatikan kau seperti orang _kurang waras_ saja, senyum-senyum sendiri," celetuk Sasori.

Tanpa memindahkan matanya dari layar ponsel, Sakura membalas, "Mau tahu saja."

"Huh," cibir Sasori. "Ya sudah. Makan itu, Baa-sama yang membuatkan. Obatnya diminum setelah makan. Nanti kubawakan jus leci kesukaanmu sebelum tidur."

Sakura hanya mengangguk tak jelas dan tetap berkutat dengan iPhone-nya. Sesaat ia mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata, "_Arigatou_, Nii-san."

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengecup pucuk kepala adiknya dan mengacak-acak rambut merah muda Sakura. "Sama-sama. Cepat sembuh. Panggil aku kalau membutuhkan sesuatu."

Sasori meninggalkan kamar Sakura menuju kamarnya sendiri. Sakura mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur itu dan menyuapkannya sedikit demi sedikit. 'Hmm, setidaknya indera perasaku agak waras.'

.

.

.

"Tidak sehat itu benar-benar tidak menyenangkan," rutuk Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar keluhan dari gadis Haruno yang sedang terbujur lemah di kediamannya itu. Ia memegang telepon genggam dengan tangan kanannya dan meminum sedikit teh hijaunya dari gelas di tangan kirinya. Suasana rumahnya begitu ramai dengan pertemuan keluarga besar Uchiha yang diadakan setiap satu bulan sekali. Dan sekarang giliran keluarganya yang mendapat giliran sebagai tuan rumah. Semua orang dewasa bermarga Uchiha tengah bercengkrama ria di ruang keluarga. Sedangkan anak-anak kecil berlari-larian penuh canda. Suasana yang terlalu ramai ini membuat Uchiha bungsu itu bosan dan memilih untuk duduk di ruang baca yang jauh lebih tenang ketimbang di luar. Ruang baca kediaman Uchiha memiliki koleksi buku yang lengkap dari berbagai genre, dari hukum maupun fiksi. Ditemani sepoci teh hijau dan 'The Hound of Baskervilles' dari Sir Arthur Conan Doyle mampu membuat Sasuke melupakan keramaian di luar ruang baca begitu saja. Setidaknya ia tidak terlalu bosan sekarang dengan suara nona Haruno di seberang yang sedikit-banyak menghiburnya. Jauh lebih baik daripada suara Naruto yang merusak gendang telinganya.

"Hn. Bodoh. Tidak ada orang yang mau sakit, Sakura," gumam Sasuke. "Masih pusing?"

"Begitulah."

"Sudah minum obat?"

Sasuke bisa membayangkan bagaimana rambut gadis itu ikut bergerak saat kepalanya mengangguk dan mengatakan 'ya'. "Kalau sudah sembuh, mulailah untuk olahraga. Sepertinya kau kurang gerak badan."

"Satu-satunya olahraga yang kusukai hanyalah lari, renang, senam lantai, dan _dodge ball_. Kalau kau menyuruhku untuk _push up, sit up_, atau semacamnya maka aku akan mengibarkan bendera putih tanda menyerah terlebih dahulu," cecar Sakura.

"Siapa yang menyuruh untuk melakukan itu, huh? Bagus kalau kau masih suka olahraga, sedikit. Usahakan untuk melakukannya dengan teratur," sahut Sasuke.

"Mudah untuk calon ketua klub karate," cibir Sakura.

"Tidak seperti itu juga. Aku ini lemah."

Tawa nyaring keluar dari bibir Sakura. "Uchiha Sasuke lemah? Mana ada orang lemah yang menghajar 10 preman tanpa terluka sedikitpun, Saaas?"

"Itu bukan apa-apa, Sakura. Kau tidak tidur?"

Hembusan nafas yang berat terdengar dari Sakura. "Aku bosan tidur terus. Kau sendiri? Sudah jam 11 malam, lho."

Sasuke mendengus. "Hn, di rumahku ramai. Ada acara keluarga. Berisik."

"Waw. Setidaknya keluargamu masih sering berkumpul. Kalau keluargaku sudah menyebar semua. Berkumpulnya setahun sekali saat Tahun Baru saja," gumam Sakura.

"Iya. Tapi aku tidak suka suasana ramai."

"Memang sekarang kau ada di mana? Rasanya sunyi sekali."

"Ruang baca. Jauh lebih tenang," jawab Sasuke sambil kembali meneguk teh hijaunya.

Sasuke mendengar sebuah suara yang mirip kuap ngantuk dari sambungan teleponnya dengan Sakura. "Hn. Tidurlah. Kau butuh istirahat agar cepat sembuh."

"Tapi aku—"

"Tidur," perintah Sasuke.

"Huh, baiklah. _Oyasumi_, Sasuke."

"Hn. _Have a nice dream_, Sakura."

.

.

.

'Hn? _Have a nice dream_? Sejak kapan aku bisa mengatakan itu? Dengan pacarku sendiri saja tidak pernah. Ini, dengan orang lain. Yang baru kukenal beberapa bulan. _Great_, ada apa denganku?' pikir Sasuke.

Pintu ruang baca terbuka dan sosok Uchiha lainnya menghampiri Sasuke. 'Huh, Nii-san datang. Untuk apa ke sini? Bukankah dia sedang berduaan dengan pacarnya itu? Pasti dia datang hanya untuk menggangguku.'

"Kenapa kau di sini, Sasuke? Tidak berkumpul dengan yang lain?" tanya Uchiha Itachi, putra sulung dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto.

"Hn. Malas. Terlalu ramai," jawab Sasuke sambil kembali berkutat dengan novel misterinya itu tanpa mengindahkan pandangan Itachi yang bertanya-tanya dengan gelagat adiknya yang mencurigakan. Sejenius apapun Uchiha Sasuke menyembunyikan ekspresinya dan menipu pemikiran orang lain, namun tidak di hadapan anggota Uchiha lainnya, apalagi Itachi yang tahu benar sifat adiknya itu.

"Kau habis bicara dengan Naruto? Pakai kata-kata '_have a nice dream_' segala," Itachi mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah _single sofa_ berbahan kulit sambil mengeluarkan Nokia X6 miliknya.

Sasuke menjawab dengan nada monoton, "Hn. Bukan, cuma teman yang sedang sakit."

"Perempuan?"

"Hn."

"Cantik?"

"Penting banget, ya?"

Itachi terkekeh melihat reaksi jutek adiknya itu. Seperti perempuan yang sedang berhalangan saja, batinnya. Sasuke menutup novelnya dan beranjak bangun menuju pintu.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidur." Pemuda itu lenyap di balik pintu ruang baca yang tertutup. Itachi menahan tawa dan bergumam, "Padahal aku mau sebentar lagi menggodanya. Jarang-jarang, tuh."

Sedetik kemudian, dahinya berkerut seolah-olah sedang mengingat sesuatu. "Ngomong-ngomong soal sakit, adik perempuan Sasori juga sedang sakit 'kan ya?"

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura baru sembuh dari flunya setelah tiga hari berlalu. Terima kasih kepada Uchiha Sasuke yang telah menemani dan mengabsennya selama ia sakit. Pemuda itu menyempatkan dirinya untuk menelepon atau sekedar mengiriminya pesan singkat kepada gadis bermata _emerald_ itu. Sakura sudah kembali ke sekolah hari Senin minggu ke-8 semester satu. Beruntunglah Temari sudah mencatatkannya pelajaran selama keabsenannya di kelas. Sakura benar-benar berterimakasih dengan sahabatnya yang satu itu.

Saat jam makan siang, di mana siswa-siswi menghambur keluar kelas dan menyerbu seisi kantin sekolah, Sakura memilih tetap di kelasnya bersama Temari. Hinata tidak bisa ikut ke atas karena terjebak dengan tugas yang diberikan gurunya dan harus diselesaikan hari ini juga sebelum pulang sekolah. Ino yang baru datang menarik bangku sebelah dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Kau tidak bilang-bilang kalau dirimu sakit, Sakura," cerocos Ino sambil melahap sosis yang dibentuk seperti gurita ke dalam mulutnya. Manik _baby blue-_nya menatap Sakura dengan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah.

Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul lalu mulai memakan telur gulungnya. "Tidak penting. Kupikir kau pasti akan tahu dengan sendirinya. Ya, jadi tidak kuberitahu," sahut Sakura asal. "Sasuke juga tidak kuberitahu, tapi dia bertanya pada Temari."

Alis pirang milik Ino naik sebelah, heran dengan kalimat yang meluncur dari Haruno muda itu. "Sasuke? Dia tahu kau sakit? Aku baru tahu kalau kalian sangat dekat."

"Dia ke sini mencari Sakura tapi nona ini tidak ada. Kubilang dia sakit dan orang itu langsung turun. Tapi dia meneleponku untuk menanyakan keadaan Sakura sebelumnya," jelas Temari, mencomot _chicken katsu_ dari bekal Sakura.

Ino hanya mendecak kagum mendengar penjelasan Temari. Sama sekali di luar perkiraannya seorang Uchiha Sasuke begitu perhatian kepada seorang gadis selain pacarnya. Tiba-tiba Ino teringat sesuatu.

"AH, YA! Sakura, kau harus berhati-hati pada Tayuya," kata Ino dengan nada serius, kali ini gantian membuat Sakura menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Kenapa?" tanya gadis itu.

Ino menggigit onigirinya dan mengunyahnya sebentar. "Umm," gadis pirang itu menelan makanannya, "iya. Seperti yang kau tahu, Sasuke itu sangat dikenal di Perguruan Konoha. _Well_, siapa yang tidak tertarik dengannya? Wajah tampan, otak encer, kaya, calon ketua klub karate, jago bermain gitar, dan jangan lupa pewaris kedua Uchiha Corporation."

"Aku tidak," celetuk Temari santai.

Ino mendelik pada gadis itu. "Kau sudah punya Shikamaru, nona Sabaku. Jelas saja kau tidak tertarik."

"Langsung intinya saja," potong Sakura.

Yamanaka itu mendehem sebentar. "Ehm. Baiklah. Intinya, dengan kelebihan itu, dia memiliki banyak _fangirls_. Tidak sampai pingsan saat melihatnya mungkin, tapi cukup membuat setiap gadis yang tertarik dengannya _blushing_ seketika. Dan Tayuya ini, salah satu orang yang sangat tertarik dengan Sasuke. Bahkan dia sampai mengklaim dirinya adalah sahabat terdekat Sasuke."

"Mereka dekat?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Tepatnya Tayuya yang mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke. Mungkin karena mereka sama-sama ikut ekskul bela diri jadi terlihat agak 'akrab'."

Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas sambil terus menghabiskan bentonya. "Hubungannya denganku apa?"

"Kalian berdua terlihat dekat sekali. Di Twitter kalian saling _mention_ 'kan? Bercanda pula, akrab sekali kelihatannya," jawab Ino.

"Di mana masalah utamanya?" tanya Sakura _innocent_.

Ino mengerang melihat ketidakpekaan sahabatnya yang satu itu. "Kau membuat gadis-gadis yang suka dengan Sasuke iri, tahu! Aku yang sudah punya Sai saja rasanya _envy_, apalagi _fangirls_-nya?" seru Ino tidak sabar. Temannya ini peka terhadap orang lain, tapi tidak peka dengan dirinya sendiri. Faktor utama yang membuat Ino kadang dibuatnya mengamuk. "Bahkan aku sampai mengira kalian berdua pacaran!"

"'Kan Sasuke duluan yang mulai. Aku hanya meladeninya saja. Dan satu lagi, kita berdua tahu kalau Sasuke sudah punya pacar, setidaknya aku masih tahu diri," bela Sakura. Entah apa yang salah dari obrolannya dengan Sasuke di Twitter. Yang ia tahu hanyalah mereka berdua membicarakan hal yang random, dari Sasuke yang—entah bagaimana—bermimpi dimarahi habis-habisan oleh dirinya, sampai Sakura yang akan tersesat di jalan apabila ia berkunjung ke kompleks Uchiha. Dan (sepertinya) tidak ada yang salah dari semua itu. Normal.

"Huh, sudahlah," ungkap Ino menyerah, "yang penting kau hati-hati. Tayuya agak berbahaya. Oke, berbahaya sekali tepatnya. Bisa-bisa kau dibanting dengan salah satu jurus judo-nya."

"Hmmh. Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" tanya Sakura.

.

.

.

Sesosok gadis berambut merah muda berlari menuruni tangga setelah beberapa menit bel pulang berbunyi menuju salah satu kelas di lantai 1, tempat sahabatnya yang lain berada. Mereka berdua sudah berjanji sehari sebelumnya untuk pulang bersama. Dalam 45 detik, Sakura sudah berdiri di depan kelas XI-9 Superior. Pintu itu masih tertutup rapat, seolah-olah tidak ada seorang pun di dalamnya. Diketuknya pelan lalu dibuka pintu yang belum lama dipelitur itu. Sakura menjulurkan kepalanya dan mendapati orang yang dicarinya sedang membereskan buku-bukunya. Teman sebangku Hinata, Shion, menyadari kedatangan Sakura dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Sakura!" sapa Shion. "Masuk saja!"

Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu menunjukkan cengirannya dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku di sini saja. Hehehe."

Sasuke yang sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya langsung menghampiri Sakura begitu mengetahui gadis itu ada di depan kelasnya. Ditutupnya pintu kelas dan berdiri di hadapan Sakura dengan kedua tangan di saku seperti biasa. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu tersenyum melihat pemuda Uchiha yang selama ini setia membantunya kapanpun ia membutuhkannya.

"Halo, Sasuke," sapa Sakura.

"Hn. Sudah sembuh?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari, salah tingkah.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat rambut merah muda panjang miliknya ikut berayun seiring dengan gerakan kepalanya. "Yep. _Thanks_ ya, Sas. Sudah menemaniku selama aku sakit."

"Baguslah. Hn, _no problem_. Jangan sampai sakit lagi, ya," kata Sasuke.

"He-eh. Hehehe," Sakura terkekeh-kekeh. Sasuke hanya mengulum senyum. Yah, tidak tersenyum saja sudah membuat gadis-gadis memerah mukanya bak ratusan kembang api mengenai wajah mereka, apalagi tersenyum. Unit Gawat Darurat rumah sakit setempat akan ramai dengan siswi-siswi Perguruan Konoha yang menderita gagal jantung karena melihat senyuman Uchiha Sasuke yang oh-ganteng-banget.

Dalam obrolan **akrab**__mereka, seorang gadis menghampiri mereka berdua dan memanggil Sasuke dengan nada yang membuat Sakura ingin menaikkan alisnya heran. Ia memperhatikan sekilas gadis itu.

"Halo, Sasuke!" sapa gadis itu riang.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke seadanya.

Ingin sekali Sakura tertawa guling-guling melihat respon Sasuke yang amat-sangat-singkat-sekali itu. Dapat dilihat sekarang Tayuya mendelik tajam pada Sakura yang tetap memasang wajah polos tak tahu apa-apa, walau _inner_-nya sudah tertawa ngakak.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Tayuya, yang jawabannya sudah pasti.

"Mengobrol." Bahkan Sasuke tidak menatap lawan bicaranya sekarang dan bersikap seolah-olah Tayuya tidak ada di situ. Manik _onyx_ miliknya tetap menatap lurus _emerald_ Sakura, tanpa sedikitpun melirik gadis di sebelahnya. Hal itu membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Obsidian itu begitu memikat dan kelam, seolah-olah tertarik oleh gravitasi yang terpancar dari mata itu. Kalau terlalu lama menatapnya, bisa-bisa Sakura ikut terjerumus dalam pesona sang Uchiha. Walau mungkin hal itu sudah terjadi. Mungkin.

Merasa dicuekin, Tayuya mendecih kesal. Matanya memperhatikan Sakura dari kepala sampai kaki dan menggumamkan sesuatu seperti umpatan—tentunya dengan suara sekecil mungkin agar Sasuke tidak mendengarnya (kecuali ia ingin menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri dengan mengatakan kata-kata tidak halus itu keras-keras).

"Oke. _Bye_, Sasuke!" Tayuya dan seorang temannya berjalan melewati Sasuke. Saat melewati Sakura, ia sempat membisikkan sesuatu di telinga gadis itu. "_Beware, slut_."

Sebelum sempat Sakura membalas kata-katanya, bahkan kaget sekalipun, Tayuya sudah berlari keluar gedung SMA barat Perguruan Konoha. 'He?'

.

"_Ciri-ciri Tayuya? Dia perempuan dengan rambut merah salmon dan orang pertama yang akan mendeklarasikan perang denganmu kalau kau sedang bersama Sasuke."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Lagi-lagi alur kecepetan dan minim deskrip -,- #jambakrambut

Aneh ya? Atau makin ngaco? Muter-muter? AAAAA MAAF D:

Ah ya. Banyak yang tanya siapa pacar Sasuke. Bukan Hinata, kok. Dia kan sahabat Sakura :D

Tapi pasti dimunculin kok~

.

Balasan review:

**rizukauchiha29**

Makasih udah review :DDD

**vvvv**

Tenang, bukan Hinata. Thanks ya! :D

**Regi Clara Uchiha**

Pacar Sasuke bakal muncul kok! Mungkin 2-3 chapter mendatang hehehehe. Makasih yaaa

**Andaaza**

Aku juga mau dipinjemiiin #meluksasu #ditaboksaku hehehe

Makasiiih :D

**Maya**

Awawawaw merci! :D

Iya, udah update nih :3

**cherryblossom sasuke gak login**

Pacar Sasu akan muncul kok. Iya, aku juga ada rencana buat hubungan Sasu sama pacarnya :D

Thanks yaaa!

**4ntk4-ch4n**

Yeah! Setuju jugaaa~ thanks yaaa :D

**chikichakachokochyo**

Iya, udah di-update nih (Y)

thanks udah revieeeew :D

**Skyzhe Kenzou**

Aaaaaw makasih! :'D

Ini juga masih pemula, pertama kali nulis fic. Masih butuh bimbingan. Hehehehe

Merciii!

.

**Thanks to:**

**Rizukauchiha29**

**Vvvv**

**Regi Clara Uchiha**

**Andaaza**

**Maya**

**Cherryblossom sasuke gak login**

**4ntk4-ch4n**

**chikichakachokochyo**

**Skyzhe Kenzou**

**.**

Okaaay, mind to review? :3


	4. Toxic

Bagaimana perasaan seseorang yang tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah deklarasi peperangan dari orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal? Bingungkah? Pasti. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Haruno Sakura saat ini. Terlebih lagi, orang itu adalah _best-friend-wanna-be_ dari pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini akrab dengannya. Yeah, siapa yang tidak iri kalau bisa menjadi salah satu orang terdekat dari pemuda serba bisa—pintar, kaya, _virtuoso_, dan err, dingin? Begitulah. Seingat gadis itu, belum ada undang-undang yang mengatur tentang pembatasan dalam pertemanan dengan anggota keluarga Uchiha. Oke, mungkin kalau Tayuya anggota parlemen, ia akan segera membuat undang-undang tersebut.

Sadar bahwa orang yang menjadi 'rival'-nya berbahaya, berbagai penyelidikan dilakukan. Dengan kemampuannya dalam bersosialisasi, dalam beberapa jam Sakura sudah mendapat seluruh informasi yang ia butuhkan. Gadis itu memperhatikan selembar kertas di hadapannya dan menaikkan alisnya pada sebuah kalimat.

**Spesialisasi:**

_Bantingan_

'Apa aku akan tetap hidup?' pikir Sakura. Jujur saja, bermusuhan dengan 'teman' seangkatan hanya karena seorang laki-laki itu sangat-tidak-logis. Seakan-akan pasokan cowok di dunia sudah habis diambil orang. Uchiha Sasuke memang pantas untuk direbutkan, tapi, apa tidak ada cara lain untuk bersaing secara sehat? Apalagi, Tayuya adalah andalan klub judo. Tidak bisa dibayangkan apabila gadis itu berani melayangkan bantingannya pada tulang-tulang putri Haruno. Baiklah, Tayuya tidak akan berani melakukan itu di depan Sasuke. Tapi siapa yang tahu? Kenekatan gadis remaja SMA perlu diwaspadai. Sakura menghela napas dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa putih empuk di belakangnya. Diletakkannya kertas itu begitu saja di atas meja, terhempas-hempas oleh hembusan pendingin ruangan di ruang keluarga.

Di tengah-tengah pikirannya yang runyam, alunan nada Utakata Hanabi dari supercell melantun merdu dari iPhone di saku celana Sakura. Dirogohnya saku celananya dan mengeluarkan benda elektronik itu. Ditekannya sebuah tombol di layar sentuh ponselnya dan mendekatkan _speaker_ pada telinga kanannya.

"Ya, Hinata?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bring Me Down © Aika Umezawa**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimers Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Alternate Universe, Out of Characters (perhaps)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**Toxic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha Mall begitu ramai dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di akhir pekan ini. Tidak jarang kafe-kafe yang berjajar di sepanjang koridor lantai 5 dipenuhi oleh pertemuan antar kolega, reuni-reuni, atau sekedar menghabiskan malam Minggu mereka dengan secangkir _latte_.

Jari-jari lentik meraih pegangan cangkir keramik dan menghirup _frappuccino_ di dalamnya. Sepasang iris mutiaranya memandang pemandangan Konoha di sore menjelang malam hari dari kaca besar di sisi kanan tempat ia duduk. Posisinya benar-benar strategis dan sangat indah. Ia dapat melihat Istana Kaisar dengan gemerlap cahaya lampu-lampu yang menerangi setiap sudut kota Konoha. Berbagai macam jenis kendaraan berlalu lalang melewati _skywalk_ yang menghubungkan gedung barat dan gedung timur Konoha Mall tepat di bawah kafe tempat gadis itu berada.

Sekelebat warna merah muda berjalan ke arah meja gadis itu. Semua mata memandang sosok tersebut antara kekaguman dengan keheranan. Ya, pemandangan langka melihat seorang gadis muda memiliki rambut yang tercelup warna kelopak bunga sakura dengan mata hijau _emerald_ cemerlang.

"Sudah lama?" Gadis itu menyamankan dirinya di sofa seberang tempat gadis bermanik mutiara itu duduk. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum manis mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Tidak. Aku juga baru sampai," jawabnya. "Pesanlah sesuatu, Sakura."

Perempuan dengan iris zamrud—Sakura—meletakkan tasnya di sebelahnya dekat jendela dan membuka daftar menu di atas meja. Ia melambaikan tangannya memanggil pelayan dan menyebutkan pesanannya. _Waiter_ tersebut menganggukan kepalanya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan bertuliskan 'Staff Only'. Sakura mengeluarkan novel bersampul biru laut dari tas dan menyerahkannya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Trims, Hinata," kata Sakura.

Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan memasukkan novel yang dikembalikan Sakura ke dalam tas tangannya. Tangannya mengaduk-aduk _frappuccino_ yang sudah diminumnya sepertiga dan mengambil kentang goreng dari keranjang kecil yang dianyam dari rotan sebagai penyaji.

"Kudengar Tayuya menantangmu, ya," ujar Hinata.

"Tidak bisa dibilang menantang, sih. Kau tahu darimana?" Sakura menyandarkan dirinya pada punggung sofa.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu kalau sumber informasiku cukup banyak. Aku tahu dari Ino."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghembuskan napas sambil memijit pelipisnya. "Tukang gosip itu... bisa tidak sekali saja dia menjaga omongannya," rutuk Sakura.

"Haha, jadi bagaimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Hmm, yah. Dia bilang, '_Beware, slut._' Saat aku sedang bicara pada Sasuke sambil menunggumu di depan kelas," jawab Sakura, "apa itu bisa dianggap sebagai sebuah tantangan?"

"_Sort of_. Apalagi dia mengataimu '_slut_' seperti itu. Aku cukup terkejut bahwa kau tidak membalas kata-katanya."

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Aku ingin melakukan itu, tapi aku harus menjaga temperamenku juga. Lagipula Tayuya mengatakannya dengan sangat pelan. Bisa saja kalau aku membalasnya, dia akan berkelit dan malah menyerangku balik."

"Hm. Kau pintar. Hei, apakah kau tidak merasa bahwa ini seperti drama yang sedang _booming_ di hampir setiap stasiun TV setiap harinya? Bisa saja kau akan dikerjai habis-habisan oleh _fangirls_ Sasuke. Semacam _bullying_ begitu," cetus Hinata.

"Kau pasti sudah gila. Kalau itu benar-benar terjadi, jelas aku tidak akan diam saja seperti orang bodoh," sahut Sakura.

Tawa ringan meluncur dari bibir Hinata. Sahabatnya ini tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Tayuya pasti akan kerepotan menghadapinya. Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya dan menyeruput _blueberry milkshake_ pesanannya yang baru datang. Ia benar-benar tidak mau memikirkan Tayuya atau apapun yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

.

.

.

"Aku heran kenapa Sasuke-kun mau berdekatan dengan seorang gadis berambut _pink_ abnormal dan jidat yang luasnya melebihi Tokyo Dome," kalimat penuh dengan ketidaksukaan meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Tayuya saat Sakura lewat di depannya sekembali dari kantin. Ino dan Temari menaikkan alis mereka masing-masing. Baru kali ini mereka melihat langsung bagaimana Sakura menjadi korban dari ejekan Tayuya hanya karena kedekatannya dengan pujaan siswi Konoha.

Dengan cuek, Sakura berkata, "Sayangnya gadis berambut pink abnormal dengan jidat yang luasnya melebihi Tokyo Dome ini tidak perlu bersikap munafik di depan Sasuke."

Sakura berjalan santai melewati Tayuya yang sudah merenggangkan tangannya untuk sekedar menggaruk wajah gadis Haruno itu. Matanya berkilat marah, kesal, dan apapun yang ia rasakan saat itu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura akan membalas kata-katanya kali ini.

Begitulah segelintir peristiwa yang terjadi di sekitar Sakura. Sebagian kecil, sangat kecil tepatnya. Agak berlebihan memang untuk menyebutnya sebagai peristiwa, namun itulah kenyataannya. Tayuya benar-benar gencar mengejeknya sejak hari di mana ia menyatakan 'perang' pada nona Haruno. Gadis berambut merah itu sepertinya benar-benar tidak suka dengan kedekatan Sakura dan Sasuke. Padahal mereka berdua hanya teman biasa, namun tetap saja gadis itu tidak bisa terima. Dan Tayuya sendiri tahu kalau Sasuke sudah punya pacar, tapi tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk menetapkan gadis bermarga Haruno itu sebagai rivalnya. Yang menyenangkan dari semua ini adalah: Tayuya tidak berani mengejek Haruno Sakura di depan Uchiha Sasuke, memberikan keuntungan tersendiri untuk Sakura tentunya.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura menoleh dari balik bahunya dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang menunjukkan cengiran khasnya berjalan mendekati dirinya. Namikaze Naruto, orang yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai sahabat terbaik Uchiha Sasuke—yang disangkal habis-habisan oleh sang Uchiha. Sakura sempat satu kelas dengan Naruto saat awal tahun pertama di SMA, namun akhirnya terpisah dengan Sakura di XI-5 dan Naruto di XI-7. Naruto mengikuti klub yang sama dengan Sasuke, karate.

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya begitu melihat Sakura menunggunya untuk turun bersama. Ia sempat menabrak beberapa orang karena terburu-buru menghampiri Sakura, yang ditanggapi dengan tawa sang gadis.

"Ya ampun, Naruto. Kau tidak perlu menabrak semua orang hanya untuk bertemu denganku, _baka_," ujar Sakura.

Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil nyengir. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju gerbang di bawah; hal yang jarang sekali terjadi dalam hidup seorang Namikaze Naruto. Ia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan gadis berambut _pink_ yang sudah menjadi teman baiknya di SMA sejak awal tahun ajaran baru. Baru saja Naruto ingin menanyakan banyak hal pada Haruno muda, seseorang menyelanya.

"Naruto!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh ke kanan dan menemukan Tayuya sedang berdiri di depan kelasnya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal saat mendapati Sakura berdiri di samping Naruto. Gadis Haruno hanya memutar bola matanya dan berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan Naruto di belakang bersama Tayuya. Koridor yang padat oleh siswa-siswi yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya untuk kembali ke rumah mengharuskan Sakura berada dalam jarak dengar percakapan Naruto-Tayuya.

"Pulang bareng, ya!" ajak Tayuya sambil menggelayuti lengan Naruto. _Oh dear_, siapa yang _slut_ sebenarnya? Batin Sakura.

Naruto yang pada dasarnya sulit menolak permintaan orang—terutama seorang gadis—hanya mengangguk dan berkata, "Tapi aku mau ke XI-9 dulu."

Sakura akhirnya bebas dari kerumunan manusia itu dan berada di tempat yang lebih lega dari koridor yang sempit itu. Baru saja ia menuruni satu anak tangga, Tayuya berseru, "Mau apa ke XI-9? Mau ketemu SASUKE?" dengan suara yang cukup besar untuk didengar seluruh koridor. Baiklah, pertanyaannya barusan memang ditujukan kepada Naruto. Namun matanya menatap Sakura seolah-olah mengejeknya, ingin melihat reaksi Sakura yang jarang menanggapinya. Ia menyeringai lebar, merasa menang lagi hari ini. Tetapi...

"_For God's sake, young lady_. Kalau mau bicara itu di depan orangnya langsung, jangan dari belakang seperti ini. _Cups!_" sahut Sakura kencang sambil melambaikan tangannya selamat jalan, meninggalkan Tayuya yang meneriakinya, "DASAR JIDAT LEBAR PINKY!" namun tidak didengar oleh sang korban yang sudah melenggang kangkung di lantai 1 dengan wajah puas karena berhasil membuat Tayuya kesal. Sayangnya Naruto tidak cukup pintar untuk mengerti perseteruan antara kedua gadis itu dan hanya melongo heran.

.

.

.

"Tayuya itu pernah suka dengan Naruto," kata Ino. Mereka berdua bersantai sejenak di sebuah kafe setelah 3 jam non-stop berkeliling Konoha Mall mencari jam tangan baru dan sekedar _window shopping_ setelah ujian tengah semester baru saja berakhir kemarin. Sakura menyeruput _strawberry sprinkle tea_ miliknya dan memasukkan potongan kue dengan garpunya ke dalam mulut.

"Sudah kuduga," sahut Sakura sambil mengunyah _tiramisu_. Tangannya sibuk pada jejaringan sosial dan blog di layar laptopnya. Ia membuka _tab_ baru dan mengetikkan _website _EA Games. Ia butuh _game_ baru untuk melampiaskan ketidaktenangan yang melandanya akhir-akhir ini.

Sahabatnya pirangnya itu memainkan helaian-helaian rambutnya dengan jari telunjuk, dan tangan satu lagi mengaduk asal _dilmah tea_ di depannya. "Tayuya akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya. Sangat agresif. Sekedar informasi untukmu, Tayuya bisa menyerang tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Ia bisa memutarbalikkan fakta sesuai dengan yang diinginkannya," ujar Ino menasehati.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Aku tahu itu. Dilihat sekali juga sifatnya itu mudah sekali ditebak."

"Kau tidak mau memberitahu ini pada Sasuke?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar MacBook Pro miliknya pada manik _blue topaz_ Ino. Iris itu menatapnya serius bercampur khawatir. Jelas sekali ia tidak ingin sahabatnya disakiti hanya karena seorang laki-laki. Berebut lelaki bukan hal yang patut dibanggakan.

"Kau lebih banyak diam setiap kali Tayuya mengejekmu. Yah, walau sesekali kau membalasnya. Tapi kau cenderung diam dan berpura-pura tidak ada apa-apa. Kau tidak ingin Sasuke tahu? Bagaimana pun ini juga menyangkut dirinya," jelas Ino.

Haruno itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya sambil sesekali menyesap minumannya. "Biarkan saja. Ini semua baru dimulai," kata Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tipis laptop.

"Diam saja bukan berarti aku tidak melakukan perlawanan. Aku hanya tidak mau salah melangkah yang bisa merugikan diriku," lanjutnya. "Sasuke juga tidak bodoh. Cepat atau lambat, dia akan tahu dengan sendirinya tanpa kuberitahu sekalipun."

.

.

.

Bel istirahat makan siang menggema di seluruh gedung barat Perguruan Konoha tingkat SMA. Satu per satu murid-murid menengah atas tersebut keluar dari kelas masing-masing, sendiri ataupun bersama dengan teman-teman mereka. Kantin yang ditata layaknya restoran Jepang pada umumnya begitu penuh oleh para siswa dan siswi yang mengantre untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup. Sebuah sosok berlari-lari kecil dengan bentou di tangannya menuju kelas XI-3. Helaian rambut merah mudanya berayun lembut seiring dengan langkahnya. Dibukanya pintu kelas tersebut dan masuk ke dalamnya. Terlihat sahabat pirangnya itu menunggu di bangkunya. Kotak bentō-nya diletakkan di atas meja beserta botol minumnya.

"Lama kauuu," suara nyaring khas Ino menyambut Sakura yang menyeringai kecil dan menyamankan dirinya di bangku depan nona Yamanaka.

"Kau saja yang tidak sabaran. Mana Hinata?" Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya dengan sepasang iris _emerald_ pada sekelilingnya.

"Dia sedang ulangan matematika dadakan. Eh, Sakura. Apa benar Tayuya pulang bareng dengan Sasuke?" Pertanyaan Ino membuat kedua alis Haruno muda bertaut bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

Ino mengambil telur gulung dan melahapnya. "Mmm, iya... Tadi Tayuya menceritakannya padaku dengan _sparkling eyes and excitable_, oke, heboh tepatnya..." gumam Ino di sela-sela kegiatan mengunyahnya, "Katanya, 'Aku pulang bareng Sasuke, lhooo! Bertemu dengan ibunya juga, Tante Mikoto. Cantik banget, deh. Diajak _dinner_ bareng dan diantar sampai rumah. AAAAA SENAAANG!' Gitu."

Tak lupa Ino memperagakan ekspresi dan nada bicara Tayuya saat mengatakan hal tersebut, yang lebih membuat Sakura ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak ketimbang khawatir.

Khawatir? Yeah?

Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil terus menghabiskan isi bekalnya. Dengan mata melihat ke atas, menggigit ujung sumpit, ia berkata, "Kalau tidak salah Hinata memang bilang seperti itu."

"Hah?" respon Ino.

"Iya. Seusai latihan karate, Hinata sakit. Sasuke berniat mengantarnya dengan taksi, tapi ternyata Tayuya sengaja menunggu Sasuke untuk pulang bareng. Kebetulan rumah mereka satu arah, walau agak jauh," Sakura mengambil jeda sebentar untuk menarik napas dan melanjutkan ceritanya, "akhirnya Tayuya ikut Sasuke mengantar Hinata. Selesai dengan Hinata, Sasuke ditelepon ibunya agar segera ke Konoha Square. Setelah itu aku tidak tahu."

Ino mengangguk. Tangannya kembali mencomot telur gulungnya. Dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan, gadis itu berkata, "Setelah itu seperti yang aku katakan. Tapi apa benar diajak _dinner?_"

Gadis Haruno hanya mengendikkan bahu dan melanjutkan sesi makan siangnya, walau otaknya terus berpikir akan kebenaran cerita tersebut. Mau tidak mau ia kepikiran juga. Entah kenapa ia punya firasat bahwa Tayuya akan kembali ke kelasnya—tempat Sakura berada sekarang—dan menceritakan pengalaman _menyenangkan_ miliknya keras-keras agar terdengar oleh Sakura.

Dan prediksinya amat sangat tepat.

Pintu kayu bercat putih kelas XI-3 menjeblak terbuka, memunculkan sosok Tayuya dan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang (yang Sakura tahu ia bernama Kin, teman sekelas Ino dan sahabat Tayuya). Ekspresi licik dan seringai terlukis di wajah gadis dengan rambut merah salmon itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya pada bangku yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura dan Ino berada bersama sahabatnya itu.

"Sungguh, kemarin benar-benar _miracle_! Bisa _dinner_ bareng Sasuke dan ibunya, diantar pulang jugaaa," suara Tayuya keras, memastikan Sakura mendengar setiap kata darinya dengan jelas. Dan kali ini Tayuya (mungkin) kurang berhasil karena Haruno itu tetap cuek dengan sikapnya yang menurut gadis itu sangat kekanakan. Saat itu juga Sakura berpikir untuk menanyakan kenyataannya pada Sasuke langsung daripada mendengarnya dari orang lain, apalagi dari Tayuya.

Sakura menghabiskan bekalnya dalam waktu singkat dan segera membereskannya. Diteguknya cepat-cepat air mineral yang dibawanya. Setelah membungkus kotak bentō-nya dengan kain, Sakura beranjak dari bangku dan berkata pada Ino, "Aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Selebihnya aku akan meneleponmu atau mengirim pesan singkat."

Sebelum keluar dari kelas tersebut, Sakura sempat beradu pandang pada Tayuya yang menyeringai padanya.

.

.

.

Sang Uchiha bungsu kali ini melepas wajah stoiknya yang khas dan menggantinya dengan ekspresi penuh ketidakpercayaan. Sebelah alis terangkat dan tangan yang nyaris menggebrak meja perpustakaan yang sepi hari ini. Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik di sebelahnya hanya bisa menatap kedua teman baiknya bergantian dengan mata _sapphire_-nya, bingung. _Onyx_ pemuda Uchiha beradu pandang dengan _emerald_ yang menatapnya santai.

"_Dinner? DINNER?_" desis Sasuke, kesal.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ino yang cerita. Dan Tayuya juga **memperjelasnya**."

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak ingin menanyakan hal ini pada Sasuke. Tapi rasa penasarannya mengalahkan semuanya dan di sinilah ia, di perpustakaan, bersama Sasuke, dan Naruto yang kebetulan sedang bersama Sasuke. Ia duduk di sebelah Sasuke dengan Naruto yang duduk di depannya, dekat Sasuke juga. Pemuda Uchiha itu nyaris saja menjedukkan kepalanya pada meja dari kayu jati yang terkenal (sangat) keras saking frustasinya. Baru saja ia kembali setelah seminggu absen karena sakit dan ia sudah disuguhi dengan berita yang membuatnya ingin menggebuk meja di depannya.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, lalu bertanya, "Dia bilang apa lagi?"

"Dia bilang kalau ibumu mengajaknya _dinner_ bareng dan mengantarnya pulang," ucap Sakura sambil memutar bola matanya.

Sasuke mengerang frustasi. "Dia menumpang, bukan diajak! Dia yang mau ikut menemui ibuku di Konoha Square. Ugh, apa mau gadis itu sebenarnya?"

"Dia 'kan suka padamu, Sasukeee. Haruskah kau menanyakan itu?" balas Sakura. Sebagai seorang perempuan, ia tahu benar bagaimana sikap seorang gadis yang sedang _deeply-in-love with someone_, apalagi seseorang seperti Tayuya. Benar-benar terlihat sekali betapa ia mencari perhatian Sasuke dan berbagai sikap agresifnya selama ini.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bersama dengan gadis seperti itu," sahut Sasuke cuek. "Dan orang ini mencari masalah denganmu?"

Pertanyaan telak Sasuke membuat Sakura bungkam seketika. Sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau kedua mata pemuda Uchiha itu menyadari gerak-gerik Sakura yang menurutnya tidak seperti biasa.

"Sakura, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," ucap Sasuke tajam.

"..."

"Sakura—"

"Tenang, Sasuke. Ini bukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kutangani sendiri," balas Sakura, sebisa mungkin tidak terlihat mencurigakan.

"Sakura," ujar Sasuke, "kalau masalahmu ini ada hubungannya denganku, aku berhak tahu semuanya. Ceritakan."

Sakura tidak bisa mengelak lagi apabila Sasuke sudah menggunakan nada penuh perintah itu. Gadis itu menghela napas berat dan menyandarkan dagunya pada meja.

"Ingat tentang obrolan kita di Twitter? Yang tentang kau bermimpi aku memarahimu dan berganti topik jadi bayanganmu kalau aku tersesat dalam perjalanan menuju rumahmu dan sebagainya?" Sakura bertanya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia tahu maksud Sakura. Waktu itu ia sempat tertawa membaca respon dari gadis itu, sampai-sampai Itachi mengira kalau adiknya sudah gila karena melihat Uchiha Sasuke tertawa pada sebuah layar laptop.

"Tayuya tidak suka dengan kedekatan kita. Umm, kurasa dia iri padaku yang bisa akrab denganmu," ujar Sakura. "Silakan tanya pada Ino, Temari, atau Hinata yang sudah pernah melihat bagaimana sikap Tayuya padaku."

"Hn, itu bukan urusannya. Terserah aku mau dekat dengan kau atau siapapun. Itu hakku," komentar Sasuke. "Lagipula, obrolan kita biasa saja. Tidak ada yang aneh. Lalu?"

"Menurutku juga begitu. Tapi kata Ino semua itu tidak terlihat 'biasa saja'. Hal itu membuat _fangirls_-mu—ehm, termasuk Tayuya—iri padaku. Ia terus saja membicarakanku dari belakang. _Well, okay._ Kadang-kadang dia terang-terangan menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya padaku. Begitulah. Kau bisa menebak kelanjutannya," Sakura mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Pikirannya berkelut satu sama lain, memikirkan cara terbaik yang ada. Selang 15 detik, akhirnya ia berkata, "Hn, baiklah. Aku yang akan menyelesaikan ini. Kau diam dan lihat saja."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. "Hah? Tidak, tidak. Ini urusanku, Sasuke. Kau tidak perlu ikut-ikutan. Aku bisa sendiri, kok," balas gadis itu. Yang ada masalah ini akan semakin runyam, melihat sikap Sasuke yang kadang-kadang mengambil jalan pintas yang lewat di pikirannya begitu saja tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi di waktu ke depan.

"Dan menjadi urusanku juga karena akulah sumber permasalahannya. Aku ingin membantu," timpal Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan darimu. Aku akan membantu. Titik," tambahnya begitu melihat Sakura yang bersiap untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata penolakan bantuan itu. Gadis itu merengut melihat sikap sang Uchiha yang mengatur seenaknya.

"Huh, baiklah. Jangan sampai kau bertindak gegabah," pesan Haruno muda.

"Aku berusaha untuk tidak menyulitkan posisimu," balas Sasuke.

"Umm, kalian bicara apa dari tadi?" respon Naruto setelah sekian lama mendengarkan obrolan kedua temannya dan memutuskan bahwa ia tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang dibicarakan.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling menatap satu sama lain. Sepertinya mereka berdua sama-sama lupa kalau Naruto juga berada di sini, bersama mereka. Untuk kesekian kalinya, pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu terlupakan keberadaannya.

.

.

.

"Tayuya tidak mengaku, Sakura," Uchiha Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang tengah memilih-milih buku di perpustakaan koridor Novel Klasik. Lengan kirinya memangku dua buah novel; Hamlet karya William Shakespeare dan The Phantom of the Opera karya Gaston Leroux.

Sasuke mengambil salah satu novel dan membukanya. Alisnya terangkat saat melihat isi novel tersebut yang menggunakan bahasa Inggris klasik, bahasa yang sering digunakan dalam opera sabun abad ke-15. Kata-katanya yang puitis dan agak asing, jelas bukan sesuatu yang mudah dimengerti oleh Uchiha bungsu itu. Sejenius apapun dirinya, kalau sudah menyangkut sastra, ia angkat tangan dan lebih memilih mengerjakan puluhan soal matematika dibandingkan membuat sebuah puisi.

Tangannya mengambil novel yang lainnya dan langsung mengembalikannya begitu membuka halaman pertama yang disusun dalam bahasa Perancis. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana gadis di hadapannya ini mampu membaca susunan kata-kata rumit dalam bahasa asing dengan ratusan halaman.

"Mengaku apa?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan ke arah ibu penjaga perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku yang dibawanya. Ia mengeluarkan kartu perpustakaan dari saku rok dan menyerahkannya pada ibu itu. Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang, dengan kedua tangan di saku celana seperti biasa.

"Dia bilang dia tidak pernah mengejekmu atau apapun sejenisnya dan berkata bahwa mungkin itu hanya sugestimu saja untuk memfitnahnya," ujar Sasuke, yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari Sakura.

"Jadi maksudmu aku berbohong padamu, begitu?" Sakura tidak habis pikir betapa pintarnya Tayuya dalam memutarbalikkan fakta. Benar-benar ular berbisa. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengaku kalau ia tidak melakukan apa-apa sedangkan banyak bukti yang mengacu padanya? Pikir Sakura.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku ingin mendengar pendapat dari kedua pihak. Pasalnya ia benar-benar berkeras bahwa dirinya tidak melakukan apapun padamu," jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Dan kau percaya itu?" balas Sakura kesal.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu sudah bersiap-siap untuk mencari perhitungan dengan Tayuya karena berani membuat dirinya terlihat sebagai seorang pembohong di depan Sasuke. Ia membalikkan badannya dan keluar dari perpustakaan dengan terburu-buru.

"Tunggu," Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura dan menariknya pelan untuk mendekat padanya. Dibalikkannya tubuh gadis itu agar menghadap dirinya. Mata _emerald_ Sakura berkilat marah dan menatap tajam pada _onyx_ sang Uchiha. "Aku lebih percaya padamu, Sakura. Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin berbohong padaku."

"Terus apa? Caramu bicara seolah-olah memojokkanku dan mengatakan bahwa aku yang menzalimi Tayuya," balas Sakura pedas.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Ino dan Hinata," sahut Sasuke. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu tertimpa masalah seperti ini."

Sakura terdiam. Permintaan maaf dari pemuda di depannya membuat kemarahannya menguap begitu saja. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan kedua iris yang menghipnotis semua wanita itu. Awalnya gadis itu berpikir bahwa kata-kata maaf dari Sasuke itu hanya sebuah formalitas, namun tidak. Pernyataan itu tulus. Terpancar dari cara Sasuke menatapnya yang penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Tanpa disadarinya, semburat merah tipis menyapu wajah Sakura.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menghela napas. "Karena aku, kau jadi kena masalah."

"Ini bukan salahmu, Sasuke," kata Sakura. "Kalau saja aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu, mungkin saja ini tidak akan terjadi, ya..."

"Bodoh. Kau mengenalku lebih dulu dibanding Tayuya," sahut Sasuke. "Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak pernah menyesal telah mengenalmu. Aku senang... punya teman sepertimu."

.

.

.

"Bodoh. Kau mengenalku lebih dulu dibanding Tayuya," sahut Sasuke. "Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak pernah menyesal telah mengenalmu. Aku senang... punya teman sepertimu."

Aku menahan napasku. Kali ini degup jantungku ikut berdebar keras, satu hal yang tidak pernah terjadi selama aku berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Ditambah lagi dengan tangan Sasuke yang masih memegang lenganku. Ini-membuatku-gila.

Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Sial kau, Sasuke. Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Tanganku yang satunya memegang ujung _vest_ putih yang kukenakan. Tiba-tiba kata-kata Ino beberapa bulan yang lalu terlintas dalam kepalaku.

"_Haruno Sakura, suatu saat nanti dapat kupastikan bahwa kau akan terjebak dalam pesona sang Uchiha, bahkan tanpa kau sadari. Dan sepertinya, sekarang hal itu sudah dimulai bukan?"_

Ini semua gara-gara anak ituuu! Kalau saja ia tidak mengatakan itu pastinya aku tidak akan kepikiran seperti ini.

"Akan kuselesaikan ini secepatnya," ujar Sasuke. "Dan kalau Tayuya dan teman-temannya masih begitu juga padamu, atau kita ambil kemungkinan terburuk dia akan berani main tangan padamu..."

.

Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana diriku kalau terkena bantingan maut Tayuya. Hergh, jangan sampai itu terjadi.

.

"... kalau sampai itu terjadi, walau tidak langsung, aku akan melindungimu."

.

"..."

.

Hah? Aku tidak salah dengar, 'kan?

.

Tanpa prolog terlebih dahulu, kurasakan wajahku benar-benar semerah lobster. Walau secara tidak langsung, kalimat akan melindungiku itu benar-benar... membuatku tenang. Jantungku serasa menabuh genderang _taiko_ pada Festival Obon.

.

Gawat.

Ini gawat sekali.

.

Ino, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada orang ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maafkan saya yang telat meng-update cerita ini -_-

Libur seminggu saya penuh dengan main, main, dan main, jadi tidak sempat mengupdate cepat.

Aa, maaf kalau cerita ini makin ngaco, alur kecepetan, plot berantakan, dan lain-lain. Tiba-tiba saya bingung bagaimana cara menyusun kalimat yang benar dan mudah dimengerti orang -_-

P.S.:

Panggil Aika aja juga gapapa koook :D

**.**

**Thanks to:**

**4ntk4-chan**

**vvvv**

**Haza Haruno**

**akasuna no hataruno teng tong**

**Skyzhe Kenzou**

**Sky pea-chan**

**Ai Nakimura**

**.**

Okaaay, mind to review? :3


	5. Bad Romance

"IT'S GOLDEN WEEK!" teriak salah satu siswi kelas XI-5 Perguruan Konoha yang disambut oleh jeritan kegirangan dari seluruh penghuni kelas, tidak termasuk Sakura dan Temari yang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah teman sekelas mereka.

Yang namanya murid SMA, tidak ada yang tidak menyukai hari di mana mereka bisa sepuasnya menghabiskan waktu selain kebiasaan (dan keharusan) ke sekolah. Dan bukan hanya kelas XI-5 saja, jeritan-jeritan serupa terdengar dari kelas sebelah—bahkan belahan gedung seberang, kelas-kelas X—dan lantai di bawah mereka, kelas XII. Para guru hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anak didiknya yang begitu senang dengan _day off_ mereka. Yah, setidaknya sebagian guru juga merasa demikian karena mereka tidak perlu mengurusi anak-anak SMA jaman sekarang yang kadang kala sulit diatur itu.

"Golden Week kali ini kau mau kemana, Sakura?" tanya Temari sembari membereskan barang-barangnya yang bertebaran di atas meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Sakura berpikir sebentar sembari menahan dagu dengan kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan di atas meja.

"Umm, kalau aku..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bring Me Down © Aika Umezawa**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimers Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Alternate Universe, Out of Characters (perhaps)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**Bad Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nii-saaan, apa masih lamaaa?" keluh Sakura sambil memijit-mijit kedua kakinya yang terasa pegal karena berkeliling Konoha Mall selama 3 jam penuh tanpa istirahat. Di hari pertama Golden Week-nya, ia menemani kakaknya yang luar biasa tampan itu ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan tersohor di Tokyo. Sasori tidak memilih Shibuya sebagai tujuan utamanya karena menurut pemuda itu tempat tersebut terlalu ramai. Padahal, tempatnya berpijak saat ini juga sama ramainya dengan distrik yang terkenal dengan _fashion_-nya itu. Dan entah keberuntungan atau malah kesialan, Sakura harus menghadapi tatapan penuh keirian dari gadis-gadis yang melintasi dirinya dan kakaknya. Yang menjadi objek utama pun hanya bersikap cuek seakan tidak ada apa-apa. '_Cih, dasar tidak peka,' _rutuk Sakura.

Bosan, Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik pesan singkat pada seseorang yang ia pikir mampu untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya menemani sang kakak yang tak kunjung selesai. Namun sebelum ia mengirimkannya, sebuah panggilan masuk muncul pada layar iPhone miliknya. Gadis itu tersenyum sumringah melihat _caller_ ID tersebut dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia menekan tombol_ Answer_ pada layar _touch screen_.

"Ya, Sas?" Entah dirinya mulai gila atau apa, akan tetapi setiap kali nama pemuda itu muncul di layar ponselnya, Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Begitu pula dengan saat ini. Kapan dan bagaimana pemuda itu bisa membuat seorang Haruno bersikap layaknya _un-Haruno-ish_ tidak ada yang tahu.

"Hn. Kau di mana?" Demikian tanya sang penelepon.

"Aku? Di Konoha Mall dengan kakak," jawab Sakura. Kedua iris _emerald_-nya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya, mencari bagian jaket di toko olahraga yang kini tengah disambangi olehnya dan sang kakak berambut merah yang sibuk mencari sepatu basket baru. Yang pas dengan _style-_nya, tentu saja. Jaket hitam dengan tepi berwarna merah miliknya hilang saat pelajaran jasmani di gedung olahraga beberapa minggu yang lalu dan tidak ditemukan sampai sekarang. Mengingat hal tersebut membuat gadis itu keki karena kecerobohannya menaruh si jaket di pinggir lapangan basket begitu saja.

"Menyenangkankah?"

"Bosan," Sakura mengambil sebuah jaket bertudung Adidas putih dengan garis berwarna merah muda gelap di tepinya. Simpel, batin Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung mengambil jaket tersebut setelah mencobanya.

Tawa kecil terdengar dari sisi Uchiha tersebut. "Ada-ada saja kau. Oh ya, apakah setelah hari ini kau berada di rumah?"

"Hm? Mungkin. Besok Sasori-nii mengajakku ke Shibuya untuk membeli entah apa. Memangnya ada apa, Sasuke?"

Sakura berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Sasori di meja kasir, tengah menunggu sang adik untuk melakukan pembayaran sepasang sepatu basket putih dengan garis emas dan jaket yang dibawa Sakura. Hitung-hitung karena telah membuat Sakura menemaninya berkeliling nyaris tanpa beristirahat.

"Hn. Hari Sabtu saat Kodomo-no-Hi aku akan ke rumahmu."

Gadis berambut _soft_ _pink_ itu membelalakkan matanya, kaget dengan kata-kata sang Uchiha barusan. "HA? Mau apa?"

Seruannya barusan sukses membuat nona kasir dan kakaknya menoleh pada dirinya. Sadar bahwa suaranya terlalu kencang, Sakura hanya menunjukkan cengirannya dan membungkuk sedikit sambil berbisik meminta maaf.

"Main," jawab Sasuke.

"Err, oke? Di rumahku tidak ada yang menarik lho." Dirinya terlalu terkejut dengan kabar bahwa Uchiha Sasuke akan berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk main. Oke, main. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kata _main_, apalagi jika diberikan subjek Uchiha Sasuke di depan kata tersebut. Sa-ngat sa-lah.

"Tidak apa. Aku cuma ingin berkunjung saja. Aku bosan di rumah terus," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napas panjang dan bertanya, "Oke. Kau masih ingat jalannya, 'kan?" yang dijawab dengan gumaman singkat khas pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu di rumahku," kata Sakura sebelum mengakhiri teleponnya dengan Sasuke.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya sambil mengingat kata-kata Sasuke barusan. 'Sasuke mau berkunjung alias bermain ke rumahku. Ck, pasti ada yang salah dengan simpul saraf di otaknya sampai-sampai ia memutuskan begitu. _'Biasanya dia selalu menolak kalau kutawari mampir,'_ pikir Sakura.

Matanya menerawang langit-langit _department store_ bercat putih yang diterangi belasan neon yang menyilaukan di atas sana. Ia baru ingat kalau Sasuke sekalian mengantarkan CD _game_ yang dimintanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tidak disangka kalau pemuda itu mengingat apa yang diminta Sakura. Sebuah kekehan meluncur pelan dari bibir Sakura.

"... kau?"

Siapa yang bicara barusan?

Gadis Haruno menurunkan kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan Sasori yang melihatnya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Sakura salah tingkah.

"Ha? Err, tadi Nii-san bicara apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ehehehehe," ucap Sakura.

"Dasar aneh," gumam Sasori sambil memutar bola matanya.

.

.

.

Hujan membasahi kota Tokyo seharian itu. Tanpa secercah sinar mentari pun, langit dirundung awan gelap yang membawa stok bulir-bulir air. Padahal sudah hampir memasuki musim panas, tetapi masih saja sering hujan. Mungkin ini yang namanya pergantian iklim masa kini yang memberi efek plus-plus pada negara-negara yang mengalami empat musim, termasuk Jepang. Petir yang saling bersahut-sahutan satu sama lain menimbulkan efek horor dan menyeramkan, membuat orang berpikir dua kali untuk keluar rumah atau hal buruk mungkin akan terjadi pada mereka.

Dalam keadaan seperti itu, anggota keluarga Haruno memilih untuk mendekam pada kamar masing-masing untuk mencari kehangatan. Suhu di luar sana sungguh menusuk tulang. Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda panjangnya terlihat sedang bersandar pada pintu geser yang menghadap koridor luar. Selimut tebal berwarna ungu melapisi dirinya. Dengan cokelat panas yang dibuatnya beberapa menit yang lalu dan MacBook di pangkuannya, lengkap sudah pengisi kebosanannya hari itu. Hujan yang sedemikian derasnya membuat gadis itu tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana kalau tidak mau terbawa angin kencang di luar sana.

Di layar laptopnya, Windows Live Messenger menunjukkan beberapa orang yang sedang _online_, termasuk kedua sahabatnya, Temari dan Yamanaka Ino. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyapa salah satu dari mereka. Hal itu bisa dilakukan nanti. Ia menekan dua tombol di _keyboard_-nya untuk membuat tab baru dan mengetikkan alamat web yang dituju. Cuaca yang tidak mendukung menghambat kinerja internet yang sering membuat orang frustrasi, termasuk Sakura.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering dari sisi laptopnya. Tanpa melihat siapa gerangan yang meneleponnya, Sakura langsung menekan tombol _Answer_ dan mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinga kanan.

"Haruno Sakura. Anda?" ucap Sakura sambil menahan iPhone di telinganya dengan bahu.

"'Anda?'" ulang sang penelepon. "Kau tidak melihat layar ponselmu dulu, nona Haruno?"

Nada bicara orang tersebut tidak asing di telinga gadis itu, namun tidak punya ide siapa orang itu karena terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan blognya. Dengan malas ia melihat layar ponselnya dan membelalakkan matanya dengan nama yang tertulis di sana.

Kaget, ia langsung berseru, "Aduh, maaf, Sasuke! Aku tidak melihatnya terlebih dahulu. Ehehehehe..."

Tawa ringan Sasuke terdengar dari seberang. "Tidak apa. Kau di rumah?"

"Tentu saja. Dengan badai seperti ini, mana bisa aku berlenggang kangkung di Shibuya," rutuk Sakura. Ia meninggalkan laptopnya yang masih menyala begitu saja di lantai dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sisi laptopnya sambil memegang ponsel di telinga. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara batuk dari tempat Sasuke. Langsung saja ia curiga dengan keadaan Uchiha itu dan tanpa pikir panjang bertanya, "Kau sakit, ya?"

"Hn, aku sudah merasa tidak enak badan dari kemarin," jawab sang Uchiha, "Tapi sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk."

"Apanya yang bukan hal buruk? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sakit. Periksakan ke dokter," perintah Sakura. Wajar saja kalau ia khawatir. Belum lama ini pemuda itu mengeluh kalau dirinya bertambah lemah, yang ditanggapi dengan pukulan keras di bahu pemuda itu dari seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tidak terima dengan pernyataan Sasuke. '_Kalau kau itu lemah, lalu aku ini apa? Hah? Sangat lemah? Itu penghinaan!'_ omel Sakura pada saat itu.

Sudah berkali-kali diingatkan oleh gadis Haruno itu untuk segera pergi ke dokter namun tidak diindahkan dan tetap bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Uchiha yang satu ini sering meremehkan fakta kecil.

"Hn, aku akan memeriksakan diri besok," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau sudah minum obat?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, belum."

"Kau itu bodoh, ya?" Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sakura. Gadis itu memijat keningnya, pusing menghadapi orang yang satu ini. Keras kepala dan terkadang menyebalkan. Ia menghela napas panjang dan berkata, "Kau punya minyak kayu putih?"

"Tidak."

"Minyak telon?"

"Tidak."

"Minyak angin?"

"Tidak."

Oke, Sakura mulai frustrasi. "Di rumahmu ada apa, sih? Masa obat-obatan saja tidak ada?"

"Sepertinya ada balsam mint itu," respon Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, pakai itu. Kau tahu di mana dioleskannya, 'kan? Matikan AC dan nyalakan pemanas ruangan. Pakai selimut dan minum air hangat. Baiknya dengan madu," jelas Sakura. "Pusing tidak?"

"Lumayan."

"Oleskan balsam itu di kedua pelipismu. Minum obat sakit kepala yang biasa kau minum sesuai dosisnya."

"Oke, oke."

Sakura menanti dengan was-was karena suara Sasuke tidak terdengar lagi. Namun kekhawatiran itu hilang begitu mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Mungkin Sasuke tadi meninggalkan ponselnya begitu saja di kamar tanpa membawanya saat keluar.

"Sudah kulakukan. _Thank you_, Sakura. Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui hal-hal seperti itu? Seperti dokter saja," gumam Sasuke.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Sama-sama. Kuanggap itu pujian. Aku sering melakukannya sendiri saat aku sakit dan sedang tidak ada orang di rumah. Pengalaman hidup. Hehehehe. Jangan lupa ke dokter! Kau sering lupa..."

Sasuke ikut tertawa bersama gadis itu. "Tenang, Sakura. Aku tidak akan lupa kali ini."

"Bagus itu. Mungkin kau tidak usah ke rumahku. Biar aku saja yang ke sana. Sekalian menjenguk," usul Sakura.

"Dan kau akan tersesat di jalan atau diculik dan ditelantarkan di luar pulau Honshu? Tidak, terima kasih. Kau diam saja di rumah. Kalau sudah pulih, aku tetap akan ke sana," sahut Sasuke, membuat Sakura memajukan bibirnya sebal.

"Walau sakit, tapi kau tetap menyebalkan, ya," rutuk Sakura yang ditanggapi dengan tawa dari pemuda Uchiha itu. Tanpa disadarinya, seulas senyum merekah di bibirnya. Iris _emerald_-nya berkilat senang menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dihiasi lukisan langit berbintang dengan cat _fluorescent_ yang akan menyala saat gelap. _Well_, hujan badai seperti ini tidak buruk juga kalau kau melaluinya dengan orang yang kau sayangi. Walau hanya dengan sebuah telepon genggam yang menghubungi keduanya.

.

.

.

"Penurunan kekebalan tubuh?"

Tangan Sakura berhenti merapikan buku-buku sejarah klasiknya yang tertumpuk berantakan di dekat lemari bukunya setelah digunakan untuk tugas esai sejarahnya tentang jaman Bakumatsu sebelum era Meiji. Kabar dari Uchiha Sasuke barusan membuatnya melupakan kegiatannya barusan. Pesan singkat dari pemuda itu baru saja dibacanya dan membuatnya agak syok. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa mengalami hal seperti itu. Padahal kalau diperhatikan olehnya selama ini dia baik-baik saja. Oke, tidak sepenuhnya baik-baik saja karena sebulan terakhir pemuda itu terlihat agak pucat walau tidak begitu kentara dan sering absen sekolah, sebuah hal yang jarang sekali terjadi pada Uchiha Sasuke.

.

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

_Aku lupa nama penyakitnya apa. Yang jelas, aku tidak bisa bertemu orang luar selama 2 minggu..._

.

Baiklah, ia tidak bisa dijenguk. Sakura makin cemas mengetahui hal ini. Ia tidak bisa menjenguk orang itu. Padahal niat awalnya adalah menjenguk orang itu agar tidak perlu datang ke rumahnya. Tapi sepertinya Kami-sama belum mengijinkan Sakura mengunjungi Uchiha _compound._

.

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

_Tidak perlu cemas. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Maaf ya kalau aku tidak sering-sering membalas SMS-mu. Tanganku lemas._

.

Sakura menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum tipis. Di saat seperti ini pemuda tersebut masih membalas pesannya walau agak dipaksakan. '_Kenapa laki-laki senang sekali memaksakan diri, ya...'_ pikir Sakura. Gadis itu mengetikkan balasannya dan segera menekan tombol _Send_.

Dimasukkannya si iPhone ke dalam saku celananya setelah memastikan sang Uchiha tidak membalas SMS-nya barusan dan menyandarkan bahunya pada tiang kayu yang berdiri di sepanjang koridor luar kediaman Haruno tepat di depan kamarnya yang menghadap _kaiyu-shiki_. Langit malam tak berbintang kembali menumpahkan bulir-bulir air hujan yang menetes membasahi kota Tokyo, seolah-olah menggambarkan suasana hati Haruno muda yang kalut bercampur cemas dengan keadaan pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi ruang hatinya yang kosong setelah sekian tahun berlalu.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Sasuke..."

.

.

.

Golden Week berlalu begitu saja tanpa deringan telpon atau pesan singkat dari pemuda yang kini sedang terbaring lemas di rumahnya (demikian menurut berita yang didapatnya saat gadis Haruno menelepon sang Uchiha di hari terakhir Golden Week untuk sekedar mengecek keadaan pemuda tersebut). Walau masih cemas, namun Sakura sudah bisa meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sasuke akan sembuh dan kembali ke sekolah. Ya, Senin depan atau tiga hari lagi ia sudah bisa kembali. Ketiga sahabatnya dengan setia menemani Sakura agar gadis itu tidak terlalu memikirkan Sasuke dan mengajaknya bersenang-senang. Dan entah keajaiban dari mana, Tayuya dan antek-anteknya sudah berhenti menyindirnya dan kini menjadi salah satu temannya. Sakura masih ingat benar kejadian beberapa hari lalu setelah Golden Week...

.

.

.

"Hoi, Haruno," panggil sebuah suara dari balik punggung Sakura. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Tayuya dan Kin berada di belakangnya. Ya, orang yang memanggilnya barusan. Sakura merasa ada yang aneh karena selama ini kedua orang itu selalu memanggilnya dengan nama julukan atau alias yang jelas-jelas termasuk penghinaan walau nyatanya itu fakta, seperti Jidat Lebar atau Pinky.

"Apa?" balas Sakura cuek.

Gadis yang lebih rendah darinya 2 cm dan memiliki rambut panjang berwarna merah salmon itu hanya menyipit kesal karena mendapat respon yang begitu singkat dan (menurutnya) menyebalkan setelah usaha besarnya untuk beramah-tamah dengan nona muda di hadapannya itu. Sahabatnya yang bernama Kin itu lebih bisa mengendalikan diri dan memilih diam walau matanya mendelik pada Sakura.

"Apakah kita bisa berdamai?" tanya Tayuya dengan nada yang lebih mirip disejajarkan seperti orang yang ingin menantang untuk berkelahi dibandingkan mengajak berdamai.

Sepasang alis merah muda Sakura bertaut heran, berbagai asumsi melintas dalam otaknya. Apa Tayuya baru saja salah meminum obat? Atau ia mencium gas dari reaksi kimia percobaan baru Orochimaru-sensei?

"Adakah alasan mengapa tiba-tiba kau mengajakku 'berdamai' denganku?" balas Sakura dengan senyum manis yang merekah.

"Yah, aku hanya tidak ingin bertengkar dengan teman satu angkatan," jawab Tayuya agak ragu-ragu.

"Bukan karena Sasuke? Kudengar dia bicara padamu."

Bolehlah gadis berambut merah salmon itu mati kutu. Kata-kata Sakura barusan memang sangat benar. Ya, belum lama ini Sasuke menghubunginya untuk menghentikan perseteruannya dengan Sakura. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke begitu membela gadis itu. Selama ini 'penyerangannya' terhadap Sakura memang tidak begitu beralasan. Hanya sekedar rasa iri terhadap nona Haruno itu yang semudah itu akrab dengan orang yang disukainya. Sadar bahwa tidak mungkin ia memenangkan hati Sasuke dengan cara seperti apapun, apalagi cara seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini, Tayuya memilih untuk menyerah dan berdamai dengan gadis itu.

"Ya, ia menghubungiku belum lama ini. Namun itu bukan alasan utamaku untuk berdamai denganmu," sahut Tayuya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan dan menggumamkan 'terserah kau' lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu dengan buku Sejarah Renaissans Eropa dan _Les Miserabl__é__s_ dipangku di kedua tangannya.

Merasa tidak dihargai, Tayuya berteriak kesal, "Hei! Jadi kau mau berdamai atau tidak?"

Sakura menoleh dari balik bahunya dan berkata, "Sepertinya nada tinggi lebih cocok untuk kepribadianmu, ya. Aku akan berdamai denganmu." Lalu pergi begitu saja dan bergabung dengan Ino, Temari, dan Hinata yang menunggunya di kantin, meninggalkan Tayuya dan Kin yang masih tidak percaya kalau ia berdamai begitu saja dengan si gadis _pink_ berdahi lebar yang sudah berganti status menjadi mantan rival.

.

.

.

Setiap kali Sakura mengingat kejadian tersebut, godaan untuk tertawa tidak bisa ditepisnya. Ia masih ingat benar wajah Tayuya yang penuh kebingungan dan ketidakpercayaan saat ia meninggalkannya begitu saja dengan jawaban perdamaian yang hampir menggantung itu. Tapi ia bersyukur, masalahnya sudah selesai. Ia tidak perlu lagi mendapat tatapan sinis begitu melewati Tayuya dan Kin yang kini digantikan dengan sapaan ringan. Sasuke juga terlihat lega dan sedikit senang begitu mengetahui kalau Tayuya dan ia sudah berdamai.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah berdamai. Berarti hidupmu sudah tenang, 'kan?" kata Sasuke.

"Kau berkata seperti itu seolah-olah selama ini hidupku tidak pernah tenang," gerutu Sakura yang mendapat tanggapan dengusan menahan tawa dari Sasuke.

"Kau ini... Ngomong-ngomong, Senin besok aku sudah bisa kembali ke sekolah."

Manik _green forest_ Sakura berkilat gembira. Senyum lebar merekah di bibirnya. "Benarkah? Oh, baguslah!" serunya tanpa sedikitpun menahan rasa senangnya. Dua minggu penuh ia tidak bertemu dengan pemuda itu sedikit-banyak membuatnya _down_. Berita ini jelas membuatnya gembira.

"Apakah kau begitu merindukanku, Sakura-_chan_?" goda Sasuke.

Rona merah menjalar dengan cepat pada wajah putih Sakura. Mulai lagi nada menggoda dari Uchiha Sasuke. Orang itu tidak ada capek-capeknya membuat Sakura memerah malu.

"Euh, percaya diri sekali kau, Uchiha," jawab Sakura dengan suara yang dibuat sedatar mungkin. Walau begitu, semburat merah masih setia menyapu kedua pipinya.

Uchiha bungsu sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi dan kekehen pelan yang terdengar begitu khas dan sangat dirindukan Sakura mengalun merdu. Ia begitu merindukan waktu di mana sang Uchiha mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan seringainya yang mampu membuat dirinya menjadi jeli—oke, tidak se-lebay itu juga—tapi cukup untuk membuat kedua pipinya memanas kembali.

"... ke rumahmu," suara Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak sepenuhnya didengar olehnya menyadarkan Sakura kembali pada kenyataan. Ia benar-benar lupa kalau saat ini sambungan teleponnya dengan Sasuke masih tersambung.

"Err, barusan kau bicara apa, Sas? Maaf, aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas," gumam Sakura pelan. Gadis itu merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh karena melamun di sembarang waktu sampai-sampai lupa kalau Sasuke masih di seberang telepon, berbicara padanya. Tempo hari pada kakaknya, sekarang Sasuke. _'Bisa-bisa Sasuke mengira aku ini telmi,'_ batin Sakura.

"Hn. Kubilang, Senin pulang sekolah aku akan ke rumahmu. Pulang bareng denganmu," ucap Sasuke yang dibalas dengan 'oh' oleh Sakura.

"Eh? Tapi kau 'kan baru sembuh. Nanti sakit lagi," gumam Sakura pelan. _'Kalau sakit lagi, aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu di sekolah,'_ lanjutnya dalam hati, namun tidak mungkin ia ungkapkan langsung pada Sasuke.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Senin nanti aku sudah benar-benar pulih. Aku bisa kemanapun sesukaku," jawab Sasuke. "Kau naik bus umum, 'kan?"

"Iya. Tapi benar tidak apa-apa? Nanti naik taksi atau bareng Sasori-nii saja. Dia yang biasanya mengantar-jemputku. Kadang-kadang, sih," ujar Sakura.

"Hn, tidak apa. Kebetulan hari Senin jadwal pulang kita sama."

.

.

.

Alunan nada dari salah satu _masterpiece_ Beethoven—Für Elise—mengalun di seluruh gedung SMA sebelah barat Perguruan Konoha. Koridor yang begitu kosong beberapa detik sebelum bel pulang sekolah, kini dipenuhi oleh murid-murid dari berbagai kelas yang ingin kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Sekelompok para gadis yang hobi sekali cekikikan dan bergosip dari berbagai kelas berkumpul di pinggir balkon lantai 3, dengan jari telunjuk menunjuk kerumunan di bawah sana, dengan pemuda dengan rambut _raven_ yang mencuat dari belakang sebagai pusat perhatian. Berbagai komentar dengan nada tinggi, atau biasa disebut teriakan, atau seruan, atau pekikan, atau apapun sebutannya terdengar dari seluruh koridor, terutama koridor lantai 3 sebelah kiri, tempat di mana kelas-kelas tingkat XI berada.

.

"Sasuke-kun sudah kembali lagi ke sekolah!"

.

"Benarkah? Mana?"

.

"Ituuu, di bawah!"

.

"Mana? Yang sekumpulan itu?"

.

"Iyaaa! Ya ampun, aku rindu sekali padanya! Pasti dia juga merindukanku!"

.

"Hei, aku juga, tau!"

.

"Mana mungkin, gadis sepertimu—"

.

Dan contoh-contoh lain yang mirip seperti kalimat-kalimat di atas. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat satu dengan pita ungu hanya memutar bola matanya yang beririskan cincin _baby blue_. Dengan cueknya ia menerobos kerumunan gadis-gadis centil yang memekik keras begitu Uchiha Sasuke melewati taman yang berada di tengah-tengah gedung barat untuk berjalan menuju ruang guru, menghiraukan teriakan "OH MY GOD, DIA GANTENG BANGET!" dari gadis berambut cokelat tua dari kelas XI-1 yang ia lupa namanya siapa saking berisiknya.

Si gadis pirang itu menjulurkan kepalanya dari balik pintu untuk mengecek keadaan kelas sahabatnya, si jidat lebar yang satu itu. Tidak ada 3 detik ia sudah menemukan sesosok makhluk dengan rambut panjang merah mudanya yang agak ikal di bawahnya sedang membereskan barang-barangnya sambil bercengkrama dengan teman sebangkunya yang termasuk sahabatnya juga, si pirang lainnya. Dihampirinya kedua kawannya sembari sesekali membalas sapaan dari beberapa kenalannya yang berada di kelas tersebut. Menyadari bahwa salah satu sahabat terbaiknya datang, gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Halo, Ino. Aku tidak pernah sesenang ini dengan kedatanganmu," sapa gadis itu masih dengan cengirannya.

Si pirang yang dipanggil Ino itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang menurut gadis itu mencurigakan. _'Pasti ada apa-apa,'_ batin Ino.

"Kenapa kau, Sakura? Melihatku dengan cengiran seperti itu membuatku merinding," sambar Ino sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tepi meja Sakura. "Biasanya kalau kau seperti ini ada hubungannya dengan orang yang menjadi subjek teriakan para gadis di luar sana." Sudut matanya melirik ke arah balkon tempat gadis-gadis yang memekik sedari tadi.

Sakura hanya cengengesan sambil tetap menyibukkan tangannya untuk membereskan barang-barang miliknya dari atas meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Teman sebangkunya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan senyum tipis yang mengembang di bibirnya—Sabaku no Temari, nama gadis itu.

Yamanaka muda yang sudah mengerti benar tabiat si jidat lebar sahabatnya itu hanya mendesah pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambutnya yang diikat satu itu ikut bergoyang seiring dengan gerakan kepala. Ia akan menagih cerita pada gadis itu nanti malam.

"_Well_, selamat bersenang-senang dengan Sasuke, deh. Kuharap kau tetap hidup sampai besok dari terkaman _fangirls_ orang itu," ujar Ino dengan cengirannya.

Nona Haruno itu hanya terkekeh pelan walau pikirannya tidak berada dengannya saat itu. Ia merasa bahwa sisa hari ini tidak akan berjalan seperti dugaannya. Namun ditepisnya firasat tersebut, berharap hal yang baik akan datang padanya.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya melalui setiap anak tangga berlantaikan keramik merah. Setibanya di lantai dasar, ia menatap ke arah kelas Superior yang berada di koridor sebelah kiri. Dari posisinya, ia bisa melihat pemuda yang ditunggunya sedang dikelilingi oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Rambut pirang pucat Shion, indigo tua Hinata, dan kuning jabrik Naruto yang ikut bergabung dengan kelas Superior turut serta dalam pandangannya.

Tadinya ia berniat untuk memanggil orang itu, namun diurungkannya karena menurutnya tidak sopan mengganggu obrolan seru orang lain hanya untuk mengajaknya pulang. Baru saja ia memutar tubuhnya menuju bangku yang berada di depan ruang kepala sekolah, Sakura baru ingat kalau guru sejarahnya, Yuuhi Kurenai-sensei, memintanya untuk mengumpulkan tugas sejarahnya sepulang sekolah di mejanya. Kebetulan ruang guru berada tepat di seberang kelas XI-9 Superior, jadi mungkin ia bisa melihat Sasuke dari situ.

Seusai menaruh makalahnya di atas meja, ia bergegas keluar dari ruang guru dan mendapati bahwa kini teman-teman sekelas Sasuke sudah pergi dan meninggalkannya bersama Hinata. Manik zamrudnya mendapati kedua orang terdekatnya sedang bercengkrama ria. Sesekali tangan Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Hinata, membuat tenggorokan Sakura tercekat melihat pemandangan tersebut. Rasa menusuk seperti itu semakin menjadi-jadi lantaran Sasuke menggelitiki leher gadis berambut indigo itu sampai memekik kaget. Uchiha itu tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Hinata dan kembali melakukan keisengannya.

Tidak tahan melihat pemandangan seperti itu, Sakura bergegas menuju bangku di depan ruang kepala sekolah, menunggu Sasuke menghampirinya. Ia memperhatikan awan kelabu di atas sana yang sedikit menghalangi sinar matahari dan membuatnya terlihat redup. Angin dingin yang berhembus memperkuat keadaan bahwa akan terjadi badai lagi dalam waktu dekat. Sakura meninggalkan jaketnya di jok mobil kakaknya sehingga angin tersebut menusuk-nusuk kulitnya. Ditambah lagi dengan batuk yang dialaminya sejak kemarin, bukan hal yang tidak mungkin kalau ia pulang dalam keadaan hujan akan memperburuk flunya dan kembali terpuruk di atas futon dengan demam tinggi. Ia meniupkan napas dari mulutnya ke dalam kedua tangannya yang ditangkupkan untuk menghangatkan diri.

Detik tiap detik, menit tiap menit pun perlahan-lahan berlalu. Sudah 2 jam penuh ia menunggu Sasuke namun seujung rambut pemuda tersebut pun tidak tampak. Bukannya ia tidak punya pulsa untuk menghubungi orang itu, namun ia lebih memilih untuk menunggu tanpa menelepon atau mengirimi pemuda itu pesan singkat. Ia tidak mau dicap tidak sabaran karena tidak percaya dengan janji pemuda itu yang akan pulang bersama dengannya. Sakura terus-terusan memeriksa ponselnya, mengecek kalender untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak salah hari.

Bahkan SMS pun tidak, batin Sakura. Ia mulai khawatir, jangan-jangan pemuda tersebut pingsan? Atau ada sesuatu terjadi padanya? Tapi mengingat hal yang beberapa jam lalu dilihatnya, menampakkan wajah Sasuke yang begitu bahagia menepiskan asumsi negatifnya. Titik-titik air mulai berjatuhan satu per satu, membasahi permukaan Bumi. Berpikir bahwa Sasuke tidak akan datang, ia bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan dengan gontai menuju gerbang dalam curahan hujan deras.

.

.

.

Sasori memperhatikan adiknya yang basah kuyup dari kepala sampai kaki jam 6 sore. Seharusnya gadis di hadapannya ini sudah pulang sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Hanya menyapa singkat kakaknya yang bersandar pada dahan pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada, Sakura langsung saja masuk ke dalam setelah mengucapkan salam dan melepas sepatunya yang ikut basah. Wajahnya benar-benar kusut saat itu. Tetes-tetes air yang berjatuhan dari tubuhnya membentuk sebuah genangan pada lantai pintu depan.

"Tunggu di situ. Akan kuambilkan handuk," kata Sasori yang bangkit dari posisinya, menutup pintu, dan menghilang dari koridor menuju kamarnya. Pemuda itu kembali dengan membawa sebuah handuk bersih di tangannya dan mengusapkannya di kepala sang adik, mengeringkan helaian rambut merah muda adiknya yang seperti tersiram air setangki penuh, basah sekali.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati perhatian kakaknya yang tengah sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Tangan yang selalu terulur untuk membantunya kapanpun ia butuhkan. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Sasori dengan kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang sang kakak. Ia merasa ingin menangis saat pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepalanya, menenangkan dirinya. Sasori tahu adiknya sedang bermasalah, namun memilih untuk diam sampai Sakura sendiri yang menceritakannya.

"Sudah kusiapkan air panas, mandilah sebelum dingin. Akan kubuatkan cokelat panas," ujar Sasori sambil memegang kedua sisi kepala Sakura untuk menatap matanya. Ingin rasanya ia menyetrika wajah adiknya agar serapi pakaian saking kusutnya, namun itu hanya akan membuat adiknya semakin menderita dan menjebloskannya ke dalam penjara dengan tuduhan penyiksaan. Alih-alih kesal, ia malah menyeringai dan berkata, "Atau kau ingin membuatku masuk angin karena memelukku dengan baju yang basah? Kalau sampai sakit, kau harus merawatku sampai sembuh, adikku."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasori dan memajukan bibirnya. "Hergh, maumu," desisnya sambil menjulurkan lidah lalu menghambur ke lantai 2 menuju kamarnya. Sasori tersenyum tipis dan berjalan menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Mandi dengan air hangat sudah menstabilkan kembali suhu tubuh Sakura yang sempat turun karena basah selama perjalanan dalam hujan deras. Bagaimanapun hal tersebut tidak mengurangi efek pusing berada dalam hujan. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, ditambah lagi ia terus-terusan bersin dan batuk. Aroma _cherry blossoms_ menguar dari helaian rambut dan kulit tubuhnya setelah dicuci bersih dengan sabun dan sampo favoritnya. Tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk putih sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja belajarnya. Ada satu pesan yang masuk pada ponselnya. Diraihnya benda elektronik tersebut dan membuka pesannya.

.

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

_Maaf aku tidak jadi ke rumahmu. Tadi aku dicegat oleh senpai ekskulku. Kau kehujanan?_

.

"Apanya yang 'senpai ekskul'? _Jerk_," gerutu Sakura lalu meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja begitu saja tanpa membalas pesan singkat dari Sasuke. Ia masih kesal karena telah dibuat menunggu dua jam tanpa hasil.

Belum sempat ia keluar dari kamarnya untuk bertemu dengan cokelat panas buatan kakaknya di dapur, sebuah pesan singkat kembali masuk.

.

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

_Kau menungguku? Maaf._

.

"Pakai tanya lagi," omel Sakura. Ia mengetikkan balasannya pada Sasuke dengan bersungut-sungut karena ketidakpekaan atau malah kebodohan temannya itu.

.

**To: Uchiha Sasuke**

_Ya. Dua jam. Dan kau tidak muncul. Kukira kau kenapa-kenapa._

.

Sakura memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana pendeknya dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Di sana, Sasori telah menunggunya dengan dua cangkir cokelat panas dan semangkuk sup krim jamur. Uap panas masih mengepul dari ketiga tempat tersebut. Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di seberang Sasori dan menatap cokelat panas di hadapannya dengan pandangan predator. Sang kakak hanya terkekeh pelan melihat adiknya yang ingin segera memangsa cokelat panasnya.

"Okaa-san mengantar Obaa-sama ke rumah sakit untuk _check-up_ rutinnya sekalian menjenguk Shige-obaasama di prefektur sebelah. Dengan badai seperti ini, mereka pasti menginap. Besok pulang," ujar Sasori sembari menyeruput sedikit cokelatnya.

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Tangannya menyendokkan sup krim jamur ke dalam mulutnya setelah meniup-niupnya agar sedikit lebih dingin. Hangat menjalar melalui kerongkongannya dan berlabuh di lambung. "Hoooh, supnya enak. Dari mana kau belajar membuat ini, Nii-san?"

"Kau bertanya seperti itu seolah-olah aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak," gerutu Sasori.

"Memang tidak bisa. Makanya aku tanya," celetuk Sakura santai yang kemudian dihadiahi jitakan pelan dari Sasori.

"Kau ini. Jangan banyak tanya. Habiskan saja. Setelah itu minum obatmu sebelum flumu tambah parah."

"_Aye_, Nii-san," sahut Sakura.

Ponsel Sakura berdering sebentar, menandakan bahwa ada satu pesan singkat yang masuk. Tanpa mengganggu kegiatan tangan kanannya yang menyuapkan sendok demi sendok supnya, tangan kirinya merogoh saku celananya untuk meraih ponselnya. Disentuhnya sebuah tombol pada layarnya, menampakkan isi pesan dari orang yang membuatnya menunggu selama 2 jam tadi.

.

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

_Maaf. Lain kali kau langsung pulang saja, ya. Tidak usah menungguku. Biar aku sendiri yang ke rumahmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?_

.

"Pikir sendiri," omel Sakura, menaruh ponselnya di samping mangkuk setelah membalas pesan tersebut dan melanjutkan kegiatan makannya yang sempat tertunda. Ia terus saja mengumpat, membuat Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Sasori.

"Hanya seseorang yang sebegitu tidak pekanya sehingga membuatku menunggu," jawab Sakura tak acuh.

Bukan karena waktu yang telah dihabiskan dengan sia-sia yang membuat Sakura marah. Tapi karena jawaban Sasuke yang bisa membohonginya dengan berkata hal yang berkebalikan dari fakta yang dilihatnya tadi. Sasuke bukan bersama ketua ekskulnya, tapi ia bersama dengan Hinata.

Sakura menutup kedua matanya sejenak lalu menghabiskan supnya, setengah berharap cairan hangat itu turut menghangatkan hatinya yang ikut membeku.

"_Jerk..._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N:

Oke, saya telah menelantarkan fic ini selama umm... sebulan lebih? Kira-kira segitu.

Duuuh, maaaaaaf -_-

Saya kelewat sibuk saat tenggang waktu itu, jadi bener-bener nggak sempat ngetik. Ergh, parah banget. Maaf, ya #nunduk

Dan maaf juga kalau nggak bagus. Entah kenapa saya ngerasa kalau feel-nya nggak dapet -_-#mojok

Terima kasih banyak buat **Skyzhe Kenzou**, ehehehehe yang udah PM-in dan ingetin saya kapan nge-update ini cerita. _Merci_ :DDD

Umm, dan terima kasih banyak juga untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia memberikan masukan dan review. _You're the best!_ Maaf ya nggak bisa bales satu-satu.

Okay, mind to review, minna? :3


	6. Prediction and Intuition

Kalau maaf itu berguna, untuk apa ada polisi dan hukum?

Ingin sekali Sakura mengatakan itu pada pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang tengah berdiri di koridor seberang. Bukannya ia melebih-lebihkan suatu masalah yang mungkin tidak seharusnya dipermasalahkan, hanya saja ia merasa dikhianati oleh orang yang melanggar janjinya. Apalagi, dibohongi. Ia paling tidak suka pada orang yang suka mengatakan hal yang bukan sebuah fakta padanya.

Mungkin sebuah keberuntungan bahwa pemuda itu tidak melihatnya berdiri di koridor seberang. Padahal dengan rambut merah muda yang begitu mencolok, dengan mudah ia bisa menemukan gadis itu walaupun di antara kerumunan orang. Haruno muda juga memilih untuk tidak bertemu dengan sang Uchiha untuk menenangkan temperamennya. Tepatnya, menahan diri untuk tidak memasang wajah kesal pada pemuda itu. Begini-begini, ia masih ingat budi baik seseorang yang sudah begitu sering menolongnya.

Hanya saja, kalau yang membohongimu adalah orang yang kau sukai, apalagi menyembunyikan fakta kalau ia sedang bersama sahabatmu, bukan seniormu di ekstrakulikuler, mungkin kau juga tidak bisa menerima keadaan begitu saja semudah membalik telapak tangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bring Me Down © Aika Umezawa**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimers Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Alternate Universe, Out of Characters (perhaps)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**Prediction and Intuition**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Penyusunan buku Perpustakaan Perguruan Konoha memang terkadang begitu menyebalkan. Pasalnya, banyak murid tak bertanggungjawab yang dengan seenaknya meletakkan buku yang habis digunakan di atas meja begitu saja atau menyelipkannya dalam rak lain yang bukan tempat seharusnya. Merepotkan para pengurus perpustakaan yang harus bersusah payah memeriksa satu per satu rak untuk mengecek kerapian buku-buku. Mereka memang digaji untuk melakukan pekerjaan mereka, tetapi tidak untuk murid-murid anggota perpustakaan—termasuk gadis berambut merah muda ini yang tengah berjuang untuk menaruh buku ensiklopedi yang berada pada satu tingkat lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya. Jelas-jelas ini menyusahkan.

Perpustakaan Perguruan Konoha memiliki koleksi buku-buku yang paling lengkap dalam lingkup kota Tokyo. Berarsitektur klasik, namun memiliki teknologi yang canggih. Setiap buku diberikan _barcode_ untuk memudahkan pendataan buku, terutama dalam peminjaman. Koleksinya mencakup berbagai _genre_; ensiklopedi, kamus, biografi, filsafat, dan lain sebagainya. Menjadikan tempat terbaik bagi para murid untuk belajar sebelum ujian, apalagi dengan suasana yang tenang.

Istirahat kedua gadis itu dihabiskan untuk merapikan buku-buku yang tidak sesuai pada tempatnya, hitung-hitung membantu para pegawai perpustakaan yang terkadang kewalahan untuk melakukannya. Ia akan dengan senang hati melakukannya, kalau saja rak-rak buku ini tidak setinggi 5 meter dan memerlukan tangga untuk bisa mencapainya. Sayangnya, ketakutan gadis itu akan tempat tinggi mengurungkan niatnya untuk meletakkan ensiklopedi serangga di tangannya pada rak yang seharusnya.

"Tempat ini memang harus dirombak ulang. Masa' ensiklopedi segini beratnya harus diletakkan pada tempat setinggi itu?" rutuk Sakura sembari menggapai-gapai rak di atasnya, berharap akan keajaiban yang bisa membuatnya mencapai rak tersebut.

Bukannya mendapat keajaiban, yang didapatkannya malah petaka. Buku ensiklopedi di tangannya yang hampir mencapai rak tergelincir dari tangannya, menyebabkan dua buku tebal lainnya jatuh ke arahnya.

Ya, kumpulan kertas yang sedemikian tebalnya akan jatuh menimpa dirinya kalau saja tidak ada tangan yang menghentikan jatuhnya buku itu dan merapikannya kembali. Bahkan tangan itu mengambil ensiklopedi dari tangan Sakura dan meletakkannya di rak asalnya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa pemilik tangan yang telah membantu sekaligus menolongnya dari terpaan buku-buku tebal. Sepasang _blue topaz_ dari orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Trims, Naruto. Jarang-jarang melihatmu di perpustakaan seperti ini," ujar Sakura tersenyum.

Pemilik batu safir itu mengerang pelan. "Sakura-chaaan, masa' kau juga? Kau orang entah ke-berapa-puluh yang mengatakan hal seperti itu..."

"Hahaha, maaf ya, Naruto. Habisnya aku baru kali ini melihatmu di sini. Biasanya 'kan kau bersama Sasuke kemanapun," sahut Sakura sembari tertawa pelan.

"Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong soal teme, kalian kenapa, sih? Tadi teme mencarimu. Katanya kau di-SMS olehnya tidak dibalas. Ditelepon tidak diangkat. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sakura mengerjap kaget. "Hah? Masa?"

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku rok _tartan_-nya. 10 _missed calls_ dan 3 _new messages_. Semuanya dari Uchiha Sasuke. Bukan salahnya kalau ia tidak mengangkat ataupun membalas pesan dari pemuda itu. Ia mengeset ponselnya menjadi diam agar tidak mengganggu kegiatannya selama di perpustakaan. Wajar saja ia tidak mendengar _ringtone_-nya.

"Kau benar. Biar saja. Nanti juga bertemu," ujar Sakura cuek. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu tumpukan buku-buku di atas sebuah meja dan mengangkatnya. Melihat temannya kerepotan, Naruto segera mengambil alih buku-buku tersebut dan meminta Sakura untuk meletakkan satu per satu buku ini. Biar ia saja yang membawa tumpukan-tumpukan tersebut. Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan segera menaruh buku-buku itu pada rak masing-masing sesuai labelnya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Naruto. Matanya sibuk mencari tempat di mana ia harus meletakkan kamus bahasa Jerman di tangannya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menemukan rak dengan papan gantung 'KAMUS' dan bagian bertuliskan 'JERMAN' di rak tiga tingkat dari bawah.

Sakura sendiri sibuk merapikan novel-novel klasik yang diletakkan sembarangan, tidak sesuai aturan yaitu harus sesuai dengan urutan abjad agar mempermudah pencarian. Tangan-tangannya yang sudah terbiasa dengan cepat memindahkan buku-buku itu sesuai dengan abjad. Ia tersenyum puas pada pekerjaannya. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya masalah kecil. Nanti juga selesai dengan sendirinya seperti biasa."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Aku tidak percaya. Apa teme tahu kau suka padanya?" Naruto mengumpat pelan saat jari telunjuknya tergores kertas hingga menimbulkan luka yang mengeluarkan darah. Ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan tangan kiri.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura. Ia sedang merapikan bagian 'SEJARAH' saat menyadari pertanyaan Naruto sebelumnya. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan buku Perang Suci setebal 5 cm dan segera membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto. "Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Yang bagian kau suka teme?" tanya Naruto. Ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengibaskan jari-jari tangan kanannya. Darah sudah mengalir ke telapak tangannya. "Jelas aku tahu. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresimu saat bersama teme?"

Sakura mengerenyitkan dahinya melihat keadaan tangan kanan Naruto—terutama jari telunjuknya. Ia mengeluarkan tisu basah dan sebuah plester dari sakunya. Diusapkannya tisu itu untuk membersihkan darah dari tangan Naruto sampai ke lukanya, lalu merekatkan plester di jari telunjuknya. Pemuda Namikaze itu menggumamkan terima kasih dan menjauhi Sakura untuk mengambil tumpukan buku yang lain.

"Yah, kau bukan orang pertama yang tertarik pada teme, sih. Tapi kau orang pertama yang tertarik pada teme dan menjadi orang terdekatnya," ujar Naruto yang kembali dengan setumpuk buku-buku setinggi 1 meter.

"Tidak mungkin," sahut Sakura. "Dia bilang dia tidak pernah merasa dekat dengan siapapun. Baginya berteman itu biasa."

"Mungkin dia bilang begitu, tapi sepertinya ada alasan di balik semua itu. Walau aku sendiri tidak tahu," ungkap Naruto. "Tapi kalau kau, mungkin dia bisa menceritakannya."

"Huh, jangan memberikan harapan palsu padaku. Aku tidak butuh itu," sahut Sakura. "Lagipula..."

"Lagipula apa?" tuntut Naruto.

"Lagipula aku tidak berharap untuk menjadi pacarnya. Tidak mungkin aku mengambil orang yang sudah punya pacar. Aku tidak mau melakukan hal itu," lanjut Sakura. Ia meletakkan biografi Max Havelaar pada rak di sebelah Naruto dan mengambil buku lainnya.

"Lho? Kau belum tahu, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto, sejenak menghentikan tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk merapikan susunan buku.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Tahu apa?"

"Teme putus dengan pacarnya kemarin..."

.

.

.

"Aku kaget kau baru mendengar hal ini, Sakura," gumam Ino di sela-sela kegiatan mengunyahnya. Yamanaka Ino mampir ke kediaman Haruno yang hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari rumahnya, sepulangnya dari tempat les. Kebetulan sekali Sakura baru saja selesai memanggang _blueberry cheese cake_ buatannya—yang sebenarnya diniatkan untuk dimakan olehnya dan sang kakak yang masih berada di luar rumah (baca: _hang out_ di Mall). Lagi-lagi orang-orang rumahnya seenaknya meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah tanpa membawanya ikut serta, walau Sasori berjanji untuk mengajaknya makan malam di luar nanti.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya pada pernyataan sahabatnya itu. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu akan hal ini. Akhir-akhir ini ia tidak bicara dengan pemuda itu. Menghindar mungkin. Semacam itulah. Hinata memang memberitahunya seputar kabar-kabar terbaru mengenai Sasuke, tapi ia tidak mudah mempercayai berita yang belum tentu benarnya.

Ino memasukkan potongan kue dengan garpu ke dalam mulutnya. Rasa manis dari gula dan kelembutan teksturnya merasuki indera pengecapnya. "Ini enak sekali, Sakura," gumam gadis itu. Ia mendehem sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "Ya, Sasuke putus dengan pacarnya."

"Memang siapa pacar Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil meminum perlahan _ice green tea_ miliknya.

"Siswi Otogakure High School kelas XI," ujar Ino, "Karin."

Gadis pirang itu mengeluarkan Blackberry miliknya dan menekan-nekan _keypad_-nya, mencari sesuatu. "Ini orangnya," Ino menunjukkan foto seorang gadis dengan rambut merah darah dan kacamata kotak ber-_frame_ hitam. Latar belakang fotonya adalah kelasnya tempat ia belajar. Sakura menggumamkan 'oh' saat melihat foto gadis itu. "Tapi rasanya orang ini agak..."

"Menyebalkan? Yeah. Asal kau tahu, ia marah-marah pada Sasuke hanya karena orang itu tidak menelepon Karin selama seminggu penuh," jelas Ino. "Padahal Sasuke sedang sakit waktu itu. Kau ingat? Golden Week?"

Haruno muda itu mengangguk. "Saat itu Sasuke memang lemas, tidak bisa berbuat apapun."

Ino menyetujui. "Itu dia. Karin marah. Yang dibilang Sasuke tidak perhatian lah, tidak peduli lah, dan semacam itu. Bicaranya kasar pula."

"_Such as?_" tanya Sakura.

"Begitulah. Sasuke hanya bilang kalau dia kasar. Bukan kasar dalam arti main tangan, tapi kasar dalam ucapan. Entah sekasar apa," jawab Ino.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan seperti biasa untuk mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam minggu lalu. Mengharuskannya melewati koridor kelas Superior, yang berarti akan bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, walau kecil kemungkinan karena pemuda itu jarang keluar dari kelasnya. Tidak peduli dengan hal itu, sang Haruno terus berjalan lurus tanpa memperhatikan kedua sisinya.

Dari kelasnya, Sasuke yang sedang mendengarkan candaan teman-temannya melihat seseorang yang ia kenal jelas akan rambut merah mudanya yang mencolok itu. Tanpa mempedulikan teman-temannya yang bertanya ke mana ia akan pergi, pemuda itu menghambur keluar kelas untuk menemui orang tersebut.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dengan suaranya yang bernada monoton. Lebih mirip orang yang ingin memberi perintah dibandingkan memanggil.

Sakura membalikkan badannya, tidak terlihat terkejut dengan Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Oh. Halo, Sasuke," sapanya.

"Perpustakaan?" tanya Sasuke, mengiringi langkah gadis itu.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku mau mengembalikan buku-buku ini."

"_I'll escort you_," Sasuke mengambil salah satu dari dua buku yang dibawa Sakura dan membaca judulnya. "The Alchemyst. Kau senang sekali dengan buku-buku sejarah maupun fiksi yang berhubungan dengan sejarah, ya."

Sang gadis tertawa kecil. "Begitulah."

Entah sejak kapan ketegangan antara dirinya dengan pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya menguap begitu saja. Mungkin karena mereka sudah seminggu lebih tidak berjalan bersama seperti ini. Mereka membicarakan berbagai hal yang _random_, seperti Konoha School Festival yang akan diadakan dua minggu lagi, ujian tengah semester minggu depan, dan guru olahraga yang kelewat bersemangat—Guy-sensei.

"Hn, orang itu menghukum kelasku karena terlambat 15 menit pada pelajarannya dan menghadiahi kami lari 5 putaran komplek sekolah ini. Kau tahu 'kan keliling komplek ini sama dengan 1.5 kali Tokyo Dome. Buang-buang waktu," kata Sasuke.

Sakura terkikik geli. "Buang-buang waktu atau buang-buang tenaga? Lagipula kau tidak tumbang begitu saja hanya karena berlari 7.5 putaran Tokyo Dome, 'kan?"

Pemuda itu mendengus. "Yang benar saja. Pemanasan sebelum latihan karateku bisa dua kali lipat dari itu. Berlari dari Tokyo Tower menuju Perguruan Konoha."

"Oh, ya? Waw. Hebat sekali kau masih sanggup berdiri saat itu. Kalau aku mungkin sudah tidak sadarkan diri di tengah jalan," gumam Sakura mengandai-andai.

"Hn, itu karena kau tidak terbiasa dengan olahraga. Makanya sering sakit. Ikut karate saja," kata Sasuke, hitung-hitung menambah anggota baru pada klubnya.

"_No, thanks_," sahut Sakura cepat. "Menjadi anggota perpustakaan sudah cukup menguras tenaga."

"Kalau kurang gerak seperti itu, kau tidak akan lebih kuat," ucap Sasuke, menyeringai.

"Maaf deh kalau aku ini lemah," gerutu Sakura, membuang muka.

"Bukan lemah, tapi kurang kuat," ralat Sasuke dengan frasanya.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas. "Ya, ya. Kurang kuat. Sama seperti kau dulu yang mengatakan kalau aku ini kurang tinggi, bukan pendek," Sakura mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dalam bisikan.

Tetapi tampaknya bisikan itu tidak luput dalam pendengaran Uchiha Sasuke. Seringainya semakin lebar. Melihat ekspresi gadis di sampingnya yang misuh-misuh tidak jelas membuat tangannya tidak tahan untuk mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu, membuat rona merah apel menyapu kedua pipi putihnya.

Kedua muda-mudi itu akhirnya tiba juga di perpustakaan. Sakura mengambil buku di tangan Sasuke dan menghampiri guru penjaga perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya. Setelah itu ia kembali menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah melihat-lihat keadaan di sekitarnya, urusannya sudah selesai. Gadis itu melirik dari bahu Sasuke untuk melihat isi buku yang tengah dibuka-buka oleh sang Uchiha.

"Sherlock Holmes? Kau baca yang seperti itu?" tanya Sakura. Buku yang tengah dipegang oleh Uchiha muda adalah The Adventure of the Dancing Man, salah satu karya dari Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sakura suka dengan kode-kode yang terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menari itu. Conan Doyle memang maestronya novel misteri, selain Agatha Christie tentunya.

"Tidak juga. Di rumahku banyak buku-buku seperti ini," jawab Sasuke sambil meletakkan kembali buku itu pada tempatnya. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan berjalan keluar menuju pintu perpustakaan dengan Sakura yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Hei, Sasuke. Pacarmu itu seperti apa orangnya?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan itu melintas begitu saja dalam pikirannya. Setelah mendengar pendapat Ino mengenai Karin, ia ingin mengetahui sendiri bagaimana pendapat dari Sasuke selaku pacarnya. Entah bagaimana ia tidak begitu percaya dengan kabar bahwa pemuda itu putus dari pacarnya setelah menjalin hubungan selama hampir setahun. Tepatnya, ia belum percaya kalau tidak mendengar sendiri dari orang yang bersangkutan.

Sang Uchiha tidak terlihat begitu kaget dengan pertanyaan Sakura, hanya agak heran karena gadis itu tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang pacarnya. Ia menerawang langit-langit koridor gedung timur SMA Perguruan Konoha yang dicat putih dengan lampu neon yang terpasang tiap 3 meter. "Kalau dibandingkan denganku, kami ini bagaikan minyak dengan api. Aku minyak, dia api."

"Huh?" Sakura tidak begitu mengerti dengan perumpamaan Sasuke.

"Hn, dia temperamental, aku pendiam. Kalau dia sudah marah-marah, aku hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkannya sampai dia berhenti marah. Tepatnya aku tidak berkomentar, biar dia selesai sendiri," jelas Sasuke.

Pemuda itu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Kecenderungan diamku makin membuatnya marah. Semakin aku diam, semakin marah dia. Tetapi kalau aku membalasnya, dia juga semakin marah," lanjutnya. 'Orang yang aneh,' batin Sakura.

"Omongannya kasar. Kalau dia sudah begitu, aku tidak membalasnya," ujar Sasuke, menoleh ke sampingnya, menatap iris _emerald_ Sakura.

Gadis Haruno menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena perempuan itu makhluk yang tidak boleh disakiti dan dikasari. Sekali mereka merasa disakiti, bekasnya akan terus membekas dalam hati mereka. Tugas laki-laki adalah untuk melindungi mereka, bukan menyakiti dengan kata-kata maupun perbuatan," jawab Sasuke. "Karenanya, sekasar apapun dia, aku tidak membalasnya dan hanya memendamnya sendiri."

"Hmm," gumam Sakura pelan sambil menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Ia tidak menyangka dengan pemikiran Sasuke tentang perempuan. Melihat _fangirls_-nya yang kadang-kadang dicueki olehnya jelas-jelas bertolakbelakang dengan pemikirannya. Atau ia terlalu tidak peka dirinya yang menjadi laki-laki terpopuler di SMA Perguruan Konoha? Mungkin saja begitu.

Mendengar kalimat Sasuke barusan membuat Sakura berpikir bahwa ia tidak perlu berjuang untuk mendapatkannya karena hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Sasuke tipe orang yang setia pada gadis yang mengisi hatinya, tidak akan membuka peluang pada gadis lain yang menginginkan untuk berdiri di sampingnya sebagai orang yang dikasihi.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore ketika Sakura menemani Hinata sampai jam les pianonya. Masih ada setengah jam lagi sebelum beranjak dari kursi panjang yang terletak di depan ruang kepala sekolah, tempatnya dan Hinata biasa menghabiskan waktu sebelum jam lesnya dibandingkan di kelas XI-9 Superior dengan risiko terkunci dari luar oleh petugas kebersihan. Ia pernah mengalaminya bersama Hinata seminggu sebelum Golden Week. Untung sang petugas belum jauh dari situ dan pintu pun bisa terbuka.

"Oh, jadi istirahat siang kemarin Sasuke menemuimu. Sudah kuduga," kata Hinata.

"Apanya yang 'sudah kuduga'? Tidak selalu aku," elak Sakura. _Actually, it's true_.

Gadis dengan rambut indigo panjang itu mengulas senyum di bibirnya. "Tapi kau senang, 'kan?"

Hinata tidak memerlukan jawaban berupa kata-kata dari sahabatnya itu karena rona merah di pipi Sakura sudah menjawabnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghindari kontak mata dengan iris mutiara Hinata, khawatir akan makin memperjelas pipinya yang memerah.

Gadis Hyuuga itu tertawa kecil. Ia tahu benar reaksi sahabatnya kalau sudah membicarakan soal Uchiha Sasuke. Dalam hitungan detik wajah gadis itu akan memerah dan langsung mengganti topik pembicaraan dengan wajah yang sudah seperti tomat siap panen.

Dalam riang tawa kedua sahabat itu, sesosok pemuda dengan rambut _raven_ -nya dipotong dengan sedemikian rupa menghampiri mereka. Tubuh pemuda itu menjulang tinggi, berdiri tepat di hadapan Haruno Sakura. Wajahnya stoik seperti biasa, sebelah tangannya mengacak asal rambut depannya.

"Kau di sini sampai jam berapa, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke pada teman sekelasnya itu. Sakura melirik mereka dari sudut matanya. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Sasuke memanggil Hinata dengan nama kecilnya.

"Seperti biasa. Setengah lima," jawab Hinata. "Kau mau pulang?"

Sasuke menggeleng kecil. "Aku ada acara dengan teman-teman SMP-ku."

Hinata menggumamkan 'oh' sembari mengangguk. Mereka terus mengobrol seolah-olah Sakura tidak berada di situ. Di lain pihak, Sakura tidak tahan dengan suasana _lovey-dovey_ yang entah bagaimana menguar dari aura mereka berdua, membuat hati gadis itu nyeri. Ia hanya bisa diam, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi, dan mengatur napasnya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Sakura, kau tetap di sini, 'kan? Menemani Hinata?" tanya Sasuke pada gadis _pink_ di depannya, membuat sang gadis sedikit terlonjak kaget karena pemuda itu tiba-tiba menanyainya. Nada kecemasan yang tidak kentara namun tak luput dari intuisi tajam seorang Haruno tergambar jelas pada kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut sang pemuda.

"Ya, aku tetap di sini," jawab Sakura.

"Hn." Sakura bisa melihat ekspresi kelegaan menghiasi wajah Uchiha bungsu walau hanya sekelebat mata. Ia sama sekali tidak berkedip saat menangkap ekspresi tersebut. Baru kali ini ia melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Hati-hati."

"Kau juga, Sasuke," ujar Hinata, diikuti dengan Sakura yang mengucapkannya sedikit lebih pelan. Uchiha bungsu itu mengangguk dan berlalu dengan melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Sakura menatap punggung yang semakin menjauh itu dengan ekspresi yang sedikit suram. Ia memegang dada sebelah kirinya, tepat di mana jantungnya berada yang tengah berdegup kencang seirama dengan berbagai ide pikiran yang muncul dari hal yang dilihatnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

'Aku tidak salah lihat, 'kan?'

.

.

.

Lantunan nada Utakata Hanabi mengalun kencang dari benda elektronik mini yang tergeletak pada meja belajar di dalam sebuah ruangan dengan arsitektur Jepang klasik. Uap panas keluar dari pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja terbuka dengan menampakkan seorang gadis dengan kaus putih dan celana pendek hitam. Tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk putih sembari berjalan mendekati mejanya. Digantungkannya handuk tersebut di leher dan meraih ponselnya yang masih berdering.

_**Hyuuga Hinata calling...**_

"Ya?" gumam Sakura. Ia menggeser pintu kamarnya yang menghadap Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu geser kamarnya yang menghadap _kaiyu-shiki_ Haruno estate. Lentera batu yang berdiri di beberapa titik di taman yang dihiasi dengan semak-semak seperti _evergreen, boxwood_, dan _fern_. Batu-batu alam tersusun rapi membentuk sebuah jalan setapak menuju paviliun kecil untuk melaksanakan upacara minum teh. Percikan ikan-ikan yang berenang dengan riangnya di danau kecil mewarnai kesunyian malam.

"Sakura, boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Silakan," sahut Sakura. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebuah tiang kayu penyangga. Sebelah kakinya menggantung, menyentuh air pada danau di bawahnya.

"Kau lihat kejadian tadi siang, 'kan? Maaf," nada bicara Hinata berubah lirih saat mengucapkan kata terakhir. "Kau tidak mungkin tidak melihatnya karena aku melihatmu di tempat, Sakura."

Mendengar lanjutan dari Hinata membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengelak dari pertanyaan Hinata. Ia tahu benar kejadian apa yang dimaksud Hinata tadi. Sepulang sekolah seusai ulangan tengah semester, ia melihat Hinata dan Sasuke yang tengah bercanda atau entah apa, sampai berlari-lari segala dan membuat Hinata terjatuh. Sakura, Temari, dan berbagai kalangan yang sedang berada di koridor lantai dasar menyaksikan bagaimana Sasuke yang terlihat panik dan mendekati Hinata. Pemuda itu berlutut di hadapan Hinata yang jatuh terduduk dan memegang siku gadis itu, sembari mengajukan pertanyaan untuk memastikan bahwa nona Hyuuga tidak terluka. Orang-orang yang melihat hal tersebut ternganga dengan kelopak mata yang terbuka lebar—kecuali Sakura. Ia langsung meninggalkan koridor cepat-cepat, melewati Hinata dan Sasuke tanpa menatap mereka sedikitpun. Disusul dengan Temari yang mengejar sahabatnya itu menuju gerbang. Temari yang mengerti keadaan Sakura mengantarkan gadis itu pulang ke rumahnya dengan mobil yang dikendarai Shikamaru.

"Ya, aku melihatnya," jawab Sakura setelah beberapa detik.

Ia mendengar helaan napas dari Hinata. "Maaf, Sakura. Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Sasuke."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Hinata. Kau juga tidak perlu mengatakan itu. Bukan urusanku tentang hubunganmu dengan Sasuke." Sakura tidak sadar bahwa nada bicaranya lama-lama sewot, terutama saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Ia tetap bersikukuh kalau itu bukan urusannya, walau batinnya terasa sakit saat melihat kejadian tadi siang.

"Aku merasa kalau Sasuke suka padamu, Hinata," ujar Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Atas dasar apa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" tanya Hinata.

Gadis Haruno itu menghela napas. "Dari sikapnya padamu saja aku sudah sadar."

Tidak ada jawaban selama beberapa menit. Sakura menunggu dengan sabar jawaban dari Hinata. Baru Sakura berniat untuk memanggil Hinata, memastikan kalau ia masih dalam sambungan telepon, suara halus Hinata kembali terdengar.

"Sasuke pernah bertanya padaku," kata Hinata. "Ia bertanya..."

.

.

.

"_Kalau aku tertarik pada gadis lain, menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke. Gedung barat Perguruan Konoha sudah tidak seramai beberapa saat yang lalu. Sebagian besar siswa sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Yang tersisa hanyalah siswa yang mengikuti kegiatan ekskul sepulang sekolah._

_Dalam kelas bernuansa putih dengan plang emas bertuliskan XI-9 Superior itu, Sasuke bersandar pada meja dekat meja guru, berjarak satu meja dari tempat Hinata berada. Teman-teman sekelas mereka sudah pulang, menyisakan kedua muda-mudi itu._

_Hinata menatap Sasuke yang agak tertunduk dengan manik mutiara miliknya. Ia berkata, "Terserah padamu. Aku tidak tahu."_

"_Benarkah?" Sasuke menghela napas. Diliriknya Hinata dari sudut mata dengan onyx-nya yang menawan hati setiap hawa. Sama sekali tidak ada kekecewaan atau cemas dalam wajah cantik sang Hyuuga, hanya ekspresi kepolosan seperti biasa. Merasa tidak ada gunanya ia melanjutkan percakapan tak berawal ini, ia membawa ranselnya di punggung dan meninggalkan Hinata di kelas, tanpa melihat senyum tak terartikan dari gadis itu._

.

.

.

"Itu tidak menjelaskan pernyataanku," komentar Sakura.

"Mungkin saja gadis yang dia maksud itu kau, Sakura," sahut Hinata. "Ia menanyakannya saat minggu awal semester 1."

"Tidak mungkin. Jangan memberikanku harapan yang tak jelas," sanggah Sakura. Tidak mungkin Sasuke menyukai dirinya setelah melihat perlakuan dan cara bicara Sasuke pada Hinata selama ini. Sebuah berita dari Hinata jelas tidak bisa mengapus kecurigaannya pada fakta bahwa orang yang disukai Sasuke itu Hinata. Walau itu berarti membuatnya berpikir kalau Sasuke secara tidak langsung mengkhianati pacarnya yang sekarang. Atau tepatnya mantan pacar menurut Ino dan Naruto karena mereka sudah _officially_ putus meskipun Sasuke belum memberikan konfirmasi langsung pada Sakura mengenai kebenaran berita tersebut.

Sakura menyadari bahwa Hinata tidak sepenuhnya memberikan informasi yang lengkap. Ada hal yang jauh lebih awal sebelum pertanyaan absurd Sasuke pada Hinata yang diceritakan oleh gadis itu tadi. Hal yang mungkin bisa memberikan jawaban pada firasat yang dimiliki Sakura selama ini.

.

.

.

Sebuah foto berlatarbelakang salah satu kuil termahsyur di Kyoto terpampang jelas di layar laptop hitam. Sepasang muda-mudi dengan sang lelaki yang memakan sebuah kue mochi dari tangan seorang gadis dengan rambut merah mudanya yang tergerai bebas sampai pinggang menjadi objek utama dari sang foto. Samar-samar lambang kipas dengan warna merah di bagian atas dan putih di bawahnya terlihat dari _hoodie_ biru bertudung yang dikenakan gadis itu.

Bunyi ketukan dari ujung kuku-kuku yang diberi kuteks warna magenta itu menghiasi kesunyian sebuah kamar dengan warna merah mendominasi benda-benda di dalamnya. Manik _ruby_ sang pemilik kamar menatap tajam pada gambar di hadapannya itu. Sangat disayangkan bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah gambar yang berada di dalam layar komputer. Andai saja dicetak dalam bentuk lembaran, pasti sudah hancur disobek-sobek olehnya—atau dibakar agar tak bersisa. Jari telunjuk sang gadis menyentuh layar laptopnya, tepat pada gambar si gadis berambut _pink_ itu dan diketukkannya ujung kukunya.

"Haruno Sakura, ya..." gumam gadis itu dalam bisikan.

"Kau milikku, Sasuke. Milik dari Karin," lanjutnya. "Aku tidak akan melepaskan hal yang seharusnya tetap menjadi milikku seorang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N:

Chapter ini pendek? Begitulah.

Feel nggak dapet? Sepertinya begitu.

Makin ngaco? Err, semoga ngga terlalu -_-

Dikira-kira chapter 10 tamat (harusnya sih :0)

Saya akui kurang puas dengan chapter ini -,-

Akan diusahakan agar chapter depan lebih baik dari ini.

_But, thank you so much_ yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan review :3

Nah, berhubung saya nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi...

_Well, review?_ :3


	7. Love and Truth

Panas. Itu yang dirasakan Sakura setelah sekian lama berjalan tanpa tahu arah. Gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menghalangi cahaya terik yang menyilaukan matanya. Langit begitu cerah di atas sana. Tidak ada awan. Hanya matahari yang bersinar dengan ganasnya. Betapa panasnya musim panas tahun ini.

'Efek pemanasan global,' pikir Sakura. Entah berapa derajat Fahrenheit saat itu, yang jelas cukup membuat efek fatamorgana di jalan tak berujung di hadapannya ditambah mata yang mulai berkunang-kunang. Sakura meraih iPhone-nya dari saku _summer dress_ merah tuanya dan mencari nama orang tujuannya.

"Ya?" respon orang di seberang sana.

"Hinataaa! Rumahmu di sebelah mana, he?" seru Sakura.

"Memang kamu sedang berada di mana, Sakura?"

Manik zamrudnya memindai pemandangan di sekitarnya. Hanya ada rumah, rumah, dan rumah. Oke, ini komplek perumahan. Jelas saja hanya ada bangunan dengan berbagai macam bentuk yang digunakan untuk tempat lama sekali ia tidak berkunjung ke kompleks Hyuuga dan ingatan fotografisnya sudah agak tumpul. Ia menemukan sebuah tiang bertuliskan nama jalan tempat ia berdiri. Jalan Suzaku. "Tulisannya sih jalan Suzaku," jawab Sakura.

"Jalan Suzaku? Apakah itu masih di Konoha?"

Sakura _sweatdropped_. Dirinya sendiri juga ingin tahu di mana ia berada saat ini. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia masih berada di Bumi, benua Asia, negara Jepang, kota Tokyo, prefektur Konoha. Ternyata _sense of direction_ sahabatnya itu lebih parah daripada yang ia kira.

"Sakura, Sasukesudah tiba di rumahku. Kau masih di jalan Suzaku itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Iyaaa. Aku tidak tahu ini di sebelah—"

Klik.

"—mana."

Telepon pun terputus tanpa sebab. Sakura merutuki operator jaringannya karena seenaknya memutuskan hubungan telepon yang menyangkut hidup matinya di bawah matahari terik musim panas dan di tempat yang ia tidak ketahui sama sekali. Kami-sama. Ini. Benar. Benar. Panas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bring Me Down © Aika Umezawa**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimers Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Alternate Universe, Out of Characters (perhaps)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter7**

**.**

**Love and Truth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagus sekali. Benar-benar bagus," gerutuku. Kalau saja tadi aku tidak terpengaruh oleh kata-kata Hinata, aku tidak akan terjebak dalam situasi hidup-dan-mati seperti ini. Di tengah terik matahari, tanpa pelindung kepala seperti topi, rasanya aku mau mati saja. Salahkan diriku yang begitu mudah terpengaruh oleh sebuah nama dalam telepon.

.

.

.

Satu jam yang lalu...

"Ke rumahmu? Untuk apa?" Aku bersantai di sebuah sofa ruang keluarga, dengan _air conditioner_ yang menyejukkan ruangan, dan es serut di atas meja. Tanganku tidak henti-hentinya mengganti _channel_ TV yang tidak memiliki acara yang menarik siang ini. Benar-benar membosankan.

Ibuku entah pergi ke mana sedangkan Obaa-sama berkunjung ke makam Ojii-sama. Satu orang lainnya, kakakku yang tampan itu sibuk bermain dengan teman-teman kuliahnya. Aku heran, sudah dewasa masih saja senang main air seperti anak kecil. Kudengar mereka ke sebuah _waterpark_ yang baru dibuka di prefektur entah-apa-namanya-aku-lupa. Curang sekali dia.

"Main. Aku bosan sendirian di rumah. Neji-nii sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, tidak keluar kamar dari tadi," ujar Hinata dari seberang telepon.

Aku menghela napas. "Aku juga bosan. Tapi aku tidak mau keluar dari rumah dalam matahari terik seperti ini. Kecuali kau ingin aku pingsan dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu."

Ya, itu benar. Aku tidak suka sinar matahari musim panas yang begitu menyengat. Tahun lalu aku nyaris pingsan di tengah jalan pulang kalau saja Sasori-nii tidak muncul dengan mobilnya.

"Ada Sasuke, lhooo," rayu Hinata dengan nada menggoda.

"Hah?" responku.

"Sasuke dalam perjalanan ke rumahku. Apa kau tidak mau ikut bergabung di sini? Pasti seru."

Tanpa pikir panjang—tepatnya, tidak berpikir sama sekali—, aku melompat dari sofa yang kupakai bersantai dan berteriak, "IKUT!" lalu segera berlari menuju kamar.

.

.

.

Ugh, entah kenapa aku sedikit menyesali mengenai jawabanku tadi. Hinata benar-benar pintar menggunakan nama Sasuke untuk memancingku sampai-sampai aku lupa bahwa suhu udara di luar sepanas ini. Yaa, intinya cukup panas untuk berjalan-jalan di bawah terik matahari tanpa pelindung kepala. Ditambah lagi, ini sudah setengah jam lebih. Kakiku sudah mulai melemas karena terus-terusan berjalan tanpa tentu arah. _Hell_, dan matahari terik musim panas ini malah memperburuk keadaanku. Yeah, salahkan diriku yang lemah pada sinar matahari yang keterlaluan panasnya sehingga membuatku pusing seperti ini. Ugh, aku lupa membawa topiku pula. Cih. _What a worse day._

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu pada saku _dress_-ku bergetar. Ternyata ponselku. Melihat nama yang tertera di layar, sepertinya masih ada harapan untukku tiba di komplek Hyuuga.

"Sakura, di mana kau?"

.

.

.

"Sakura, di mana kau?" Suara _baritone_ yang sangat dikenalinya itu terdengar dari speaker ponselnya. Rasa lega menjalari tubuhnya.

"Sasuke..." respon Sakura.

"Sekarang kau di mana?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat tempat asing di sekelilingnya. Rumah-rumah yang berdiri kokoh dengan padat dan saling menempel satu sama lain itu terlihat sunyi. Hanya kerikan tonggeret yang terdengar bersahut-sahutan satu sama lain. Sepertinya orang-orang memutuskan untuk tidak keluar dari rumah mereka di cuaca se-ekstrem ini. Sakura benar-benar merasa sebagai orang yang paling bodoh karena berdiri di tengah-tengah jalan yang besar dan sepi di bawah terik matahari. Di sudut jalan tepat sebelum tikungan terdapat sebuah tiang penunjuk jalan.

**Jalan Genbu.**

_Die_. Ini dimana? batinnya.

"Sak? Sakura? Kau di mana?"

"Eh? Iya, Sas. Aku di—err, Jalan Genbu," jawab Sakura takut-takut. Ia bisa membayangkan wajah Sasuke yang datar itu sambil menaikkan alisnya. Suara bising terdengar dari tempat Sasuke, entah apa yang ia lakukan.

"Coba kembali ke Jalan Suzaku tadi. Berdirilah di tempat yang teduh dan tidak jauh dari situ. Aku akan menjemputmu," perintah Sasuke.

"Hah? Oke," respon Sakura.

"Jangan kemana-mana," kata Sasuke sebelum nada putus menggantikan suara pemuda itu.

'Kebiasaan! Memutuskan telepon begitu saja!' rutuk Sakura. Walau misuh-misuh sendiri, gadis itu menuruti 'perintah' tuan muda Uchiha yang dideklarasikan tadi dan setengah berlari menuju jalan Suzaku tadi. Untunglah, ingatannya masih agak waras walau kepalanya terasa pening dan mengganggu konsentrasinya. Setelah 10 menit, ia baru tiba di tempat laknat yang menjadi sumber masalahnya. Sakura berdiri di bawah pohon _willow_ yang rindang, bersandar pada batang pohon dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Dihirupnya oksigen hasil fotosintesis pohon di belakangnya, perlahan-lahan membuat pandangannya yang tadi kabur mulai jernih kembali. Sepertinya ia juga kurang oksigen setelah keputusannya untuk berlari agar tiba di Jalan Suzaku itu lebih cepat.

Ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan tak berujung di depannya, kalau-kalau ia melihat sosok yang dikenalinya. Tidak sampai 10 menit, sebuah sosok di kejauhan terlihat sedang berlari mendekatinya. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena efek fatamorgana yang mengganggu situasi. Ia picingkan matanya dan saat itulah ia yakin siapa orang yang berlari itu. Sasuke.

Uchiha bungsu itu berlari-lari di tengah panas terik sambil meneriakkan namanya. Sakura bangkit dari posisi setengah bersandarnya dan setengah berlari menghampiri pemuda itu.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri di tengah jalan. Wajahnya penuh dengan peluh yang mengalir dari dahinya. Napasnya sedikit memburu. Tangannya memberi tanda untuk mengikutinya.

"Sasuke, maaf ya..."gumam Sakura pelan. 'Bagus sekali, Haruno. Kau membuatnya seperti ini.'

"Hn. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke. Jelas ia tahu Sakura pasti apa-apa. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, tidak secerah biasanya. Dapat dipastikan juga bahwa gadis itu pasti akan berkata 'tidak apa-apa' seperti biasa.

"Iya. Kau sendiri?"

"Hn, tak apa. Kau duluan saja dengan Hinata. Aku akan menyusul," kata Sasuke.

Sakura melihat sosok sahabatnya yang berada beberapa meter dari mereka dengan rambut indigo panjang dan manik _lavender_ yang khas. Senyum tipis tersungging di wajah cantiknya. Putri Hyuuga itu menghampiri mereka berdua dan memegang siku Sakura.

"Ayo, Sakura. Wajahmu pucat sekali," ujar gadis itu lembut.

"Tapi Sasuke—"

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Nanti juga menyusul, kok," Hinata menenangkan. "Ayo."

Nona Haruno itu ingin mengeluarkan bantahan selanjutnya, namun diurungkannya setelah Sasuke memberikan tatapan agar tidak usah khawatir dengan dirinya. Dengan ragu-ragu, Sakura mengikuti langkah Hinata yang masih memegang sikunya. Diliriknya Sasuke dari balik bahunya. Pemuda itu sedang duduk sembari bersandar pada pohon _willow_ tempatnya berteduh tadi dengan kepala tertunduk, berusaha mengatur napasnya. Sadar bahwa ada seorang gadisyang menatapnya cemas dari kejauhan, kedua sudut bibir pemuda itu tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum tipis yang jarang diperlihatkannya.

.

.

.

"Begitu dia tiba di rumahku dan tahu bahwa kamu tersesat, dia langsung berlari mencarimu. Padahal dia belum duduk sebentar atau sekedar menaruh tasnya," ujar Hinata tersenyum, "aku belum pernah melihat Sasuke sepanik itu."

Sakura tidak benar-benar memperhatikan kalimat Hinata. Sesekali matanya melirik ke belakang dari bahunya, memastikan bahwa Sasuke masih di belakangnya, walau jarak mereka lumayan jauh.

"Tenang, Sakura. Dia akan baik-baik saja," kata Hinata tiba-tiba.

Sakura tersentak kaget. "Eh? Umm..." gumam gadis itu salah tingkah. Dirinya tidak menyangka kalau Hinata akan mendapatinya melirik Sasuke diam-diam.

Senyum manis merekah di wajah gadis berambut indigo itu. "_Well_, mungkin _sense_-ku tidak sepeka dirimu. Tapi kalau sudah menyangkut kau dan orang itu," lirik Hinata dari sudut matanya, "aku cukup tahu."

"Jelas saja kau tahu. Aku 'kan memang selalu bercerita padamu kalau mengenai orang itu," sahut Sakura sambil memutar bola matanya.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Hahaha. Tapi jujur saja, aku agak takut dengan intuisimu yang sangat tajam itu. Kau seperti cenayang saja, Sakura-chan."

"Tapi semua kata-kataku benar, 'kan? Aku memang jenius," canda Sakura narsis sembari terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

Obrolan mereka sepanjang jalan telah membawa kedua gadis remaja itu tiba di depan gerbang kompleks Hyuuga, tepatnya kediaman tempat Hinata tinggal. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kediaman Haruno, kompleks Hyuuga dibangun dengan gaya arsitektur Jepang klasik. Pintu geser yang terbuat dari kayu bangunan terbaik, ruangan beralaskan _tatami_, dan lantai kayu. Simbol keluarga Hyuuga terpampang dengan jelas di gerbang masuk. Di sisi kiri dan kanan dalam gerbang, terdapat tiang lilin dari batu yang akan dinyalakan setiap malam. Seperti rumah tradisional pada umumnya, di taman belakang rumah terdapat _kaiyu-shiki_ dengan danau besar berair jernih. Gemercik air dari bilah-bilah bambu sesekali terdengar.

Hinata membawa Sakura ke ruang tamu dan meninggalkannya sebentar.

"Mau kubawakan obat, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata, menaruh nampan dengan dua gelas berisi air putih di atasnya sekembalinya dari dapur.

Sakura menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum simpul. "Tidak usah, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Tidak lama, Sasuke tiba dan berkumpul di ruang tamu bersama Sakura dan Hinata. Ia bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya dan meminum sedikit air putih dari gelas yang disiapkan Hinata. Mungkin karena ia agak tergesa-gesa meminumnya, pemuda itu tersedak hingga terbatuk-batuk. Diambilnya gelas dari tangan Sasuke oleh Sakura dan menepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura cemas. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan putih dengan sulaman bunga sakura dari benang merah di sudut kiri bawah. Tangannya mengelap perlahan dahi Sasuke yang penuh dengan keringat setelah berlarian tadi, membuat sepasang _onyx_ di hadapannya sedikit melebar melihat apa yang dilakukan Sakura padanya.

Sadar dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan olehnya, rona merah menjalar dengan cepat pada kedua pipi Sakura dan membuat gadis itu mengambil jarak dari Sasuke sambil berdehem pelan.

"Maaf. Ini, kau lakukan sendiri," Sakura menyerahkan sapu tangannya pada Sasuke tanpa berani menatap pemuda itu. Sasuke mengambil kain berbentuk persegi itu dan mengelap keringat di sekitar pelipisnya.

Di sisi lain, Hinata tersenyum melihat keduanya dan menahan tawanya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Coba kau buatkan teh untuknya, Sakura."

Spontan gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh pada sahabatnya. Senyum manis merekah di bibirnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca seperti biasa. Sakura mengerang pelan begitu sadar maksud dari putri sulung Hyuuga Hiashi itu.

"Kenapa aku? Kau tuan rumah di sini," elak Sakura.

"Memang. Tapi soal teh, kau jauh lebih ahli dariku. Kau tahu pasti apa yang cocok untuk orang yang sedang terpuruk di sudut sana," sahut Hinata tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke saat ia mengucapkan beberapa kata terakhir.

Sakura yang sedang malas berdebat karena energinya sudah habis di luar tadi saat perjalanan menuju kediaman Hyuuga, akhirnya beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuat teh.

Memastikan bahwa Sakura sudah benar-benar berada di dapur dan tidak dalam jarak pembicaraan, Hinata memandang Sasuke yang sedang menunduk, berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Maukah kau memberitahuku apa yang sedang membuatmu kalut, Sasuke?" Pertanyaan Hinata membuat pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya mengangkat kepala untuk menatap sepasang kolam mutiara milik sang gadis. Tanpa kata-kata, sorot matanya sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa ia meminta penjelasan untuk pertanyaan gadis itu.

"_Don't play dumb with me._ Untuk kesekian kalinya, kau menahan dirimu sambil menyembunyikan suatu masalah. Sepertinya masalah yang cukup besar hingga membuatmu terlihat kusut saat ini," jelas Hinata.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Kali ini banyak sekali yang kau katakan. Biasanya kau hanya akan bicara seperlunya dengan nada yang pelan. Sekarang kau mengatakannya dengan lantang, ya," balas pemuda itu.

"Seseorang dari keluarga Haruno mengajarkanku untuk bersikap lebih tegas dan tegar dalam menghadapi orang," ucap Hinata yakin.

Si bungsu Uchiha tahu benar siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Hinata. Senyum miris terpatri di wajahnya. Kedua matanya menatap nanar pada lantai di bawahnya. "Dia juga mengajarkanku banyak hal," bisik Sasuke sangat pelan.

Hinata yang tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan hanya menaikkan alisnya. "Tadi kau bicara apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"Bukan apa-apa," elak Sasuke. "Hn, setiap orang pasti memiliki suatu hal yang bersifat pribadi. Aku bisa menyelesaikan ini."

"Tapi—"

"Hn, sudahlah. Tidak perlu cemas. Aku tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik khawatirkan Sakura yang kau minta untuk membuat teh padahal keadaannya masih di antara nyata dan maya karena tadi," potong Sasuke.

"Aku sudah sadar dengan sangat jelas, Uchiha," desis Sakura yang muncul dengan nampan berisi sebuah poci keramik dan tiga gelas dari bahan yang sama berisi teh. Aroma mawar merasuki indera penciuman ketiga remaja itu bagaikan aromaterapi dari kepulan uap masing-masing gelas. Ia meletakkan nampan itu di atas _tatami_ dan memberikan gelas-gelas tersebut pada Sasuke dan Hinata. "_Rose ginger ale_. Favoritku. Cobalah."

.

.

.

"Begitu, ya... baiklah, aku akan ke sana." Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya dan mengerang pelan sambil melemparkan kepalanya ke punggung sofa dengan tangan kanan yang menutupi kedua matanya. "Tadi menyuruhku untuk pulang telat, sekarang tiba-tiba menelepon dan meminta untuk segera pulang..."

"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja, Sasuke. Cari aman. Mungkin ibumu mau mengatakan sesuatu atau meminta bantuanmu," ujar Sakura. Lalu melanjutkan cepat begitu pemuda itu memberinya tatapan yang seolah-olah bertanya 'bagaimana dengan kau?', "aku bisa pulang sendiri seperti biasa. Lebih baik kau cepat sebelum ada apa-apa."

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, pemuda Uchiha itu bangkit dari posisinya dan segera mengambil tasnya. Ia memakai sepatunya dan berbalik menghadap kedua gadis yang mengantarnya sampai depan gerbang.

"Bagaimana dengan ini, Sas?" tanya Hinata sambil memegang _hoodie_ biru tua yang pernah dikenakan Sakura saat di Kyoto beberapa bulan lalu. Sakura melirik benda itu dari sudut matanya dan beralih pada Sasuke.

"Buatmu saja. Aku tidak butuh itu," gumam Sasuke acuh.

Manik tak berpupil Hinata melebar mendengarnya. "Eh? Tapi—"

"Maaf aku duluan, Sakura. Hati-hati pulangnya," potong Sasuke.

"Ya, kau juga hati-hati, Sasuke," kata Sakura yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari sang pemuda. Gadis itu memperhatikan Sasuke yang perlahan menjauh dan menghilang di balik tikungan.

"Bagaimana dengan ini..." gumam Hinata pelan sambil merentangkan jaket itu. Ia terlihat bingung ingin diapakan benda yang berada di tangannya kini.

"Simpan saja," usul Sakura.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak mau. Senin nanti akan kukembalikan," ucapnya. "Entah kenapa aku tidak mau menyimpan ini."

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, meminta penjelasan dari kata-kata Hinata barusan. "Maksudku, ini jaket yang pernah kau pakai. Memangnya kau tidak merasakan apapun kalau jaket yang penuh kenangan ini berada di tangan gadis lain?"

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang menggeleng. Tapi langsung dibantah oleh Hinata. "Tidak mungkin. Aku terlalu tahu dirimu."

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa bertanya?"

Hinata sudah tidak menemukan kata-kata lagi untuk membalas kalimat sahabatnya itu. Sakura benar-benar pintar membuat orang terpojok dan tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Uh. Oke. Terserah. Ayo masuk. Aku punya beberapa donat yang bisa kita habiskan berdua," ajak Hinata untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sakura hanya menyeringai kecil—sebuah kebiasaan yang diambilnya dari Sasuke setelah sering bersama-sama dengan pemuda Uchiha yang baru saja pulang itu—dan mengikuti Hinata kembali ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya, Sakura?"

"Apa?" Nona Haruno itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan di sekitarnya yang begitu menyejukkan. Hinata mengantarkannya pulang sampai depan komplek melalui jalur yang berbeda saat Sakura datang. Jalan ini dipenuhi jejeran pohon _aspen_ yang menjulang tinggi, tumbuh di kedua sisi jalan dan menimbulkan kesan sejuk di sore hari.

Hinata menarik napas dan menggigit bibirnya gugup, namun hal itu luput dari Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. "Kalau apa yang kau pikir selama ini tentangku dan Sasuke itu benar, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya sejenak sebelum kembali meneruskannya. Ia menatap jalan di bawahnya lalu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langit sore tak berawan di atas sana. "Tentunya aku akan sedih. Mungkin sampai menangis," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum hambar.

Kekalutan mulai menyapu wajah Hinata. Sepasang kolam mutiaranya sedikit melebar, terkejut mendengar jawaban Sakura. Ia menatap sahabatnya yang terfokus pada jalan di bawahnya, masih dengan senyum tipis yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"Saku—"

"Tapi aku lebih suka mengetahui kenyataan yang paling pahit sekalipun daripada fakta yang disembunyikan dariku, apapun alasannya. Aku suka orang yang jujur dan terbuka," lanjut Sakura tanpa tahu bahwa ia baru saja memotong perkataan Hinata yang memanggil namanya. "Kalaupun itu benar, awalnya saja aku akan menangis, tapi aku akan mencoba bangkit untuk kembali menguasai diriku dan mencari kebahagiaan yang baru. Kalau memang Sasuke bukan untukku," gadis itu menghembuskan napas pelan, "aku akan mencoba untuk menerima keadaan itu. Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan, bukan? Dan aku akan merasa sangat lega, karena orang yang dipilihnya adalah kau, orang yang bisa kupercaya untuk membuatnya bahagia. Yah, mungkin terdengar klise, tapi itu jawabanku," Sakura tersenyum tulus pada sahabatnya yang tidak menemukan kata-kata untuk membalasnya.

Ia tidak tega menghapus senyum itu dengan air mata dan raut wajah penuh kesedihan yang terpahat di wajah cantik sahabatnya.

"Sekarang, maukah kau jujur padaku? Aku tahu ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, dan bisa kupastikan alasannya adalah karena kau tidak ingin membuatku bersedih. Bukan begitu?"

Baiklah, kata-kata Sakura barusan benar-benar tepat sasaran sampai-sampai membuat Hinata semakin pucat. Melihat Hinata yang masih tidak bisa berkata-kata, Sakura kembali memandangi pepohonan di sekitarnya. Ia merasakan firasat buruk setelah ini.

"Kau tahu... hal yang paling kutakutkan darimu adalah ini. Firasatmu yang sangat tajam dan benar-benar tepat sasaran seolah-olah kau bisa membaca pikiranku," akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara walau hampir menyerupai bisikan. Namun itu masih bisa terdengar oleh Sakura karena keadaan sepanjang jalan yang begitu sepi, hanya suara lonceng sepeda dari anak-anak yang bermain dan menikmati indahnya sore.

"Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa selamanya menyembunyikan ini darimu, karena suatu saat nanti pasti akan datang hari di mana kau harus mengetahui ini. Benar-benar sesak, menyimpan ini darimu. Kuharap kau mau memaafkanku setelah ini dan masih berteman denganku," Hinata menghembuskan napasnya perlahan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sakura, Sasuke memang pernah menyatakan rasa sukanya padaku dan bersedia untuk menunggu sampai aku bisa memberinya jawaban."

.

.

.

"Sakura, Sasuke memang pernah menyatakan rasa sukanya padaku dan bersedia untuk menunggu sampai aku bisa memberinya jawaban," kata-kata Hinata mengalir begitu saja mengisi pikiranku.

Ternyata benar tentang apa yang kupikirkan selama ini dan menjadi hal yang paling tidak kuinginkan di dunia ini. Kalau kalian bertanya apakah aku syok mendengar hal ini, tentu saja demikian. Aku sangat berharap kalau ini hanya firasat burukku belaka yang tidak akan menjadi kenyataan. Ternyata yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Kata-kata dari Hinata mengkonfirmasikan semuanya. Ya, semua sudah jelas. Sasuke menyukai Hinata. _Great_. Seharusnya aku percaya intuisiku lebih dulu agar siap menghadapi semua ini. Bagaimanapun, yang disukai oleh Sasuke adalah sahabat baikku sendiri, tempat di mana aku menceritakan semua yang kurasakan terhadap Sasuke. Dilihat juga tahu, dari cara memandang Hinata, sikapnya pada gadis itu selama ini telah menjadi bukti jelas walau belum pasti.

Aku menghela napas. Senyum hambar terpatri di bibirku. Dramatis.

Aku tidak tahu apakah Hinata memperhatikan keadaanku sekarang, tapi yang jelas satu hal yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah mengeluarkan semua rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk batinku.

"Saat itu dia memang sedang berkunjung ke rumahku. Ia mengatakannya ketika aku mengantarnya sampai ke depan gerbang," ucap Hinata pelan.

"Aku kaget, tentu saja. Satu hal yang ia minta saat itu bukanlah jawaban, melainkan permintaan agar aku tidak menjauhinya setelah ini dan tetap bersikap seperti biasa," Hinata menarik napas sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan, "Jujur saja, aku takut sekali saat kau tiba-tiba menyatakan pendapatmu bahwa Sasuke menyukaiku. Kau tidak bisa membayangkan betapa paniknya diriku saat itu. Tadinya aku tidak ingin menceritakan hal ini padamu, takut kalau itu hanya akan membuatmu sedih. Tapi kalau aku tidak melakukannya, mungkin akan lebih parah dari ini dan aku akan merasa jahat sekali padamu. Maaf, Sakura."

Aku menghela napas. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Tidak ada yang salah darimu," jawabku. "Lebih baik aku mendengarnya sekarang daripada tidak sama sekali."

"Inilah alasan utama kenapa aku tidak mau menceritakan ini padamu," ujar Hinata tiba-tiba.

Aku menoleh ke sisi kiriku, berlawanan dengan posisi di mana Hinata berjalan. Aku menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Oke, keadaan ini membuatku sangat tidak tenang. Mungkin aku memang bisa bertahan selama ini melihat 'kemesraan' Hinata dan Sasuke, tapi entah bagaimana hari ini tembok emosionalku runtuh begitu saja.

"Apa?" tanyaku sambil tetap tidak menatap Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menatap mataku?" balas Hinata. Aku tahu ia sedang menatapku dengan kedua iris _lavender_ miliknya.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa," elakku.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau selalu menatap lawan bicaramu setiap kali berbicara," sanggah Hinata. Tangannya menghentikan langkahku segera dan membuatku tepat berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah yang masih kupalingkan ke arah lain.

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan tadi bahwa aku akan menangis saat mendengar hal ini? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau melihatku seperti ini."

Aku tahan tidak menangis saat ayahku tidak pulang selama 2 tahun lebih.

Aku tahan tidak menangis saat keadaan mengharuskanku untuk pindah sekolah saat SD dan membuatku tidak bisa bertemu dengan teman-temanku.

Aku tahan tidak menangis saat Ojii-sama meninggal dunia, walau malamnya aku tidak berhenti menangis sampai pagi.

Tapi kali ini tidak.

Kelenjar mataku begitu lemah saat ini, mengkhianati keinginan hatiku untuk tidak menumpahkan setetes pun air mata di hadapan sahabatku ini. Tepatnya, tidak menunjukkan sisi lemahku yang tidak pernah kutunjukkan pada orang lain selain kakakku.

Aku tidak mendengarkan kalimat Hinata selanjutnya karena pikiranku sudah benar-benar seperti benang kusut yang tidak bisa direntangkan lagi. Satu per satu bulir air mata perlahan membasahi pipiku. Hinata memeluk tubuhku yang mulai gemetar menahan tangis yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Berulang kali ia membisikkan kata 'maaf' padaku dengan suara yang bergetar menahan tangis.

Kami-sama benar-benar sedang bermain-main denganku. Di saat aku menyadari perasaanku terhadap Sasuke, aku dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa orang yang kusukai menyukai orang lain, yang tak lain adalah sahabatku sendiri. Hebat sekali. Ini benar-benar seperti drama televisi yang akan berakhir dengan menyedihkan.

.

.

.

Sejak pulang dari kediaman Hyuuga kemarin, nona muda Haruno itu terus mengurung dirinya dalam kamar. Lampu kamarnya selalu dimatikan, membuat orang-orang rumahnya khawatir akan keadaan dirinya. Sasori yang mengerti sekali sifat adiknya itu tanpa ragu-ragu menggeser pintu kamar adiknya yang tak terkunci. Mata hazelnya menatap sesosok gadis dengan rambut merah mudanya yang khas sepinggang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya pada tiang kayu yang berdiri kokoh di koridor luar yang menghadap _kaiyu-shiki_. Kedua telinganya tersumpal oleh _earphone_ dengan nada-nada yang berdentum dengan kerasnya, membuatnya tidak menyadari kedatangan tidak diundang kakaknya. Matanya terpejam, menghalangi dunia untuk melihat iris zamrudnya yang indah berkilau.

Pemuda berambut merah bata yang tadinya hanya berdiri di depan pintu kamar kini telah beranjak mendekati adiknya. Ditepuknya pelan sang adik, membuat pemilik nama Sakura itu membuka kedua matanya dan menatap orang yang mengusik ketenangannya.

"Nii-san, ada apa?" tanya Sakura sembari melepas _earphone_ dari kedua telinganya.

"Ganti bajumu. Kita jalan-jalan," perintah Sasori. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu sang adik bangkit dari duduknya.

Ekspresi kebingungan terpatri jelas di wajah cantik sang gadis. "Hah? Kemana?" tanyanya.

"Ikut saja. Aku ada janji dengan temanku," kata Sasori.

"Yang punya janji 'kan Nii-san. Kenapa aku harus ikut?" protes Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahan melihat wajah kusutmu yang minta diluruskan dengan pelurus rambut itu," jawab Sasori sekenanya. "Cepat. 15 menit sudah harus selesai."

"HAH?"

.

.

.

"Hei, Sasori! Sini, sini!"

Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut biru gelap pendeknya tersenyum riang sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya di udara kepada dua sosok yang berjalan mendekati meja tempat gadis itu dan beberapa orang lainnya duduk. Pemuda _baby face_ berambut merah yang sedikit acak-acakanhanya menunjukkan sebuah cengiran tipis. Ia menggandeng tangan gadis yang berjalan di sebelahnya, menuntun untuk mengikutinya.

Keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian mengingat betapa cocok mereka, tanpa mengetahui kalau pemuda itu dan sang gadis adalah sepasang kakak-adik. Sasori yang hanya mengenakan kaus Polo merah dan _black jeans,_ cukup membuat wajah para gadis merona karenanya. Beda dengan Sakura yang mengenakan _tank-top_ kuning gading bertali emas, dengan luaran berwarna hitam bermodel kerah sabrina yang melingkari bahunya dengan lengan baju sampai siku yang dimodifikasi dengan celah di bagian lengan atas. Ditambah _mini denims_ dan gelang manik warna emas, penampilannya cukup trendi apalagi musim panas seperti ini. Gadis mana yang tidak iri kalau bisa jalan berdua dengan pemuda seperti Sasori, atau, memiliki kakak sepertinya? Sakura cukup beruntung dengan hal itu karena ada sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakannya.

Sepasang manik zamrud milik gadis itu sedikit melebar saat melihat salah satu teman kakaknya itu. Mirip sekali dengan orang yang dekat dengannya selama ini. Oh, mungkin status itu sudah berganti menjadi orang yang menjadi objek cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya. Sasori menyamankan dirinya pada sofa panjang berlapiskan beludru merah di samping pemuda dengan dua garis panjang di bawah kedua mata obsidiannya, diikuti dengan Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya., berhadapan dengan Konan dan dua orang lainnya.

"Siapa gadis manis ini, Sasori?" tanya gadis cantik yang menyapa Sasori tadi. "Pacarmu?"

"Adikku," jawab Sasori. "Saku, ini Konan. Teman satu klubku di kampus. Primadona Universitas Konoha."

Sakura mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum tipis dan menyebutkan namanya. Gadis berumur 20 tahun itu tertawa pelan mendengar pernyataan Sasori.

"Ada-ada saja kau, Sasori. Aku Konan, teman satu klub dan berada di fakultas yang sama dengan Sasori. Salam kenal, Sakura-chan," kata Konan. "Aa, kau manis sekali. Kalau orang tidak tahu kalian adalah kakak-adik, pasti mereka sudah mengira kalau gadis ini kekasihmu, Sasori."

Pemuda itu menyeringai dan merangkul bahu Sakura. Ia berkata, "Dia terlalu galak untuk menjadi pacarku. Kecil-kecil begini dia berisik sekali."

"A-ha-ha-ha-ha,"tawa Sakura sangat terpaksa sambil menyikut rusuk Sasori, yang kemudian mengerang sakit dan memberi sang adik_death glare_ terbaiknya. Teman-teman pemuda itu tertawa melihat tingkah 'akur' kakak-adik ini.

Sasori merutuk pelan dan kembali mengenalkan teman-temannya. "Yang memakai _piercing_ itu," jari telunjuknya mengarah pada seorang pemuda berambut jingga cerah yang duduk di sebelah Konan, "namanya Yahiko. Tapi kita biasa memanggilnya Pain. Dia pacar Konan."

"Di sebelah Pain, namanya Nagato. Dia teman baik Pain sejak SMP," Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pada orang yang memiliki wajah tirus, sedikit terlihat kurus, "dan di sebelahku, Ketua Senat Universitas Konoha, Uchiha Itachi."

Mendengar marga dari orang yang mirip Sasuke itu, refleks Sakura langsung bertanya padanya, "Kakak siapanya Sasuke?"

"Hei, Nii-san. Barang yang kau cari tidak ada di mobil," sebuah suara muncul tiba-tiba dari balik punggung Sakura, membuat gadis itu langsung menoleh ke belakang. Matanya membulat sempurna saat mendapati Sasuke yang tidak kalah kagetnya dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke?" "Sakura?"

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini?" tanya keduanya yang—lagi-lagi—berbarengan, menarik perhatian dari kelima dewasa muda itu.

"Aku diajak kakakku," jawab Sakura, mengarahkan telunjuknya pada pemuda berambut merah yang menatap Sasuke dengan mata _hazel_-nya.

"Hn. Sama," sahut Sasuke sambil melirik Itachi dari sudut matanya.

Ternyata benar kata orang. Dunia ini sempit sekali.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap datar kelima orang mahasiswa tingkat akhir Universitas Konoha di sekitarnya. Dengan tangan kanan menopang dagu dan kedua bola mata yang berkali-kali berputar bosan, sangat jelas kalau nona Haruno itu bosan. Sangat bosan. Padahal alasan ia ikut kakaknya pada pertemuan dengan teman-temannya itu untuk mengusir rasa suntuk dan bosan, tapi hasilnya malah sebaliknya. Ia seperti sebuah patung di sudut jalan yang jarang ada kendaraan melewatinya.

Dari sudut matanya, Uchiha Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-gerik temannya itu. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia juga merasa bosan dengan keadaan ini. Itachi menyeretnya begitu saja untuk ikut tanpa bisa pemuda itu menolaknya. Tiba-tiba saja begitu sadar, ia sudah terdampar di sini, bersama lima orang seumuran kakaknya yang entah membicarakan apa. Tentunya sesuatu yang kurang bisa dimengerti oleh anak SMA seperti dirinya—dan Sakura.

Ia menarik ponselnya, mengetikkan sesuatu sebelum dikirim kepada sebuah nama di kontaknya.

**To: Haruno Sakura**

_Aku bosan. Mau ikut denganku?_

Pemuda itu melihat gadis yang duduk dua kursi dari tempatnya menunduk ke bawah meja sambil memegang iPhone-nya dan menatap Sasuke dengan iris _emerald_ miliknya. Gadis itu kembali menunduk, dan selang beberapa detik, ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk kecil.

Sakura menepuk bahu Sasori dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, yang dibalas oleh anggukan kecil dari pemuda itu. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya sambil melirik Sasuke yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Mau kemana kau, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Jalan-jalan," jawab Sasuke singkat dan melengos pergi begitu saja dengan Sakura.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, kelima orang itu melihat Sasuke dan Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, terutama Itachi dan Sasori.

"Apakah mereka seakrab itu?" tanya Itachi pada Sasori. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Sasuke bisa terlihat dekat dengan seorang gadis."

Sasori mengangkat bahu. "Mana kutahu. Sakura jarang bercerita tentang teman-temannya yang bergender laki-laki."

.

.

.

Entah Sakura harus sujud syukur karena keberuntungan yang diraihnya atau malah merutuk sial. Baru 24 jam setelah ia mendengar fakta dari Hinata tentang gadis Hyuuga itu dan Sasuke, ia sudah terjebak berdua dengan _heartthrob_ Perguruan Konoha itu. Kata-kata Hinata cukup membuatnya syok, walau ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar hal seperti itu, mengingat ia memperkirakannya dengan hasil yang mutlak sama.

Uchiha Sasuke menyukai Hyuuga Hinata.

Uh. Mengingatnya membuat Sakura ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan kembali mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Tapi ia tidak bisa lakukan itu karena Sasuke pasti akan curiga dan memintanya untuk menceritakan segalanya. Lagipula, ia mengikuti pemuda itu karena tidak tahan dengan rasa bosan yang menyelimutinya tadi saat berkumpul dengan teman-teman kakaknya. Gadis itu terus berkecamuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sampai-sampai tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah memanggilnya berkali-kali.

Kedua tangan mendarat dan menepuk bahunya pelan diikuti suara sang Uchiha yang menyebutkan nama lengkapnya. "Haruno Sakura."

Si pemilik nama terkesiap lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertatap muka dengan Sasuke yang sekepala lebih tinggi darinya. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri dan menyadari bahwa mereka berhenti di tengah-tengah _hall_ Konoha Mall. Tidak lupa dengan para gadis dan dewasa muda yang cekikikan atau wajah yang merona setiap kali melewati mereka. Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya, pemandangan yang sudah tidak asing lagi setiap jalan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Terlihat bahwa pemuda itu juga tidak menikmati sorot mata yang memuja dari makhluk-makhluk Tuhan bergender perempuan yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Sangat mengganggu, tetapi akan lebih mengganggu lagi kalau gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya mengacuhkannya karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Karena itu ia menghentikan langkah gadis itu untuk membuatnya fokus dan sadar kalau ia tidak berjalan sendirian.

"Eh, Sasuke? Maaf, maaf. Aku tadi—"

"Memikirkan sesuatu," potong Sasuke yang disambut dengan kedua mata bercincin zamrud yang melebar kaget di hadapannya. "Kebiasaan. Untung kau jalan denganku. Kalau sendirian, mungkin kau sudah menabrak pilar."

Sakura membuka mulut lalu menutupnya kembali tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Tepatnya tidak menemukan kata-kata untuk diucapkan. Ia paling kesal kalau Sasuke sudah mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibantah olehnya karena itu memang benar.

Sasuke menepuk pelan pucuk kepala berlapiskan rambut halus berwarna merah muda milik sang gadis dengan tangannya lalu berkata, "Ayo kita ke _café_ favoritmu." Lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura di belakangnya perlahan-lahan.

Sakura yang baru sadar kalau Sasuke sudah jauh di depannya berlari kecil untuk mengikuti langkah sang pemuda yang sudah berjarak tiga meter darinya. "Memangnya kau tahu tempatnya?" tanya Sakura ketika jarak keduanya semakin menipis dan kembali berjalan berdampingan.

Pemuda itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket Adidas hitamnya dan menoleh pada gadis di sampingnya. "Mungkin aku terlihat seperti orang yang tidak peduli, tapi aku ingat tempat favoritmu. Karena waktu kita terakhir ke sini, tanpa ragu kau mengucapkan tempatnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Seperti anak kecil saja."

"Kalau yang kau ingat dariku cuma hal-hal yang negatif saja, lebih baik tidak usah diingat sekalian," sahut Sakura cepat, memajukan bibir bawahnya kesal.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Maaf, maaf. Kebetulan aku ingin bicara denganmu. Ayo."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Silakan sambit saya karena (lagi-lagi) telat meng-update cerita ini.

AAAAA udah lama ngga nulis, begitu ngetik langsung _blank_.

Somehow, tiap bulan jadi sering sakit dan begitu sembuh, jreng... masuk sekolah dan sibuk ini-itu.

Jadi, maaf kalau mengecewakan dan banyak yang nggak puas dengan chapter ini -.-a

Oh, OH! REVIEW TERBANYAK DI FIC INI! Chapter 6 kemarin buat saya deg-degan sekaligus senang! AAAA MERCI BEAUCOUP! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! DANKE! ({}) #hug #plak

Berhubung banyak yang nanya, jadi saya balesin satu-satu ._.

Review for chapter 6: Prediction and Intuition

**Andaaza:**

Thanks yaa! Semoga suka chapter ini :D

**Choi Dong Hee:**

Aa, iyaaa! Uh, maaf ya kalau chapter ini agak kurang :/

Thank youuu! :D

**bebichan:**

sippo! Ditunggu aja yaaa! Thank you! :D

**4ntk4-ch4n:**

sasu labil tuh #plak yaa, ada di chapter ini

karin kayanya muncul chapter depan. ehehehe

okaay, thanks! :DD

**Red Roses:**

Ah, saya baru di sini. Jangan panggil senpai :$

Cukup Aika saja :3

Sipsip, ini updatenya. Thanks yaaa!

**Kazushi Kudo Hatake:**

Maksud judul chapternya atau judul ficnya? ._.

Prediction and Intuition: jadi di chapter ini, Sakura udah mulai ngerasa kalau Sasuke (kayanya) suka Hinata, menurut bukti-bukti yang dilihatnya selama ini. Yaa anggaplah Sakura punya insting tajam, jadi dia bisa ngerasa kalau emang ada apa-apa antara Hinata dan Sasuke. And, this is it! Sekarang jelas

Bring Me Down: artinya 'make me unhappy'. Aku juga sebenernya agak nggak ngerti kenapa milih ini sebagai judulnya #plak

Jadi di fic ini, diceritakan gimana Sakura yang dibuat nggak bahagia karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Karena kadang-kadang ganti POV, nanti muncul juga peristiwa-peristiwa yang membuat seseorang nggak bahagia. Entah Sasuke, Karin, atau Gaara. Jadi intinya, tentang ketidakbahagiaan (?)

Yang mutusin Karin, tapi yaa begitulah

Ehehehehe thanks ya reviewnya! :DD

**uchiharuno phorepheerrrr:**

aaa, saya senaaaang! Makasih, makasih!

Rahasia tentang Karin-Sasuke akan terkuak di chapter depan. nanti dijelaskan gimana mereka bisa kenal sampai akhirnya jadian hampir setaun gitu. Keep waiting ya ._.

Saya juga ngga tega bikin Saku melarat, tapi di balik semua itu, pasti ada kebahagiaan yang tersirat kan? Ehehehe

Sekali lagi makasih yaaa! :DDD

**D kiroYoiD:**

Pasti SasuSaku! Kan main pair-nya SasuSaku! :DDD

Iya, Sasuke naksir Hinata. Thanks yaaa!

**Miki Hyuga:**

Uh, aku juga lupa apa namanya. Dulu temenku pernah kena itu, tapi dia ngga mau ngasih tau -,-

Aaa, ini update-nya! Thanks yaaa!

**Silverbulet:**

Nah, satu pertanyaan terjawab kan sekarang :D

Tinggal nunggu konfirmasi dari Sasuke langsung gimana sekarang perasaannya ke Hinata, berubah atau nggak. Thanks! :D

**Karumi Haruna:**

Really? Thank youuu! Maaf ya kalau chapter ini ngga memuaskan :0

Untuk update ke depan, akan diusahakan secepat mungkin :D

**Uchiha Kagamie:**

Anggap saja Karin terlalu posesif sama Sasuke sampai-sampai dia nggak rela padahal udah putus #spoiler ahahaha thanks yaa! :)

**agnes BigBang:**

ini udah :) thanks, yaaa! :DD

**Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime:**

Umm di chapter ini baru dibuka ._. Tapi belum jelas kan Hinata suka apa ngga, ya begitulah -.-a

Antara Karin-Saku, liat nanti :3 #plak tapi pasti muncul kok karena aku juga nungguin bagian itu (lho?)

SasuSaku? Pasti ada! XDD tapi mungkin makin ke sini, Saku makin kasian #bah

Sip, makasih masukannya ya! Thank you!

**Sichi:**

K-kamu membaca pikiranku ya? :0

Aku emang niat begitu, udah dibuat script-nya malah. Persiiis sama yang kau bilang, ahahaha

Tinggal disesuaikan sama ceritanya aja, tunggu tanggal mainnya ya! Thank youuu :D

**Skyzhe Kenzou:**

Ahahaha iyaaa, ini udah di-update. Thank youuu! :DD

.

.

**Mind to review, minna? :D**


	8. Grenade

Sepasang iris _emerald_ memindai situasi sekelilingnya, melihat gadis-gadis itu yang menatap mereka—ralat, menatap pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah yang memerah dan sorot mata yang memuja. Pemandangan yang sudah tidak asing lagi apabila bersama dengan seorang Uchiha. Para lelaki yang bersama mereka hanya merutuk kesal, menggerutu, atau hal-hal yang mirip seperti yang baru saja disebutkan karena merasa diacuhkan. Bukan salah siapapun karena pada dasarnya pria dengan marga Uchiha adalah seorang _lady magnet_ sejati, baik disadari maupun tidak.

Haruno Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya saat mendapati bahwa hampir semua pasang mata kaum Hawa melihat pemuda di sampingnya dengan tatapan layaknya seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Cara menatap mereka seolah-olah ingin... menerkam Sasuke hidup-hidup atau menculiknya untuk dibawa pulang sebagai pajangan.

Sasuke menggumamkan sesuatu yang lebih mirip dibilang gerutuan saat ia melirik mereka dari sudut matanya. Orang mana yang tidak risih jika diperhatikan terus-menerus, terutama oleh sekumpulan manusia bergender wanita di meja dekat pintu masuk—yang beberapa detik sekali mengerjapkan kedua mata mereka dengan bulu mata yang sedemikian lentik dan tebal itu.

"Ya ampun..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bring Me Down © Aika Umezawa**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimers Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Alternate Universe, Out of Characters (perhaps)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**Grenade**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apakah tidak ada tempat yang lebih tenang dari tempat ini..." gumam Sakura pelan sambil menyeruput sedikit _vanilla latte_-nya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Di mana pun kita berada pasti akan begini pada akhirnya," ucap Sasuke cuek.

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya dan berkata, "Bukan 'kita', tapi 'kau'."

Dasar _lady magnet_ tak peka.

Sasuke membalas kata-kata Sakura dengan memutar bola matanya seperti halnya yang gadis itu lakukan beberapa saat lalu. Ia memang cenderung tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya—tepatnya, keadaan para gadis yang berada di sekitarnya. _Well_, kecuali untuk beberapa orang tertentu.

"_By the way_, aku tidak menyangka kalau kakakku kenal dengan kakakmu. Apalagi sepertinya mereka akrab sekali," ucap Sakura. Tangannya menusuk potongan _tiramisu_ yang telah dipotongnya dengan garpu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Rasa manis dan pahitnya cokelat meleleh di lidahnya, membuat kesenangan tersendiri untuknya. Ia menusuk lagi potongan lainnya dan kembali mengunyahnya. Semua kue yang disajikan di _cafe_ favoritnya ini memang yang terbaik. "Itachi-san mirip sekali denganmu."

Sasuke terlihat membeku sesaat setelah Sakura mengucapkan kalimat terakhir sampai ia kembali bersikap seperti biasa beberapa detik kemudian. "Dia orang yang sangat dibanggakan oleh kedua orangtuaku," Sasuke meminum sodanya dan mengambil kentang goreng yang dicelupkannya ke dalam saus tomat lalu melahapnya, "aku hidup dengan tuntutan agar bisa berhasil seperti dia. Jenius, _top achiever_ di angkatannya, baik di SMA maupun Perguruan Tinggi nanti, dan cekatan. Intinya semua hal yang baik-baik, aku harus menjadi seperti itu. Hidup dalam bayang-bayang Itachi."

Sakura memperhatikan dengan saksama setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke sambil tetap memasukkan setiap potongan _tiramisu_-nya. Mengambil kentang lainnya, Sasuke melanjutkan, "Kadang aku merasa kalau ayah lebih sayang pada Itachi daripada diriku. Walau Itachi baik padaku, tapi setiap aku ingat bagaimana perhatian ayah yang lebih pada Itachi kadang membuatku kesal dan akhirnya malah Itachi yang menjadi pelampiasan kemarahanku."

Agaknya Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa mungkin ia sudah menceritakan rahasia terdalamnya pada gadis di sampingnya karena tiba-tiba ia terkesiap kaget. Dengan senyum tipis, ia berkata, "Hn, aku jadi bicara melantur seperti ini."

Bibir Sakura membentuk sebuah senyum manis yang membuat Sasuke sedikit terpesona akan hal tersebut. Kini ia tahu mengapa Naruto begitu menyayangi sahabat berambut merah mudanya yang satu ini, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah untuk melindungi senyum tersebut.

"Jarang-jarang kau seperti ini, Sasuke. Kurasa ini pertama kalinya kau menceritakan hal sebesar ini pada orang lain. Biasanya kau selalu memendam segalanya sendirian," ujar Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus pelan mendengar kata-kata gadis itu. "Hn, aku hanya tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Lagipula, aku kurang pintar dalam bersosialisasi."

"Itu bukan alasan untuk tidak dekat dengan orang lain, Sasuke," sahut Sakura.

"Aku hanya agak... _well_, kau bisa menyebutnya semacam trauma atau _phobia_ akan dikhianati oleh orang-orang yang dekat denganku. Saat SMP, aku punya teman yang lumayan akrab sampai akhirnya dia berusaha menusukku dari belakang dengan cara memfitnahku. Walau itu tidak berhasil, tetapi cukup membuatku trauma untuk mempunyai teman dekat," jelas Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Selama ini kau akrab dengannya," tanya Sakura.

"Memang, tapi dia tidak bisa memberi saran yang berguna dan hanya cenderung mendengarkan," jawab Sasuke.

"Umm, Sas... tapi kau menceritakannya padaku sekarang," kata Sakura dengan menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap pemuda Uchiha bermata _onyx_ di sampingnya.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan. "Kau beda. Kau mengemukakan apa yang kau pikirkan dan memberi pendapat secara objektif dari berbagai sisi. Saranmu jauh lebih berguna daripada si Dobe. Selama ini aku menceritakan masalahku karena diminta oleh orang tersebut," Sasuke berhenti sejenak dan memberikan sebuah senyum amat sangat tipis pada Sakura, "tapi kau orang pertama yang mendengar ceritaku atas keinginanku sendiri."

Melihat hal tersebut, Sakura juga ikut tersenyum lalu berkata, "Wew. Ternyata usaha sabarku ada gunanya juga, ya."

"Hn?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menyesap sedikit _vanilla latte_-nya sebelum melanjutkan, "Iya, kalau kulihat-lihat kau selalu menutup dirimu dari orang lain dan bukan tipe orang yang bicara banyak. Aku tahu kau banyak masalah. Bukannya aku tidak mau bertanya atau tidak mau tahu, hanya saja akan lebih baik kalau kau sendiri yang datang dan bercerita padaku, seperti yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Kau tidak sedingin yang terlihat, Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam saat mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dengan mudahnya dari Sakura. Sama sekali ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ada orang yang bisa membaca dirinya selain sang ibunda, Uchiha Mikoto.

"Tidak kusangka kalau kau orang yang bisa mengerti diriku. Bahkan Karin pun tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut, selalu menyalahkanku atas segala hal yang terjadi pada hubungan kami," Sasuke tersenyum hambar. Kemudian sepasang _onyx_ miliknya menatap iris _teal_ Sakura dan bertanya, "Kalau aku menceritakan satu hal lagi, maukah kau mendengarkanku?"

Sakura belum pernah mendapati Sasuke yang menatapnya serius seperti itu dan menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu dengan anggukan pelan darinya. Sasuke menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum memulai ceritanya.

"Aku mulai berpacaran dengan Karin saat kelulusan SMP. Dia cukup populer di sekolahku. Pertama kali aku mengenalnya dari temanku. Walau ia populer, tapi dengan ketidakpedulianku dengan keadaan sekitar, aku tidak tahu ia sepopuler itu. Ia sedikit polos, seperti perempuan pada umumnya sampai akhirnya kami begitu saja berpacaran. Kami tidak mengumbar kemesraan layaknya pasangan pada umumnya, hanya sekedar lewat SMS atau telpon karena masing-masing dari kami masih merasa canggung satu sama lain apabila bertemu langsung. Itu hanya awalnya, seiring dengan waktu, sifat aslinya terlihat. Ia benar-benar seorang pencemburu tingkat ekstrim, suka berkata kasar, egois, tidak suka kekalahan, dan sangat posesif. Parah sekali.

"Cemburu itu wajar, memang. Aku pun merasa begitu setiap kali ada lelaki yang mendekatinya, namun kutahan diriku sebisa mungkin karena emosi hanya akan merusak hubungan kami. Hal itu terbukti sekarang, kami putus."

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa kalian..." Sakura agak sulit mengucapkan satu kata yang mengisyaratkan berakhirnya suatu hubungan, mengingat Sasuke sepertinya masih agak sensitif dengan kata tersebut walau ia mengucapkannya dengan enteng, "... ya kau tahu maksudku apa. Kenapa?"

"Ia yang memutuskan untuk berpisah. Kami sempat bertengkar selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Ia sempat menyinggung tentang dirimu karena ia tidak suka dengan kedekatan kita. Ia malah menganggapmu sebagai selingkuhanku," Sasuke menunjukkan cengirannya pada ekspresi Sakura yang _priceless_ saat ia mengucapkan lima kata terakhir.

"Bahkan ia sudah berpacaran lagi dengan teman sekelasnya, Suigetsu, yang juga teman SMP-ku, sebulan sebelum kami putus. Ha, sekarang siapa yang berselingkuh coba?"

Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa Karin menganggap dirinya sebagai selingkuhan Sasuke. Itu bukan hal yang mudah untuk diterima akal Sakura. Haruno Sakura menjadi selingkuhan Uchiha Sasuke? Walau mungkin akan agak berkelas karena menjadi selingkuhan seorang konglomerat super kaya dan terpandang, tetap saja ia tidak serendah itu untuk merebut kekasih orang lain. Sempat-sempatnya pemuda tersebut menyeringai dengan tampannya setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat iris _emerald_ Sakura terbelalak lebar.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Sasuke kembali kepada wajah stoik miliknya. Namun dengan seulas senyum samar yang Sakura sedikit ragu akan keeksistensiannya, ia berkata, "Akan tetapi, mungkin salahku juga karena di saat aku sudah bersama dengannya, aku malah menyukai orang lain."

Kalimat tersebut membawa Sakura pada ingatannya tentang pembicaraannya dengan seorang gadis berambut indigo yang notabene adalah sahabatnya kemarin sore. Ia menatap Sasuke yang tengah menenggak habis soda layaknya air putih lalu memesan satu gelas lainnya.

"_Sakura, Sasuke memang pernah menyatakan rasa sukanya padaku dan bersedia untuk menunggu sampai aku bisa memberinya jawaban."_

"Hinata, 'kan?"

Sepasang obsidian terbuka lebar mendengar sebuah nama yang diucapkan oleh gadis di sebelahnya. Ia menatap sang gadis dengan ekspresi terkejut yang tengah ditahannya namun tidak sepenuhnya berhasil.

Sakura melanjutkan, "Terlihat dari matamu, Sasuke."

Sasuke yang masih kelewat terkejut dengan tebakan Sakura yang sangat jitu sampai-sampai tidak menemukan kata-kata untuk membantahnya karena itu memang benar.

"Cukup... kita berdua saja yang tahu."

.

.

.

Sakura menatap bangunan-bangunan yang terlintas cepat dari dalam Ferrari hitam yang melaju cepat menuju kediaman Haruno. Ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan yang bertumpu pada tepi jendela mobil sambil termenung dengan pikirannya. Kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh seseorang setengah jam lalu diputar jelas oleh otaknya seolah-olah kaset rekaman dari percakapannya tadi saat ia menutup sepasang iris _green forest_-nya.

"_Dia naif dan polos. Saking polosnya sampai-sampai ia mudah dijahili oleh yang lain, walau hanya candaan semata. Mungkin sisi itulah yang kusuka darinya. Walau aku tidak begitu yakin apakah aku ingin ia menjadi pacarku mengingat cara berpikirnya yang masih kekanakan dan belum dewasa. Untuk saat ini, sepertinya perasaanku padanya hanya pada taraf suka. Jujur saja, aku memang pernah memintanya menjadi pacarku, namun aku berpikir kembali... apakah memang aku menginginkannya menjadi kekasihku?"_

Sudah sangat jelas kalau apa yang didengarnya dari Hinata kemarin itu benar-benar terjadi persis seperti apa yang telah ia ketahui dengan cerita Sasuke yang semakin memperkuat hal tersebut.

"Dia bilang hanya pada taraf suka, 'kan?" gumam Sakura pelan, sembari memastikan bahwa Sasori yang tengah berkonsentrasi pada jalan tidak mendengar apa saja yang diucapkannya.

"Dia bilang dia berpikir kembali, 'kan?" gumamnya lagi.

Semakin bingung dengan berbagai spekulasi yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya, Sakura mendesah pelan dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung kursi mobil. "Aku tidak mengerti..."

.

.

.

Sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke ponsel Sakura yang berada di dalam saku seragamnya. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan benda elektronik tersebut diam-diam saat Orochimaru, guru kimia yang mengajarnya tengah menegur seorang siswa di barisan belakang.

**From: Unnamed**

_Maaf, apakah ini Sakura?_

"Hah? Siapa ini?" gumam Sakura pelan. Ia membuka pesan lainnya yang datang bersamaan dari orang yang entah siapa itu. Oh, dari Sasuke.

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

_Sakura, maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sepertinya Karin mengambil nomormu saat mengutak-atik ponselku dulu dan dia ingin menghubungimu. Tolong jangan katakan apapun tentang apa yang kukatakan padamu kemarin, ya. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak punya perasaan apa-apa lagi padanya. Maaf ya, Sakura._

Oh, jadi itu Karin.

...

KARIN?

.

.

Baiklah, tidak terlalu berlebihan seperti itu. Tapi benar, hal tersebut cukup membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Untung si guru yang selalu berdesis seperti ular itu sedang berkeliling ke barisan belakang, tidak melihat Sakura yang diam-diam melihat ponselnya di balik meja. Oleh karena itu, gadis _bubblegum_ itu segera menghambur keluar kelas begitu bel berbunyi.

Entah bagaimana, langit yang tadinya sangat cerah tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mendung disertai awan gelap yang mencekam. Petir mulai saling datang menyambar satu sama lain, seolah bersahut-sahutan. Beruntunglah Haruno Sakura karena sang kakak—Akasuna no Sasori—dengan baik hati menjemputnya di sekolah sehingga ia bisa tiba di rumah sebelum hujan turun karena selang beberapa menit setelah ia menjejakkan kakinya di Haruno _estate_, bulir-bulir hujan turun dengan amat sangat deras seperti tidak pernah hujan sebelumnya.

Sakura melangkah menuju dapur untuk membuat cokelat panas untuknya dan Sasori. Di rumah hanya ada ia, sang kakak, dan nenek yang tengah merajut di kamarnya. Nyonya Haruno baru saja terbang menuju New York untuk menemui suaminya di sana dengan penerbangan jam 8 pagi. Ia tidak akan berada di Jepang selama 2 minggu ke depan, suatu hal yang entah bagaimana sudah menjadi kebiasannya untuk ditinggal ibunda ke mana-mana.

Angin di luar sana berhembus dengan mengerikan sampai-sampai Sakura bisa mendengar suara atap yang berderak, membuat ia berpikir apakah atap itu akan runtuh atau terbawa angin. Dari suara televisi di dapur yang tengah menayangkan berita hari ini, badai topan tengah melanda Tokyo dan sekitarnya yang diperkirakan akan terjadi hingga malam hari.

Sakura meletakkan ponselnya di _counter_ dapur dekat rak piring dan mulai menyiapkan dua cangkir beserta bubuk cokelat sambil tetap menonton kotak listrik bergambar yang ditempel pada dinding dapur. Setelah selesai dengan cokelat panasnya, ponsel Sakura berdering, menandakan adanya telepon masuk. Karin.

"Ya?" respon Sakura sambil memberikan satu cangkir pada Sasori dan mengambil yang lain untuk dirinya. Dibawanya cangkir itu menuju kamarnya dan duduk di kursi putar dekat meja belajarnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau ini pacar Sasuke?" tanya Karin tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu.

Apa-apaan orang ini? Pikir Sakura.

"Bukan, hanya teman," jawab Sakura seadanya. 'Memang cuma itu, sih.'

"Kau tahu siapa aku, 'kan? Kau pasti tahu..." Sakura sempat berpikir kalau gadis yang meneleponnya ini salah satu orang ternarsis di dunia, yang dengan penuh percaya diri kalau Sakura pasti mengenalnya, "... Cuma teman? Benarkah? Tapi kok tidak terlihat seperti itu, ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, kau gadis dalam foto di Kyoto yang memakai _hoodie_ biru bersama Sasuke itu, 'kan? Tidak perlu mengelak karena aku sudah menyelidiki siapa kau," jawab Karin dengan nada menyebalkan yang membuat Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Memang aku yang berada dalam foto itu," tantang Sakura. "Sudah menyelidiki siapa aku? Waw, kau hebat sekali sampai-sampai rela menghabiskan waktumu untuk menguntit diriku. Langsung saja pada intinya. Karin."

"_To the point_. Bagus, dengan begini aku tidak perlu berbasa-basi. Tadi Sasuke pasti memberitahumu bahwa aku akan menghubungimu. Apa saja yang dia katakan?"

"Iya, dia memberitahu tentang itu lalu minta maaf. Itu saja," jawab Sakura santai.

"Minta maaf?" ulang Karin. "Untuk apa?"

"Ya, minta maaf. Mungkin dia punya salah yang aku tidak tahu apa itu," jawab Sakura asal. Sebenarnya ia tahu apa alasan Sasuke, tapi ia berpikir bahwa Karin tidak perlu tahu sedetail itu. Tidak begitu penting juga. Atau malah penting untuk Karin? Entahlah.

"Hmm, oke. Aku mau tanya, apakah kau tahu dari siapa _hoodie_ yang pernah kau pinjam itu?"

"Tidak. Sasuke tidak pernah bilang apapun dan langsung meminjamkannya padaku."

Sakura bisa mendengar tawa Karin yang entah mengapa terdengar menakutkan di telinga Sakura, walau itu tidak berarti bahwa Sakura takut dengan gadis berambut merah menyala itu. "Oh, Sasuke tidak pernah cerita? Kasihan sekali kau. Baiklah, akan kuberitahu. Itu _hoodie_ yang kupesan khusus sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Jadi itu adalah _hoodie_ dariku. Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa kau meminjamnya? Kau sudah tahu saat itu bahwa Sasuke sudah punya kekasih, tapi masih saja kau berusaha mendekatinya. Kau, meminjam _hoodie_-nya padahal kalian baru pertama kali bertemu. Aku tahu Sasuke itu baik sekali, tapi bisa 'kan untuk tidak meminjam _hoodie_-nya? Ckck, gadis macam apa kau, Sakura? Apakah memang kebiasaanmu untuk mendekati cowok yang baru kau kenal?"

Jelas Sakura tidak terima mendengar tuduhan seperti itu. Gadis itu membuka kedua matanya yang sempat tertutup sejenak dan berkata dengan nada paling halus yang bisa ia lakukan saat itu, "Sasuke yang meminjamkannya sendiri padaku. Seperti yang kau katakan, dia baik sekali. Kalau aku tidak butuh dan Sasuke tidak menyuruhku saat itu, aku juga tidak akan bersedia. Apalagi kalau tahu bahwa itu darimu."

"Tapi bisa 'kan bukan punya dia? _Really, _aku benar-benar sesak melihat foto-foto kalian yang terlihat sangat bahagia di Kyoto. Melihat kau dan Sasuke yang tertawa bersama seperti itu, kau pasti tahu seperti apa sakitnya, kalau kau memang perempuan. Setiap kali kutanyakan pada Sasuke tentang itu, dia tidak pernah mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya padaku. Ia berubah. Pasti kau yang telah membuatnya seperti itu!" cecar Karin.

"_Pardon?_ Salahku? Bukannya Sasuke yang tidak mau jujur padamu, tapi kau yang tidak mau percaya apa yang dikatakannya. Kau tidak mau mendengar apa yang ingin Sasuke katakan, yaitu faktanya, tapi kau ingin mendengar apa yang ingin kau dengar dari Sasuke sesuai apa yang telah kau pikirkan. Kau berpikir bahwa Sasuke tidak jujur padamu, tidak lain karena dia tidak mengatakan apa yang kau pikirkan. Tentang _hoodie_, aku minta maaf karena aku tidak tahu itu darimu. Seperti yang telah kukatakan tadi, kalau aku tahu itu darimu, aku tidak akan pernah meminjamnya. Sasuke yang tidak pernah berkata apa-apa padaku."

"Selama ini aku tidak pernah ada masalah apa-apa dengan Sasuke, tetapi sejak kau masuk di antara kami, semuanya berantakan! Ternyata dia malah bersenang-senang dengan cewek lain! Gara-gara kau, kami berdua berpisah! Putus! _Broke up! _Kenapa kau mendekati dia? Apakah kau segitu sukanya pada Sasuke sampai-sampai kau menggunakan cara seperti ini? Kau benar-benar jahat sekali, ya!"

"Fuuuh, jadi begini ya, nona muda," kata Sakura yang dengan sengaja menekankan frasa 'nona muda', "aku sama sekali tidak berminat untuk merebut Sasuke darimu..." apalagi setelah tahu kalau Sasuke suka Hinata, "... lagipula, aku baru tahu kalau kalian berpisah. Putus. _Broke up._ Sudah kubilang, selama ini dia tidak pernah cerita apa-apa. Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan sendiri padanya supaya lebih jelas?"

"DENGAR YA, CANTIK! ITU KARENA SASUKE TIDAK MAU JUJUR PADAKU! KAU INI MENGERTI TIDAK, SIH!" bentak Karin begitu kerasnya, membuat Sakura menjauhkan sejenak ponselnya untuk mencegah ketulian yang akan melandanya apabila ia tetap mendengarkan kata-kata Karin di luar jarak aman.

"Bukannya tidak jujur, tapi kau yang tidak mau percaya. Seharusnya kau pastikan dahulu mana kata-kata darinya yang merupakan kebohongan dan mana yang fakta," balas Sakura. Masih dengan nada yang halus. Berusaha untuk halus, tepatnya. Ia tengah menahan diri untuk tidak membentak untuk nona muda labil yang tidak mau mengalah ini. Dan kasar.

"Begini, deh. Kita sama-sama perempuan. Kalau kau memberikan suatu barang pada pacarmu, lalu kau melihat barang itu dipakai oleh gadis lain, apakah itu tidak menyakitkan? Jawablah kalau kau masih mempunyai hati sebagai perempuan..." ucap Karin.

Sakura menatap fotonya dengan Sasuke di perpustakaan sekolah pada sebuah pigura kayu yang dipajangnya di atas meja belajar, foto yang diambil Temari saat kelas XI-5 dan Superior usai belajar bersama. "Kalau aku?" tanya Sakura. "Kalau aku sudah memberikan barang itu, berarti itu sudah menjadi hak miliknya. Terserah mau dia apakan, itu sudah menjadi haknya. Lagipula, kalau memiliki kekasih sebaik dia, kitalah yang harus bersabar dengannya kalau masih ingin bersamanya."

Mendengar jawaban yang jauh dari perkiraannya, Karin kembali membentak Sakura walau tidak dengan nada setinggi sebelumnya. "Maksudnya, kau mau bilang kau itu lebih baik dariku? Iya? Kenapa kau bisa sedingin itu? kau benar-benar tidak punya hati, ya! Sama saja jahatnya dengan Sasuke!"

Sakura tidak habis pikir dengan lawan bicaranya. Sadar atau tidak, orang itu terus berputar-putar pada sebuah topik tak berujung. Sedikit-sedikit jawab pelan, lalu tiba-tiba membentak, lalu pelan-pelan lagi, tidak jelas maunya apa. Yeah, Sakura sadar bahwa jawabannya agak memprovokasi. Tapi ia tidak membalas dengan nada tinggi, walau ia ingin sekali melakukan hal itu. Namun ia sadar apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia lepas kendali. Bisa-bisa Karin jauh lebih parah dari ini. Ia malas meladeni yang satu itu.

"Lho? Tadi kau yang meminta pendapatku. Kuberikan pendapatku kau tidak terima. Sebenarnya maumu apa, sih?"

"MAUKU? KAU TANYA MAUKU APA?" tanya Karin emosi. "MAUKU KAU MENJAUH DARI SASUKE DAN MENGEMBALIKAN HOODIE ITU! AKU MARAH KARENA KAU TELAH MEREBUT SASUKE DARIKU! MASIH TIDAK MENGERTI JUGA!"

'Tuh, kan. Makin ngaco. Sejak kapan aku merebut Sasuke darinya? Pacar bukan, cuma teman dekat,' gerutu Sakura dalam hati. "Jadi dari awal sampai akhir cuma mempermasalahkan _hoodie _itu saja? _For your information_, aku sudah mengembalikan itu jauh-jauh hari. Aku juga sudah meminta maaf tentang itu. Tapi aku tidak merebut Sasuke darimu, asal kau tahu saja. Sekarang, terserah kau mau bicara apa lagi. Aku tidak akan peduli."

"DASAR TUKANG REBUT! KAU ITU BENAR-BENAR—" sebelum Karin menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang sudah mulai berwarna-warni dengan kosa kata yang tidak patut dan tidak enak didengar itu, Sakura sudah menekan tombol _End_ pada layar ponselnya, memutuskan teleponnya dengan Karin. Ia sudah mengira bahwa Karin pasti sedang marah-marah, mengutuk, atau apapun itu karena Sakura mengakhiri begitu saja pembicaraan mereka.

Nona Haruno itu meneguk cokelatnya yang sudah lebih dingin. Pembicaraan barusan membuat kerongkongannya kering.

"_Gara-gara kau, kami berdua berpisah! Putus! Broke up!"_

Sakura berhenti sejenak, menundukkan kepalanya sambil memandang permukaan cokelat panasnya. "Apa benar kau putus gara-gara aku, Sasuke?"

.

.

.

Kenapa mesti hujan? Kenapa mesti badai? Kenapa Karin mesti menghubungi Sakura?

Berbagai pertanyaan _random_ bermunculan di dalam kepala Sasuke. Saat Karin memberitahunya bahwa gadis itu akan menghubungi Sakura, sumpah serapah mengalir lancar dari bibirnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa frustrasi. Benar-benar frustrasi, maksudnya. Pasalnya, ia tidak bisa menemani Sakura untuk menghadapi Karin karena ia harus menjalani tes terkutuk dadakan hari ini yang kemungkinan besar akan menyita waktu hingga petang hari. Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya emosi. Walau ia tahu benar bagaimana sifat Karin, tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa firasatnya selama ini kalau suatu hari nanti Sakura akan dilibatkannya dalam hubungan mereka yang sudah kandas dua minggu lalu itu benar. Ia menelepon Naruto segera setelah bel pulang berbunyi agar bersedia menemani Sakura hari ini saat Karin menelepon gadis itu, tetapi...

"Sakura-chan sudah pulang segera setelah bel berbunyi. Sasori-nii-san sudah menjemputnya. Katanya, hujan mau turun dan sepertinya akan ada badai. Karena itu dia cepat-cepat pulang. Tapi, ya, ia terlihat sangat terburu-buru dan terus menggenggam ponselnya. Seperti menunggu telepon atau SMS. Memang benar kalau Karin menghubunginya?"

Jawaban tersebut makin membuat Sasuke gila. Yang dapat ia katakan beberapa saat lalu pada Sakura sebelum menelepon Naruto hanyalah permintaan maaf dan permintaan lainnya agar tidak mengatakan apapun yang telah ia ceritakan pada Karin. Sampai akhir ia masih meminta lebih pada gadis itu.

Sasuke tiba di kediaman Uchiha dalam keadaan basah kuyup karena tiga alasan. Satu, karena hujan badai topan yang melanda Tokyo dan sekitarnya. Dua, Sasuke tidak berniat menunggu sampai hujan reda karena keadaan 'darurat' Sakura. Tiga, ia nekat menerobos hujan padahal Itachi hampir sampai untuk menjemputnya.

Uchiha Mikoto memperhatikan keadaan putra bungsunya yang dari kepala sampai kaki benar-benar basah. Bahkan rambut jabrik pantat ayam _raven_ milik pemuda itu agak turun karena basah. Setelah melepas sepatu beserta kaus kaki dan menyambar dengan cepat handuk putih yang disiapkan oleh wanita itu, Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan salah satu tombol yang menyambungkannya pada salah satu kontak di teleponnya.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke cepat sambil berlari ke kamarnya dengan membawa tasnya yang tidak luput dari hujan, meninggalkan Mikoto dalam kebingungan akan tingkah anaknya barusan.

Tidak lama setelah itu, pintu depan kembali terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Itachi yang keadaannya tidak begitu parah seperti Sasuke. Hanya jaket, celana, dan rambut yang sedikit basah. Ia menutup pintu depan dan disambut dengan Mikoto yang bertanya, "Siapa itu Sakura, Itachi-chan?"

"Sakura? Sakura-nya Sasuke?" tanya Itachi balik.

"Sakura-nya... siapa?" ulang Mikoto yang tidak terdengar yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya dari Itachi.

"Maksudku, Sakura temannya Sasuke," ralat Itachi cepat. Ia baru sadar kalau kata-kata yang beberapa saat lalu diucapkannya bermakna ganda, bisa membuat orang-orang yang tidak mengerti keadaan sebenarnya seperti nyonya Uchiha di depannya ini salah paham.

Mikoto menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap koridor menuju lantai dua tempat Sasuke lenyap menuju kamarnya sambil bertanya, "Kenapa Sasuke terburu-buru seperti itu dengan wajah panik? Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan gadis yang bernama Sakura ini?"

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya itu. Ia juga tidak tahu menahu tentang ini, kecuali Sasuke yang terus-terusan merutuk selama perjalanan menuju kediaman Uchiha.

"Sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan Karin karena Sasuke terus mengumpat dengan embel-embel Karin," kata Itachi.

Mikoto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu bersandar pada pilar marmer di belakangnya. "Gadis itu lagi. Apakah ia belum cukup membuat Sasuke menderita? Untung saja ia sudah berpisah dengan Sasuke. Anakku itu bisa mendapatkan orang yang jauh lebih baik darinya..." rutuk wanita itu. "Oh, ya, Itachi-kun. Apakah kau pernah bertemu dengan gadis yang bernama Sakura ini?"

Itachi menaikkan alisnya pada pertanyaan Mikoto yang tiba-tiba ini. Dengan agak ragu, ia mengangguk pelan yang disambut dengan tatapan _onyx_ Mikoto yang mendadak terlihat senang.

"Benarkah? Apakah ia cantik?" tanya Mikoto antusias.

"Umm, kurang lebih begitu. Ia memiliki rambut _pink_ asli seperti nama bunga yang sekarang menjadi namanya dan mata hijau cemerlang," jawab Itachi ragu-ragu. Entah kenapa ia memiliki firasat buruk akan sikap ibunya yang mendadak ceria seperti ini.

"Seberapa akrabkah dia dengan Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Kalau tentang itu lebih baik Kaa-san tanyakan sendiri pada Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu-menahu," jawab Itachi pasrah. "Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba Kaa-san menanyakan tentang Sakura? Kaa-san tidak berniat untuk menjodohkannya dengan Sasuke, 'kan? Jujur saja, menurutku ia terlalu bagus untuk Sasuke. Lebih baik untukku sa—aduh!"

"Jangan sok tahu, Uchiha Itachi," sahut Mikoto dengan tangan yang mengepal setelah mencubit Itachi, membuat empunya mengerang sakit. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu langsung dengan gadis yang fotonya dan Sasuke dipajang di atas meja belajar putra bungsuku saja."

.

.

.

"Hmm, aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Tenang saja," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tahu benar bahwa gadis itu tidak mungkin tidak apa-apa. Pasti Karin telah berbicara macam-macam padanya. Dengan ponsel yang tetap berada di telinganya, Sasuke melepaskan seragamnya yang basah dan menggantinya dengan baju kering yang hangat dari lemari pakaiannya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sakura. Jangan percaya apa kata-kata Karin. Aku memang sudah tidak menyimpan perasaan apapun lagi pada Karin. Maaf," kata Sasuke. Jujur, ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang mesti ia katakan pada sang _cherry_.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal..." kata Sakura pelan. "... apa benar kalian berdua putus karenaku?"

Bola mata _onyx_ Sasuke membulat sempurna. Tanpa ragu sedikit pun, ia menjawab, "Tidak! _Dammit_, Sakura! Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu! Karin hanya mencari-cari alasan untuk menyalahkanmu! Aku sudah menceritakannya padamu!"

"Begitukah?" Suara gadis itu terdengar pelan.

"Saku—"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak mengatakan apapun pada Karin tentang pembicaraan kita kemarin, kalau itu yang ingin kau tanyakan," potong Sakura cepat.

"Bukan itu yang—"

"Baiklah, aku istirahat dulu. Selamat malam, Sasuke."

Sebelum Sasuke sempat mengeluarkan satu kata saja, pembicaraan mereka sudah diputus oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya Hinata cemas. Gadis Hyuuga itu langsung menelepon nona Haruno setibanya di rumah. Ia mendengar dari Naruto kalau Karin mengkonfrontasi langsung sahabatnya melalui telepon sore ini. Tadinya ia menanyai Sasuke tentang hal tersebut, tapi pemuda itu terlihat tutup mata tentang masalah ini, seolah-olah ia memintanya untuk tidak ikut campur dan terlibat dalam hal ini.

"Menurutmu?" Nada bicara Sakura barusan membuatnya berpikir kalau memang terjadi apa-apa antara Karin dan sahabatnya itu. Dengan gugup ia menggigit kuku jarinya sambil berpikir apa saja hal yang akan ia katakan pada Sakura. Salah bicara sedikit saja, bisa buruk akibatnya. Temperamen Sakura saat sedang tidak berada dalam _mood_ yang bagus merupakan bencana untuk orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Sakura, maaf," gumam Hinata pelan.

Suara helaan napas terdengar dari seberang telepon. "Kenapa kau yang minta maaf? Ini 'kan salahku," ucap Sakura.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, walau ia yakin tidak mungkin sahabatnya bisa melihat gerakannya. "Ini bukan salahmu. Seharusnya aku yang terlibat hal seperti ini. Seharusnya aku yang dikonfrontasi oleh Tayuya dan Karin. Aku hanya bisa diam saja, melihat kau menderita seperti ini. Maaf, Sakura."

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menderita hanya karena makian dari gadis labil yang tidak konsisten dalam perbuatan maupun perkataan itu? Memangnya kalau kau yang kena, kau bisa apa?"

Kata-kata Sakura membuat Hinata terdiam. Ia belum berpikir sampai situ.

"Sasuke tidak akan membiarkanmu terlibat hal-hal seperti ini. Bagi Karin, kau itu _invisible_. Tidak terlihat. Kenapa? Karena Sasuke menutupimu dari Karin. Ia berusaha agar Karin tidak mengusikmu sedikit pun. Kalau kau bertanya kenapa bisa aku yang mengalami hal seperti ini, kurasa tak perlu kujawab kau sudah tahu," ucap Sakura dalam satu tarikan napas.

Gadis berambut indigo itu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya dengan tangan memegang ponsel di telinga kanannya. Hinata tidak tahu hal ini. Sama sekali tidak tahu. Sasuke hampir tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Karin padanya.

"Hinata, kau tidak cukup kuat untuk menghadapi hal-hal seperti ini. Bukannya aku mengganggap remeh dirimu, mungkin kau memang tidak selemah penampilannya. Hanya saja, akankah kau terus bertahan dengan argumennya yang penuh dengan kata-kata kasar dan menusuk? Bisakah kau bertahan seperti itu? Walau aku tahu kejadian sebenarnya, antara kau dan Sasuke, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya pada Karin. Aku tidak bisa mengorbankanmu untuk keselamatanku sendiri."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N:

Saya tau ini lama banget update-nya. Uh. Maaf. Maaf banget. AAAA SAYA GILA! #lupakan

Kalian makin ngga ngerti ceritanya? Saya juga ngga ngerti (lah?)

Karena ini juga dikebut banget ngetiknya (udah lama ngga update sih -_-), jadi maaf kalau terlalu cepat dalam plot atau lompat scene-nya atau keanehan yang lainnya

Untuk yang akan bertanya-tanya kenapa Sasuke majang foto Sakura di kamarnya padahal dia suka Hinata, itu akan dijelaskan pada chapter depan. Atau chapter depannya lagi. Ya, pokoknya begitu.

Tapi terima kasih untuk yang sempat me-review chapter kemarin. ME LOVE YOUUU!

Akan diusahakan akhir bulan ini udah di-update lagi karena dikebut dengan tugas-tugas lainnya, jadi ini mesti tamat secepat mungkin (padahal masih beberapa chapter yang si author juga ga tau sampai berapa #kicked). Saya kelas 12 sih -_-

Berdoalah semoga tidak lama update-nya ._. #plak

Sampai jumpa chapter depan, minna!

**Special Thanks:**

bella

Key frewse

RestuChii SoraYama

BlackPink 4ever

Andaaza

Kikyo Fujikazu

uchiha priz haruno

Ryeowook-Wookie

Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz

Miki Hyuga

Skyzhe Kenzou

sichi

Nanairo Zoacha

Kuyasakuya

Rin 'Uchiharuno' Tsubaki-chan

Merry-chan

Mind to review?


	9. Sweet Sacrifice

Namikaze Naruto baru saja mengalami salah satu hari terburuk dalam enam belas tahun hidupnya. Setelah mendapat jitakan-keras-selamat-pagi dari sang ibunda—Namikaze Kushina—karena tidak kunjung bangun setelah 15 menit dibangunkan dengan cara 'normal'; mendapat hukuman dari guru kimia tersadis yang pernah ada di muka bumi, Orochimaru; ditambah lagi dengan hari keempat absennya Haruno Sakura di sekolah yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya saat ini menaikkan tingkat kefrustrasian Uchiha Sasuke yang berakhir dengan kata-kata pedas dan mungkin bisa membunuh Naruto kalau tatapan mata bisa membunuh. _If looks could kill._ Oh, mungkin dalam kasus ini bukan hanya tatapan mata, melainkan tatapan tajam sepasang mata yang penuh dengan aura mematikan. Diubahlah kalimat tersebut menjadi: _if glares could kill._

Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju lantai tiga untuk menghindari Sasuke yang tidak berada dalam _mood_ yang bagus—memang tidak pernah bagus, hanya saja tidak pernah separah ini—dan berharap dirinya akan menemukan petunjuk untuk mengakhiri penderitannya karena harus menghadapi perubahan drastis _mood_ Uchiha Sasuke. Saat itu sedang istirahat siang dan biasanya di mana ada Temari, di situ ada Ino. Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan olehnya, memang benar bahwa di bangku Sakura yang tengah kosong itu, duduklah Ino yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang terlihat serius.

BRAK!

Pintu geser kelas XI-5 terbuka lebar dengan keras, mengundang berpasang-pasang mata yang menatap pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu sebal karena seenaknya menjeblak pintu tanpa mempedulikan penghuninya yang merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya yang sangat tidak santai itu, termasuk Ino dan Temari.

"Kuharap kau akan menggantinya dengan uang jajanmu apabila pintu itu sampai rusak, Namikaze," desis Temari berbahaya disertai tatapan tajam dari kedua iris _teal_ miliknya.

Naruto menghembuskan napas lega saat mendapati 'korbannya' tidak mengalami kerusakan apapun. Setelah mengucapkan maaf dengan cengiran salah tingkah pada seisi kelas, pemuda itu menghampiri meja Temari dan mengambil kursi kosong dari sebelah Temari dan duduk dengan Temari dan Ino di kedua sisinya.

"Sakura tidak ada, kalau kau mencarinya," kata Ino.

"Memang itu yang mau kutanyakan. Di mana Sakura-chan sebenarnya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bring Me Down © Aika Umezawa**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimers Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Alternate Universe, Out of Characters (perhaps)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**Sweet Sacrifice**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke frustrasi. Benar-benar frustrasi. Sudah empat hari ia tidak berhasil menemukan sosok gadis berambut merah muda dari klan Haruno. Arti kalimat 'tidak berhasil menemukan' itu memang nyata. Pasalnya, pemuda Uchiha tersebut tidak bertemu dengan sang gadis; baik di sekolah maupun di kediamannya. Bukannya tidak mungkin kalau orang-orang memilih untuk menjaga jarak dari Uchiha muda agar tidak kena imbas dari kefrustrasiannya. Pemuda itu benar-benar dibuat pusing oleh sang ceri. Berkali-kali ia mengecek ponsel, tidak ada SMS maupun telepon dari gadis itu. E-mail, Facebook, Twitter, atau jejaringan sosial apapun yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan Sakura selama ini juga nihil. _Nothing. Nada. Nil._

Bahkan ia tidak sempat merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri akan sikapnya yang—menurut semua orang—menakutkan. Hinata pun tidak berani mengajaknya bicara karena terintimidasi oleh aura mematikan yang menguar di sekitarnya.

"Sakura?"

"Tidak masuk," Temari mengatakan hal tersebut kemarin dengan santainya sambil menggigit sebatang _Pocky_ cokelat dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Seolah-olah hal tersebut tidak masalah, padahal yang Sasuke tanya itu teman sebangkunya sendiri. Ia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan langsung meninggalkan kantin—tempat Temari berada saat itu bersama Ino. Ia merasa akan percuma menanyakan hal tersebut karena mungkin putri Sabaku itu juga tidak tahu di mana keberadaan Sakura.

Ia juga tidak perlu bertanya pada Hinata karena pasti gadis itu tidak tahu-menahu. Temari saja tidak tahu, apalagi Hinata. Kalaupun gadis itu tahu, ia akan segera memberitahu Sasuke tanpa perlu ditanya sekalipun.

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan tangan sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia baru saja dari ruang guru untuk bertanya pada wali kelas Sakura—Yuuhi Kurenai—namun dewi fortuna sedang tidak berminat untuk membantu dirinya karena ternyata guru bermata rubi itu tidak berada di tempat. Bayangkan, Uchiha Sasuke yang selama bersekolah di Perguruan Konoha nyaris tidak pernah ke ruang di mana para guru berkumpul, rela pergi ke sana hanya untuk mencari seorang gadis yang entah di mana. Tentu saja mengundang keterkejutan dari setiap guru karena pemuda yang biasanya cuek dan tidak peduli akan apapun—_but damn, he's genius_—tiba-tiba datang ke ruang guru dan mencari Yuuhi-sensei dengan alasan 'mencari Haruno Sakura'—gadis brilian yang tidak mungkin tidak dikenal oleh setiap guru di Perguruan Konoha.

Berkat kejadian ini, berbagai spekulasi mengenai alasan Sakura menghilang secara mendadak ini bermunculan dalam kepalanya. Hal pertama yang terlintas dalam kepalanya adalah konfrontasi Karin pada gadis itu beberapa hari lalu.

"Apakah mungkin karena masalah Karin?" pikir Sasuke.

Sedetik kemudian ia termangu, lalu menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak. Sakura bukan orang yang seperti itu," gumamnya pelan.

"… Atau jangan-jangan karenaku?"

.

.

.

"Seharusnya kita ke sini pas Tahun Baru, Nii-san," ujar Sakura sambil melihat-lihat sekelingnya dengan antusias. Ia melihat dengan takjub bangunan-bangunan megah di sekitarnya. Akhirnya keinginan terpendam selama lima tahun tercapai juga.

Sejak melihatnya di televisi, Sakura mempunyai keinginan untuk melihat langsung tempat yang dijuluki _The Crossroads of the World_ ini. Walau tidak saat Tahun Baru seperti yang ia bayangkan, namun ia cukup senang hanya dengan mengunjunginya langsung. Ya, Sakura dan Sasori tengah berada di Times Square, Manhattan, New York City. Tempat yang menjadi ikon kota New York ini begitu penuh dengan ribuan pejalan kaki yang melewati tempat ini setiap harinya.

"Lihat! Itu Toys 'R Us!"

"Ne, ne. Nii-san, ada Disney Store!"

"WAH! M&M's World!"

Sasori memutar kedua bola matanya dan tanpa sadar menggumamkan 'norak', yang sayangnya cukup keras untuk masuk dalam jarak dengan Haruno Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mendelik tajam pada sang kakak yang kini salah tingkah dan berpura-pura melihat sekitarnya.

"Maaf deh kalau aku norak. Aku tidak seperti kau yang menghabiskan uang Tou-san untuk bolak-balik ke New York dan bersenang-senang," cibir Sakura.

"Hei, aku beli tiketku sendiri dengan tabunganku!" bantah Sasori.

"Tapi untuk beli oleh-oleh buat Itachi-nii, Konan-nee, Pain-nii, dan lain-lain dari Tou-san, 'kan?"

"Tou-san sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk membawakan mereka oleh-oleh dengan bilang, 'Kau tidak membawakan teman-temanmu oleh-oleh? Belilah sesuatu.' Begitu," jelas Sasori.

Namun sepertinya kata-kata Sasori barusan tidak diindahkan oleh Sakura karena tiba-tiba gadis itu berseru, "Starbucks! Aku haus. Ayo ke sana!"

Sasori pun pasrah diseret oleh adiknya menuju kedai kopi yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru dunia itu.

.

.

.

"Oke, jadi Sakura-chan ditelepon oleh ayahnya, lalu memesan penerbangan paling pertama tujuan New York, dan bersenang-senang di sana seminggu?" Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut dalam satu tarikan napas dan mendapat anggukan dari Temari dan Ino.

"AKU BISA GILA!" seru Naruto sembari mencengkeram rambutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Ino hanya mengangkat bahu saat Temari memberinya tatapan ada-apa-dengan-orang ini. Gadis Yamanaka itu menyandarkan wajahnya pada sebelah tangan yang bertumpu di atas meja dan berkata, "Selama ini kau jarang bertemu Sakura tapi tidak apa-apa," disahuti dengan gumaman setuju dari Temari.

Naruto tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Ino dan tetap mengeluh. Sejurus kemudian ia berteriak, "ARGH! INI SEMUA GARA-GARA TEMEEE!"

"Kenapa sekarang kau jadi menyalahkan si Uchiha?" tanya Temari.

"Karena Sakura-chan menghilang begitu saja, Teme sibuk uring-uringan dan semua orang yang berada dalam radius 5 meter darinya kena imbas kefrustrasiannya!" jelas Naruto dengan sangat tidak santainya.

"Menjauh saja darinya untuk sementara," usul Ino.

"KALAU BISA AKU SUDAH MELAKUKANNYA SEJAK TIGA HARI LALU, INOOO!"

Pemuda itu kembali mencengkeram kepalanya—kali ini karena Temari memukulnya dengan keras. Teriakan Naruto barusan ternyata kembali memancing perhatian seluruh kelas, membuat Temari refleks menggunakan tangannya.

"Berisik, baka!" omel Temari dengan tangan yang masih mengepal, bersiap kalau-kalau Naruto kembali berteriak. Namun pemuda itu terlalu sibuk menghiraukan rasa sakit yang menjalar di kepalanya.

"Sama saja kau dengan ibuku. Senang sekali memukul di kepala," gerutu Naruto sambil mengusap tempat yang kena bogem mentah dari Temari. "Bagaimana kalau aku jadi bodoh, hah?"

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya dan berkata sambil lalu, "Bukannya memang sudah begitu?"

Naruto menatap gadis berambut pirang panjang itu kesal. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa berteman dengan gadis seperti Ino. "Jadi kalian tidak memberitahu Sasuke tentang ini?" tanya Naruto, kembali pada topik.

"Ia tidak bertanya," jawab Temari santai.

"Tidak mungkin ia tidak bertanya. Ia mencari Sakura seperti mencari penghuni lapas yang kabur dari penjara," bantah Naruto.

"Tidak bisakah kau menemukan analogi yang lebih tepat? Kau bisa dihajar Sakura kalau orang itu tahu bahwa kau membandingkan dirinya dengan narapidana," cetus Temari. "Apa salahnya, sih, ke New York? Sakura tidak punya kewajiban untuk wajib lapor pada Uchiha, 'kan? Lagipula biasanya ia terlalu sibuk dengan Hinata."

"Memang, tapi seharusnya—tunggu," Temari dan Ino menatap Naruto bingung karena pemuda itu menghentikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba. Menghiraukan tatapan mereka, Naruto bertanya, "kenapa kalian bisa tahu? Mengenai Teme dan Hinata."

Temari menghela napasnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi. "Kukira apa," ucap gadis itu. "Dilihat sekali juga kau pasti akan sadar kalau Uchiha Sasuke suka Hinata."

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Iyaaa, kau tidak ada, sih, Sakura! Aku saja sampai terbahak-bahak saat melihat Naruto yang lari dari kejaran Morino Ibiki-sensei!"

Tawa Ino meramaikan suasana kantin yang sudah sangat ramai di jam makan siang yang super padat itu. Tidak seperti biasanya, Ino, Sakura, Temari, ditambah dengan Naruto dan Shikamaru yang ikut bergabung dengan para gadis menghabiskan jam makan siang mereka dengan bekal dan obrolan tak berujung. Daripada disebut mengobrol, lebih tepatnya ocehan dari nona Yamanaka yang tiada henti sejak mereka turun dari lantai 3—tempat semua kelas XI berada, kecuali kelas Superior yang berada di lantai dasar—mengenai kelas olahraga bersama antara kelas XI-3, XI-5, dan XI-7 yang diadakan beberapa hari lalu saat Sakura masih absen dari sekolah.

Naruto hanya meringis pelan dan misuh-misuh sendiri tiap kali mengingat kejadian itu. Memang bukan salah pemuda itu sepenuhnya, salahkan Inuzuka Kiba dari XI-7 yang malah menghindar dari operan yang diberikan Naruto sehingga mengenai kepala Morino Ibiki-sensei yang mengawasi kegiatan olahraga bersama itu dari pinggir lapangan gedung olahraga. Naruto benar-benar mengalami kesulitan untuk menghindar dari kejaran Ibiki-sensei karena beliau adalah mantan atlet dalam cabang lari yang termasuk alumni Perguruan Konoha. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana penderitaan Naruto saat itu.

Sakura tertawa kecil saat melihat Naruto yang melempar _death glare_ pada Ino yang masih tertawa. "Kudengar Minato-ji-san juga tertawa saat mendengar hal ini," kata-kata Sakura barusan sukses membuat Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya pada meja di depannya. Dengan keras.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura-chan," Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dari meja dan menatap lawan bicaranya itu, "apa Teme sudah tahu tentang kembalinya kau dari New York?"

Sakura menaikkan alisnya sejenak lalu menggeleng pelan. "Lho? Memangnya kalian tidak memberitahunya?"

Temari, Ino, dan Naruto melirik satu sama lain kemudian menggeleng.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ia tidak bertanya," jawab Temari sekenanya.

Sakura mendelik pada Ino tetapi gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahu. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela napas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi. "Sekalipun tahu juga tidak ada gunanya. Ia tidak akan mencariku pula."

"Umm, sebenarnya ia terus mencarimu selama kau tidak ada, Sakura-chan," sahut Naruto ragu-ragu, khawatir akan kemungkinan amukan Sakura yang muncul tiba-tiba apabila mendengar kabar tersebut.

"Bolak-balik kelas kita," timpal Temari.

"Plus ruang guru, perpustakaan, dan tempat mana pun dalam lingkungan Perguruan Konoha yang kiranya bisa menemukanmu," tambah Ino sembari menekuk setiap jarinya ketika ia menyebutkannya.

"Ia juga mengganggu ketenteraman kelasku karena kedatangannya untuk bertanya padaku di mana keberadaanmu menimbulkan pekikan keras dari semua siswi di kelasku. Merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru sambil menyeruput _ice greeen tea_-nya dengan agak malas.

Sakura menggumamkan 'waw' kecil, tidak sepenuhnya percaya kalau Uchiha Sasuke akan melakukan hal seperti itu: mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru Perguruan Konoha.

"Oh, dan ia juga bolak-balik ke rumahmu terus, Sakura-chan," tambah Naruto. "Aku tidak pernah melihat Teme se-frustrasi itu."

"Aku yang mendengarnya dari kalian saja tidak percaya. Mana mungkin Sasuke melakukan itu," sahut Sakura.

"Sepertinya ia khawatir dengan keadaanmu setelah insiden Karin, Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto. "Saat Teme tahu kalau Karin akan menghubungimu, ia langsung memintaku untuk menemanimu tapi kau sudah pulang duluan. Terburu-buru."

"Menemaniku? Untuk apa? Aku bukan anak kecil. Hanya menghadapi nona muda seperti ia tidak perlu ditemani ribuan orang," ucap Sakura yang tanpa disengaja membuat sebuah argumen dari nada bicaranya yang agak sewot. _Mood_-nya berubah drastis hanya dengan mendengar nama Karin disebutkan.

"Untuk menggantikan dirinya yang tidak bisa menemanimu di—apa, ya, sebutannya—diomeli oleh Karin. Oke, diomeli," Naruto menelengkan kepalanya sedikit saat berpikir kata apa yang cocok untuk sikap Karin yang memaki-maki gadis itu tempo hari.

"Ada pun tidak akan mengubah keadaan. Bisa-bisa makin memperkeruh keadaan. Apakah kau pikir kalau Sasuke di sampingku lalu Karin akan menghentikan niatnya untuk memakiku? Jelas-jelas nona muda itu memberitahu Sasuke kalau ia akan menghubungiku," balas Sakura.

"Mungkin Uchiha merasa bersalah karena telah melibatkanmu," sahut Temari.

"_Speaking of the devil_, Sasuke di sini, kawan."

Ucapan Ino membuat empat pasang mata menoleh ke belakang Sakura. Iris _viridian_ Sakura melihat bagaimana para gadis itu memperhatikan si bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke berjalan menghampiri meja Naruto dan kawan-kawan lalu menarik Sakura dan membawanya entah ke mana setelah mengucapkan, "Ikut aku," tanpa sempat Sakura berkata apapun.

_Well_, sepertinya Sakura mendengar pekikan keras penuh ketidakterimaan dari para gadis di kantin yang makin samar seiring dengan menjauhnya ia dan Sasuke dari kantin menuju gedung sebelah.

.

.

.

"Kau marah?"

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah stoik yang jauh lebih datar dari biasanya. Obsidian yang biasanya nyaris tanpa ekspresi itu kini penuh dengan berbagai amarah yang tidak bisa Sakura perkirakan apa saja itu. Namun ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sepercik rasa marah dalam sepasang mata yang kelam itu.

"Dari mana kau?" tanya Sasuke yang berusaha sedatar mungkin pada gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Rasa lega dan kekesalan bercampur aduk dalam diri Uchiha Sasuke atas kembalinya gadis itu setelah seminggu menghilang tanpa kabar. Ia langsung meninggalkan kelas segera setelah Hinata memberitahunya kalau Sakura sudah kembali ke sekolah pagi ini dan menemukan sang gadis yang dimaksud sedang bercengkerama dengan teman-temannya di meja yang terletak di paling pojok kanan kantin terbuka yang berada di salah satu lingkungan hijau di Perguruan Konoha. Sekarang, mereka berdiri di luar perpustakaan, di sudut balkon menghadap taman yang membatasi gedung barat dengan gedung timur.

Sasuke sempat mendengar dari teriakan Rock Lee yang berlari entah ke mana tujuannya sambil menyerukan, "Bunga ceri mudaku sudah kembali dari New York!" dengan aura bahagia yang bertebaran. Namun ia ingin mendengar langsung dari gadis yang bersangkutan ke mana dan apa alasannya sampai pergi ke tempat sejauh itu. Ia masih sangat ingat sekali bagaimana keadaannya selama seminggu terakhir karena keabsenan putri Haruno itu dari pandangannya.

"New York. Menemui ayahku," jawab Sakura.

Pemuda Uchiha itu mengangkat alisnya, meminta Sakura untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut alasannya. Gadis itu menghela napas melihat tingkah Uchiha yang seperti orang tunawicara, berbicara lewat bahasa mata dan tubuh, bukan kata-kata. Kadang-kadang Sakura heran mengapa ia bisa menyukai orang yang dingin dan menyebalkan seperti ini? Oh, ya. Karisma seorang Uchiha tidak bisa ditangkis oleh perisai apapun.

"Tidak lama setelah Karin menghubungiku, ayah meneleponku dan menyuruhku dan Sasori-niisan agar segera berkemas menuju New York pada penerbangan tercepat yang bisa didapatkan hari itu. Tidak ada hal yang penting, sih. Beliau bilang ia tidak bisa datang saat Tanabata atau liburan musim panas tahun ini karena kesibukannya, dan _voila!_ Aku berada di New York selama seminggu. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku jarang sekali bertemu dengan beliau, jadinya aku yang kesana," jelas Sakura mengakhiri 'pidato pembelaan'-nya.

"Apakah Sabaku, Ino, dan Dobe tahu tentang ini?"

"Kalau Temari jelas tahu karena ia teman sebangkuku..." Sakura mengira-ngira sejenak, "... Ino tahu dari Temari... kalau Naruto tahu dari mereka berdua saat ia kabur darimu. Kau membuat Naruto ketakutan dengan aura dan _death glare_ mematikanmu itu."

"Hn. Memangnya gara-gara siapa aku begitu?"

"Menyalahkanku? Aku sudah menyampaikan pada mereka agar memberitahumu kalau-kalau kau bertanya," bela Sakura.

"Tapi aku—"

"Kau tidak bertanya di mana keberadaanku, Tuan Muda. Yang kau tanyakan adalah 'Apakah aku masuk?' Oh, salah. Hanya: 'Sakura?' Kurasa kau cukup pintar untuk mengetahui perbedaan makna dari kedua pertanyaan tersebut," potong Sakura. "Mereka hanya menjalankan amanah dariku."

Ya, Sasuke memang cukup pintar untuk menghentikan argumen bodoh tak berujung ini apabila salah satu dari mereka tidak mengalah. "Hn. Baiklah, itu kekeliruanku. Tapi benar karena ayahmu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa bertanya pada beliau kalau kau bersedia," tawar Sakura.

"Bukan karena tidak mau bertemu denganku untuk sementara?"

"..."

Sakura tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu dari Sasuke. Menghindar darinya? Yang benar saja. Sekalipun Sakura melakukan itu, pasti tidak lama Sasuke sudah menariknya untuk bicara di suatu tempat tertentu dan menanyakan alasan kenapa menghindarinya. Sakura akui ia memang sempat berpikir untuk menjauhi Sasuke sementara waktu, namun tidakkah itu agak berlebihan? Pergi ke belahan dunia lainnya dengan tiket ratusan ribu yen hanya untuk menghindari Uchiha? Konyol.

"Kau tidak habis menonton film drama, 'kan, Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sakura. Pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia salah dengar.

"Ha?" Demikian reaksi pintar dari Sasuke.

Sakura mengumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa yang terdengar seperti bahasa Perancis, namun Sasuke bisa mengerti maksudnya tanpa ia perlu mengerti artinya. Gadis itu sedang menggerutui kebodohannya. Pemuda itu mendehem sebentar, berusaha membenahi kembali sikap Uchiha-nya. "Hn, apa maksudmu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke kembali dengan sikap datarnya.

"Tidakkah kau merasa itu berlebihan? Pergi ke barat hanya untuk menghindarimu? Apakah aku se-melankolis itu? Untuk apa aku mengeluarkan ratusan ribu yen untuk membeli tiket pesawat menuju New York? Malam-malam pula? Ya ampun, itu dramatis sekali, Sasuke. Drama macam apa yang kau tonton sampai-sampai kau bisa berpikir kalau aku ke New York untuk menghindar darimu?" Haruno Sakura terus mengoceh tanpa henti mengenai kedramatisan akan drama yang dialaminya apabila ia benar-benar pergi ke Amerika Serikat untuk menghindar dari Sasuke. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu mengeluarkan senyum-sangat-tipisnya pada sosok gadis yang masih berbicara mengenai drama. Entah kenapa hal tersebut selalu melintas setiap kali ia teringat akan keabsenan Sakura seminggu terakhir ini. Rasa bersalah selalu menghantuinya karena ia sudah melibatkan Sakura hingga Karin mengkonfrontasi gadis itu. Namun Sasuke merasa lega karena sikap Sakura seperti biasa, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"—ke? Sasuke? Apakah kau melamun?"

Sasuke sedikit mengerjapkan matanya ketika Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya, mencoba untuk menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunannya.

"Hn, tidak. Aku hanya merasa lega karena kau sudah kembali," jawab Sasuke.

"He?"

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, menatap lurus pada sepasang _emerald_ di hadapannya. "Maafkan aku atas segala hal yang menimpamu."

Pemuda itu menghela napas dan menutup matanya sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku memang merasa kalau kau akan menjadi sasaran Karin, tapi tidak kusangka akan benar-benar terjadi. Aku malah sibuk membuat Karin tidak menyadari keberadaan Hinata agar ia tidak menjadi sasaran, yang ternyata secara tidak langsung itu membuatmu menjadi korban keegoisanku. Maaf ya, Sakura."

Sakura sempat terdiam sejenak dan memperhatikan ekspresi yang tergambar pada wajah tampan sang Uchiha. Sebuah pemandangan langka Uchiha Sasuke yang berusaha meminta maaf pada seorang gadis. Pemuda yang biasanya menomorsatukan harga diri, kini melepas ego yang selama ini digenggamnya erat untuk sebuah permintaan maaf. Ya, Sakura sudah tahu kalau Sasuke melindungi Hinata dari ancaman Karin. Tidak mungkin ia tidak melakukan itu pada orang yang disukainya. Apalagi Hinata bukan orang yang bisa menghadapi orang seperti Karin tanpa berurai air mata. "Aku tahu kau melakukan itu. Wajar saja kalau kau melindungi Hinata. Aku bisa mengerti itu," ujar Sakura. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Hinata kalau ini sampai terjadi padanya."

"Itulah yang kukhawatirkan. Kau tahu sendiri kalau Hinata tidak bisa berargumen dengan orang seperti Karin," ujar Sasuke. "Bisa-bisa ia menangis dalam sekali gertakan."

"Karena itu kau membuatnya tidak terlihat dari jangkauan Karin," ucap Sakura.

"Ya. Dengan kejadian seperti ini, aku tidak ingin menambah korban lagi. Kau saja sudah cukup membuatku frustrasi. Kalau sampai ia juga, entah apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Kau pikir ia tidak akan menggangguku lagi?"

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku. Seharusnya aku menyadari hal ini dari awal agar kau tidak terlibat."

Sakura sudah membuat keputusan sejak Sasuke memberitahunya di kafe saat itu. Ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa seperti ini terus tanpa rasa sakit yang berkepanjangan setiap kali melihat keduanya bersama. Kejadian Karin hanya memperkuat alasannya untuk menjalankan keputusannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Jangan buat janji yang tidak bisa kau penuhi, Sasuke."

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah. "Maksudmu?"

"Kita menjauh saja."

Ucapan Sakura barusan sukses membuat Sasuke terbelalak kaget. Ia menatap lawan bicaranya, meminta penjelasan untuk kata-katanya barusan.

Sakura menghela napas. "Aku tidak sekuat yang kau kira," ujar Sakura pelan. "Awalnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa sejak mengenalmu, segala kejadian yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya malah menjadi kenyataan. Ini tidak lebih dari sekadar drama romansa belaka yang akan berakhir dengan menyedihkan. Kedekatan kita telah menimbulkan salah paham bagi semua orang. Tayuya, Karin, semuanya salah paham.

"Kalau kau pikir Karin akan berhenti begitu saja, maka itu sebuah kesalahan yang sangat besar. Ia tidak akan berhenti sampai kita berdua menjauh satu sama lain. Itulah yang ia inginkan. Kau, adalah hak patennya. Tidak boleh dimiliki siapapun selain dirinya."

"Aku akan bicara padanya untuk menghentikan semua ini. Kau tidak perlu menjauh dariku segala," balas Sasuke.

"Percuma saja. Selama aku masih berada di dekatmu, masalah lain yang berhubungan dengannya pasti akan datang, cepat atau lambat. Tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya saja," jawab Sakura.

"Itu tidak bisa menjadi alasan kenapa kau ingin menjauh dariku," balas Sasuke dingin.

"Bukankah tidak masalah untukmu kalau aku tidak ada?" tanya Sakura.

"Yang benar saja. Aku tidak mau kau tinggalkan hanya karena alasan konyol seperti itu," jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa melindungiku dari Karin dan lainnya karena kau harus melindungi Hinata. Kau tidak bisa melindungi dua orang sekaligus tanpa harus mengorbankan salah satunya."

Sasuke tidak bisa membantah lagi dengan kata-kata Sakura. Harus ia akui yang gadis itu katakan benar. Ia tidak bisa melindungi Sakura dan Hinata sekaligus. Ia tidak bisa mengorbankan Hinata untuk melindungi Sakura, dan sebaliknya. Ia merasa marah dengan kenyataan itu, bahwa ia tidak bisa menjaga kedua gadis yang ia ingin lindungi.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Sasuke, aku tahu kau orang yang baik. Walau kau dingin dan menyebalkan, cuek dengan semua _fangirls_-mu, tapi aku senang kau tidak bersikap seperti itu padaku. Setelah beberapa bulan aku mengenalmu, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa begitu banyak gadis yang jatuh cinta padamu..."

Sasuke menatap gadis di hadapannya yang kini tersenyum manis. "... karena aku juga salah satu dari mereka."

Obsidian Sasuke perlahan-lahan melebar. Ia sudah mengira-ngira kelanjutan dari semua ini. "Sakura, kau—"

"_Je suis amoureux de toi, _Sasuke... _I'm in love with you._"

.

.

.

"Hinata?"

Sang pemilik nama menoleh pada sumber suara yang datang menghampirinya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menggeser duduknya untuk memberi tempat pada pendatang itu. Namikaze Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung bangku metal di belakangnya sembari menghabiskan air mineral dari botol minumnya.

"Kau belum pulang, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata,

Naruto melirik gadis di sebelahnya melalui sepasang iris _cerulean blue_ miliknya sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Aku baru selesai rapat pengurus kelas. Rencana libur musim panas. Mulai minggu depan sudah ujian akhir semester, 'kan?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara berdua dengan pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu, Naruto-kun?"

"Hm? Tidak. Kalau dari dekat, ternyata kau memang cantik sekali, Hinata. Pantas Teme tertarik padamu," jawab Naruto dengan seringai kecil terpasang di wajahnya.

Wajah Hinata memerah seketika mendengar pujian seperti itu. Baru kali ini ada laki-laki yang terang-terangan mengatakan itu padanya. Bahkan Sasuke yang menyatakan cinta padanya pun tidak pernah memujinya cantik. Namun ia menyadari ada kalimatnya yang tidak seharusnya berada di situ, yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Naruto.

"Eh? Apa yang kaukatakan tadi?"

"Kau memang cantik sekali?"

"B-bukan. Setelah itu,"

"Teme tertarik padamu?"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu?"

"Kau tidak menunggu siapa-siapa, 'kan?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya pada pertanyaan Naruto yang _out of topic_ itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan bertanya, "Memang kenapa?"

"Ayo kuantar pulang. Kita bicara sambil jalan saja," Naruto bangkit dari posisinya dan beranjak menuju parkir motor yang terletak di belakang gedung barat Perguruan Konoha.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak mau memakannya?" tanya Naruto. Sumpit yang dipegangnya menunjuk mangkuk ramen Hinata yang masih penuh.

"Aku tidak—"

Kriuuuk.

"—lapar." Hinata tertunduk malu dan merutuki perutnya yang tidak tahu situasi. Naruto tertawa kecil dan mengetuk pinggir mangkuk Hinata dengan sumpitnya, menyuruh gadis itu agar segera memakannya sebelum dingin.

Aroma daging yang menguar dari ramen panas di hadapannya membuat perut Hinata semakin memberontak untuk diisi makanan. Gadis itu mengambil sepasang sumpit dan mulai menyuapkan sedikit demi sedikit mi tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengangguk sedikit saat merasakan ramen daging tersebut, lalu kembali mengambil suapan lain.

"Enak, 'kan? Ini tempat favoritku," kata Naruto bangga.

Putra dari Namikaze Minato itu mengajak sang putri Hyuuga ke sebuah kedai ramen yang tidak jauh dari Perguruan Konoha—Ichiraku. Dari luar memang terlihat seperti kedai biasa, namun jangan remehkan rasanya. Setiap jam makan siang dan jam makan malam di akhir minggu, tempat ini selalu dalam keadaannya yang paling ramai.

Naruto menatap Hinata yang dengan kidmat menikmati ramennya. Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar lapar sampai mangkuk yang beberapa menit lalu masih penuh kini sudah tinggal setengahnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan makannya.

Hinata menaruh sumpit yang habis dipakai di atas mangkuk dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya sambil menggumamkan 'terima kasih makanannya'. Ia mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu makan yang tersedia lalu meminum air putih hingga tinggal setengah penuh.

Naruto juga sudah selesai dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Hinata. Setelah meminum airnya, ia melirik Hinata yang tengah menatapnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia baru sadar kalau Hinata menunggu kelanjutan dari pembicaraan mereka tadi di sekolah.

"Oh, ya. Aku belum menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi," ucap Naruto memulai pembicaraan. "Aku tidak tahu dari mana pun. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku menyadari sikap Teme yang sedikit berubah apabila ia berada di sekitarmu. Kabar bahwa kemungkinan kalian berdua sudah jadian menyebar luas di kalangan senior ekskul kami."

Kedua mata Hinata melebar kaget. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa beritanya akan menyebar secepat itu, di kalangan kakak kelas pula. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan memikirkan ide untuk mencegah penyebaran lebih lanjut. Jangankan pacar, Hinata pun belum memberikan jawaban pada Sasuke.

Seolah-olah membaca pikiran Hinata, Naruto berkata, "Sebaiknya kau memberikan jawabanmu pada Sasuke agar semua ini selesai, Hinata."

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Naruto yang tengah menatapnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud memojokkanmu," ujar Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya tidak bisa melihat Teme dan Sakura-chan seperti itu. Sepertinya Sakura-chan sudah mengatakannya perasaannya pada Sasuke dan memutuskan agar mereka saling menjauh saja."

"K-kenapa? Kenapa Sakura—"

"Kejadiannya baru hari ini. Tepatnya, saat istirahat makan siang tadi. Aku tidak tahu rinciannya, sepertinya mereka berpisah baik-baik. Uh, aku mengatakan hal itu seolah-olah mereka suami-istri yang hendak bercerai..."

"S-salahku..."

"Eh?"

Naruto terkejut begitu mendapati Hinata yang sudah berurai air mata. Gadis itu mulai sesenggukan karena berusaha menahan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Awalnya pemuda itu terkesima melihat wajah Hinata yang menangis, namun cepat-cepat ia tangkis pikirannya itu dan membujuk gadis itu agar berhenti menangis. _Hell_, Naruto tidak pernah menghadapi hal yang seperti ini sebelumnya dan terlihat kikuk saat melakukannya.

"H-Hinata, jangan menangis. Kumohon..." pinta Naruto panik. Ia melirik keadaan sekitarnya yang mulai berbisik-bisik perihal Hinata yang menangis. Semua orang mengira bahwa Naruto-lah yang membuat gadis berambut indigo itu berurai air mata.

"Ia membuat pacarnya menangis. Ckck."

"Cowok macam apa yang bisa membuat seorang gadis cantik sepertinya menangis?"

"Hei, pirang! Cepat minta maaf padanya!"

Ugh. Naruto yang tidak tahan dengan kejadian tersebut membantu Hinata bangkit dan membawanya ke luar setelah membayar jumlah yang harus dibayarnya. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan mengusapkannya perlahan pada wajah Hinata. Ia tidak pernah menghadapi seorang gadis yang sedang menangis dan mengalami kesulitan untuk membuatnya kembali tenang.

Keadaan di luar tidak jauh berbeda dengan di dalam Ichiraku tadi. Mulai kehabisan akal, Naruto menyerahkan sapu tangannya pada Hinata dan memakaikan gadis itu helm biru dari jok motornya. Ia mengenakan helm yang lainnya dan meminta Hinata untuk segera naik. Dengan cepat, ia segera pergi dari tempat itu dan mencari tempat yang tidak memancing orang banyak.

'Kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukaaan?'

.

.

.

Piring-piring beserta perlengkapannya seperti mangkuk sup, sendok, garpu, dan semacamnya tersusun dengan rapi di atas meja kaca panjang beralaskan taplak putih berenda. Rangkaian _amaryllis, _lili putih, dan beberapa jenis bunga lainnya mempercantik meja di dalam sebuah vas kristal berisikan air. Seorang wanita dan remaja perempuan tengah membuat dapur mengepul dengan uap beraroma sedap yang dapat dipastikan membuat perut menggerutu untuk diisi makanan. Suara pisau yang beradu dengan papan pemotong dan tumisan di atas penggorengan menjadi latar musik di dapur keluarga Sabaku.

"Maaf ya, Sakura-chan. Kau jadi ikut membantuku di sini," ucap seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut _peach_ sebahu dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Tidak apa, Karura-san. Lagipula aku tidak punya kegiatan apapun hari ini," sahut Sakura riang.

"Uh, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana kalau Temari yang membantuku. _That kid is really have no sense of culinary,_" Sakura menahan tawa saat mendengar kalimat ibu sahabatnya itu. Gadis Haruno itu sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana Sabaku no Temari beraksi di dapur saat praktik PKK. Sakura sendiri nyaris berteriak histeris saat melihat Temari menggunakan pisau dengan sangat berbahaya. Sepertinya ia lebih punya bakat untuk menggunakan pisau tersebut sebagai pengganti kunai daripada sebuah alat untuk memotong bahan-bahan di dapur.

Karura dan Sakura sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk menyambut datangnya ayah dan adik bungsu Temari yang datang dari Inggris setelah dua tahun di sana. Sebagai istri dari pemilik Sabaku Corporation yang memiliki cabang di beberapa negara membuat Karura harus menjalani hari tanpa keberadaan sang suami yang tidak bisa setiap hari menemuinya. Namun kini ia bisa berbahagia karena masalah yang terjadi di cabang perusahaan sudah terselesaikan dan keluarga kecilnya bisa berkumpul kembali.

"Temari telat masuk Sekolah Dasar saat itu sehingga ia setingkat dengan Kankurou. Seharusnya memang ia sudah lulus SMA tahun kemarin, tetapi untuk kedua kalinya ia melepas kesempatannya untuk lompat kelas dan lebih memilih jalur normal tiga tahun di SMA. Padahal itu bisa mengejar tahunnya yang tertinggal," jelas Karura menghela napas. "Bisa tolong ambilkan jamur di kulkas?"

Sakura berjalan ke seberang ruangan untuk mengambil plastik hitam berisi jamur dari lemari es dan menyerahkannya pada Karura. Gadis itu mengecek Crème Brûlée buatannya melalui kaca jendela oven. Permukaannya sudah sedikit berwarna cokelat. 'Sebentar lagi,' batin Sakura.

Karura memotong-motong setiap jamur menjadi beberapa bagian setelah mencucinya, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam panci. Ia mencicipi sedikit sup yang tengah dibuatnya dengan sendok lalu mengangguk kecil begitu rasanya sudah pas.

"Ketiga anakku berada di tingkat yang sama, yaitu kelas 2 SMA. Jangan kau tanya bagaimana itu bisa terjadi karena aku sendiri juga bingung menjelaskannya bagaimana," Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan Karura mengenai ketiga anaknya yang setingkat dalam pendidikan. Karura melanjutkan, "tapi bagiku itu tidak masalah. Yang penting mereka bisa meraih cita-cita masing-masing."

"Oh, ya. Kalau tidak salah, Gaara itu seumur denganmu, Sakura-chan," kata Karura.

Sakura menoleh pada Karura yang tengah menatapnya dengan sepasang _teal_. "Gaara?" ulang gadis itu.

Karura mengangguk. "Putra bungsuku."

Sakura memasang pose berpikir sambil bersandar pada _counter_, mengingat sejenak nama yang pernah ia kenal dengan baik. "Karura-ba-san, apakah Anda sekeluarga pernah tinggal di Suna sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Distrik Suna di Osaka?" Karura bertanya balik, yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Sakura. "Ya, awalnya kami tinggal di sana. Lalu kami pindah ke Tokyo, ke Konoha ini sampai sekarang. Memang kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa," elak Sakura sambil mengibaskan tangannya, meminta Karura agar tidak memikirkannya. Karura hanya menatap gadis yang kembali sibuk dengan kuenya lalu melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda sejenak.

'Jangan-jangan...' batin Sakura.

Sakura melirik Karura dari sudut matanya kemudian berpura-pura mengecek kuenya yang ternyata sudah matang. Ia membuka oven lalu mengeluarkan loyang kaca dan menaruhnya di atas _counter_, menunggunya agar dingin terlebih dahulu sebelum menghiasnya.

"Tadaima!" seru suara seorang gadis yang tidak asing lagi. Sakura yakin sekali kalau itu suara teman sebangkunya dua tahun, Temari. Hanya ia dan Ino yang bisa mengeluarkan suara sekeras itu dari ruang tamu hingga terdengar sampai dapur yang berjarak beberapa ruangan.

Benar saja. Tidak lama kemudian, sosok berkuncir empat muncul di dapur, melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Karura dan mencium aroma lezat mengundang lapar dari sup yang baru setengah jadi.

"Okaeri, Temari," sapa Karura lembut dengan senyum yang semakin mempercantik wajahnya.

"Kaa-san, apakah ini sup jamur? Aku lapar," tangan Temari yang entah kapan membawa sendok bersiap untuk mencicipi sup yang masih mendidih di atas kompor, namun tangan Karura menahannya.

"Kau ini, sabar sedikit," tegur Karura. "Makan malam sebentar lagi, kok. Sakura sudah menyiapkan Crème Brûlée sebagai penutup. Mana Gaara?"

"Gaara sedang beristirahat di ruang keluarga," seorang pria berumur sekitar 44 tahun dengan rambut merah dan lingkaran hitam di kedua matanya menghampiri sang istri dan mengecup dahinya. "Aku pulang, Karura."

"Selamat datang, suamiku," jawab Karura yang menutup kedua matanya saat menerima kecupan kedatangan dari sang suami.

"Yak, sepertinya kita akan mengganggu reuni suami-istri ini. Ayo keluar, Sakura," Temari menarik lengan Sakura untuk beranjak meninggalkan dapur sambil mengerling jahil pada orang tuanya. Sakura mengangguk hormat pada keduanya dan mempercepat langkahnya yang tergesa-gesa karena diseret Temari.

"Tentang Sasuke..."

Sakura menoleh pada Temari yang terlihat sulit untuk memilih kata-kata. Sejak pertemuan terakhir Sakura dan Sasuke yang berakhir dengan sikap ceria sahabatnya yang mendadak hilang selama beberapa hari, Temari dan Ino memutuskan untuk tidak menyebut nama Sasuke sementara waktu. Bahkan Naruto yang biasanya tidak tahu situasi pun berusaha agar Sakura tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Baik dengan menariknya untuk melewati jalan memutar yang lebih jauh dengan alasan 'ingin bersama Sakura-chan lebih lama' atau 'aku mau ke perpustakaan. Sakura-chan 'kan anggota perpustakaan. Kau pasti punya referensi buku yang bagus' dan berbagai alasan lain yang lebih sering memancing keheranan di benak Sakura. Namun itu banyak membantu karena dengan begitu Sakura tidak perlu memikirkan pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Melihatmu yang mencoba untuk bersikap ceria lebih membuatku takut dibandingkan ulangan sejarah klasik lima bab," Temari mulai meracau. Hal nomor satu yang ia tidak suka muncul begitu saja dalam analoginya.

Sakura menatap lurus ke depan dengan senyum hambar di bibirnya. "Bohong kalau aku bilang baik-baik saja. Bahkan aku masih belum mengganti foto itu di meja belajarku. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Temari menatap iba sahabatnya. "Sakura..."

"Aku tidak akan begini selamanya. Tenang saja," ucap Sakura kembali riang, berusaha meyakinkan Temari.

Si sulung Sabaku itu mengangguk kecil lalu tersenyum. Ia mengaitkan lengan Sakura dan mengajaknya ke ruang keluarga di lantai dua sambil berkata, "Ya sudah. Aku akan menghiburmu. Akan kukenalkan kau dengan Gaara!"

"Argh, Gaara! Sampai kapan kau akan terus membantaiku terus, hah? Aku sudah sekarat!"

Erangan kesal yang bisa dikenali sebagai suara Kankurou terdengar sampai ke tangga.

"Sampai _game over_."

Sakura melihat Kankurou yang duduk di seberang ruangan meja kecil sedang menekan-nekan tombol PSP dengan tidak santainya sembari mengerang kesal. Sebaliknya, seorang pemuda berambut merah yang setengah berbaring dengan kepala pada lengan sofa hanya menekan tombol-tombol tersebut dengan santai, tidak seperti kakaknya itu. Mata _teal_-nya fokus pada layar mini di depannya yang menampilkan karakter yang dimainkannya menyerang karakter Kankurou. Seringai kecil menghiasi wajahnya saat kalimat 'YOU WON!' dengan huruf kapital berwarna merah muncul di layar PSP-nya.

"Kau harus sering-sering berlatih, Kankurou. Belum pernah sekalipun kau menang dariku dalam permainan ini," ucap pemuda itu menyeringai pada Kankurou yang bersiap menimpuknya dengan bantal.

"Menyebalkan. Balik sana ke London!" seru Kankurou sedikit kesal.

"Tidak mau," sahut Gaara.

"Kau ini benar-benar—oh, Sakura! Sini, sini!"

Gaara menaikkan alisnya—atau sebuah garis bayangan seperti alis—pada sikap kakaknya yang mendadak berubah. Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah muda berjalan melewatinya, duduk di sofa tunggal yang terletak antara sofanya dan Kankurou dengan Temari yang duduk di sebelah Kankurou. Iris _teal_-nya sedikit melebar saat bertemu pandang dengan sepasang zamrud yang sudah sangat ia kenal sebelumnya.

Ia mengucapkan satu nama yang terlintas di kepalanya saat itu. "Sakura?"

Sang Haruno menoleh pada Gaara yang terkejut melihatnya. Dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya, ia berkata, "Ya. Halo, Gaara."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N:

Saya tau ini aneh, jadi silakan sambit saya -_-"

Pas mau munculin Gaara, saya baru inget kalo Temari itu temen sebangkunya Sakura a.k.a kelas 2 SMA. Terus saya jadi galau sendiri dan muter otak untuk nyari alasan yang nyambung biar perbedaan umur antara Sand Siblings tetep ada.

Jreng jreng! Begini jadinya ._.

Uh. Maaf ya kalau aneh. Yang penting Gaara udah muncul kaaan #plak

Btw, thanks for your reviews, minna! I really appreciate it :D

**Special thanks:**

Kikyo Fujikazu

Sichi

Parapluei De Fleurs

HannyHere

Rin 'Uchiharuno' Tsubaki-chan

Nanairo Zoacha

Violet7orange

Merry-chan

RestuChii SoraYama

Skyzhe Kenzou

Chie Akane Etsuko

Juusan Otome

UchiHaruno Miki-Michi Couple

Raquel authoramatir

Kurosaki rukia

Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime

Mind to review? :3


	10. Answer

"Tunggu, jadi kalian saling kenal?"

Haruno Sakura dan Sabaku no Gaara hanya saling melirik dari sudut mata dan mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan pertanyaan si sulung Sabaku yang terperangah kaget saat mengetahui bahwa sahabat dan adik bungsunya ternyata sudah mengenal satu sama lain sebelumnya. Hal ini mengejutkan bagi dirinya karena selama ini, Sabaku no Temari, tidak pernah luput dari hal apapun mengenai adik-adiknya. Bahkan gadis berkuncir empat itu pun tahu siapa cinta pertama Kankurou, yang rahasia tersebut dijaga mati-matian oleh Kankurou agar kakaknya yang satu itu jangan sampai tahu dan berakhir dengan kegagalan. _Failed._

Baru saja Temari bersiap untuk melemparkan berbagai pertanyaan tak berujung kepada Sakura dan Gaara, ponsel di saku celananya berdering kencang. Gadis itu merutuk pelan dan merogoh kantung di sisi kanan celananya untuk meraih benda elektronik mini itu. Rutukannya berubah menjadi senyum lebar dan segeralah ia berlari meninggalkan ruang keluarga dengan ponsel di telinga kanannya tanpa melepaskan sedikit pun senyum yang merekah di bibirnya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Tipikal Temari saat menerima telepon dari kekasihnya yang luar biasa pemalas namun super jenius, Nara Shikamaru. Wajar bagi gadis berambut merah muda itu apabila ia melihat tingkah _chairmate_-nya yang luar biasa girang setiap kali Shikamaru meneleponnya. Kemungkinan pemuda berambut nanas itu menelepon pacarnya adalah satu banding seribu. Dengan sifat pemalasnya yang bahkan mengangkat ujung jarinya pun belum tentu mau otomatis membuat Temari girang bukan main saat menerima panggilan berharga itu. Sakura berani menjamin bahwa Temari tidak akan berhenti tersenyum seperti orang gila hingga beberapa jam ke depan.

Lain halnya dengan Gaara yang baru pertama kali melihat kakaknya seperti itu. Ia memang tahu mengenai kakaknya yang sudah punya pacar, namun ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau gadis yang kesehariannya jauh dari gadis normal pada umumnya dapat bersikap seperti _love-sick school girl_ abad ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bring Me Down © Aika Umezawa**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimers Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Alternate Universe, Out of Characters (perhaps)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**Answer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Waw, si rambut nanas itu ternyata dapat membuat Temari terlihat seperti gadis remaja pada umumnya yang kelewat girang tiap kali menerima telepon dari pacarnya," komentar Kankurou sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sakura terkekeh mendengar komentar Kankurou barusan, beda dengan Gaara yang menatap Kankurou datar. Ia jadi penasaran dengan orang yang mengubah kakaknya menjadi _totally girl_, tidak setengah-setengah seperti dulu. Mengingat dulu sang kakak gemar sekali menyiksa anak laki-laki yang mencoba menjahilinya, ia mau tahu seberapa kuat orang yang menjadi pacar kakaknya. Mungkin ia akan memiliki kesempatan untuk mengetes orang itu.

"Sama seperti kau yang langsung diam saat Sakura datang, Gaara," goda Kankurou. "Mukamu benar-benar _priceless_ saat Sakura masuk tadi."

Tangan Gaara meraih bantal terdekat dan menyambitkannya pada Kankurou namun dengan mudah dapat dihindari oleh pemuda berambut cokelat itu dengan seringai menyebalkan di wajahnya. Gaara mengumpat pelan dan meraba-raba sofa untuk mencari bantal lain yang dapat ia gunakan untuk membungkam kakak laki-lakinya itu, tetapi sepertinya tidak diperlukan karena seringai Kankurou lenyap oleh bantal merah yang melayang dan menimpuk wajah Kankurou keras. Sepasang _teal_ pucat miliknya mendapati wajah Sakura yang tersenyum puas dengan lemparannya barusan.

"_That's how to throw someone with pillow,_" ucap Sakura masih dengan senyumnya.

Gaara menyeringai dan melihat Kankurou mengusap wajahnya yang sedikit sakit oleh lemparan telak Sakura tadi. Kankurou men-_death glare_ Sakura yang tersenyum senang dan Gaara yang menyeringai puas.

"Tuan muda Kankurou."

Tiga pasang mata yang berbeda warna itu memandang ke arah pintu, mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya dengan seragam formal membungkuk pada ketiganya dan berkata, "Tuan muda, ada telepon untuk Anda dari Sasame-sama."

Kankurou mengangguk dan melemparkan tatapan awas-kalian-nanti sebelum meninggalkan ruang keluarga menuju lantai bawah. Sakura kembali tertawa sembari mengambil bantal yang dilemparnya dan Gaara tadi lalu merapikannya kembali di atas sofa. Lalu ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa beludru di belakangnya.

Sakura tidak menyadari sama sekali bahwa ada sepasang _teal_ pucat yang menatapnya sejak Kankurou pergi tadi. Pemilik manik tersebut menyamankan dirinya di sebelah Sakura dengan kedua tangan terlipat.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah," Sakura menoleh pada pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya dengan kedua mata tertutup. "Setelah enam tahun, kau masih sama."

Gadis bermata zamrud itu tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Gaara. "Kau juga. Masih sedingin dan cuek seperti dulu," ucap Sakura. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kaulihat," Gaara membuka sebelah matanya dan dengan seringai kecil menghiasi wajahnya, ia melanjutkan, "aku sudah lebih tinggi darimu."

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya. "Masih menyebalkan seperti dulu," gerutu sang ceri. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan duduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. "Oh, ya. Bagaimana dengan Matsuri?"

"Kau yang berada di Jepang, kenapa malah bertanya padaku?" sahut Gaara cuek. Ia mengambil PSP-nya, menyalakannya, dan memilih Silent Hill untuk dimainkan.

Sakura meninju pelan bahu pemuda itu. "Tidak boleh begitu sama pacar sendiri," omelnya.

"Kami sudah putus dua tahun lalu sebelum aku ke Inggris," ucap pemuda itu. Jari-jarinya dengan lihai menekan-nekan tombol PSP saat pemainnya menghadapi _straight-jacket_ di jalan yang rusak.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar kalimat Gaara barusan. "He? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia bilang tidak bisa menungguku. Baginya dua tahun terlalu lama," jawab Gaara.

Sakura menggumamkan 'oh' sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sayang sekali sahabatku yang tampan ini, dicampakkan seorang gadis yang tidak mau menunggunya pulang merantau," ucap Sakura mulai meracau. Tangan sang gadis menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Gaara, membuat pemuda berambut merah itu melirik Sakura dari sudut matanya dan menekan tombol untuk menghentikan sejenak permainannya.

"Apa-apaan kalimatmu itu, Ouka..." gumam Gaara.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak kau memanggilku seperti itu, Panda-kun," ujar Sakura, masih menepuk pucuk kepala pemuda itu. Hobi lamanya dulu muncul kembali.

Gaara memutar bola matanya sejenak sebelum kembali pada layar PSP-nya, melanjutkan permainan yang tertunda. "Hanya kau satu-satunya makhluk hidup yang berani memanggilku seperti itu tanpa merasa takut sedikitpun," komentar Gaara.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kuanggap itu pujian," canda sang gadis.

.

.

.

Entah sudah keberapakalinya Sasuke mengganti posisi tidurnya dalam kurun waktu satu jam. Jam dinding hitam di atas meja belajarnya menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, namun ia tak kunjung terlelap. Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa kantung matanya akan menebal karena kurang tidur. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan terentang di atas _queen-size bed_ bersprei _midnight blue_ polos dengan _glaucous_ pada tepinya. Kedua obsidian menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap tanpa penerangan. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk tidur, namun nihil. Rasa kantuk tidak kunjung menghampirinya walau lelah begitu terasa. Yang muncul adalah tayangan ulang kejadian di depan perpustakaan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang membuatnya frustrasi sampai sekarang. Belum pernah ia merasa sekalut ini sebelumnya. Bahkan saat Karin meminta putus, ia tenang-tenang saja. Tidak semarah ini.

Marah?

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke merasa marah karena tidak berhasil membuat Sakura tetap berada di sisinya. Marah karena tidak bisa menghentikan gadis itu menjauh dari hidupnya. Marah karena ia sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaan gadis itu terhadapnya.

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik bantal. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Tujuh hari ini cukup menyiksanya karena tidak bisa tidur sedikit pun dengan adanya tayangan ulang yang seolah-olah memaksa otaknya untuk terus bekerja tanpa istirahat. Kalaupun bisa, hanya beberapa jam saja dan itu tidak cukup untuk menghadapi kesehariannya secara normal. Sakura memang hebat dalam membuatnya tidak bisa tidur selama dua minggu berturut-turut. Minggu pertama adalah saat gadis itu pergi ke New York tanpa kabar apapun padanya. Minggu kedua... kalian tahu sendiri yang mana.

Pemuda itu menyingkirkan bantal dari wajahnya dan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Jemarinya menyisir rambut _raven_ yang sedikit menghalangi wajahnya ke belakang. Ia menumpukan dahinya pada lutut yang ditekuknya, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari makhluk Tuhan bergender perempuan yang memiliki rambut merah muda dan iris zamrud.

'Ayolah, pikirkan ujian akhir semester tiga hari lagi...' batin Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya, mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dalam doa berharap pikirannya akan beralih. Walau dunia tahu kalau Uchiha Sasuke tidak perlu memikirkan ujian karena bagaimanapun ia akan mendapatkan nilai bagus dalam ujian dadakan sekalipun, namun hanya itu satu-satunya hal yang terlintas di pikiran Uchiha bungsu untuk dapat menjauhi bayangan sahabat yang tengah menjauhinya itu.

...

...

...

"ARGH!" seru Sasuke frustrasi. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sembari meringis kesal. Usahanya sama sekali tidak berhasil.

Ia menuangkan air dari teko di atas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya ke dalam gelas dan meminumnya habis dalam sekali tegukan. "Fuh.."

Sasuke kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya yang nyaman. Ia melipat tangannya di atas kepala, kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini..." Sasuke kembali menutup matanya, berusaha untuk mendapatkan sedikit istirahat untuk melalui hari ini.

.

.

.

"Kurasa Sasuke sedang ada masalah lagi," ucap Mikoto tiba-tiba. Ia menghela napas dan menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia masih ingat benar wajah Sasuke yang terlihat begitu lelah saat turun ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Untuk pertama kalinya anak itu meminta Mikoto untuk membuatkannya _espresso_, bukan teh jahe atau susu. Wajar kalau Mikoto cemas, apa lagi yang dimintanya adalah kopi dengan kandungan kafein yang kuat.

Itachi yang tengah mengoleskan selai kacang pada rotinya mengangkat kedua alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan maksud ibunya dan juga tidak terlihat begitu peduli. Ia masih dalam keadaan sedikit mengantuk dan ibunya sudah membawanya ke dalam pembicaraan bertopik berat. Sungguh bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk memulai hari.

"Bukankah hidupnya memang penuh masalah?" komentar Itachi acuh sambil menaruh kembali botol selai pada sebuah wadah hijau, tidak menyadari tatapan tajam sang ibunda.

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu," komentar Mikoto sebal.

Itachi hanya tertawa pelan sambil meneguk tehnya. "Tenang saja, dia pasti bisa menyelesaikan apapun itu masalahnya," katanya. Ia menggigit rotinya lalu mengunyah sebentar, sebelum ingatan semalam menyadarkannya. "Oh, sepertinya ini menyangkut Sakura."

"Benarkah?" tanya Mikoto.

Itachi menggigit kembali rotinya dan mengunyahnya pelan. "Apa lagi yang bisa membuat Sasuke seperti itu selain Sakura?"

Sebuah gebrakan pada meja makan mengagetkan Itachi dan membuatnya tersedak teh. Ia mendapati Uchiha Mikoto yang bangkit dari kursinya dengan kedua tangan di atas meja.

"Siap-siap. Kita akan menemui Sakura hari ini," ucap Mikoto mantap.

"Umm, siapa yang Kaa-san maksud dengan 'kita'?" Itachi sudah merasakan firasat buruk yang melandanya sejak sang ibu menggebrak meja dan menyatakan bahwa 'kita' akan menemui gadisnya Sasuke hari ini di sekolah. Ikut campur yang mungkin tidak diperlukan.

"Tentu saja aku dan kau, anakku," jawab Mikoto tersenyum manis. "Kita akan ke Perguruan Konoha hari ini dan menjemput Sakura. Lagi pula, kau tidak ada jam kuliah hari ini."

Itachi mengumpat dalam hati. Terkutuklah jaringan informasi Uchiha Mikoto yang bisa mengetahui jadwal kuliahnya. Pemuda tampan itu menghela napas, tidak bisa melawan kehendak ibunya kalau beliau sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Ia hanya berharap ibunya tidak melakukan sesuatu yang mengacau dan membuat masalah Sasuke semakin parah.

.

.

.

"Crème brûlée-mu kemarin benar-benar _awesome,_ Sakura!" seru Temari riang. "Buatkan lagi!"

Sakura hanya tertawa melihat reaksi sahabatnya yang entah sudah berapa kali diucapkan Temari tentang makanan penutup yang dibuatnya saat makan malam bersama keluarga Sabaku kemarin. Ia pun merasa senang karena _dessert_ buatannya kemarin menuai pujian dari seluruh keluarga Sabaku, tidak terkecuali Gaara (walau pemuda itu hanya mengangguk pelan dengan potongan ketiga crème brûlée buatan Sakura di piringnya).

Sakura menyeruput _fruit punch_-nya sembari memasukkan potongan apel dari salad buah yang dibawanya sebagai pencuci mulut saat Inuzuka Kiba datang menghampiri mejanya, Temari, Ino, Naruto, dan Shikamaru di dekat pohon pinus kantin terbuka.

"Hoi, Kiba! Tumben kau kemari!" seru Naruto. Ia menggeser bangkunya untuk memberikan Kiba tempat. Kiba hanya menunjukkan cengirannya dan ber-_high five_ dengan Naruto lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku mau yang itu lagi, Sakura-chan!" tunjuk Naruto pada potongan buah berwarna hijau dengan biji-biji kecil.

"Ini..." Sakura menusukkan buah tersebut dengan garpunya, "adalah kiwi, Naruto."

Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. "Apalah itu namanya," sahut Naruto santai.

Sakura memutar bola matanya dan menyuapkan potongan kiwi tersebut pada Naruto. Kiba mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil penjual minuman dan memesan _lemon squash_. Gadis penjual tersebut mengangguk dan segera membuat pesanan Kiba.

"Oh ya, Sakura. Kau ditunggu di ruang tamu."

Sakura yang tengah menghabiskan sebuah potongan stroberi menaikkan sebelah alis merah mudanya sambil terus mengunyah buah berwarna merah itu. Kiba hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku hanya diminta untuk menyampaikan itu," kata Kiba.

Sakura mengulum garpunya sambil berpikir. Ia tidak ingat Sasori akan datang ke sekolahnya. Tidak mungkin juga itu ayahnya karena beliau masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di luar negeri. Untuk apa ia melintasi setengah belahan bumi untuk menemuinya? Sedangkan ibunya tidak ada urusan yang perlu diselesaikan dengan sekolah. Nyonya Haruno hanya akan datang ke sekolah kalau diperlukan. Lalu siapa?

"Sana pergi, Sakura. Biar aku yang membawa kotak bekalmu," tawar Ino.

"Dan biar aku yang menghabiskan salad buahmu, Sakura-chan," tawar Naruto dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

Kiba menggumamkan sesuatu yang berbunyi kau-ini-memanfaatkan-kesempatan-dalam-kesempitan. Shikamaru tidak peduli dengan semuanya dan kembali memanfaatkan waktu luangnya pada jam istirahat untuk tidur. Ino memutar bola matanya saat melihat Shikamaru yang asik tidur daripada ikut obrolan teman-temannya. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa orang pemalas ini mendapatkan hati seorang Sabaku no Temari yang terkenal keras kepala.

Sakura mengangguk dan meninggalkan teman-temannya dengan satu lambaian tangan menuju ruang tamu. Sakura berjalan dengan santainya dan sesekali mengangguk dengan senyum di wajahnya setiap kali ada adik kelas maupun teman-temannya yang berada di kelas lain menyapanya. Gadis itu nyaris tertabrak pintu ruang guru yang mendadak terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Hyuuga Hinata dengan map hijau di tangannya.

"Oh, Sakura. Maaf ya," kata Hinata. "Mau ke mana?"

"Hinata!" seru gadis Haruno. Ia memeluk sahabatnya itu sekilas. Sudah berhari-hari ia tidak bertatap langsung dengan Hinata selain karena kesibukannya di perpustakaan dan kesibukannya dalam menjauhi sejauh mungkin kelas Superior. "Aku mau ke ruang tamu."

"Ruang tamu?" ulang Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Untuk apa?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu. Tadi Kiba bilang ada seseorang yang mencariku. Mungkin keluargaku. Sampai nanti, Hinata!"

Hinata mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura yang sudah berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Gadis itu berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuju kelasnya sebelum kepanikan melandanya tiba-tiba.

"Ah, aku lupa bilang kalau di ruang tamu juga ada Sasuke!"

.

.

.

"Sedang apa Nii-san di sini? Kau bukan murid SMA lagi," ucap Sasuke datar.

"_For your information_, Otouto, aku juga alumni Perguruan Konoha dan sekarang mahasiswa Universitas Konoha yang masih berada dalam satu naungan. Tidak ada hukum yang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh kemari," jawab Itachi santai.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Ada urusan apa kau kemari?"

"Yang pasti bukan denganmu," jawab Itachi, kembali membaca majalah olahraga yang disediakan di ruang tamu tersebut.

"Memangnya siapa yang punya urusan denganmu selain aku?"

"Mau tahu saja. Sudah sana kembali ke kelasmu," Itachi menggerakkan tangannya seolah-olah mengusir ayam agar kembali ke kandangnya.

"Tadi 'kan kau yang menyuruhku kemari," gerutu si bungsu.

"Aku hanya memberitahumu kalau aku berada di sekolahmu, bukan menyuruhmu untuk menemuiku di sini," sahut Itachi.

Sebal dengan sikap kakaknya yang entah kenapa lebih menyebalkan dibanding biasanya, Sasuke membalikkan badannya untuk pergi dari ruang tamu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi pada Itachi. Pemuda itu tidak menyadari bahwa sang kakak tengah menyeringai senang dan kembali pada bacaannya.

Sasuke menggeser pintu dan menyadari bahwa ada orang yang tengah melakukan hal yang sama di balik pintu geser ruang tamu. Ia berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak terkejut saat melihat Sakura tepat di hadapannya. Gagal. Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke terpaku melihat Haruno Sakura yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Ia bahkan tidak menggeser dirinya untuk memberi jalan pada Sakura. Wajah tanpa ekspresinya pun luruh begitu saja saat melihat Sakura.

Di lain pihak, Sakura belum menyadari siapa orang yang berada di hadapannya karena orang itu sekepala lebih tinggi dibanding dirinya, tetapi ia heran kenapa orang itu tidak beranjak dari jalannya. Sakura terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya dan seketika kedua iris zamrudnya melebar saat mendapati Sasuke berada hanya beberapa senti darinya. Ia bahkan bisa mencium aroma _musk_ khas Sasuke yang menguar dari lehernya. Sakura menahan napasnya, ia tidak mau aroma yang tidak ia temukan di sekitarnya seminggu terakhir ini semakin membuatnya merana. Delapan hari sudah sejak kejadian di perpustakaan itu dan delapan hari juga Sakura menghindari Sasuke. Segala usaha yang ia lakukan agar selalu kuat dan perlahan menghapus Sasuke dari hatinya, semua itu buyar dalam sekali tatapan dengan sepasang obsidian tersebut. Perlahan-lahan air mata mulai menggenang dan Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Cepat-cepat ia mengerjapkan matanya, sangat berharap agar air matanya tidak jatuh di hadapan Sasuke.

'Aku yang meminta hal itu. Tidak seharusnya aku menangis,' batinnya. Kalau ia sekali lagi bertatap mata dengan pemuda itu, ia yakin detik berikutnya ia tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya.

Menyadari bahwa keberadaannya membuat Sakura tidak nyaman, Sasuke beranjak pergi. Namun matanya tidak luput menyadari bahwa kedua mata Sakura sedikit berkaca-kaca dan menghindar agar tidak bertatapan dengannya. Sasuke belum pernah melihat Sakura menangis sebelumnya dan ia tidak yakin ia mau melihat hal tersebut. Melihat dirinya yang memucat saat berhadapan dengannya sudah cukup membuat dirinya serasa tertusuk. Ia tidak ingat bahwa bertemu langsung dengan gadis itu setelah permintaannya untuk menjauh akan begini sakit. Sepertinya mereka memang harus menjauh.

Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan ruang tamu, membuat gadis itu tidak dapat menahan setetes air mata yang jatuh disusul tetesan lainnya dengan kata-katanya sebelum pemuda itu semakin menjauh dari ruang tamu.

"Tolong..." bisik Sasuke, "... jangan menangis."

.

.

.

Itachi melihat adegan antara adiknya dan seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan mata yang sedikit melebar. Ia melihat betapa kakunya sang adik saat bertemu dengan Sakura yang merasakan hal yang sama saat ia mengangkat kepalanya. Tidak satu pun di antara mereka yang bisa membuka mulut hanya untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata saja. Aura ketidaknyamanan serasa mencekam ruang tamu—atau mungkin hanya Itachi saja yang merasa seperti itu karena guru piket hari ini kebetulan seorang wanita muda sibuk menatap wajah tampan Itachi dari pada menyadari ketegangan antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

Si sulung Uchiha bisa melihat sang adik yang menatap Sakura intens seakan-akan mereka sudah tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun lamanya. Iris _onyx_ Itachi berpaling pada Sakura yang terlihat kaget bercampur gugup, seperti baru saja melihat hantu keluar dari lemari bajunya. Kedua matanya melebar dan Itachi berani bertaruh kalau Sakura menahan napasnya saat ini. Kemudian Itachi menyadari bahwa mata _emerald_ itu lebih berkilau dari biasanya. Ternyata sedikit demi sedikit air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata sang gadis. Sakura yang sadar akan hal itu pun mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sasuke dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan cepat untuk menahan air matanya.

Itachi menaruh majalahnya di atas meja dan bangkit dari duduknya untuk memisahkan keduanya. Namun sepertinya ia tidak perlu melakukan hal tersebut karena Sasuke sudah beranjak pergi dan membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat didengar Itachi lalu menjauh dari ruang tamu. Ia mendekati Sakura yang masih berada di depan pintu dengan wajah berurai air mata. Mengejutkan untuknya karena pada umumnya gadis seperti Sakura akan sesenggukan dengan air mata yang menetes dari kedua matanya. Tetapi tidak untuk gadis di hadapannya yang lebih memilih menangis dalam diam. Ia mengatur napasnya agar tidak sampai sesenggukan dan mengusap kedua sudut matanya dengan sebelah tangan yang ternyata sia-sia karena tergantikan oleh air mata baru.

Itachi menepuk kepala Sakura lembut dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Kau tidak perlu menahan diri di depanku." Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

Sakura menggumamkan terima kasih dan mulai mengusap air matanya. Ia sudah mulai sedikit tenang setelah Itachi datang dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku yang memintanya. Seharusnya aku sadar cepat atau lambat kami pasti berpapasan seperti tadi. Mungkin akan lebih sering karena kami satu sekolah."

"Aku tidah tahu kalau kalian benar-benar saling menghindar. Maaf ya, jadi membuatmu sedih," ucap Itachi.

"Tidak apa, Itachi-nii. Aku akan baik-baik saja," ujar Sakura meyakinkan. "Oh ya, apa kau yang meminta Kiba untuk memanggilku?"

"Siswa dengan tato segitiga di pipinya?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau tato dilegalkan di Perguruan Konoha," gumam Itachi.

Sakura mulai tertawa. "Aku juga tidak mengerti. Tetapi sepertinya Kepala Sekolah membiarkannya karena dia bilang seluruh keluarganya begitu dan memang benar," sahutnya.

Itachi sedikit lega karena Sakura sudah mulai bersikap seperti biasa. Ia harus mencantumkan peringatan dalam kepalanya agar tidak membahas kejadian hari ini lebih lanjut pada Sakura. "Apa hari ini kau ada les atau kegiatan ekskul?" tanya Itachi.

Gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya sejenak ragu lalu sejurus kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bertanya kenapa.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan dan bertemu seseorang. Aku sudah menghubungi Sasori dan selama aku tidak menelantarkanmu di tengah jalan, dia mengizinkannya," kata Itachi. Ia ingat kata-kata Sasori tadi di telepon agar tidak membuat adiknya semakin murung karena ia sudah cukup gila melihat Sakura yang jadi sedikit bicara. Walaupun pada kenyataannya Sakura itu berisik sekali saat ia bicara, namun ia lebih suka begitu dari pada diam saja dan mengurung diri di kamarnya dengan _headphones_ di telinganya, menghindari orang untuk bertanya padanya. "Kalau kau tidak yakin dan merasa aku akan menculikmu, kau bisa bertanya langsung pada Sasori."

Kali ini Sakura terkekeh geli. "Tidak perlu. Aku juga tidak yakin kau akan menculik siswi SMA sepertiku," canda Sakura.

"Aku sih mau-mau saja menculikmu, tapi aku masih sayang nyawa karena kuyakin Sasori akan langsung membunuhku di tempat kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa denganmu," ucap Itachi jenaka. 'Dan Sasuke juga akan mengulitiku hidup-hidup kalau sampai itu terjadi,' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Oke, aku mau. Aku akan bilang pada Sasori-nii kalau aku pulang telat agar orang rumah tidak khawatir," ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali lagi kemari untuk menjemputmu lalu kita akan bersenang-senang." Sakura mengangguk.

Bel masuk berbunyi dan Sakura izin pada Itachi untuk kembali ke kelas. Itachi membalasnya dengan gumaman dan kembali menepuk kepala sang gadis sebelum Sakura berlari kecil menuju kelasnya di lantai tiga.

Itachi tersenyum sambil menatap sosok Sakura yang menghilang di balik tangga. Ia menyadari betapa besar andil Sakura dalam perubahan sikap adiknya selama ini. Ia juga mengerti mengapa ibunya penasaran dengan Sakura. Sepertinya ia akan bekerja sama dengan ibunya untuk memperbaiki hubungan Sasuke dengan cerinya ini.

.

.

.

Sakura belum pernah merasa sesenang ini bersama orang lain selama beberapa hari terakhir. Gadis itu tidak tahu kalau Itachi mempunyai selera yang tinggi terhadap pakaian wanita. Ia membelikan Sakura sebuah _summer dress_ hijau toska dengan _halter neck_ dan obi hijau tua bermotif kupu-kupu beserta sepatu ala bangsa Romawi kuno warna cokelat emas. Awalnya ia ragu untuk menerimanya, namun karena Itachi terus menekannya dan berkata 'Anggap saja ini hadiah ulang tahunmu beberapa bulan lalu', akhirnya Sakura menerimanya. Senang dengan reaksi Sakura, Itachi kembali menghadiahinya dengan barang-barang lainnya dari topi pantai, tas, dan sebuah jam tangan yang beberapa minggu ini ia inginkan.

"Itu dari Sasori," kata Itachi sambil menunjuk jam tangan perak dengan batu _morganite_ di sekelilingnya yang dibungkus dalam sebuah kotak kaca. Ia membawakan beberapa tas belanja Sakura di bahunya dan berjalan dengan gadis yang beberapa tahun lebih muda di sampingnya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Itachi tidak mengerti.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Sasori khawatir karena kau jadi sedikit pendiam. Dia tahu kau sudah sering melirik jam tersebut saat menemaninya ke sini untuk membeli beberapa barang dan memintaku untuk menitipkan jam tersebut sebagai hadiah untukmu, berharap agar kau kembali ceria seperti biasa."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya dan kembali menatap kotak jam di tangannya. Perlahan-lahan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya dan ia tertawa kecil. 'Sasori-nii, terima kasih.'

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangkat kepalanya lagi untuk menatap Itachi dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Itachi-nii."

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Hn, sama-sama. Ayo, ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu."

Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti Itachi ke tempat yang dituju. Mereka memasuki sebuah kedai teh bernuansa Jepang klasik. Para pelayannya mengenakan kimono dengan rambut yang digulung dengan _kanzanshi_. Ucapan selamat datang menyambut Itachi dan Sakura saat keduanya masuk ke dalam kedai teh tersebut.

Seorang pelayan wanita yang perkiraan Sakura berumur 25 tahun menghampiri mereka. Sebuah tanda pengenal bertuliskan 'Mari' tersemat pada dada sebelah kiri kimononya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Itachi-sama?" tanya pelayan tersebut.

"Aku mencari ibuku," jawab Itachi. "Apakah beliau sudah di sini?"

Pelayan bernama Mari itu mengangguk. "Beliau sudah di sini sejak 30 menit lalu. Mari saya antar."

Seolah-olah membaca pikiran Sakura, Itachi berkata, "Ini tempat favorit ibuku. Pemiliknya adalah teman lamanya. Kadang-kadang ayahku juga sering bertemu dengan kliennya di sini."

Kepala Sakura terangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Itachi.

"Eh? Jadi orang yang kaubilang ingin menemuiku itu ibumu? Ibu Sasuke juga?" tanya Sakura kaget. "Kenapa tidak bilang?"

Itachi menyeringai kecil. "Kau pasti akan kabur kalau kubilang begitu."

Rasanya Sakura ingin menggali sebuah lubang dan mengubur diri di dalamnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia menemui ibu dari Itachi dan Sasuke yang bahkan tidak ia kenal—dan mungkin beliau juga tidak mengenalnya?

Mereka mendekati sebuah meja dengan empat kursi yang mengelilinginya. Sebuah rangkaian bunga yang berada dalam pot persegi diletakkan di tengah meja. Seorang wanita dengan sebuah topi lebar hitam dengan beberapa bulu angsa hitam menutupi wajahnya. Gaun musim panas warna merah selutut tanpa lengan membungkus sempurna tubuhnya dengan bros mawar hitam menyempurnakan penampilannya. Kulitnya begitu putih, namun tidak meninggalkan kesan pucat. Sakura tidak menyangka akan menemukan orang yang seperti ini. Ia berani bertaruh bahwa wanita tersebut memiliki wajah yang cantik.

"Mikoto-sama, Itachi-sama sudah datang," kata Mari pada wanita tersebut.

Wanita bertopi itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Uchiha Mikoto menutup _The Lost World_ di tangannya dan meletakkan buku tersebut di atas meja. "Akhirnya kau datang juga, Itachi."

Mikoto melepas topinya, menampakkan wajah cantiknya pada umur yang sudah mencapai empat puluh satu tahun itu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia melakukan operasi plastik untuk mempermuda dirinya. Wajahnya terlihat alami dan segar, dengan mata obsidian seperti anggota keluarga lainnya. Sakura hampir saja tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk mengagumi sosok nyonya Uchiha yang ternyata jauh dari perkiraannya.

Itachi mengangguk. "Hn. Kaa-san, ini Sakura."

Sakura buru-buru membungkuk hormat pada nyonya Uchiha dan mengenalkan dirinya. "_Konnichiwa_, Uchiha-sama. Aku Haruno Sakura," ucapnya sedikit gugup dan agak panik.

Wanita itu memperhatikan Sakura dari kepala sampai ujung kaki, membuat gadis tersebut semakin gugup. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap Mikoto yang matanya kini berkilat senang dan sejurus kemudian ia melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Sakura, memeluk gadis itu girang. "Kyaaa! Kau jauh lebih manis daripada fotonya!" pekik Mikoto senang sembari memeluk gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya, membuat Sakura terbelalak kaget sekaligus bingung.

"Eeeh?"

"Kaa-san!"

.

.

.

Sakura memainkan jari-jarinya gugup dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk saat Mikoto menatapnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaan yang dilakukannya saat ia merasa gugup. Mikoto tersenyum melihat sikap Sakura yang terlihat ragu-ragu di hadapannya. Wajar saja kalau Sakura bersikap seperti itu. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama saat Fugaku mengenalkannya pada orang tuanya 25 tahun silam.

Itachi meninggalkan mereka—terpaksa meninggalkan, sebenarnya. Mikoto mengusirnya dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di tempat lain selagi dirinya dan Sakura melakukan apa yang sang ibunda maksud dengan "_girls' talk"_. Entah di mana ia berada sekarang namun ia berkata pada Sakura bahwa ia akan menjemput mereka berdua dan mengantar Sakura pulang.

Sepasang _onyx_ Mikoto menelusuri penampilan gadis di hadapannya; tepat seperti apa yang ia lihat di figura foto di kamar Sasuke. Kulit putih, rambut merah muda sepinggang, dan mata hijau cemerlang. 'Sayang sekali kalau Sasuke menyia-nyiakan gadis semanis ini.' Wanita itu kemudian tertawa kecil saat menyadari kedua tangan Sakura yang saling bertautan, terlihat gugup sekali dengan situasinya sekarang.

"Aa, maafkan sikapku barusan, Sakura. Sepertinya aku membuatmu takut," ujar Mikoto dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menggeleng kecil. "Tidak, Uchiha-sama. Aku hanya sedikit... kaget. Ya, begitulah."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Kau membuatku terlihat tua dengan _suffix_ –sama itu," sahut Mikoto pura-pura kesal. Namun sejurus kemudian, senyum khasnya kembali mengembang. "Panggil aku Mikoto."

Melihat Mikoto yang tersenyum padanya, perlahan-lahan senyum Sakura pun mengembang. "Ya, Mikoto-san."

Mikoto senang karena akhirnya ia bisa mengurangi ketegangan yang dirasakan Sakura. Nyonya Uchiha itu memberikan buku menu pada Sakura dan meminta gadis itu agar memesan apapun yang ia inginkan. Mikoto mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil Mari agar mencatat pesanan Sakura. Wanita berambut cokelat itu mengangguk dan bergegas memberikan pesanannya pada koki.

"Aku sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu, namun baru sekarang keinginanku bisa terkabulkan," ujar Mikoto setelah Mari meninggalkan mereka. "Kau jauh lebih manis dari pada fotonya, Sakura."

"Umm, foto apa, Mikoto-san?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Memang Sasuke tidak bilang padamu?"

Tidak perlu ditanya, sebenarnya Mikoto tahu kalau anaknya itu tidak mungkin bilang pada gadis ini kalau ia memajang foto dirinya dan Sakura di atas meja belajar di kamarnya. Mikoto juga sadar kalau sepertinya Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia memajang foto yang ada Sakura di dalamnya.

"Sasuke... tidak bilang apa-apa," jawab Sakura tersenyum tipis.

Rupanya Mikoto cukup jeli melihat perubahan air muka Sakura yang terlihat sedikit sedih. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa Sakura menghindari segala topik tentang Sasuke. Ia pun makin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di antara keduanya dan memutuskan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Apakah anakku itu membuatmu susah, Sakura?" tanya Mikoto lembut.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Bisakah kau menceritakannya padaku?" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang sempat sedikit tertunduk untuk menatap Mikoto. "Aku ingin membantumu. Kalaupun tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, aku akan terus mendukungmu. Aku tidak mungkin menelantarkan orang yang paling dipercaya anakku. Kau bisa percaya padaku, Sakura."

Mikoto menepuk lembut pucuk kepala Sakura, mengelus helaian merah muda yang menjadi mahkota sang gadis. Ia tahu Sakura pasti berat menceritakan hal yang mungkin tidak ingin ia bahas lagi pada orang yang baru dikenalnya, terlebih lagi pada ibu dari subjek utama pembicaraan ini. Namun ia tidak bisa diam saja melihat Sasuke yang terus kehilangan jam istirahatnya karena memikirkan Sakura dan Sakura yang terus menyimpan kesedihannya setiap kali mengingat Sasuke. "Mungkin kau baru mengenalku hari ini. Tapi ada satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, Sakura," Mikoto tersenyum hangat. "Aku salah satu sekutu terkuatmu, Sakura."

Sakura sempat ragu apakah ia harus menceritakan semuanya pada Mikoto, ibu dari Sasuke. Ia baru mengenal wanita ini dan Sakura selalu percaya dengan kata-kata bahwa jangan pernah mempercayai orang yang baru saja kaukenal. Namun sepertinya Sakura harus membatalkan sementara prinsipnya itu pada seorang Uchiha Mikoto. Wanita ini tulus ingin membantunya, terlihat pada sorot matanya. Untuk Haruno Sakura yang dilatih oleh ayahnya agar selalu menilai kebohongan seseorang dari sorot matanya, tentu Sakura yakin kalau Mikoto memang benar-benar ingin membantu untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Ditambah lagi, Mikoto benar-benar sosok seorang ibu yang sangat peduli pada anaknya, tidak meninggalkan sedikitpun detail tentang apa yang terjadi pada anaknya. Biasanya seorang ibu yang mempunyai anak lelaki yang hampir beranjak dewasa akan membiarkannya begitu saja dan berpikir kalau mereka bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri, tetapi tidak dengan Mikoto. Ia tahu batasan yang dimiliki oleh anaknya dalam menyelesaikan masalah, bahkan berusaha untuk membantu mencarikan jalan keluarnya. Ia tidak akan ikut campur kalau tidak diperlukan, dan akan ikut campur kalau diperlukan bahkan sebelum anaknya memintanya (dan hal itu tidak akan terjadi).

"Anda mirip sekali dengan Sasuke," gumam Sakura pelan. Kemudian ia menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, Sasuke mirip sekali dengan Anda."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mulai berbicara lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Pertama kali mengenalnya, aku sama sekali tidak memperkirakan kalau aku juga akan terpikat oleh kebaikan hatinya. Bertemu dengan orang setampan dia... gadis mana yang tidak akan luluh?"

Sakura teringat pertama kalinya ia bertemu Sasuke saat perjalanan mereka menuju Kyoto. Sasuke yang datang dengan _hoodie_ biru dalam rintik hujan yang mengguyur kota Tokyo sejak pagi tidak menarik perhatiannya karena tudung _hoodie_ miliknya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Setelah ia menurunkan tudungnya itu, Sakura sampai tidak ingat bagaimana cara bernapas. Tidak seperti apa yang Sakura dengar tentang Sasuke, sikap pemuda itu pada dirinya begitu santai, tidak sedingin apa yang ia kira sebelumnya.

"Dia baik... perhatian... terlalu baik dan perhatian sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa sikapnya itu malah membuatku tertarik padanya. Begitu aku tahu bahwa dia menyukai orang lain, aku bisa apa selain mundur dan menjauh darinya agar memberikan mereka kesempatan?

"Karena itu, aku memilih untuk menjauhinya setelah mengatakan apa yang kurasa selama ini. Setelah menjauhinya pun, aku masih tidak bisa melupakannya. Dia..." Sakura mengusap sudut matanya yang bersiap mengeluarkan air mata, dengan cepat tergantikan oleh air mata lainnya. "... dia begitu susah untuk dilupakan..."

"Sejak itu aku bertanya..." Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman pahit yang membuat hati Mikoto miris. Wanita itu mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir dari sepasang _emerald_ yang kini redup. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ada seorang gadis yang menyukai anaknya begitu tulus. "... apakah sebuah kesalahan karena telah mengenal Sasuke dan begitu menyukainya seperti ini?"

.

.

.

Baru kali ini Namikaze Naruto mengalami kesulitan dalam menghadapi serangan beruntun dari Uchiha Sasuke dalam latihan karatenya sepulang sekolah. Berkali-kali ia nyaris terkena tendangan yang bisa meremukkan rusuknya dari pemuda yang menjadi lawan latih tandingnya hari ini. Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu menyadari ekspresi Sasuke yang jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya. Dalam situasi apapun, Sasuke tidak pernah menampakkan ekspresi yang menampakkan suasana hatinya. Namun kali ini berbeda. Sasuke melampiaskan semua yang ia rasakan melalui latih tandingnya dengan Naruto hari ini, yang membuat bocah Namikaze itu sedikit-banyak khawatir.

Sebuah sapuan kaki dari Sasuke membuat Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh keras, beradu dengan lantai kayu gedung olahraga. Namun sebelum Sasuke sempat menjatuhkan serangan lainnya, dengan cepat Naruto bangkit dan memberikan tendangan yang mengenai perut Sasuke, membuatnya terpental ke belakang dan jatuh beberapa meter dari tempat Naruto berdiri. Naruto buru-buru berlari mendekati sahabatnya dan membantunya duduk.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Kau menyerangku seolah-olah berniat membunuhku, kautahu?" cecar Naruto saat memberikan sebotol air mineral dingin pada Sasuke yang tengah mengelap wajahnya yang penuh dengan keringat dengan handuk putih.

Sasuke menerima botol tersebut dan langsung menghabiskan isinya hingga tinggal setengah botol. Napasnya yang mulai kembali teratur setelah meneguk air yang membuatnya sedikit merasa segar. Ia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto dan hanya menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok di belakangnya dengan handuk putih melingkari lehernya dan botol minum di tangannya. Tendangan Naruto barusan membuat perutnya nyeri. Sedikit-banyak ia bersyukur karena Naruto tidak menendangnya di dada. Kalau seperti itu, bisa dipastikan ia sudah mengalami kesulitan bernapas.

Naruto duduk bersila di sampingnya, ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari sang Uchiha, membuat Naruto kesal dibuatnya. Ia lebih memilih Sasuke menyebutnya _dobe_ daripada berdiam diri seperti ini seperti orang bisu. Setidaknya Sasuke masih berbicara walau Naruto tidak terima dibilang _dobe_ oleh pemuda itu.

Tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang serasa mencekam tersebut, Naruto mengerang keras sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "ARGH! Kau ini kenapa, sih? Sikap diammu jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada _death glare_-mu itu, Teme!" seru Naruto.

"Berisik, Dobe," komentar Sasuke, akhirnya.

"Kau kenapa, hah? Bahkan kau sama menyeramkannya seperti Sakura-chan saat aku tidak sengaja mengenainya dengan bola minggu lalu!"

Mendengar nama Sakura disebut, Sasuke langsung membatu. Otot rahangnya terasa kaku dan perpisahannya dengan Sakura di perpustakaan dan kejadian tadi siang di ruang tamu berputar kembali dalam ingatannya. Ia masih ingat jelas wajah hampir menangis Sakura yang berusaha ditutupi oleh gadis itu saat bertemu dengannya. Sasuke berusaha menutupi perubahan sikapnya barusan agar tidak disadari oleh sahabatnya itu, namun sia-sia. Naruto sudah menyadarinya terlebih dahulu.

Sang Namikaze menghela napas dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Jadi yang membuatmu bersikap seperti ini Sakura-chan, ya?"

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya dan lebih memilih diam. Entah kenapa lantai kayu di bawahnya lebih menarik untuk dilihat daripada wajah prihatin Naruto akan keadaannya.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tetapi kau memang benar-benar bodoh," kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak sudi dibilang bodoh oleh orang bodoh," sambar Sasuke.

"Ck, dasar menyebalkan. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura-chan bisa menyukai orang dingin dan brengsek sepertimu," komentar Naruto pedas tanpa mempedulikan tatapan membunuh dari Sasuke. "Butuh berapa lama untukmu agar menyadarinya, Sasuke?"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Ck. Maksudku, kalau Sakura-chan hanya sekedar orang terdekatmu, kau tidak perlu merasa semarah ini. Aku heran, kau merasa bahwa kau menyukai Hinata, tetapi kau marah saat Sakura-chan ingin menjauhimu. Sebenarnya siapa yang kausukai, Sasuke?"

Sasuke ingin bertanya kenapa Naruto bisa mengetahui tentang Hinata, namun pemuda berambut pirang itu sudah menjawabnya lebih dulu, "Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak sadar. Kalau kaupikir aku tidak menyadari sikapmu yang berbeda saat bersama Hinata, maka kau perlu membenahi kembali otakmu itu."

"Sudah tidak penting lagi siapa yang kusukai. Dia sudah menjauh..." Sasuke menghela napas yang ditahannya tanpa ia sadari, "... dia sudah menjauh dariku."

Sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di kepala Sasuke, membuat sang Uchiha mengerang sakit dan menatap pelakunya dengan tajam.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, Dobe!" bentak Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ingat punya sahabat yang menyedihkan seperti kau sekarang, Teme," ucap Naruto tanpa mempedulikan _death glare_ dan bentakan Sasuke barusan. Ada kalanya si bungsu Uchiha itu perlu membenahi otaknya yang terlalu berantakan. "Kau hanya diam saja saat Sakura meminta agar kalian menjauh. Kau tidak menghentikannya."

"Aku sudah berusaha, tetapi dia bersikeras!" balas Sasuke tidak terima.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa padanya? Memangnya kautahu kenapa Sakura-chan menjauhimu?" pancing Naruto.

"Karin, 'kan?"

Jawaban pintar Sasuke barusan membawanya pada rasa sakit yang dua kali lipat jauh lebih parah dibandingkan jitakan Naruto yang pertama.

"Kau ini bodoh, idiot, atau apa, hah? Karin saja tidak cukup membawa keputusan untuk menjauhimu, brengsek!" bentak Naruto tidak sabar.

"Lalu apa!" balas Sasuke sama kerasnya.

Cekcok antara kedua sahabat itu mulai memancing perhatian anggota klub lainnya. Mereka menghentikan latihannya sejenak untuk melihat dua orang yang kini saling mencaci itu. Terutama sikap Sasuke yang hilang kendali. Wajah stoiknya lenyap begitu saja, digantikan oleh rasa kesal dan marah pada pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya yang sudah memukul kepalanya dua kali. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di _dojo_ karate tersebut, yang ternyata mengganggu dua orang calon ketua klub berikutnya itu.

"APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT? CEPAT LANJUTKAN LATIHAN!" teriak Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

Tidak perlu disuruh dua kali, para anggota klub karate kembali dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Mereka cukup mengerti agar tidak mencari masalah dengan dua orang terkuat klub tersebut kalau masih sayang nyawa.

"Sakura bertindak duluan untuk menjauhimu karena dia tidak mau kau yang melakukan itu padanya," ucap Naruto kesal. "Dia tahu kau suka Hinata, makanya dia memutuskan untuk mundur, memberi kalian berdua kesempatan."

"Kenapa—"

"Sakura bilang dia suka padamu, 'kan?" potong Naruto tidak sabar.

Sasuke terlihat ragu untuk menjawabnya. Ia sendiri masih tidak percaya bahwa Sakura mengatakan hal itu padanya. Gadis itu selalu bersikap seperti biasa, tidak ada satu pun petunjuk bahwa gadis itu menyimpan perasaan padanya.

"Memangnya kaupikir apa yang akan kaulakukan kalau kautahu bahwa sahabat perempuanmu sendiri, yang selama ini paling dekat denganmu, paling mengerti dirimu, ternyata menyimpan perasaan padamu? Kau pasti tidak bisa lagi bersikap seperti biasa padanya dan akan menjauhinya. Itulah yang tidak Sakura inginkan. Lagi pula, yang kausukai itu sahabatnya sendiri. Kaupikir bagaimana perasaannya selama ini? Tanpa kautahu, kau seakan membunuhnya pelan-pelan, Sasuke."

Naruto menghela napasnya. Ia tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke, namun di sisi lain lama-lama ia tidak tahan melihat kedua sahabatnya saling menjauh seperti ini tanpa ada penjelasan yang masuk akal. Kalau terus-terusan begini, akan timbul kesalahpahaman lainnya yang mungkin bisa berakibat jauh lebih buruk dari ini. Sakura memang tidak menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto, namun gadis itu bukan orang yang sulit dibaca terutama kalau kau sudah mengenalnya dari dulu. Tanpa Sakura bercerita pun, Naruto tahu kalau gadis itu sudah cukup menderita dengan semua hal yang dialaminya mengenai Sasuke. _Cerulean blue_ Naruto mendapati sahabatnya yang tengah tertunduk, berusaha meresapi kata-kata yang ia lontarkan beberapa saat lalu. Naruto kembali menghela napasnya dan berkata, "Kau mungkin marah pada Sakura karena dia menjauhimu, tetapi coba kaupikir lagi. Apakah rasa sakitmu itu sebanding dengan apa yang dialami Sakura selama ini?"

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak ada minat untuk belajar di dalam perpustakaan seperti yang dilakukan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya pada jam pelajaran kosong ini. Pemuda itu hanya berdiri di pinggir balkon depan perpustakaan, menatap dari kejauhan para siswi kelas XI-5 yang tengah bermain _dodge ball_. Dari sini, ia bisa menemukan sosok berambut merah muda yang melompat ke samping, menghindari lemparan bola dari teman sekelasnya. Sosok itu memberikan lemparan balasan dari bola yang diberikan teman berkuncir empatnya kepada lawannya yang bersisa lima dari sepuluh orang. Bola itu berhasil mengenai lawannya tanpa sempat ditangkap, menyisakan empat orang. Gadis itu tertawa sambil membenarkan ikatan rambutnya yang berantakan. Sudah lama sekali Sasuke tidak melihat ekspresi riang gadis itu setelah kemarin ia melihat betapa pucatnya gadis itu saat bertemu dengannya.

"_Kau mungkin marah pada Sakura karena dia menjauhimu, tetapi coba kaupikir lagi. Apakah rasa sakitmu itu sebanding dengan apa yang dialami Sakura selama ini?"_

Kedua iris _onyx_-nya berusaha mencari jawabannya dengan menatap sosok yang membuat pikirannya tidak tenang setiap kali bayangan sang gadis muncul dalam benaknya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa kesal saat melihat sikap Sakura yang tetap ceria seperti biasa seolah-olah tidak ada satu hal yang mengganggunya, sedangkan dirinya menderita karena sulit tidur tiap malam sejak hari itu.

Sang Uchiha tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya sejak lima menit yang lalu. Perhatian pemuda itu tersita sepenuhnya pada gadis yang berada di lapangan _outdoor_ Perguruan Konoha. Sepasang _lavender_ menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedikit terhanyut saat melihat sosok itu dengan senyum pahit di bibirnya.

"Memperhatikan Sakura, hm?"

Ucapan pemilik mata _lavender_ itu berhasil menarik perhatian Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tidak terlihat terkejut akan kehadiran Hyuuga Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya, ikut menatap sosok berambut merah muda sahabatnya itu. Angin yang berhembus pelan melambaikan helaian rambut indigonya, memperlihatkan wajah cantik putri Hyuuga tersebut. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya, dengan wajah yang ditopang dengan tangan kanan yang bertumpu pada tepi balkon.

"Sakura hebat, ya," gumam Hinata pelan. "Dia mempunyai kontrol diri yang kuat. Aku iri padanya."

Sasuke memilih untuk tidak mengucapkan apapun dan tetap menatap objek utamanya yang tengah menghindari serangan dari lawan mainnya. Hinata pun tidak terlihat membutuhkan jawaban Sasuke.

"Anggap saja _mood-swing_ dan _bad temper _nona yang satu itu tidak dihitung. Dengan wajah manis, tingkat kecerdasan yang tinggi, dan sifat yang perhatian pula, laki-laki mana yang tidak mau mempunyai kekasih sepertinya? Aku berani bertaruh sudah banyak orang yang memintanya untuk menjadi pacar mereka," lanjut Hinata.

Diam-diam gadis bermata _lavender_ itu melirik pemuda di sebelahnya melalui sudut matanya. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang sedikit kaku setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata barusan.

'Sepertinya ada yang tersulut api.'

"Dan kudengar dari Temari dan Ino kalau sahabat sejak kecilnya sudah kembali ke Jepang. Kalau mereka bersahabat sejak kecil, bukankah itu berarti mereka punya hubungan yang kuat? Jangan-jangan dia kembali untuk menjemput Sakura dan membawanya ke Inggris? Aku bisa kehilangan Sakura kalau begini caranya..."

Bukan hanya tersulut, sepertinya Hinata baru saja menuangkan bensin ke atas ledakan kompor gas. Sayangnya Uchiha Sasuke terlalu menaruh tinggi harga dirinya sehingga ia hanya bisa menggemertakkan giginya dengan tangan kanan yang terkepal keras. Hinata menahan tawa melihat situasinya saat ini, bersama dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat kesal dan terganggu. Kata-katanya ternyata ampuh untuk membuat pemuda tersebut secara tidak langsung menunjukkan emosinya yang sebenarnya.

"Hmph, kau lucu sekali, Sasuke. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu semarah ini kalau kau hanya benar-benar menganggap Sakura sebagai orang terdekatmu. Kau pembohong yang buruk sekali," ucap Hinata.

Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam, satu hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan terhadap gadis tersebut selama ini. Putri Hyuuga itu tidak mempedulikan _death glare_ Sasuke, malah tersenyum menantang yang membuat sang Uchiha semakin menatapnya tajam.

"Apa? Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini, Sasuke. Aku tidak ingat kalau _almighty_ Sasuke dari klan Uchiha, orang yang menjadi pujaan setiap gadis di Perguruan Konoha—kecuali aku—akan begini tidak pekanya terhadap perasaannya sendiri. _Poor you,_" ucap Hinata, tepatnya ledekan gadis itu terhadap Sasuke.

"Bisakah langsung saja pada pokok permasalahanmu?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai menipis kesabarannya. Ia tidak ingat kalau Hinata bisa segini mengesalkannya kalau gadis itu mau. Gadis yang begitu pendiam dan cenderung menjadi sasaran empuk untuk dijahili sekarang malah menantangnya dan bersikap _un-_Hinata-_ish_. Jauh dari kelakuannya sehari-hari. _Well,_ sebenarnya bukan Hinata-lah yang membuatnya kesal, tetapi kata-katanya yang entah bagaimana membuatnya kemarahannya terpancing. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa tersulut semudah ini hanya dengan mendengar beberapa hal mengenai Sakura.

"Butuh berapa lama untukmu agar menyadarinya, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata. Nada bicaranya berubah drastis menjadi serius, beda dengan sebelumnya yang terkesan meledek. Ia menatap Sasuke tepat pada kedua matanya, menunjukkan betapa seriusnya pertanyaan yang diajukannya tersebut.

Bukannya mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya barusan, Hinata malah mendapati suara tawa Sasuke yang mengisi telinganya. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, heran dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke yang mendadak tertawa padahal beberapa detik sebelumnya ia masih menunjukkan tatapan kesalnya pada Hinata. Gadis itu baru akan mengajukan protes pada sang pemuda, tetapi lagi-lagi ia dikejutkan oleh sang Uchiha kini. Pemuda itu memang tertawa, namun ekspresinya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang tertawa. Wajahnya... terlihat sedih. Perlahan-lahan suara tawanya mengecil, menyisakan sebuah senyum kecut di bibirnya. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam melihat ini semua.

Sasuke menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari-jari tangannya, kebiasaan yang entah kapan didapatnya setiap ia merasa sulit. Ia menghela napas dan berkata, "Kenapa pertanyaanmu bisa sama persis seperti si Dobe kemarin..."

Suaranya terdengar kecil, hampir seperti bisikan sampai-sampai Hinata hampir tidak mendengarnya. Senyumnya terlihat hambar. Bahkan sorot mata yang beberapa saat lalu begitu tajam kini meredup begitu saja. Obsidian itu semakin terlihat gelap, seperti _black hole_ yang akan menelanmu ke dalamnya.

Hinata baru mau menjawabnya namun Sasuke melanjutkan, "Semua orang mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama... Aku tidak mengerti."

Kini Hinata merasa prihatin pada pemuda di hadapannya. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke yang terlihat depresi seperti yang sekarang ditunjukkannya.

"Itu karena kau tidak melihatnya, Sasuke," jawab Hinata. "Kami melihat apa yang tidak kaulihat. Sadar dengan apa yang tidak kausadari."

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau sudah mengalaminya barusan?" tanya Hinata balik.

Sasuke memasang wajah datar, sama sekali tidak mengerti ke mana jalan pembicaraan Hinata. Gadis itu menghela napas, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke bisa begini bodohnya kalau menyangkut Sakura.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan jawabanmu atas pernyataanku waktu itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menatap Sasuke, mendapati pemuda itu tengah menatapnya serius. Gadis Hyuuga itu tersenyum. "Aku tidak mau menjawabnya."

Tangan kanan Hinata menggenggam lengan kiri atasnya. Dengan senyum yang masih tersungging di bibirnya, ia berkata, "Kurasa percuma saja aku menjawabnya. Apapun jawabanku, hubungan kita akan berubah. Kalau aku mengiyakannya, kita akan jadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi kalau aku menolaknya, kita akan jadi musuh karena kau tidak akan merasa nyaman berada di sekitar orang yang menolakmu, apalagi kita satu kelas. Jadi lebih baik kau tarik kembali pernyataanmu dan menyatakannya pada orang yang benar. Aku hanya ingin kita tetap menjadi teman seperti ini, tanpa ada ikatan apapun. Baik itu kekasih maupun musuh."

"Tanpa kausadari, kau baru saja menyatakan penolakanmu, nona," ucap Sasuke.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak. 'Aku menolakmu', itu baru penolakan. Kubilang agar kau menarik pernyataanmu. Itu berarti kau tidak pernah menyatakan apapun padaku. Aku tidak pernah menolakmu, Sasuke, tapi aku juga tidak pernah menerimamu."

Hinata berbalik dan menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan. "Kuharap kau bisa segera membuka matamu agar bisa melihat apa yang aku dan Naruto lihat."

Gadis itu kembali masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Sasuke menghela napas dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada balkon, kembali menatap sang bunga ceri yang sedang melompat riang karena _dodge ball_ yang dimenangkan oleh timnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya napas Sasuke tertahan saat melihat senyum lebar Haruno Sakura yang—Sasuke berani bertaruh—akan membuat lelaki manapun terpana. Ia tidak bisa memalingkan matanya dari pemandangan gadis berambut merah muda dengan iris zamrud yang berkilat ceria itu. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, berusaha menghilangkan spekulasi yang hinggap dalam pikirannya begitu saja setelah melihat senyum Sakura yang terasa _breath-taking_ itu.

"Tidak... tidak mungkin... Aku tidak mungkin..."

... menyukai Sakura...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

24 HALAMAN A4! REKOR TERBARU SAYA! #dibekep

Satu setengah bulan baru di-update -_-

Maaf ya, _blame my bloody school_. Sama sekali nggak sempet ngetik D:

Oh ya, _ouka_ itu nama lainnya bunga sakura :D Pernah baca fanfic GaaSaku yang Gaara-nya manggil Sakura dengan 'ouka' dan itu bagus ceritanya. Uh, dan maaf lagi kalau deskripsinya jelek. Kok saya ngerasa di sini deskripsinya agak aneh gimanaaa gitu? Apa karena udah lama nggak nulis kali ya -_-"

Dan ini panjang banget, saya sampai mabok sendiri bacanya ._.

HAH SASUKE DENSE BANGET, NYEBELIN *kesel sama karakter yang dibuat sendiri*

Btw, yep. Banyak jawaban kalian yang bener. Gaara itu temen masa kecilnya Sakura. Dia nggak bakal dibuat suka Sakura soalnya kalau dipikir-pikir bakal lama tamatnya dan jadi muter-muter gitu dan inti ceritanya nggak dapet nanti -_- Tapi dia jadi kompor untuk manas-manasin Sasuke biar dia nyadar dikit gitu. YEAH

Untuk yang kangen Karin (?), chapter depan dimunculin gimana nasibnya nanti. kalau saya nggak galau lagi dan dapet ilham, chapter 12 udah tamat. Amiin *maaf ya authornya labil -_-*

Di situ ada Silent Hill, game yang buat saya nggak bisa tidur abis main itu. Terakhir main itu saya ngelempar PSP temen yang untungnya berhasil ditangkap kembali tanpa cacat, itu serem banget _straight-jacket_ nya sumpah -_-

Satu lagi! Saya kaget, super kaget. Nggak nyangka bakal sebanyak itu yang review! DUUUH MAKASIIIIH! Saya terharu :') :* :* :* #plak

Semoga kalian suka chapter kali ini! :D

.

**Special Thanks:**

merry-chan

Raqu ExsilentreaderXP

Chocolate Lolypop

Ruru

kazushi kudo hatake

maya

RestuChii SoraYama

Kamikaze Ayy

Chie Akane Etsuko ga login

Haza ShiRaifu

Sichi

Si cherry blossom

Nanairo Zoacha males login

Gracia De Mouis Lucheta

Dark Hazel Miki-desu

Rin 'Uchiharuno' Tsubaki-chan

Ramen panas

Fiyui-chan

EnChyDrew Haruna

Sindi 'Kucing Pink

selenavella

Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime

Andaaza

kikifulbuster

Viania

Miyako

Lulu si bolu

L Yagami Amane

Akera Raikatuji

Skyzhe Kenzou

.

Mind to review, minna? :3


	11. Wish

Akasuna no Sasori memperhatikan adik perempuan satu-satunya itu dengan pandangan skeptis. Wajahnya terlihat datar melihat tingkah sang adik yang sama sekali tidak membalik halaman buku yang dibacanya. Sepasang _emerald_-nya memang tertuju pada buku di tangannya, namun Sasori berani menjamin bahwa pikiran gadis itu tidak sedang berada di tempat.

Pemuda berambut merah itu beranjak dari posisi bersandarnya di dahan pintu kamar Sakura untuk menyadarkan gadis itu pada kenyataan. Ia duduk menyilang tepat di hadapan Sakura dan menangkupkan wajah gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, terkejut.

"Kau sudah melamun sejak dua jam lalu," ucap Sasori.

Sakura mengalihkan matanya dari sepasang _hazel_ kakaknya itu dan memandang sekitarnya. Ia berusaha menghindari interogasi Sasori yang selalu dilakukan pemuda itu setiap kali ia tidak fokus atau melamun dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya yang sempat-sempatnya memikirkan hal lain padahal ujian akhir semester sudah di depan mata. Walau sebenarnya ia merasa lega karena sudah mempersiapkannya jauh hari sebelumnya, apalagi pelajaran pertama yang diujikan adalah matematika—pelajaran yang membuat setiap orang mengumpat, mengutuk, dan menjambak rambut dengan frustrasi pada orang yang membuat soal-soal mematikan tersebut.

"Aku... hanya berpikir tentang ujian besok. Hari pertama adalah matematika dan sosiologi. Tahun kedua ini 'kan sangat penting karena banyak mencakup pelajaran-pelajaran yang akan diujikan saat ujian nasional," jawab Sakura asal. Hanya itu hal yang terlintas di otaknya untuk menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sasori selanjutnya. Ia berterimakasih kepada Kurenai-sensei yang selalu mengingatkan murid-muridnya betapa pentingnya pelajaran di kelas XI yang membutuhkan konsentrasi tinggi. Setidaknya ia bisa memberikan alasan yang masuk akal kepada Sasori.

Awalnya Sasori meragukan jawaban Sakura, namun setelah melihat tatapan yang meyakinkan dari Sakura, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengacak rambut Sakura. Sejujurnya ia sama sekali tidak yakin dengan jawaban Sakura. Ia terlalu tahu bagaimana seorang Haruno Sakura luar-dalam. Terlihat sekali bahwa Sakura tidak ingin kakaknya tahu masalah apa yang sedang dialaminya, apalagi sampai membuat gadis itu melamun selama dua jam. Sakura bukan tipe orang yang punya hobi memikirkan sesuatu sampai sedemikian dalamnya selama berjam-jam, kecuali ada masalah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu. Masalah yang sepertinya cukup berat untuk dihadapi oleh gadis itu... dan Sasori ingin tahu masalah apa itu yang sampai membuat adiknya berurai air mata dalam tidurnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bring Me Down © Aika Umezawa**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimers Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Alternate Universe, Out of Characters (perhaps)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

**.**

**Wish**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ARGH! BAGAIMANA INI!" pekik Temari histeris sesaat sebelum ia, Sakura, dan Ino memasuki perpustakaan untuk belajar bersama dalam menghadapi tiga mata pelajaran yang akan diujikan besok. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju gedung timur, Temari sibuk membicarakan mengenai ujian matematika barusan. Inilah yang selalu berusaha dihindari oleh Sakura dan Ino, yaitu mode ujian Sabaku no Temari. Gadis yang kelewat perfeksionis itu selalu tidak yakin dengan apa yang dijawabnya. Entah ingatannya yang salah, yang jelas Temari selalu mengingat kesalahan-kesalahan yang dilakukan saat ujian—yang menurut Sakura dan Ino tidak penting karena kesalahan yang disebutkannya itu sama sekali tidak fatal. Kalau sudah begitu, yang bisa dilakukan oleh Sakura dan Ino hanyalah mendiamkan gadis itu sampai ia benar-benar berhenti atau menggantinya dengan topik lain. Beda halnya dengan Shikamaru yang langsung berkomentar apabila Temari sudah kelewatan paranoid. Sayang sekali pemuda yang selalu terlihat malas itu saat ini tidak sedang bersama mereka karena sudah pulang lebih dulu segera setelah ujian hari ini berakhir.

Ocehan Temari baru berakhir ketika mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, yang sudah jelas sekali aturannya untuk tidak berisik saat berada di dalamnya. Sakura bersyukur sekali ia mengajak Temari dan Ino kemari karena dengan begini mereka bisa tenang untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

Mereka menaruh tas di dalam loker yang tersedia dan mencari tempat untuk belajar. Hampir seluruh meja penuh di lantai 1 penuh. Sakura menarik kedua sahabatnya menuju satu-satunya meja yang kosong di tengah ruangan.

"Aku ke lantai 2 dulu sebentar," kata Sakura pada Ino yang mengangguk pelan tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari buku sejarah di tangannya.

Gadis bermata zamrud itu pun berjalan menuju lantai 2 untuk mencari buku yang dibutuhkannya untuk ujian besok. Datang ke perpustakaan setiap kali ujian datang sudah menjadi rutinitas Sakura. Ia akan menghabiskan waktunya sampai Sasori datang menjemputnya untuk membaca buku-buku yang bisa dijadikan referensi untuk mata pelajaran yang diujiankan.

"Kenapa rak perpustakaan selalu sulit untuk digapai?" rutuk Sakura.

Walau ia sudah sering ke perpustakaan, tetap saja gadis itu tidak terbiasa dengan rak-rak kayu yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Tangga memang tersedia untuk mencapai bagian rak yang berada di atas, tetapi Sakura tidak pernah menaiki tangga kayu tanpa seseorang yang bisa menahan tangga tersebut agar tidak tergelincir dan membuatnya tertimpa rak yang penuh dengan buku. Kedua matanya memindai orang-orang di sekitarnya, kemudian ia mengerucutkan bibirnya begitu menyadari bahwa tidak ada orang yang ia begitu akrab untuk dimintai bantuan. Ia juga tidak bisa meminta bantuan kepada anggota perpustakaan yang lain karena tidak ada anggota yang bertugas dengan adanya ujian semester ini.

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Ia sangat membutuhkan buku yang berada satu meter di atasnya itu. Ia masih tidak habis pikir mengapa susunan buku di perpustakaan selalu menyulitkannya. Gadis itu membuat catatan mental untuk mengingatkan penanggungjawab perpustakaan dalam penyusunan buku-buku ini.

Sakura melirik sebelah kiri dan kanannya, memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang akan memperhatikannya apabila ia jatuh nanti. Gadis itu meraih tangga yang tersandar di sudut ruangan dan mulai memanjatnya pelan-pelan.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menyembunyikan kuapnya di balik punggung tangan sambil tetap berusaha untuk mencerna setiap kata yang tercetak dalam buku sejarah di tangannya. Rupanya keputusannya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dengan fokus kepada ujian sama sekali tidak berhasil. Lihat saja, ia baru membaca satu halaman dan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa sudah menyerangnya. Yah, salah satu penyebabnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah jam tidurnya yang berkurang jauh dari biasanya. Ditambah dengan sejarah yang sudah pada dasarnya sering membuat orang jatuh tertidur, bukannya tidak mungkin kalau pemuda itu akan jatuh tertidur dalam hitungan menit. Sayangnya, hal tersebut dapat terjadi apabila ia memang benar-benar bisa tidur. Selama dua minggu terakhir ini, apapun usahanya untuk membuatnya tidur dengan layak tidak ada yang ampuh.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk di tempat paling nyaman di Perpustakaan Perguruan Konoha yang terletak di sudut ruangan lantai dua. Ia menghindari keramaian bagaikan pasar di bawah sana. Orang-orang sibuk menghafalkan tanggal, peristiwa penting yang terjadi, dan berbagai hal yang berkaitan dengan sejarah. Suara decit tangga kayu yang seiring dengan ketukan sepatu yang menaiki tangga memasuki indera pendengarannya. Iaemutuskan untuk tidak peduli siapapun itu asal orang tersebut tidak mengganggu ketenangannya. Sesaat sebelum ia kembali pada bukunya, ia melihat sekilas warna merah muda dari arah tangga. Ia berani bersumpah kalau ia merasa dadanya bergemuruh, hal yang tidak pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya hingga saat ini.

Apakah hidupnya saat ini harus selalu berkaitan dengan gadis berkepala merah muda itu? Apakah tidak cukup menyiksa dengan tidak bertemu gadis itu berhari-hari lamanya? Walau tidak mau mengakuinya, ia cukup terpukul saat gadis itu hampir menangis ketika tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya di ruang tamu beberapa hari lalu. Kalau sampai Sakura menyadarinya di sini dan kembali berurai air mata, Sasuke akan benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi kalau yang ia lakukan hanyalah membuatnya menangis.

Dari sudut pandangnya ia bisa melihat Sakura yang sedang berusaha untuk mencapai buku di rak teratas dengan tangga yang terlihat tidak meyakinkan itu. Sasuke sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan bergumam, "Dia yakin ingin menaiki itu?"

Sepasang _onyx_ pemuda itu memperhatikan sang gadis dari jauh, harap-harap-cemas jangan sampai sesuatu terjadi pada Sakura. Ia bisa melihat senyum puas yang menghiasi wajah manis sang ceri saat berhasil mendapatkan buku yang ia inginkan, yang tanpa ia sadari membuat kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. Namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama ketika keseimbangan tangga mulai goyah saat Sakura sedikit berjingkat kegirangan, yang membuat kedua mata Sasuke melebar kaget. Sasuke melempar bukunya begitu saja ke atas sofa dan segera berlari menuju Sakura yang terlalu panik untuk bertindak apapun.

.

.

.

Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak kaget saat ia menyadari tangga yang ia naiki mulai tergelincir, siap untuk menghantam lantai di bawahnya. Tangga besi itu pun mulai terjatuh dan membuat Sakura ikut jatuh ke depan dengan wajah yang akan menubruk keramik. Namun sesuatu membuat gerakan jatuh tangga tersebut berhenti tiba-tiba dan tubuh Sakura terhuyung ke belakang. Gadis itu bertindak cepat dengan meraih tepi rak buku dan memegangnya erat. Ia menghela napas lega saat tangga yang dinaikinya sudah tidak bergerak dengan mengerikan lagi. Ia menoleh ke belakang untuk mengetahui apa yang membuatnya tidak jadi terjatuh dan tidak bisa berkata apapun saat ia mendapati Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan tangan yang memegangi kedua sisi tangga untuk menyeimbangkannya. Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang, lalu sedikit meringis saat merasakan nyeri dari lengan bawah tangan kirinya. Sebuah goresan panjang yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan pekat merah itu sedikit memerah bengkak. Sasuke memindai tangga itu dan mengumpat pelan saat ia melihat ujung paku yang sedikit mencuat pada tangga dekat tangan kirinya.

Sakura menuruni tangga cepat-cepat dan menyambar lengan kiri Sasuke, memeriksa luka yang didapatnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada luka lain?" tanya Sakura terburu-buru sambil merogoh saku roknya dengan satu tangan untuk mengambil saputangan.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke, mencoba untuk meraih tangannya kembali, namun gagal karena pegangan Sakura pada tangannya terlalu kuat. Dengan lengan kirinya yang tidak bisa bertenaga karena rasa berdenyut dan perih dari lukanya, ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk melepaskan diri dari Sakura.

Gadis itu memberikan pertolongan pertama dengan membungkus luka Sasuke dengan saputangannya kemudian langsung menyeret pemuda itu untuk ikut dengannya menuju ruang kesehatan tanpa menghiraukan gumaman Sasuke yang menolak untuk ikut. Ino dan Temari melihat kedua sejoli itu dengan pandangan heran sekaligus terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya Sakura dan Sasuke terlihat bersama setelah saling menghindar satu sama lain berhari-hari. Dahi Ino sedikit berkerut dan benaknya bertanya-tanya saat melihat tangan Sakura yang memegang erat lengan Sasuke yang berbalut kain putih dengan sedikit bercak merah yang ia tidak tahu apa. Tidak lama kemudian, ia mengangkat bahunya sedikit dan berkata pada Temari untuk kembali belajar dan tidak usah menghiraukan Sakura—yang mendapat protes dari gadis berkuncir empat itu.

"Sakura akan baik-baik saja," ujar Ino.

Keraguan menghampiri benak gadis cantik itu. Iris _baby blue_-nya menatap Sakura dan Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan. Rasa cemas tergambar jelas di matanya. Ia khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada sahabatnya itu nanti.

Ya... Kau akan baik-baik saja...

Iya, 'kan, Sakura?

.

.

.

"Sakura, lepaskan aku," ucap Sasuke datar tanpa berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman erat Sakura pada lengannya. Gadis ceri itu menariknya menuju ruang kesehatan di lantai 1, tepat di bawah perpustakaan, untuk mengobati luka yang tidak sengaja dibuatnya saat menahan tangga yang nyaris mencelakakan Sakura.

"Jangan keras kepala," ucap sang Haruno.

"Aku bisa—"

"Mengobati dirimu sendiri? Aku tahu itu," potong gadis itu. "Tapi kau hanya akan memperparah lukamu karena kau tidak tahu cara menangani luka."

Harga diri Sasuke serasa tertusuk dalam oleh sebilah kunai saat Sakura mengatakan hal barusan dengan entengnya. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk membantah hal tersebut, namun tidak sempat begitu Sakura menggeser pintu ruang kesehatan dan membawa mereka masuk.

"Shizune-sensei?" panggil Sakura.

Seorang wanita pemilik nama tersebut mengerjap kaget saat melihat sosok Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu geser yang mendadak terbuka tepat saat ia juga ingin menggesernya.

"Aa, Haruno. Aku baru saja mau keluar," kata Shizune.

"Ke mana, Sensei?" tanya Sakura. "Orang ini harus diobati..." ia menunjuk Sasuke saat mengatakan 'orang ini', yang membuat Sasuke mendecih pelan dengan wajah yang dipalingkan.

"Begitu? Maaf, Haruno. Aku harus menghadiri rapat guru dan pegawai di Aula Besar," ucap Shizune yang membuat Sakura menggumam kecewa. Wanita berusia 27 tahun itu melirik lengan Sasuke yang dibungkus saputangan oleh Sakura. Kain tersebut mulai berwarna merah karena darah dari luka Sasuke mulai merembes. "Kenapa bisa terluka seperti itu, Uchiha-san?"

"Hn. Tergores paku," gumam Sasuke pelan.

Shizune menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sembari terkekeh kecil. "Jarang sekali orang sepertimu bersikap seceroboh ini, Uchiha-san," ia menatap wajah Sakura, dan melanjutkan, "tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi, Haruno. Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang melakukannya? Ini salah satu latihan untuk calon dokter, bukan?"

Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, namun diurungkannya. Ia mengangguk singkat dan kembali menarik Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan. Shizune melambaikan tangannya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, meninggalkan kedua insan tersebut. Tanpa banyak bicara, dengan sigap Sakura mengambil kapas, alkohol, iodin, dan perban lalu mulai mengobati luka Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha menatap wajah serius Sakura yang sedang mengobati lukanya. Gadis itu tengah membersihkan lukanya dengan alkohol. Sakura mengganti kapas yang sudah kotor lalu mengambil yang baru untuk dicelupkannya ke dalam alkohol dan mengusapkannya perlahan pada luka Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu begini kalau kau membiarkanku jatuh saja dari tangga," gumam Sakura memecahkan keheningan yang melanda keduanya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Menurutmu aku akan membiarkanmu jatuh dari sana tepat di depanku tanpa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolongmu? _Never,_" ucapnya dalam satu tarikan napas. Kata-kata 'Aku tidak mau benar-benar kehilanganmu' hanya bisa diucapkannya dalam hati.

"Tapi kau bisa berpura-pura tidak melihat," balas Sakura sambil meneteskan iodin dan meratakannya dengan kapas. Ia merasakan urat di tangan Sasuke menegang saat ia mengucapkan itu.

"Kaupikir aku setega itu?" sambar Sasuke mulai kesal. "Kalau aku melakukannya, sama saja membunuhmu tidak langsung!"

"Kau pintar mengacuhkan orang. Pasti bisa melakukannya." Sakura mengikat perban yang menutupi luka Sasuke. "Ganti perbanmu setiap hari dan pastikan kau menjaga kebersihan lukamu baik-baik," ujar Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Gadis itu merapikan kembali botol-botol yang digunakannya ke dalam rak dan membuang kapas bekas. Sasuke menahan sikunya sebelum Sakura bisa meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruang kesehatan untuk kembali ke perpustakaan.

"Apakah kau juga bisa sedingin ini setelah hampir menangis beberapa hari lalu?" sergah Sasuke emosi.

Ucapan pemuda itu sontak membuat Sakura membatu di tempat, tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sasuke, menolak untuk menatap obsidiannya yang berkilat marah.

"Kau bahkan belum mendengar jawabanku waktu itu! Kau seenaknya memutuskan untuk menjauhiku tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan kurasakan setelahnya!" Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang mulai memucat seperti saat di ruang tamu sebelumnya. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Sakura seperti ini, tetapi ia juga tidak tahan dengan sikap Sakura yang berpikir seolah-olah ia adalah makhluk berhati dingin yang akan membiarkannya terluka begitu saja tepat di hadapannya tanpa ada usaha untuk menolongnya. Apalagi... Sakura begitu penting baginya. Ia tidak akan kurang tidur selama dua minggu lebih kalau tidak memikirkannya... Ia tidak akan begitu sakit saat melihatnya hampir menangis saat itu... Ia tidak akan membiarkannya jatuh dari tangga di depannya tanpa menyelamatkannya... Tidak, ia tidak akan melakukan itu. Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan melakukan itu pada Haruno Sakura.

"Mungkin mudah bagimu untuk menjauh dariku, tapi tidak untukku," bisik Sasuke lirih. "Tidak sama sekali..."

Sepasang _emerald_ membulat sempurna saat Uchiha Sasuke melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada tubuh Sakura, memerangkap gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam kaku dengan tatapan kosong; berusaha memproses otaknya bahwa ini hanya salah satu mimpinya belaka, bukan kenyataan. Mimpi... tidak akan semanis dan sesakit ini.

.

.

.

"KAU TIDAK BISA SEPERTI INI PADAKU, SASUKE!"

Seorang gadis berambut merah panjang melempar sebuah _hoodie_ yang tidak asing lagi bagi keduanya kepada Sasuke. Pemuda itu tetap bertahan dengan wajah stoiknya sembari menatap kedua rubi sang gadis yang berkilat marah. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka sejak awal, Karin menggebrak meja dengan penuh amarah dan menatap pemuda itu tajam.

"Ini karena gadis bernama Sakura itu, 'kan! Apa bagusnya dia, hah? Dia tidak lebih hanyalah seorang gadis munafik yang sudah merebut kekasih orang lain!" seru Karin.

"Bicara hal buruk lainnya tentang Sakura, kelak kau akan menyesal setelahnya," desis Sasuke, berbahaya. "Lagipula, barang itu yang kaupermasalahkan selama ini dengan Sakura. Kukembalikan padamu. Aku tidak membutuhkan benda yang bisa menghancurkan hidupku."

"Kenapa kau bisa begini berubah, Sasuke?" tanya Karin dengan nada yang semakin meninggi. Air mata mulai menggenang di kedua pelupuk rubinya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menerima perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau Sasuke akan membela Sakura sampai seperti ini. Apakah gadis itu begitu spesial di mata sang—mantan—kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke? Mengingat hal tersebut semakin membuat geram. Hubungan yang sudah dijalinnya bersama Uchiha bungsu itu selama lebih dari setahun kini harus berhenti begitu saja sejak kehadiran gadis berambut merah jambu itu ke dalam hidup Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa sinis, membuat Karin sedikit gemetar karena sebelumnya pemuda itu tidak pernah seperti ini. Tawa yang mengalir dari bibir pemuda itu seakan menelannya ke dalam lubang kegelapan yang terdalam, membawa gadis itu ke dalam kehidupan yang penuh akan ketakutan dan derita. "Berubah? Seharusnya itu kalimatku, Karin. Pada saat kita bertemu, kau begitu polos. Cerminan seorang gadis baik-baik. Sekarang apa? Kau bahkan jauh lebih jahat dari yang kubayangkan. Aku tahu kau sangat posesif, tapi kurasa kau sudah bertindak berlebihan. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan itu pada Sakura, membentaknya dan menyalahkannya atas kesalahan yang tidak pernah ia buat," jelas Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar jahat," desis Karin.

"Kalau aku sejahat seperti yang kaupikir, aku sudah memutuskanmu jauh sebelumnya. Kau yang membuatku tertarik untuk menjadikannya sebagai pacarku bukan orang seperti ini. Aku berusaha untuk sabar dan berpikir mungkin saja kau akan mengubah sifat burukmu itu. Ternyata tidak. Pada akhirnya, bukan aku yang memutuskan hubungan kita, tetapi kau," ucap Sasuke.

Karin terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Walau tajam, namun semua yang pemuda itu katakan memang benar. Ia tidak rela Sasuke jatuh ke tangan orang lain selain dirinya sehingga ia berani mengambil cara tersebut tanpa memikirkan apa akibatnya nanti. Di sinilah ia, berdiri menghadapi kenyataan yang disebutkan oleh Sasuke. Segala hal yang ia lakukan semata-mata hanyalah agar pemuda itu bisa terus bersamanya sampai akhir, menjadikannya sebagai satu-satunya wanita dalam hidupnya. Air mata yang berusaha ditahannya sejak tadi kini menetes satu persatu, membentuk genangan kecil di atas meja kayu di bawahnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, menahan segala emosi yang berkecamuk di dadanya. Ia merasa sesak—sesak dengan kenyataan bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda di hadapannya itu benar. Sesak karena Sasuke menemuinya untuk menghilangkan ikatan di antara mereka, yang sedang berusaha ia munculkan kembali setelah sebelumnya ia putuskan dengan keji dengan pengkhianatannya di belakang Sasuke. Ia yakin Sasuke tahu alasan ia memutuskan pemuda tersebut setelah kepulangannya dari rumah sakit. Sasuke tahu. Ia tahu, tetapi sama sekali tidak mengungkitnya.

Karin terduduk lemah di sofanya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras dari sepasang rubinya.

"Aku harus melanggar kata-kataku sendiri berkat dirimu. Tapi kurasa kau tidak akan pernah mengerti semua ini kalau aku tidak menjelaskannya langsung daripada kau mengulangi hal yang sama pada orang lain. Aku tidak mau kau berubah menjadi orang yang seperti itu," ujar Sasuke.

"Kau menyukainya, Sasuke?" bisik Karin lirih, namun cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Sasuke sesaat sebelum ia beranjak meninggalkan Karin setelah mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang di meja.

Gadis berambut merah itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pemuda yang sudah tidak sekaku sebelumnya. Pandangan matanya menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ia ajukan barusan. Karin sedikit terhenyak saat melihat Sasuke tersenyum hambar sebelum melontarkan jawabannya.

"Sangat."

Kalimat barusan sudah membuktikan bahwa dirinya bukan lagi seorang gadis yang menempati hati Sasuke. Kedudukannya sudah tergantikan. Sasuke sudah bukan miliknya lagi. Karin menangis pilu menyadari fakta yang sudah tidak bisa dipungkiri itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya dan melemparkan tasnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di sudut meja. Ia membuka dua kancing teratasnya dan menyalakan pendingin ruangan yang langsung menghembuskan angin yang menyejukkan. Tubuhnya terhempas di atas ranjang bersprei biru itu dengan sebelah tangan yang menutupi kedua matanya. Tangan yang satunya merogoh meja _nightstand_-nya untuk mencari sebuah remote. Ia menekan sebuah tombol dan alunan musik instrumental memenuhi kamarnya. Pemuda itu begitu terhanyut dengan setiap nada yang mengalun lembut sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia tidak lagi sendirian di dalam ruangannya.

"Kau tidak mau makan terlebih dulu sebelum tidur, Sasuke?"

Uchiha bungsu tersebut membuka kedua matanya dan menyingkirkan tangan yang menutupi kedua obsidiannya, mendapati _onyx_ lain yang tengah menatapnya lembut.

"Aku tidak lapar, Kaa-san," jawab Sasuke akhirnya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, kembali menutup kedua matanya.

Mikoto menatap putranya khawatir. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke seperti ini—begitu merasa kehilangan dan kosong. Ia baru melihat langsung bagaimana seorang gadis mampu mengubahnya sampai seperti ini. Uchiha yang selalu mampu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan—termasuk wanita sekalipun—kini terpuruk menyedihkan.

"Kau akan menyesal kalau kau tidak berbuat sesuatu, Sasuke," ucap sang ibunda.

"Hn."

"Kau bisa kehilangannya."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tidak akan bisa bersamanya."

"..."

Nyonya Uchiha hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur di samping putranya. Tangannya mengelus lembut helaian _raven_ Sasuke yang terasa halus di antara jari-jarinya. Kerutan di dahi Sasuke berangsur-angsur menghilang. Sentuhan sang ibunda membuat Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Ibunya itu selalu mempunyai kemampuan untuk membuatnya merasa tenang dan hangat.

"Sasuke, setiap manusia pasti memiliki keinginan walau hanya satu," ujar Mikoto. "Walau seperti semboyan Uchiha yang terkenal: 'Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan', namun pada nyatanya tidak semuanya bisa kaudapatkan, bukan? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa pria Uchiha tidak bisa mengakui perasaan mereka sendiri..." Mikoto menghela napas saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Sakura pun demikian. Ia punya keinginan untuk bersamamu, namun ia tepis karena rasa sayangnya padamu yang menyukai Hinata melebihi keinginannya itu. Walau itu terdengar klise, tapi itu salah satu bentuk pengorbanan terindah yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang wanita. Apakah kau tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu?"

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ucapan ibunya sangat mengena sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa menemukan kata untuk membantahnya. Ia bahkan tidak sempat untuk bertanya darimana ibunya tahu mengenai Sakura beserta masalah di antara mereka.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kaa-san..." bisik Sasuke pelan.

"Sebelum aku menjawabnya, aku ingin mengajukan satu pertanyaan," kata Mikoto. Ia menatap putra bungsunya lembut, namun terlihat serius dengan apa yang akan ia ucapkan selanjutnya. "Apa keinginanmu, Sasuke?"

.

.

.

Sakura sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja. Sudah empat hari Sakura menampakkan ekspresi kosong di wajahnya, membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya khawatir sekaligus bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh sang ceri. Tangannya hanya mengaduk pelan _strawberry milkshake_-nya tanpa meminumnya sedikit pun. Dilihat pun tidak karena pandangan matanya tidak terfokus sama sekali. Hanya menatap dari balik kaca yang membatasi dunia luar dengan kafe yang tengah dikunjungi olehnya dan Hinata.

Hinata baru mengetahui alasan kenapa Sakura bisa bersikap seperti itu beberapa saat tadi saat ia menginterogasi Sasuke. Empat hari lalu ia melihat Sasuke keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan tidak lama disusul oleh Sakura yang sudah tidak berekspresi—entah karena apa—namun Hinata bisa menebak dari kedua iris zamrudnya yang sedikit melebar, ekspresi yang menunjukkan keterkejutan.

Jujur saja, mendengar jawaban Sasuke tadi membuatnya sedikit gemas dengan sang Uchiha. Apakah ia segitu tidak pekanya dengan perasaan seorang gadis? Wajar saja kalau Sakura syok karena pemuda itu tiba-tiba memeluknya setelah dua minggu lebih mereka tidak bertukar kata satu sama lain. Hinata mengerti bahwa Sakura tengah kalut dengan perasaannya sendiri setelah kejadian di ruang kesehatan itu. Oleh karena itu, Hinata membawanya ke kafe tempat mereka biasa datangi untuk membantu meluruskan jalan pikiran Sakura. Namun sepertinya akan sedikit mengalami kesulitan karena Sakura tidak bisa fokus sedikit pun. Demi Kami-sama, bahkan Hinata harus menarik gadis itu karena ia nyaris menabrak tiang lampu jalan saking tidak memperhatikan jalan. "Efek Sasuke" rupanya sudah mengacaukan seluruh kerja sistem syaraf di otaknya.

"Kalau kau tidak menyahutiku, akan kupanggil Sasuke kemari agar dia yang berbicara langsung menggantikanku," ancam Hinata yang sontak membuat Sakura menatap mata gadis itu horor.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan itu..." ujar Sakura, sedikit terintimidasi dengan ancaman Hinata barusan. Ia tidak bisa dan tidak mau berpikir untuk bertemu Sasuke dengan pikiran yang super kalut dan berantakan seperti ini.

Hinata tersenyum menang. "Oh, ya. Aku bisa melakukannya dan **akan** apabila tadi kau tidak menyahutiku 30 detik setelah ancamanku," ujar gadis itu sembari tersenyum manis. "Aku tahu kenapa kau bisa begini, Sakura. Tidak lain karena Sasuke 'kan? Ekspresimu barusan menunjukkan jawabannya."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mulai menyesap minumannya. "Kalau sudah tahu kenapa masih bertanya..." balas Sakura.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berkata, "Bukan itu pertanyaan utamaku. Apa yang kaupikirkan setelah ini? Maksudku, tentang kalian."

"Aku tidak tahu," gumam Sakura pelan.

"Sasuke memelukmu 'kan?"

Wajah sang Haruno memerah dalam hitungan detik. Ia mengalihkan matanya dari tatapan jenaka Hinata yang menahan tawa melihat reaksi Sakura. "Jangan sebut bentuk kata apapun yang memiliki kata dasar 'P' itu," gerutunya.

Hinata tertawa pelan. Ia lega akhirnya Sakura sudah bersikap seperti biasa setelah beberapa hari seperti patung bernapas.

"Memangnya kalian tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi? Bersama-sama kemanapun, bercanda, tertawa bersama, kalian tidak bisa kembali seperti itu?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura menghela napas dan menghempaskan punggungnya pada sofa di belakangnya. "Mungkin bisa... tapi tidak akan sama persis seperti dulu," jawabnya.

"Kau tidak usah cemas soal Karin. Dia tidak akan lagi mengganggumu maupun Sasuke," ujar Hinata yang membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut. Hinata mengangkat tangannya untuk menahan Sakura berbicara apapun lalu melanjutkan, "dan kau tidak usah memikirkanku karena aku dan Sasuke hanya teman, tidak lebih. Kami sudah membahas ini sebelumnya dan Sasuke baik-baik saja dengan keputusan tersebut."

Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun Hinata memotongnya duluan seolah-olah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Sakura. "Bukan karena kau, Sakura. Ini murni keputusanku sendiri," ujarnya.

Hinata menopang wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Senyum tidak lepas sedikit pun dari wajah cantiknya. "Ne, Sakura. Apakah kau merasa bahagia dan tenang setiap kali bersama Sasuke?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura sedikit gelagapan dengan pertanyaan mendadak Hinata itu. Rona merah kembali menjalari kedua pipinya, namun berusaha ditepisnya dengan mengatur napas yang sedikit memburu karena jantungnya yang berdegup kencang setiap kali nama Sasuke disebut.

"A—apa-apaan kau dan pertanyaanmu itu?" sergah Sakura.

"Jawab saja," balas Hinata tenang.

Alih-alih menjawab, Sakura hanya menyeruput _milkshake_-nya dan menatap hal apapun di sekitarnya selain kolam mutiara Hinata. Senyum Hinata semakin melebar saat melihat wajah panik Sakura yang berusaha ditutupi gadis itu.

"Apakah kau merasa ingin bersamanya?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Apakah jantungmu berdetak kencang setiap kali bersamanya ataupun mendengar namanya?"

"..."

"..."

'_Bingo,_' batin Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah benar-benar memerah akibat ketiga pertanyaannya, terutama yang terakhir. Sepertinya pertanyaannya barusan tepat sasaran sampai membuat Sakura tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Itu... sudah jelas, 'kan..." gumam Sakura sangat pelan, namun masih bisa didengar Hinata.

"Aku tidak merasakan itu terhadap Sasuke," ujar Hinata lembut. Gadis itu menepuk dadanya pelan, dan melanjutkan, "tidak ada getaran sedikit pun di sini. _Zero_. _Nothing. Nada. Nil._ Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Aku hanya melihatnya sebagai sosok kakak yang perhatian, itu saja. Jujur saja, aku sangat bingung waktu ia mengatakan ia menyukaiku. Padahal yang selalu bersamanya itu bukan aku, tapi kau. Karena itu aku tidak menjawabnya dan membiarkannya begitu saja, sampai akhirnya aku melihat sendiri setelah kau memutuskan untuk menjauh betapa tertekannya dia dengan keputusanmu," jelas Hinata berusaha untuk meluruskan keadaan antara dua orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya itu.

Sakura tidak berkata apapun. Tepatnya, ia tidak bisa berkata apapun karena ucapan Hinata membuatnya kembali berpikir... apakah Sasuke memang seperti itu karena keputusan Sakura untuk menjauh? Sakura sudah memikirkan hal tersebut berkali-kali dan selalu berakhir dengan hasil bahwa Sasuke pasti bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan normal seperti biasa walau tidak ada dirinya. Karena sejak awal pun mereka hanya teman, tidak lebih. Mungkin teman dekat karena Sasuke pernah berkata demikian, tetapi itu tidak cukup penting untuk membuat Sasuke merasa kehilangan Sakura. Sekali lagi: mereka hanya teman.

Hinata meraih kedua tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia kembali tersenyum pada Sakura yang masih terhanyut dalam pikirannya.

"Baginya kau bukan sekadar teman biasa, Sakura. Kau hanya perlu memberinya waktu dan kesempatan untuk menyadari itu dan mengatakannya padamu," ucap Hinata. "Kau mau melakukannya, 'kan?"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah. Ia mendesah pelan sembari meminum isi dari kaleng sodanya. Frustrasi, ia melempar kaleng sodanya ke tempat sampah terdekat, menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang mengagetkan anak-anak kecil setempat yang sedang bermain bola. Hinata tersenyum kecil pada anak-anak itu dan berkata agar tidak menghiraukan temannya yang satu ini.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menyukai keadaannya saat ini. Kedua sahabatnya itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Walau ia membantu Sakura untuk menjaga jarak dari Sasuke agar dapat menenangkan hati gadis itu sementara, akan tetapi lama-lama ia tidak tahan dengan jarak yang semakin terbentang jauh itu. Satu-satunya hal yang inginkan saat ini adalah melihat dua orang terbaiknya dapat bahagia dan kalau bisa bersama, berdua.

"Mereka itu benar-benar keras kepala. Apa susahnya sih kembali berteman seperti dulu, hah? Kalau memang suka, ya, bilang!" seru Naruto emosi.

Hinata meringis pelan mendengarnya. Baru kali ini ia melihat Naruto yang sekesal ini; berbanding terbalik dengan sikap ceria dan hiperaktifnya sehari-hari. "Kurasa mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk—"

"Ini sudah dua minggu lebih, Kami-sama!" potong Naruto. Ia mulai tidak sabar dengan sikap kedua orang terdekatnya itu. "Apa lagi yang mereka tunggu sebenarnya?"

"Mereka bicara di ruang kesehatan," sahut Hinata.

"Yang berakhir dengan Sakura-chan yang terlihat seperti zombi," timpal Naruto datar. "Entah apa yang si Emo lakukan pada Sakura-chan sampai-sampai membuatnya—" Naruto terus mengoceh mengenai keduanya, membuat Hinata hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajar saja kalau Naruto begitu berapi-api kalau sudah menyangkut kedua orang itu. Ia dipusingkan oleh sikap Sasuke yang begitu dingin dan Sakura yang mengacuhkannya karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Hinata meletakkan tangannya di bahu Naruto dan menepuknya pelan. "Tenang saja, Naruto-kun. Ini semua akan berakhir sebentar lagi," ujar Hinata dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

Naruto menoleh pada gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu dengan alis terangkat. "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin dengan hal itu?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, namun senyum penuh keyakinan itu tidak pudar sedikit pun. "Mereka ini Sasuke dan Sakura. Kurasa mereka cukup pintar untuk bisa berpikir jernih bagaimana menyelesaikan masalah yang memisahkan keduanya. Percaya saja pada mereka," jelas Hinata.

"Hmm... Tapi..." Naruto masih tidak yakin dengan kata-kata Hinata, mengingat betapa tidak pekanya kedua orang itu.

"Percayalah, Naruto-kun," potong Hinata.

Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan bantahan, namun ia mengurungkannya. Ada benarnya juga kata-kata Hinata. Sasuke dan Sakura pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri, tanpa campur tangan langsung dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Ya...

Mereka akan baik-baik saja...

Percayalah pada mereka...

.

.

.

Sasuke memasukkan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di atas meja ke dalam ransel hitamnya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Ia menghela napas panjang, berdiam diri sejenak untuk menenangkan dirinya. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut menyakitkan akibat kurang tidur selama 16 hari. Suhu tubuhnya pun melebihi suhu normal, membuatnya terancam demam dalam hitungan jam. Beruntunglah ia karena ujian telah berakhir sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengikuti ujian susulan apabila ia sampai jatuh sakit. Kini ia hanya perlu beristirahat di rumah sambil menunggu hasil ujian keluar minggu depan.

Ia menggeser pintu kelasnya dan melangkah menuju loker sepatunya untuk menukar _uwabaki_ yang ia gunakan. Ia menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter dari lokernya saat melihat sosok Sakura yang berdiri di seberang lokernya. Gadis itu menoleh seolah-olah menyadari kehadiran Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan sepasang _emerald_ miliknya. Cahaya matahari sore menerpanya, membuatnya terlihat bersinar. Kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum tipis yang sudah lama tidak Sasuke lihat.

Pemuda itu kembali berjalan mendekati lokernya, berusaha mengindahkan senyum Sakura yang membuat dadanya berdebar kencang seperti terkena serangan mendadak. Ia berhenti tepat di depan lokernya, mengeluarkan sepasang sepatu _van_ hitam dari dalam. Ia menukar _uwabaki_-nya dengan sepatunya dan beranjak pergi setelah mengembalikan _uwabaki_ ke dalam lokernya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Sakura.

"Sasuke."

Suara Sakura yang memanggil namanya menghentikan langkah Sasuke, namun tidak membuatnya berpaling pada sang gadis. Ia hanya berdiri di tempat, menunggu gadis itu mengatakan hal selanjutnya. Ia bisa mendengar helaan napas pelan dari Sakura sesaat sebelum gadis itu kembali berucap.

"Aku punya seorang teman. Dia begitu menyukai sahabatnya sampai terasa begitu sesak. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk menjauhi sahabatnya itu walau masih sangat menyukainya," ucap Sakura. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke yang memunggunginya lalu bertanya, "Ne, Sasuke. Apakah ia harus melupakan sahabatnya itu dan mencari cinta yang lain atau menunggunya tanpa tahu berapa lama ia harus melakukannya?"

.

.

.

_Bukankah wajar kalau manusia memiliki sebuah keinginan atau lebih?_

_Secercah kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya yang pilu..._

_Nasib yang lebih baik..._

_Uang yang berlimpah..._

_Semua itu adalah keinginan, bukan?_

_Sifat yang manusiawi._

_Sebuah kekuatan dan semangat._

_Kelemahan terbesar yang bisa berbalik menusuk._

"_Apa keinginanmu, Sasuke?"_

.

.

.

"_Aku ingin agar Haruno Sakura kembali berada di sampingku—"_

"—_tidak hanya sebagai sahabat—"_

"—_bukan sekadar teman—"_

"—_tapi sebagai orang yang sangat kukasihi."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Ada yang kangen sama saya? :3

#plak

AAAAA GOMEN! Saya udah ujian, ujian, dan ujian tanpa akhir! Masa baru selesai Try Out 2 udah langsung dilanjutin Try Out 3. Ampun deh..

Jadi saya baru bisa update sekarang, ini juga nyolong-nyolong waktu (padahal Senin udah TO lagi. Cih -,-)

Dan alurnya agak kecepetan ngga sih? Saya merasa begitu soalnya. Mana berantakan pula kalimatnya, huhu -_-

Jadiii... ada yang udah kebayang gimana endingnya? Harusnya sih chapter depan udah tamat. Makanya saya potong disini. Agak minta dilempar sendal karena motongnya _cliffhanger_ gitu, hahahaha #kicked

Semoga saya bisa melewati rintangan ujian dan mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan, amiiin... biar bisa cepet update (?)

**N.B.: Sky, cek PM!**

.

**Special Thanks:**

Mikan Hyuuga

Ichikawa Hikaru

Nina-SasoSasuSaku

Pink Uchiha

Sasuke no Tenshi

Poetrie-chan

Chocolate Lolypop

ChieAkane

Maya

Silver Wing

Mauree-Da

Parapluei De Fleurs

Gracia De Mouis Lucheta

Dark Miki-Mizu

Merry-chan

Ghifia Kuraudo

Ramen panas

Puding-tan

Nanairo Zoacha

Sichi

Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime

4ntk4-ch4n

skyzhe

Angie

Andaaza

firda ap

.

Mind to review? :3


	12. Bring Me Down

Sapuan jingga mewarnai langit sore musim panas yang cerah. Sang mentari perlahan-lahan memejamkan sinarnya, bersiap menarik selimut malam dari naungannya. Dentingan jam besar Menara Perguruan Konoha menggema, menyadarkan setiap insan di sekitarnya akan berakhirnya hari ini.

Masing-masing klub mengakhiri pertemuan mereka untuk hari itu, atau tepatnya untuk semester ini karena libur musim panas akan datang dalam hitungan hari. Sepanjang koridor gedung barat, yang bisa ditemui hanyalah keheningan dengan sinar matahari yang menerobos kaca. Dua muda-mudi ini adalah satu-satunya siswa yang masih berada di gedung barat, jauh dari riuh ramai bubarnya kegiatan klub yang berpusat di gedung timur.

Seorang gadis yang bersandar pada loker di belakangnya, menatap sang pemuda yang membalikkan tubuhnya, bertolak terhadap sang gadis. Ia menunggu; menunggu pemuda itu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Simpel, namun ternyata tidak mudah untuk dijawab oleh sang pemuda.

Uchiha Sasuke—demikian nama orang yang membuat gadis berparas manis itu menunggu dengan sabar, walau kemungkinan Sasuke akan menjawabnya kecil sekali. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mendapati dirinya terpaku di tempat tanpa bisa menjawab apapun. Ini berbeda saat Sakura memutuskan untuk menjauh darinya beberapa waktu silam. Kehadiran Sakura yang menunggunya di depan loker jauh dari jam pulang sekolah sudah membuatnya terkejut. Kini ditambah lagi oleh pertanyaan sang gadis yang mempertanyakan nasib mereka berdua untuk ke depan. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Haruno Sakura berhasil membuat Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bring Me Down © Aika Umezawa**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimers Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Alternate Universe, Out of Characters (perhaps)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last Chapter**

**.**

**Bring Me Down**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana Sasuke bisa ingat arah jalan menuju rumahnya, Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu. Gadis itu sadar betul bahwa ia belum pernah mengajak sang Uchiha berkunjung ke rumahnya dengan formal—_well_, tepatnya belum terealisasikan karena waktu itu ia sibuk mengejar hati nona muda dari keluarga Hyuuga. Di sinilah ia, duduk dalam kursi penumpang di samping Uchiha Sasuke yang fokus pada jalannya menuju kediaman Haruno. Sejujurnya Sakura merasa ia setengah sadar menerima ajakan Sasuke untuk mengantarnya pulang, terlebih lagi saat pemuda itu meraih tangannya—menuntunnya ke parkiran di sisi timur kompleks Perguruan Konoha.

Sakura melirik pemuda di sampingnya dari sudut matanya. Kedua tangannya memainkan gantungan kunci di tasnya, menunjukkan betapa gugupnya gadis itu dengan situasinya saat ini. Tidak adanya konversasi di antara mereka membuat suasana semakin suram. Rasanya Sakura ingin membuka pintu di sebelahnya dan melompat keluar daripada terkurung seperti ini.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke bisa merasakan tatapan Sakura tanpa perlu melirik sang gadis dari sudut matanya. Ia bisa pastikan bahwa gadis itu heran kenapa ia tiba-tiba mengantarkannya pulang setelah enam belas hari mereka hampir tidak berkomunikasi dan bersikap layaknya orang asing satu dengan lainnya. Jangan tanya kenapa Sasuke ingat berapa lama mereka menjauh karena ia pun tidak tahu jawabannya. Yang ia tahu dan sadari adalah ia sama sekali tidak suka dengan situasi mereka walau buku takdir Kami-sama menuliskannya sedemikian. Suhu dalam mobil seperti di dalam ruang pembeku. Bukan hanya karena pendingin mobilnya yang dipasang dalam suhu serendah mungkin—mengingat suhu di luar mobil merupakan invers dari suhu di dalam—, tetapi juga karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau mengorbankan sedikit harga dirinya untuk memecahkan keheningan di antaranya. Dalam situasi yang super _awkward_ itu, Sasuke memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap fokus pada jalan di depannya.

Mereka bertahan dalam lingkup ajaib tersebut selama 45 menit karena Sasuke terpaksa berputar arah yang lebih jauh untuk menghindari keramaian jalan protokol yang didominasi oleh orang-orang kantoran. Sasuke menginjak rem dan memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang kediaman Haruno. Ia mematikan mesin mobil dan menekan tombol di sisi dalam pintunya yang membuka kedua kunci pintu mobilnya. Pemuda itu memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan merapikan lipit roknya yang sedikit berantakan. Sakura memutar kepalanya menghadap Sasuke, menatap pemuda itu dengan manik zamrudnya yang terlihat berkilau oleh pantulan lampu jalan yang masuk ke dalam mobil. Sasuke bisa melihat kegugupan yang masih menyapu wajah sang ceri dan ia tidak menyalahkan itu karena ia pun merasakan hal yang sama saat ini.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Sasuke," ucap Sakura dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya. Gadis itu terlihat tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus ia ucapkan selanjutnya. "Uh.. _well_...hati-hati di jalan. Sampai ketemu."

Sakura membuka pintu di sebelahnya dan melangkahkan kakinya satu persatu keluar dari mobil Sasuke.

"Sakura."

Sang pemilik nama memutar kepalanya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Ya?"

Sasuke tidak berkata apapun selama beberapa saat, memperhatikan ekspresi Sakura yang masih gugup namun penuh dengan tanda tanya akan apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke kepadanya. "Jangan menyerah," ucap Sasuke pelan."Jangan menyerah sampai hari dimana aku bisa mengatakannya langsung padamu..."

Mereka tidak bertukar kata selama Sakura mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan pemuda itu. Sasuke sendiri pun merasa tidak tenang dengan reaksi minim dari Sakura. Ia bisa melihat jelas ekspresi Sakura yang terkejut dengan pernyataannya barusan, namun tidak berkata apapun—hanya menatap Sasuke dengan iris zamrudnya yang tenggelam ke dalam obsidian sang Uchiha. Ide bahwa Sakura tidak akan menunggu dirinya mulai merasuki pikiran Sasuke, namun ia tepis jauh-jauh. Sakura bukan gadis yang akan memberikan pertanyaan krusial dan menolak bersikap seperti yang seharusnya saat mendapati jawaban yang didapatnya bukan dari pilihan yang diberikannya. Walau sesungguhnya ia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan kemungkinan kalau Sakura akan menolaknya karena semuanya sudah terlambat atau semacamnya...

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sasuke. Lalu istirahatlah. Kau membutuhkan itu," ucap Sakura akhirnya tanpa memberikan kalimat lain yang menunjukkan reaksinya terhadap jawaban Sasuke beberapa saat lalu.

Sasuke menggumam pelan dan memberi tanda dengan kepalanya, menyuruh Sakura untuk segera masuk ke rumah dalam diam. Sakura mengangguk pelan dan melangkah keluar dari mobil. Gadis itu menyempatkan dirinya untuk melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke sebelum membuka gerbang rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam.

Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobil, kemudian mengarahkan mobilnya menuju kediaman Uchiha dengan kedua sudut bibir yang tertarik, membentuk sebuah senyum samar. Ia tidak mendapatkan respon dalam bentuk kata-kata, namun senyum pada wajah Sakura yang mengantarkannya pulang sebelum gadis itu menghilang di balik gerbangsudah cukup menjadi jawaban untuknya.

.

.

.

"Aku mau penjelasan darimu bagaimana bisa kau pulang diantar Uchiha Sasuke dengan Ferrari FF hitam miliknya dan jangan coba-coba menghindari pertanyaanku, nona muda."

Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa membiarkan Sakura menjawab teleponnya dengan 'hai, Ino' di awal pembicaraan. Entah bagaimana caranya si pirang yang satu itu bisa mengetahui bahwa ia pulang bersama Sasuke tadi.

Sakura menghela napas sembari menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang satu itu. "Kau ini _stalker_ atau apa? Sampai tahu tipe mobil yang dikendarainya," sahut Sakura geli. Gadis itu bisa mendengar dengusan Ino dari speaker telepon genggamnya.

"_Oh please._ Para penggemarnya bahkan tahu letak kamarnya di kediaman Uchiha. Lagipula, berapa banyak manusia di Jepang yang memiliki mobil mewah seperti itu kalau bukan dari keluarga konglomerat seperti Uchiha?"

"_Well, _kau bisa. Atau keluarga Hyuuga," sahut Sakura santai.

"Kau mau aku berpikir bahwa yang mengantarmu itu Hyuuga Neji, bukan Uchiha Sasuke? Aku bisa percaya itu kalau kau sudah bosan hidup dan menerima dengan ikhlas serangan karate dari Tenten karena sudah pulang bersama dengan kekasihnya. Terlebih lagi, Neji bukan penggemar Ferrari."

Sakura terkekeh kecil. "Kau benar-benar _stalker_. Ya, ya. Kau benar."

"Apanya yang benar? Tentu saja aku benar!" seru Ino. "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Jidat."

Sakura menekuk kedua lututnya di atas kursi, menopang dagu di atasnya. "_Well_, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu. Begitulah yang terjadi—"

"Cerita!"

"Huh, baiklah."

Sakura menceritakan kejadian hari ini mulai dari kejadian di loker sampai sebelum ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kali ini Ino tidak memotong ceritanya untuk berkomentar seperti biasa, memudahkannya untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya tanpa perlu melupakan poin-poin yang akan diucapkannya. Ia tahu Ino tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memekik saat mendengar beberapa poin yang menurut gadis pirang itu romantis.

"Oke, oke. Aku mengerti maksudmu," potong Ino akhirnya. Ia sudah cukup mendapat gambaran tentang apa yang terjadi antara Sakura dan Sasuke hari ini.

Sang ceri menghela napas. "Oke. Jadi... Bagaimana... menurutmu? Jujur saja aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban seperti itu karena... yah, kau tahu, dia suka Hinata."

Walau samar, Sakura bisa mendengar helaan napas dari sang Yamanaka. "Kau takut dengan kenyataan bahwa yang sebenarnya disukai Sasuke itu adalah kau, bukan Hinata?"

Pertanyaan Ino sukses membungkam Sakura. Kepalanya mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut namun tidak bisa menemukannya.

"Uhm..."

"Tidak perlu dijawab. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa menjawabnya."

Sakura mengutuk sahabatnya itu dalam hati. _Kalau begitu kenapa bertanya!_

Terkadang Ino seperti dukun, bisa membaca isi pikirannya begitu saja dan mengajukan pertanyaan yang nona Yamanaka itu tahu Sakura tidak bisa menjawabnya—dan masih bertanya walau tahu ia tidak akan mendapat jawabannya. Oke, kesimpulannya adalah Sakura takut pada apa yang barusan dikatakan Ino.

Opsi 'Sasuke menyukai dirinya' tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya. Setelah mendengar sendiri dari sang Uchiha mengenai perasaannya pada putri Hyuuga itu menanamkan benih di otaknya bahwa tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pemuda itu akan menyukainya. Ia terlalu takut untuk mempercayai bahwa selalu ada dua kemungkinan atau lebih dalam setiap kasus. Ia tidak pernah berusaha bertaruh dengan takdir dengan menggunakan sepersekian persen kemungkinan lain dalam kasusnya. Berkali-kali sisi lain dirinya yang menyuruhnya untuk mengambil risiko yang ada, namun ia memendamnya.

"Kau memang takut dengan kemungkinan bahwa Sasuke menyukaimu."

Perlahan, Sakura mengangguk tanpa sadar Ino tidak bisa , Ino tidak perlu berada di depannya untuk tahu ekspresi Sakura sekarang. Selalu bersama-sama sejak pertama kenal membuat mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain.

"Kau takut itu hanyalah bayanganmu semata, sesuatu yang akan membuatmu berharap. Kau tidak suka berharap pada sesuatu yang tidak pasti—ya, aku tahu itu—namun hal itu tidak berarti kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa setidaknya kau berharap bahwa Sasuke akan merasakan hal yang sama terhadapmu."

Sekali lagi Ino benar. Tanpa Sakura sadari, ia menyiksa dirinya dengan membantah keinginan dari hatinya yang berharap pada Sasuke. Walau ia tidak berpikir untuk mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Sasuke saat ia mengatakannya, bukan berarti ia tidak pernah menginginkannya. Seperti yang dikatakan Ino, ia terlalu takut untuk mengakui bahwa ia menaruh sedikit harapan.

"Sakura, kau tidak akan mengajukan pertanyaan itu pada Sasuke kalau kau tidak menaruh sedikit harapan di dalamnya dan ia sudah memberikan jawabannya. Ia sudah mengatakan keinginannya padamu. Sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan, Sakura?"

Sang ceri terdiam. Memorinya memainkan kembali setiap kejadian yang berhubungan dengannya dan Sasuke. Sungguh, ia ingin kembali ke waktu dimana mereka masih tertawa bersama dan bercanda ria. "Aku..."

Tiba-tiba Ino memotongnya dengan nada yang—_surprisingly_—mendadak ceria. "Oke, tidak perlu dijawab. Aku tahu kok," sahutnya. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya kaget, terkejut dengan nada bicara Ino yang mengubah alur pembicaraan yang suram dan emosional menjadi santai seolah-olah bukan hal yang perlu terlalu dipikirkan. Ia yakin sahabatnya itu tengah tersenyum maklum sekarang, membuatnya kedua sudut bibirnya ikut membentuk sebuah senyum tipis namun cukup menghapuskan sesak dalam dirinya.

Ino mendehem pelan. "Baiklah, Jidat. Lakukan apa yang mau kau lakukan. Ingat, tidak setiap hari seorang Uchiha meminta seorang gadis untuk menunggu pernyataan cinta darinya. Eits, jangan potong ucapanku. Aku tahu kau mau melakukannya—" Sakura menutup mulutnya yang sudah bersiap untuk membantah kata-kata Ino. Terkutuklah Yamanaka Ino dengan intuisinya, "—_so,_ jangan sia-siakan itu. Yang kau butuhkan adalah percaya bahwa hal itu benar, bukan harapan atau apapun yang tidak pasti. Sasuke bisa memintamu untuk menunggunya karena ia percaya bahwa kau akan melakukannya. Kenapa kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama padanya? Ini semacam _win-winsituation_ dimana kedua pihak mendapatkan keuntungan yang setimpal. Menangis bukanlah karaktermu, Jidat. Kembali menjadi Sakura yang ceria dan berjidat lebar seperti seharusnya. _Go,_ Sakura!"

Seakan dahinya mengecil seiring dengan masalahnya, pikir Sakura sembari memutar matanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura bisa tertawa lepas sejak hari dimana ia membuat keputusan yang menyebabkan posisi dan kondisi mentalnya seperti ini. Sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya khawatir dengan keadaannya. Hal yang ia bisa lakukan untuk mengganti kekhawatiran itu hanyalah dengan kembali seperti dirinya seperti apa yang dikatakan Ino.

Sakura mengusap sudut matanya yang sedikit tergenangi air mata akibat kesedihan sesaat yang digantikan oleh rasa haru karena masih memiliki orang seperti Ino yang mengerti dirinya dan bisa membuatnya merasa berkali lipat lebih baik dengan ucapan-ucapannya yang _to the point_ namun tepat sasaran."Oke, oke. Terima kasih wejangannya, nona Yamanaka. Akan kuingat itu."

"Tentu saja harus kau ingat! Untuk apa aku banyak bicara kalau tidak untuk diingat?"

"_Well_, manusia cenderung untuk lupa dengan semakin banyak hal yang diserapnya dalam satu waktu."

"Kau tidak akan bisa menjadi dokter kalau kau pelupa, Jidat," sahut Ino dengan nada yang seolah mengatakan 'duh-please' beserta tambahan kedua mata yang diputar tentunya. "Oke, sudah malam. Masih jam 9 sebenarnya tapi Sai sudah janji akan meneleponku sebentar lagi. Ingat ucapanku. Kutunggu kabar baik dari kalian berdua. Dadaaaah!"

Klik. Sambungan telepon terputus begitu saja segera setelah Ino mengucapkan kalimat penutupnya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, sama sekali tidak heran dengan sikap nona Yamanaka yang selalu bersemangat untuk menerima telepon dari kekasihnya. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku piyama, lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritualnya sebelum tidur. Ia punya firasat bahwa besok pagi ia tidak akan bangun dengan berurai air mata seperti belasan hari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Tidak ada hal apapun yang bisa membohongi Uchiha Mikoto. Ia menyadari ada hal yang tidak biasa dengan putranya saat pemuda itu menginjakkan kakinya di dapur, menghampiri dirinya yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam bersama dua asisten rumah tangga yang membantunya. Sasuke memang membiarkan ibunya mengecup dahinya seperti biasa setiap kali ia pulang darimana pun, namun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi samar yang melukis wajahnya dari Mikoto. Wanita cantik itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum mengerti. Tanpa Sasuke berkata apapun ia sudah mempunyai gambaran akan apa yang dialami anaknya hari ini. Untuk orang awam yang hanya mendapati wajah tampan Uchiha Sasuke yang datar seperti biasanya, Mikoto bisa melihat ada secercah kebahagiaan dan sedikit rasa lega yang tergambar.

"Baru pulang, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto basa-basi.

"Hn. Habis mengantar Sakura tadi," jawabnya begitu saja tanpa sadar. Ia mengambil gelas dan membuka lemari es untuk mengisinya dengan air dingin, kemudian menenggaknya habis tanpa menyadari senyum sumringah sang ibunda.

"Ah, begitu ya. Sekarang bersihkan dirimu dan turun untuk makan malam. Kaa-san membuat salad buah dengan tomat ceri di dalamnya untuk pencuci mulut," titah Mikoto yang dijawab dengan anggukan singkat dari putra bungsunya tersebut sebelum berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kaa-san."

Mikoto menoleh pada Sasuke yang berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu dapur. Ia melirik sang ibunda dari sudut matanya, kemudian mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum ia meninggalkan dapur dengan sedikit terburu-buru dan Mikoto yang terpaku mendengarnya.

"Ini hanya firasatku saja atau Sasuke memang terlihat bahagia?"

Mikoto memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati sosok Uchiha Itachi berdiri di tempat Sasuke beberapa saat lalu, menatap ke arah adiknya pergi. Sepertinya Uchiha sulung itu tidak membutuhkan jawaban dari ibunya saat ia melihat wajah sang ibunda yang berseri-seri. Itachi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan adiknya.

"Sasuke sudah baikan dengan Sakura?" tanya Itachi sembari menyamankan dirinya di atas satu kursi dekat _counter_ dapur.

Mikoto mengendikkan bahunya. Tanpa melepas senyumannya, ia menjawab, "Tetapi sepertinya sudah terjadi hal yang baik sampai-sampai Sasuke bisa seperti itu."

"_Terima kasih, Kaa-san."_

.

.

.

Salad buah Uchiha Mikoto masih selezat biasanya. Entah karena banyak tomat di dalamnya atau memang suasana hatinya sedang baik, Sasuke tidak menolak saat ibunya memberikan mangkuk salad kedua malam itu. Ia bersyukur ibunya turun tangan dalam urusan dapur, hanya memberikan pekerjaan pada asisten rumah tangga yang keluarga Uchiha kontrak untuk mengurus kebersihan dan kerapihan kediaman Uchiha atau kadang sekadar membantunya menyiapkan makanan untuk keluarganya. Usai makan malam, Sasuke pamit kepada ibunya untuk naik ke kamarnya. Ia tidak akan ingat bahwa ia sudah tidak tidur dengan layak selama belasan hari kalau sakit kepala yang sempat menghilang selama ia mengantar Sakura tadi kini muncul begitu saja.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur segera setelah ia memasuki kamarnya. Kedua tangannya terentang memenuhi ranjang bersprei biru itu dengan mata terpejam. Ia sudah mencapai batas energi yang dimilikinya selama dua minggu terakhir. Tidak mendapat tidur yang cukup dalam jangka panjang rupanya menguras tenaganya untuk tetap melakukan kegiatan hariannya. Ajaib sekali bagaimana sakit kepala yang menyerangnya sebelum ia bertemu Sakura menghilang begitu saja saat ia mengantarkan gadis itu pulang. Berbicara tentang Sakura...

Sepasang iris obsidian menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa sang ceri adalah orang yang selama ini mendekam dalam otak dan hatinya. Ingatan akan sepasang zamrud yang berkilau oleh air mata, menahan tangis saat bertemu dengannya beberapa saat lalu selalu membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya.

"Aku seperti dikutuk," gumamnya pelan. Entah bagaimana ia merasa ini adalah hukuman dari Kami-sama karena... kurang bersyukur? Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat, mengingat kembali kejadian hari ini sebelum ia terdampar di kamarnya sekarang. Senyum sang ceri yang mengantar kepulangannya terpatri jelas dalam ingatannya. Sasuke bisa merasakan rasa hangat yang asing namun menenangkan setiap ia mengingat senyum itu.

Sedikit beban terlepas dari bahunya pun ia rasakan setelah ia mengatakan tujuannya pada Sakura. Ia memang tidak mengatakannya dengan lantang dan jelas, tetapi ia yakin Sakura mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya karena gadis itu tersenyum. Bukan senyum miris yang terakhir ditunjukkannya sebelum mereka menjauh. Yang gadis itu berikan adalah senyum yang selama ini selalu ditunjukkannya setiap kali mereka bersama kemanapun dan kapanpun. Senyum yang tidak pernah membuat Sasuke bosan melihatnya.

Sasuke membuka matanya sejenak untuk menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut sebelum kembali memejamkan sepasang obsidian tersebut, mencoba untuk mendapat istirahat setelah menekan dirinya sampai limit terendah hari ini. Menutup mata dan bersantai dalam alam mimpi tidak pernah semudah malam ini.

.

.

.

"Tidak biasanya kau tidak bangun pagi. Biasanya kau menyaingi ayam jantan untuk menyambut matahari."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya dan tidak menghiraukan sahabat bermata _cerulean_ yang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Entah siapa yang memberitahu orang yang satu itu tentang kondisinya—yang sama sekali tidak menguntungkan posisinya karena Naruto tahu betul Sasuke tidak akan main kasar dengan keadaan seperti ini. Hal pertama yang ia lihat saat membuka mata setelah delapan jam penuh melanglang buana dalam alam tidurnya adalah rambut kuning jabrik milik Namikaze Naruto—sama sekali bukan pemandangan yang menyejukkan di pagi hari.

Naruto menggerutu pelan ketika Sasuke sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk menyahuti atau menyadari keberadaannya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi putar di depan meja komputer Sasuke, lalu berseluncur dengan si kursi hingga berhenti di sisi kanan tempat tidur Sasuke. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dengan wajah sok serius, mencoba untuk mengamati raut wajah yang ditunjukkan sahabatnya itu. Agak percuma sebenarnya karena Sasuke tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti—atau lebih tepatnya, Naruto tidak bisa membaca raut wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke.

"Bagaimana? Sudah baikan dengan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Naruto tertawa salah tingkah sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun tatapan sahabatnya itu membuatnya tidak bisa untuk tidak bercerita.

"Yah, kemarin saat aku dan Hinata pulang, aku melihat mobilmu berhenti di lampu merah. Hinata tidak melihatmu. Tadinya kupikir salah orang, tetapi tidak banyak orang di dunia ini yang memiliki rambut _pink_ seperti Sakura-chan. Mobilmu plus Sakura-chan, sisanya kau tebak sendiri maksudku," jelas Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengerti," sahut Sasuke acuh.

"Tidak mungkin," sambar Naruto. "Ck. Oke, intinya aku melihatmu bersama Sakura-chan di dalam mobilmu. Kau mengantarnya? Bagaimana bisa? Kau tidak memaksanya, 'kan?"

Sasuke menghela napas. Kali ini ia tidak bisa menghindari pertanyaan Naruto seperti biasanya. Kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Sakura yang juga sahabat Naruto, putra Namikaze itu tidak akan menerima jawaban Sasuke yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan. Sasuke mengambil salah satu majalah otomotif yang tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya, membalik halamannya tanpa benar-benar membacanya. "Hn, aku mengantarnya," jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari majalah di tangannya. "Aku menawarkannya untuk pulang dan aku tidak memaksanya."

Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, mulai yakin bahwa apa yang ia lihat kemarin ternyata benar. "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Begitulah."

"Aku serius, Teme."

"Hn."

"Apa?"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Sakura bertanya apakah ia harus menungguku '_till God knows when_ atau mencari cinta yang lain."

Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melongo. Ia menatap Sasuke yang terlihat fokus pada majalahnya seakan-akan sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba memiliki dua kepala dengan ajaib. "Serius?"

"_Positive_," sahut Sasuke. Mulai bosan, Sasuke melempar majalahnya kembali ke atas meja dan mulai memperhatikan dengan serius pembicaraannya dengan Naruto. Semakin cepat orang itu mendapatkan jawaban, semakin cepat Sasuke bisa kembali tidur. Tidur delapan jam pada satu hari rasanya tidak cukup untuk dirinya yang hanya mendapat 1-2 jam istirahat setiap harinya selama belasan hari. Walaupun ini bukan topik yang tidak menarik minatnya.

"Kau jawab apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran. "Kau tidak bilang kau menyerah, 'kan?"

"Siapa juga yang menyerah," gerutu Sasuke. "Kubilang..."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"_Jangan menyerah sampai hari dimana aku bisa mengatakannya langsung padamu..."_

Pemuda itu merasa wajahnya memanas. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan jawabannya pada Naruto. Baru sekarang ia menyadari kalau kata-katanya saat itu agak... _cheesy?_ Sepertinya ini pengaruh lain yang dimiliki Haruno Sakura pada dirinya. Sampai kemarin ia tidak pernah memberikan kata-kata yang terdengar _manis_ seperti itu dalam hidupnya. _Never_. Haruskah ia mengatakannya pada Naruto? _Hell no,_ batin Sasuke.

"Tanya saja pada Sakura. Aku tidak mau mengatakannya padamu," elak Sasuke menatap jendela kamarnya, berdalih agar Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang.

Sesuai dugaan, Naruto tidak terima dengan jawaban Sasuke yang terkesan menghindar. "Hei, tidak boleh seperti itu!" seru Naruto. "Kau jawab apa, Temeee?"

Sasuke tetap mengacuhkan Naruto dan mengambil handuk dari gantungan, menyelamatkan diri ke dalam kamar mandi. Setidaknya pemuda rubah itu tidak akan mengikutinya ke sana kalau orientasinya masih normal. Seharusnya.

.

.

.

Liburan musim panas adalah waktu yang paling dinantikan oleh pelajar semua tingkat, dari sekolah dasar sampai tingkat universitas sekalipun. Tidak terkecuali Sakura dan teman-temannya. Sejak ujian berakhir beberapa hari lalu, Ino sudah memberikan rencana liburan yang dibuatnya. Oleh karena itu, hari terakhir semester pertama ini menjadi titik awal dari semua impian itu.

"Aku berangkat ya, Sasori-nii!" seru Sakura pada sang kakak yang membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan singkat. Pemuda itu sudah menemukan posisi yang membuatnya enggan untuk bergerak sedikitpun. Liburan musim panas yang terbaik untuknya adalah menghabiskan seharian penuh di dalam rumah dengan seteko es limun dan kue, menonton film yang baru dibelinya di ruang keluarga.

Sakura hampir melompat kaget saat ia mendorong buka gerbang rumahnya dan melangkah keluar. Tidak setiap hari ia menemukan Uchiha Sasuke menyandar pada mobilnya yang tepat berhenti di depan gerbang kediaman Haruno di pagi hari. Dengan kedua tangan yang dilipatnya di depan dada, wajah tampan yang seharusnya ilegal karena terlalu banyak membuat kaum hawa jatuh hati, dan rambut hitam kebiruan yang melawan gravitasi di bagian belakang, Sakura belum pernah melihat pemuda itu semenawan ini. Entah karena ia sudah lama tidak berhadapan dengan Sasuke atau memang tingkat ketampanannya meningkat, Sakura tidak tahu. Kemeja hitam plus celana berwarna sama dengan dasi merah yang dikenakannya membuatnya terkesan misterius, _buttoo gorgeous to resist_.

_Devilishly handsome,_ batin Sakura. Ia memuji siapapun yang memberikan ide mengenai seragam Perguruan Konoha. Seragam musim panas yang dikenakan oleh Sasuke sangat cocok, menurut sang ceri.

Sakura mendehem pelan, berusaha mengontrol pikirannya yang mulai mengeluarkan sisi _fangirl_ dari dirinya. Ia menghampiri Sasuke yang mulai meluruskan badannya, menyapa Sakura dengan anggukan singkat.

"Pagi, Sasuke," sapa sang ceri. "Tidak biasanya aku melihatmu bertengger di depan rumahku pagi-pagi."

"Beruntunglah kau karena Uchiha Sasuke menunggumu di depan rumah untuk berangkat bersamamu ke sekolah, nona Haruno," respon Sasuke dengan memutar matanya imajinatif.

Sakura terkekeh geli dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu. Tidak ada dalam rencana masa depannya kalau Sasuke akan menjemputnya. Hal seperti ini membuat dadanya berdetak kencang, tertarik untuk merasakan sensasi berangkat ke sekolah bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Ia berjalan ke sisi lain mobil saat Sasuke masuk ke dalam kursi pengemudi. Ferrari hitam itu pun melaju melalui jalan distrik Konoha yang masih lengang di pagi hari.

Sejak Sasuke mengantarnya pulang beberapa hari lalu, Sakura merasa tensi di antara mereka mulai mencair. Mereka kembali seperti sebelumnya, bertukar kata dengan kasual seakan-akan sejarah mereka beberapa minggu terakhir ini tidak pernah terjadi.

Pembicaraan mereka berakhir saat mobil melewati gerbang Perguruan Konoha, mengarahkannya menuju parkiran di sisi timur. Ia mematikan mesin mobilnya setelah mobilnya telah terparkir dengan benar dan menjejakkan kakinya keluar disusul oleh Sakura di sisi lainnya.

.

.

.

"Jelaskan lagi kenapa aku harus mengantarmu ke sekolah, Temari?"

Temari menoleh ke arah kursi pengemudi dengan senyum manis, mengacuhkan raut wajah adik bungsunya yang (sangat) tidak senang dengan situasinya saat ini. Jujur saja, Gaara lebih memilih menghabiskan hari pertama libur musim panasnya di rumah untuk hibernasi, menikmati hidup di kamarnya seharian sebelum kedua kakaknya datang untuk mengacaukan segalanya. Ternyata Temari memulai invasinya sejak pagi, dimana ia membangunkan dirinya dengan paksa untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah.

"Kau yakin mau mendengarnya lagi, adikku?" balas Temari.

_Tidak_, batin Gaara. Bogem mentah Temari di kepalanya masih menyisakan ngilu di kepalanya. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana orang seperti Shikamaru bisa bertahan dengan kakaknya, walau secara logika dan kenyataan sifat mereka sangat bertolak belakang. Entah apa yang membuat Temari dan Shikamaru saling mentolerir satu sama lain, sepertinya Gaara tidak akan pernah mengerti.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku ingin mempertemukanmu dengan Sakura," ujar Temari.

_Temari dan usaha biro jodohnya. Sudah kuduga ada yang tidak beres._

"Apa benar kau dan Sakura hanya sekadar... teman lama? Teman dekat? Sakura terlalu bagus untuk menjadi teman dekatmu," lanjut Temari.

Gaara mendengus pelan. "Dia pun terlalu bagus untuk menjadi sahabatmu, Temari," gumamnya.

"jangan menanggapi kata-kataku," ancam sang kakak, yang tidak digubris oleh Gaara.

"Kalau kau mau mendekatkanku dengan Sakura, tidak terima kasih. Kami sudah cukup dekat," lanjut Gaara. Ia mengerti mengapa Temari menanyakan hubungannya dengan Sakura. Kalau Sakura tidak pindah ke Konoha dan ia tidak pergi ke Inggris, mungkin ide Sakura dan dirinya menjadi sepasang kekasih akan terbersit di pikiran Gaara, dengan kedekatan mereka yang sudah terjalin sejak kecil. Namun tidak dengan sekarang. Ia merasa ide seperti itu terdengar aneh dan tidak mungkin. Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa terhadap Sakura, begitu pula dengan gadis itu terhadap dirinya. Persahabatan di antara mereka murni tanpa ada campur tangan perasaan cinta lawan jenis. "Lagipula, Sakura bukan tipeku," lanjutnya.

"Bukankah orang yang biasanya berbicara seperti itu malah berakhir dengan orang yang bukan tipenya?"

"Asumsimu. Tidak denganku dan Sakura," jawab Gaara datar. Ia ingin cepat menyelesaikan pembicaraan konyol ini dengan Temari. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya pada kursi ketika mendapati sesuatu berada pada periperalnya. Perlahan-lahan seringai menghiasi wajah tampannya. "_Anyway_, daripada membuang waktumu untuk bertanya hal yang sudah jelas sekali jawabannya, bukankah kau lebih ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya sekarang?"

Alis Temari terangkat. "Dengannya? Sekarang?"

Gaara memberi tanda dengan telunjuknya tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari kemudi, ke arah sebuah mobil yang baru saja mengeluarkan dua orang penumpangnya. Temari memicingkan matanya karena jarak antara mereka dan objek tidak bisa dibilang dekat, namun tidak akan ada yang salah sangka saat melihat rambut mencuat khas Uchiha Sasuke. Gadis berkuncir empat itu mengendikkan kepalanya karena tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan pemuda itu, namun ketika ia menggeser arah tatapannya...

"HAH? SAKURA?!"

.

.

.

**From: Gaara**

_Bersiaplah. Temari dalam perjalanannya untuk bertanya banyak hal padamu. By the way, nice catch, Ouka. You know who I mean ;)_

Sakura langsung memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku dengan wajah yang merona merah. Rupanya ia tidak berhalusinasi.

Ia benar-benar mendengar pekikan Temari di parkiran mobil.

Pesan singkat dari Gaara merupakan bukti kalau pemuda itu turut serta berada di tempat kejadian. Sakura bisa membayangkan seringai pemuda itu dengan ekspresi puas tergambar di wajah tampannya. Sasori versi mini dengan mata hijau pucat plus wajah tampan yang tidak kalah dari kakaknya maupun Sasuke. Sang ceri mengutuk dan menggerutu kenapa harus Gaara yang memergokinya bersama Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

Suara Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura pada keberadaan pemuda itu. Ia menggeleng kecil dan mengibaskan tangannya, berkata, "Tidak apa, kok. Hehehe."

Sang Uchiha belum yakin sepenuhnya dengan jawaban Sakura, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. _Tiba-tiba merona, lalu menggerutu kemudian tersenyum seolah-olah tidak ada . Perempuan_, pikir Sasuke.

Keduanya berjalan dalam hening dengan sinar mentari yang membayangi mereka. Sesekali angin berhembus, membawa aroma dedaunan yang segar. Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Matanya terpejam, menikmati udara pagi hari yang menyejukkan. Suasana hati yang baik, pagi yang menakjubkan, dan pemuda super tampan di sampingnya... Sakura tidak dapat meminta hal yang lebih baik dari ini.

Sakura membuka matanya, menampakkan sepasang iris zamrud cemerlang pada dunia. Ia melirik Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya, sedikit terkejut karena bertemu pandang dengan pemuda itu. Mereka tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya saling menatap dalam diam. Sasuke memutuskan kontak mata mereka, mengalihkan wajahnya ke depan. Ekspresi kecewa pada wajah Sakura tidak luput dari matanya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat menghindari gadis itu. Hanya saja, berjalan bersama Sakura dengan rasa suka terhadap gadis itu adalah yang pertama baginya. Semua ini masih terasa ganjil baginya. Sebelumnya mereka berjalan berdampingan tanpa Sasuke tahu bahwa gadis itu menyimpan perasaan terhadapnya dan kemungkinan bahwa ia akan jatuh cinta terhadapnya. Sekarang saat keduanya sudah menorehkan masing-masing garis perasaan yang mereka miliki, situasi seperti ini membuat Sasuke merasa mereka seperti pasangan. Hal yang tidak pernah ia sadari sebelumnya dan tidak ia rasakan saat ia berjalan bersama Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Setelah ini ia akan berterimakasih pada tuan putri Hyuuga dan si bodoh karena sudah menyadarkannya.

Sasuke menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura, menyapu helaian rambut merah muda sang ceri. Tindakan sederhana seperti itu cukup membuat kegusaran Sakura menghilang seketika. Perlahan-lahan kedua sudut bibirnya tertekuk membentuk senyum tipis dengan rona merah yang menyapu wajahnya. Keduanya terus berjalan tanpa bertukar kata hingga sampai pada kerumunan siswa-siswi yang mengerubungi papan besar di antara dua koridor gedung barat. Mereka berebutan melihat isi kertas-kertas yang ditempel di sana, mencari nama dan posisi mereka di ujian semester minggu lalu. Tidak berusaha untuk menyeruak ke dalam kerumunan yang sudah pasti menyesakkan itu, Sasuke menuntun Sakura ke kantin untuk menunggu upacara tutup semester yang akan dimulai jam 10, satu jam dari sekarang. Keduanya terkejut saat menemukan Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata yang sudah berada di meja biasa, di bawah pohon _cyprus_ di kantin terbuka. Berdua. Pagi hari. Sepertinya Sasuke dan Sakura melewatkan banyak hal selama mereka berada dalam aksi diam berminggu-minggu itu.

Manik mutiara Hinata menangkap sosok Sasuke dan Sakura yang berjalan menghampiri meja mereka, tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat keduanya bersama. Ia melambaikan tangannya, menyapa keduanya yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari Sasuke dan lambaian antusias Sakura.

"Hei, Sakura-chan! Teme!" sapa Naruto sesaat sebelum Hinata berpindah duduk di sebelahnya untuk membiarkan pasangan yang baru datang itu duduk sebangku.

Sakura tersenyum pada sahabatnya yang selalu berada dalam semangat terbaiknya itu, berkata, "Hei juga, Naruto!" dengan nada yang tidak kalah girang. "Tumben pagi-pagi sudah datang. Bersama Hinata pula..." ucapnya sembari melirik putri Hyuuga yang pura-pura melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Ia terkikik dalam hati saat melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang sama-sama salah tingkah dengan ucapannya, seakan ada sesuatu yang belum terlihat namun ada di antara keduanya. Oh, ingin rasanya Sakura membuat kedua orang itu menjadi satu pasang.

Naruto tertawa gugup sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sudah ia duga akan mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti ini. Sakura bukan orang yang akan melewatkan detil sekecil mungkin di depannya. "_Well,_ kami bertemu di jalan tadi dan menunggu kalian di sini."

Jawaban Naruto tidak salah. Pemuda itu memang bertemu Hinata di perjalanannya menuju sekolah. Hinata yang pagi tadi tidak diantar oleh sepupunya, Neji, tengah menunggu bus di halte dekat rumahnya saat motor Naruto melewatinya. Ia tidak menyesal selalu membawa helm lebih setiap harinya, terutama untuk saat seperti tadi.

Sakura hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia bisa melihatnya dari sikap keduanya yang terlihat begitu nyaman, seolah-olah mereka sudah lama dekat. Tidak perlu seorang jenius kalau ada rasa tertarik satu sama lain antara Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata. Semoga saja keduanya benar-benar menjadi sepasang...

"HARUNO SAKURA!"

Sakura melompat kaget dari bangkunya. Ia benar-benar lupa tentang Temari. Putri sulung keluarga Sabaku itu menghampiri meja Sakura dan kawan-kawan dengan terengah-engah. Bisa dipastikan bahwa gadis itu berlari secepatnya dari parkiran untuk memastikan apa yang baru saja ia lihat beberapa saat lalu.

Temari menggebrak pelan meja kawan-kawannya, membuat Sakura melirik Sasuke sedikit panik. "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, nona muda. Kenapa kau bisa muncul dari mobil Uchiha Sasuke? Bagaimana kalian bisa datang berdua?"

Seketika kantin terbuka Perguruan Konoha hanya terdengar ciapan burung yang saling bersahutan menyambut pagi dari taman burung di seberang kantin. Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menganga saat mendengar pertanyaan Temari, namun tidak lama setelah itu tawanya meledak.

"_Seriously?_" seru Naruto. Ia melirik Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian dengan cengiran lebar khasnya yang seperti rubah. "Pantas saja kalian muncul berdua pagi ini! Hahahaha!"

Sakura menepuk dahinya dan menghela napas panjang. Jelas sekali kedua temannya tidak akan melepaskannya sampai mereka mendapatkan penjelasan. Tidak ada yang salah dengan kemunculannya bersama dengan Sasuke pagi ini. _Harusnya._

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan kemunculan kami, Sabaku," sahut Sasuke datar.

Temari mengangkat satu alisnya, menatap sang Uchiha yang balas menatapnya dengan datar, tanpa ekspresi. "_Well_, Uchiha, kita semua tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Sakura belakangan ini. Tidak salah, tetapi **aneh**kalau tiba-tiba kalian muncul bersama setelah berhari-hari saling menghindar satu sama lain."

Sakura melirik Sasuke dan Temari bergantian, melihat ketegangan di antara mereka yang sepertinya tidak bisa hilang sekerjap mata. "Err... ada banyak hal yang terjadi..." Sakura memikirkan kembali kata-katanya, lalu melanjutkan, "oke, tidak banyak sebenarnya. Tapi bisa kupastikan kalau sekarang kami baik-baik saja. Tenang, Temari. Kami sudah tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk angkat bicara, tetapi hanya menjadi wacana belaka saat tangan Sakura menggenggam tangannya. Ia bisa merasakan ibu jari Sakura yang mengusap punggung tangannya dan jemarinya yang meremas tangannya dengan lembut, menyuarakan pikirannya dalam gestur sederhana. Sakura tidak ingin ia berkata apapun. Ia menoleh pada Sakura tetapi sang ceri tengah meyakinkan Temari untuk percaya padanya.

Temari menatap Sakura, masih sedikit ragu dengan kata-kata sahabatnya itu. Ia memikirkan pertanyaan selanjutnya ketika manik _teal-_nya menyadari posisi Sakura dan Sasuke yang begitu dekat walau bangku yang mereka duduki masih cukup luas untuk dua orang lainnya. Gadis itu hampir tidak berkedip saat melihat apa yang berada di antara keduanya. Temari menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian sebelum akhirnya ia menghela napas panjang; menyerah. Kalau Sakura cukup puas dengan keadaannya sekarang, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Melihat sahabatnya berjalan bersama sang Uchiha dengan senyum menghias wajahnya tadi pagi sudah menjadi bukti kalau keduanya sudah berbaikan.

"Baiklah kalau memang itu yang terjadi," gumam Temari. Gadis itu melirik sang Uchiha yang menatap Sakura lembut tanpa pemuda itu sadari, sebelum manik _teal_-nya kembali bertemu pandang dengan obsidian kelam Sasuke. Putri Sabaku itu menganggukan kepalanya pada Sasuke, yang dibalas dengan gestur yang sama oleh pemuda itu. Sakura tersenyum melihat dua orang terdekat dalam hidupnya itu sudah kembali dalam situasi yang aman dan terkendali.

Dari kejauhan, sosok Yamanaka Ino melambaikan tangannya. "Haaai! Selamat pagi, teman-temanku tersayang!" sapa Ino yang berjalan anggun dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah cantiknya. "Kalian sedang apa di sini? Tadi kulihat Ibiki sedang patroli sekolah, mengingatkan setiap murid yang dilewatinya untuk berkumpul di auditorium sekarang."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Ia masih sungkan—dan takut—terhadap guru olahraga yang pernah mengejarnya dengan wajah garang berkat ulah Kiba. "Dia belum mengumumkan apapun di radio sekolah."

Nona Yamanaka hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu-menahu. Ino berpaling pada Sakura, menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian menyeringai lebar lalu bertanya dengan polosnya, "Kenapa kalian bergandengan tangan seperti itu?"

Sontak Sasuke dan Sakura melepaskan kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan, mengembalikannya ke sisi masing-masing seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Sakura mendehem pelan sembari merapikan lipatan roknya yang masih rapi, sedangkan Sasuke memasang wajah stoiknya sebaik mungkin, membuat Ino tersenyum geli melihat keduanya. Naruto terkekeh dan meninju bahu Sasuke, yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari sang Uchiha. Hinata tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura, yang membuat gadis Haruno itu salah tingkah dan mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain selain teman-temannya. Naruto, Hinata, Temari, dan Ino tertawa bersama melihat tingkah dua sahabat mereka yang sudah kembali dekat—sangat dekat. Tidak ada lagi kekakuan di antara mereka, hanya senyum dan gelak tawa yang mengisi.

"_Kepada seluruh siswa siswi Perguruan Konoha tingkat SMA harap segera berkumpul di auditorium untuk mengikuti apel tutup semester. Terima kasih._" Demikian pengumuman dari Ibiki-sensei melalui pengeras suara yang dipasang di setiap sudut Perguruan Konoha.

"_Okay, guys._ Ayo kita ke auditorium sebelum Ibiki-sensei datang dan menyeret kita ke sana," ajak Hinata.

Keenam sekawan itu beranjak dari kantin menuju auditorium yang berada di gedung timur Perguruan auditorium membuat keenam orang itu terpisah-pisah. Sakura menoleh kesana-kemari untuk menemukan teman-temannya, mendapati Uchiha Sasuke menarik tangannya dari kerumunan yang membawanya semakin masuk ke tengah auditorium.

"Yang lain mana?" tanya Sakura. Gadis itu berjinjit untuk mencari dua kepala kuning, satu kepala berkuncir empat, dan satu rambut indigo, namun terlalu banyak orang dengan berbagai jenis rambut yang ditata sedemikian rupa dan Sakura tidak bisamelihat seluruh penghuni auditorium dengan tinggi tubuhnya.

Sasuke melihat Ino bersama Hinata dan Naruto beberapa meter ke kanan dari tempat mereka berada, dan Temari yang entah kapan bertemu dengan Shikamaru di barisan kelima dari depan.

"Ino, Hinata, dan Dobe di sana," Sasuke menunjuk arah tempat ketiga orang yang disebutkannya dengan endikan kepala, lalu menunjuk barisan-barisan di depan mereka, "Sabaku dan Nara di depan."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu membenarkan posisi tubuhnya mengikuti kolom di depannya, diikuti dengan Sasuke yang berada di sebelah kirinya. "Sepertinya aku terjebak denganmu," canda Sakura.

Sasuke memutar matanya imajinatif. Pemuda itu bisa mendengar gadis di sebelahnya tertawa dengan punggung tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Sasuke menutup matanya sejenak, lalu perlahan menghela napas lega. Akhirnya ia bisa mendengar tawa dari sang ceri setelah sekian lama.

Suasana auditorium yang ramai mulai meredam ketika Kepala Sekolah Perguruan Konoha tingkat SMA, Sarutobi Hiruzen, menaiki mimbar. Pria yang cukup berumur itu memulai pidato akhir semesternya, yang mendapat perhatian penuh dari seluruh siswa. Berbagai pesan diberikannya, terutama untuk siswa senior yang akan menghadapi semester penuh ujian setelah libur musim panas. Auditorium kembali ramai dengan iringan tepuk tangan saat kepala sekolah mengakhiri pidato panjangnya.

Di dalam euforia musim panas dan auditorium yang kembali ramai, Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, berbisik di telinga Sakura. "Terima kasih, Sakura."

Sang ceri tersenyum. "Karena?"

Para siswa bersorak sorai menyambut datangnya liburan musim panas. Tanpa deringan lonceng yang memulai dan mengakhiri setiap pelajaran; tanpa ocehan guru yang mengomel; terlebih lagi, tanpa sekolah—menjadi surga dunia untuk setiap pelajar yang berniat untuk mendapatkan kesenangan, kesenangan, dan kesenangan. Segala hiburan sudah memanggil mereka untuk menciptakan sejarah baru dalam buku kehidupan mereka setiap detiknya. Ini baru yang namanya liburan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau lihat di sana? Karya Tuhan paling agung dengan segala ketampanannya."

Sepasang iris viridian teralih dari novel klasik yang tengah dibacanya, menatap sosok yang menjadi subjek pembicaraan teman-temannya. Beberapa meter darinya, reinkarnasi Adonis tengah menyantap _sandwich_-nya sembari mengangguk kecil terhadap konversasi teman-teman semejanya. Ia tidak penasaran dengan kontak pribadi pemuda tersebut seperti yang diinginkan teman-temannya—tepatnya, hampir setiap gadis di Universitas Konoha yang pernah melihat pemuda itu. Ia jauh lebih ingin tahu mengapa mahasiswa dari fakultas lain datang melewati beberapa gedung fakultas lainnya untuk makan siang di tempat yang mendidik calon-calon dokter masa depan. Bukannya ia ingin melarang mereka untuk berpergian kemanapun mereka pergi—_yeah, _ia bisa didakwa dengan pelanggaran hak asasi manusia apabila melakukannya—, namun akan lebih baik apabila orang itu tidak meraih perhatian dari setiap pengunjung kantin dan mengganggu ketenangan orang-orang seperti dirinya yang ingin merilekskan diri setelah berjam-jam mendengarkan dosen yang mengoceh tentang struktur tulang manusia.

Tepat saat ia menggumamkan keluhannya pada dunia, sang pemuda menoleh padanya kemudian menyeringai. Cengiran yang sama sekali tidak berubah sejak ia mengenalnya beberapa tahun silam.

"Enak sekali kalian bisa mengenal Uchiha Sasuke dan melihat garis wajah yang menawan itu dari dekat. Haaah..."

Haruno Sakura menoleh pada gadis berambut cokelat muda yang menatap sosok Uchiha Sasuke dengan pandangan mengkhayal. Mika baru saja menambah daftar panjang perempuan yang terpesona dengan si bungsu Uchiha.

"Jelas saja. Kami satu sekolah dengannya, Mika," sahut seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir ekor kuda. Yamanaka Ino melambaikan tangannya, menyapa Sasuke di seberang sana yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari pemuda itu.

"_Seriously?_ Kenalkan aku padanya, dong!"

"Kalau tujuan kalian untuk mengenalnya agar bisa mencari tahu tipe gadis seperti apa yang disukainya, sudah terlambat, Nak," sahut Ino menggelengkan kepalanya sembari mengayunkan telunjuknya di depan Mika. "_He's taken, lass._"

Sakura meringis dan menutup telinganya dengan pekikan Mika yang terkejut dengan status Sasuke yang baru didengarnya beberapa saat lalu. Ia tahu benar risiko duduk semeja bersama gadis dengan status sebagai fans Uchiha Sasuke, tetapi ia tidak bisa terbiasa mendengar pekikan yang memekakannya telinga setiap kali pemuda tersebut menjadi topik pembicaraan. Walau kali ini pekikan yang mengekspresikan keterjutan dan kekecewaan, bukan keceriaan.

Manik zamrudnya melirik Ino tajam, mengutuk si pirang yang bersiul santai tanpa dosa dan melanjutkan sesi pencuci mulutnya dengan puding plum, menghiraukan Sakura sepenuhnya. Ucapkan terima kasih kepada nona Yamanaka. Dalam hitungan jam—bahkan menit—kabar bahwa Uchiha Sasuke tidak berstatus _single_ akan tersebar di setiap sudut fakultas.

Cengiran lebar Uchiha Sasuke memasuki periperalnya saat Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya dari Ino, bertemu pandang dengan sepasang obsidian yang berkilat jenaka padanya. Buku di tangannya menghasut untuk melayang ke wajah tampan sang pemuda yang menyaingi Paris of Troy itu.

.

.

.

"Cengiranmu menyebalkan, Sasuke."

Sang Uchiha menoleh pada gadis yang duduk di kursi penumpang di sampingnya, tidak sedikit pun menghilangkan seringai pada wajah tampannya. Manik obsidiannya menatap wajah Haruno Sakura yang merengut.

"Jangan senyum-senyum! Kau tidak tahu rasanya setiap hari mendengarkan mereka: '_oh God that's Uchiha Sasuke!_', 'Hei, Sak! Kenalkan aku padanya!', 'Apa kalian tahu tipe gadis seperti apa yang disukai Sasuke-kun?' _What kind of world am I living in?!"_

Sasuke mendengarkan setiap keluhan Sakura dengan saksama. Sesekali ia mengangguk, memberi tanda bahwa ia tidak mengabaikan gadis itu dan ocehannya. Ia menyukai momen sederhana seperti ini, saat dimana ia hanya mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapkan Sakura. Setiap kali Sasuke mendengarnya—apapun yang dikatakannya—ia merasa tenang. Intonasinya saat sang gadis menyembunyikan amarahnya, keceriaan pada sesuatu yang membuat sepasang viridian berkilat gembira, bahkan gumamannya yang nyaris tidak terdengar orang lain, Sasuke mengingat semuanya seperti rekaman. Hal seperti itu yang membuat Sasuke percaya bahwa semua ini bukan angan-angannya belaka. Bahwa Sakura berada di sisinya itu bukan ilusi.

"Tidak usah pedulikan mereka," ucap Sasuke tenang. Ia tersenyum samar pada sang gadis yang menatapnya lembut, melepaskan kekakuan yang selalu terlihat umum. "Bagaimanapun, _I'm yours, cherry_."

Sakura bergumam tidak jelas lalu mengalihkan wajahnya yang merona untuk menghindari Sasuke yang menatapnya intens. Sudah tiga tahun mereka bersama dan Sakura masih tidak bisa membiasakan diri untuk tidak berdegup kencang saat pemuda yang dikasihinya itu menatapnya dalam, seolah-olah tatapannya mengatakan segala hal yang tidak bisa Uchiha itu katakan.

"Hmph. Aku tahu, kok," ucap Sakura, masih menolak untuk bertatap muka dengan pemuda yang kini tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sang ceri. Ia meraih tangan Sakura, menggenggamnya erat. Sasuke tidak perlu seisi bumi untuk membahagiakannya. Tangan Sakura yang membalas genggamannya dengan senyuman dari gadis yang Sasuke cintai sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

.

.

"Hari ini mau makan malam dimana?"

"Mmm... aku mau sushi. Bagaimana kalau kita ke restoran sushi yang baru dibuka di Konoha Mall?"

"Hn, boleh juga. Oh, Kaa-san mengundangmu Sabtu nanti untuk makan siang bersama. Katanya aku terlalu memonopolimu sampai-sampai kau tidak ada waktu dengannya."

"Waw. _Well, we are practically together, like, 24/7. Me miss Mikoto-chan..._"

"... Apanya yang 24 jam?"

"Ck, kau ini tidak tahu yang namanya seni dalam berkata-kata, ya? Aku hanya sedikit dramatis."

"_All hail, Drama Queen._"

"Aku tahu yang barusan itu sindiran. Tidak usah _rolling eyes _seperti itu, ish! Sebagai hukumannya, kau harus mengantarkanku pulang!"

"Bukankah setiap hari memang seperti itu?"

"... Kau menyebalkan, Sasuke."

"Hn. Kau menyukai si menyebalkan ini, nona muda."

"Hm. Iya juga, ya. Beruntunglah kau, tuan muda."

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih cintanya, Haruno Sakura."

"Terima kasih juga cintanya, Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

.

"_Terima kasih, Sakura."_

"_Karena?"_

"_... karena telah memberikanku kesempatan untuk membalas cintamu."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Horeeee! Selesai juga!

Entah ini udah berapa kali ganti script sampai akhirnya jadi begini -_- maaf ya kawan ;_;

Saya persembahkan chapter terakhir Bring Me Down! *tebar confetti*

Akhirnya fic perdana saya tamat juga setelah sekian chapter (dan sekian lama bingung mau diakhirinya gimana).

Too many things happened. Saya ngga bisa mengelak kalau saya kena writer's block, semacam labil mau nulis last chapter seperti apa yang masuk akal gitu. Ditambah lagi tahun kemarin saya persiapan masuk kuliah jadinya... jengjeng! Bring Me Down pun tertelantarkan ;_;

Ternyata kuliah itu repot yah. Saya belajar bahasa ajaib, yakni jenis bahasa dengan tata kalimat yang singkat, namun efeknya meluas kalau salah karakter satu saja -_- ohmykenapasayamilihkomputer #curhat

Naruto-Hinata nya masih gantung kan ya? Ada wacana untuk buat side story tentang mereka berdua sih, menurut kalian gimana? Udah ada gambaran kira kira mereka bakal seperti apa, jadi keputusan ada di tangan kalian, minna. Silakan kabari kalau kalian mau kejelasan hubungan mereka, aye ;)

Iyaaa, saya juga sedih Gaara-nya cuma bentar munculnya #lahkansituyangnulis ;_; soalnya ini lebih dibuat fokus ke Sasuke-Sakura nya, biar ngga banyak pihak yang terlibat dalam hubungan mereka (?) mari berdoa semoga kemunculannya lain waktu bisa lebih banyak dari ini hehehehe

Maaf kalau feel-nya berkurang drastis banget berhubung saya lama ngga keliatan (?), dan agak lompat scene seperti biasa. Kayanya kalo semuanya disambungin jadi scene aneh sih, so, this is it. Semoga chapter ini berkenan dan terima kasih yaaaaang sebanyak-banyak-banyaknya untuk semua reader yang udah super baik banget nungguin fic yang tak kunjung muncul last chapternya (duh Merry, kau sampai review berapa kali nak maafkan dakoeeee ;_; huhuhu ini buat kamuuu) , baik yang online maupun offline, dan semua yang udah alert dan/atau favorite fiksi ini, hehehehe. Me love youuu! Muah! :*

Makasih banget juga buat Skyzhe Kenzou yang jadi tempat curhat saya yang bingung mau dibuat seperti apa chapter ini. Huweeee *peluk Sky*

Btw by the way, saya lagi buat cerita baru :0

Masih scrap nya sih, tapi insya Allah bakal publish first chapternya dalam waktu dekat. Ngga sampe setahun lagi kok hehehehe #tabok

Merci beaucoup! Sampai bertemu di cerita selanjutnya!

N.B.: terima kasih doanya, minna :* Akhirnya saya lulus SMA taun lalu :p

**.**

**Special Thanks**

Embun Pagi

Chocolate Lolypop

me Ara-chan

ChieAkane ga login

Keylan

Nanairo Zoacha

sakura3uchiwa

Ramen panas

Skyzhe Kenzou

Tsurugi De Lelouch

Obsinyx Virderald

Maya

staDHION SasuSaku

Cherry'lila-chan

skyesphantom

Mery-chan

Hiorin yuuki

Sasune Amigo Chan

arissachin

Anka-Chan

Fivany-chan

Andaaza

Firdaap

Galldora

Guest

GwendyMary

Arai Kazura

Fufu

Tatiana12

VanadiumSasuSaku

Ai-03

ST's dead room

shawol21bangs

iya baka-san

and all silent readers :)

**.**

Mind to review, minna? :3


End file.
